TRTSS8: The Ace of Hearts!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Prime and Sailor Cosmos must battle giant aliens from space, while using the power of ROBOTECH! Originally a SAILOR MOON XOVER...
1. Chapter 1

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**Author's Note: I decided to redo this "saga" so not short-change anyone. Thus, this story is the revised story of Ranma and Usagi's adventures, using the "Robotech" cartoon for the backdrop. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

****Part 1**

**

* * *

**Summer, 2009 CE: Macross Island, South Pacific.

With the increased number of alien contacts of late, the decision to inaugurate the Macross Project publicly was made. In fact, the occasion would make the "United Nations Space Force" (or "UN Spacy") public knowledge. Such a move was allowed by the permanent UN Security Council members—the Americans, British, the French, the Russians and the Chinese—as a way of complement "Homeworld Security" (a primarily American operation) and UNIT (the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce). Thanks to recent invasions the previous year, UN Spacy received the support it needed to be formerly constituted. As long as UN Spacy operated beyond Earth proverbial shores, and as long as all information obtained from space is shared, the program will enjoy the political support it needs.

On the day of the launch of the "Super Dimensional Fortress One" (SDF-1), also called "The Macross", many dignitaries and guests arrived to watch the launch. There were some misgivings about the launch. For one thing, the SDF-1 was really a refurbished alien space ship. And for another, there was a fear that the original owners might one day show up. Unfortunately, the latter fear would become realized…

"Ahhhhhhh-!" says Lynn Mimmey, as she fell from the skies. Since the attack on the SDF-1 began, she was desperately trying to find her family. The would-be "pop singer" wished that her uncle had made better career opportunities-

Just then, one of the experimental "Veritech" fighters come rushing in to save the girl.

"I have you," says the pilot, as he opened his cockpit's "window", which allowed the girl to land inside safely.

"Oof!" Lynn says, as she lands with a thud. "Owie…"

"Hang on," the pilot says, as he dodged incoming. "Blasted, jerks-!"

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

BLAM! BLAM!

"Huh?" the pilot replied, satisfied that his counter-attack worked.

"I said, who are you?" the girl says impatiently.

"Um, Ranma Saotome-" the pilot began.

BLAM!

"Gah!" Ranma says, as he veered off course. "Sorry about that…"

"Humph!" Lynn said with indignation.

Ranma sighs. He was SO looking forward to a NORMAL day…

FLASHBACK!

"…And we hope that you have a wonderful day," says the charter plane's pilot, as he makes his way towards Macross Island.

Minako looks up from reading her lyrics. Performing in front of an audience was nothing new; performing in front of an audience, thanks to a recommendation from her erstwhile husband Ranma Saotome was a tad daunting.

"Do you think we'll get to see Ranma?" says Minako's companion.

Minako turns to Brianna Diggers. Mostly, she was around to keep Minako's company, but she essentially was her "body guard". However, they have long since become close friends, though Minako was still getting used to part of Brianna's left eye was catlike (with a jagged stripe over that eye), while her blond mane of hair was speckled with black marks. From what Ranma had told her, Brianna was the result of a spell based upon the faux-fusion of archeologist Gina Diggers, and were-cheetah Brittany Diggers. Since then, Brianna has been trying to find her own identity…usually with disastrous results. It was only in recent days that Brianna found some stability in being the latest of her husband's girlfriends. And although she wasn't keen on the idea, Minako understood the reasons for it, especially since she, herself, was once in a similar situation. She once asked why Ranma would take Brianna as his mate, only for him to respond that the reasons occurred when he and a bunch of other warrior-gods went to Skrullos to battle the gods of the Skrulls…and that Brianna "earned" his affections during that "crusade". Exactly how, Ranma refused to elaborate upon any further. So, that was that.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Brianna," Minako says with a smile.

A short time later…

"RANMA!" Minako and Brianna yelled enthusiastically, as the glommed unto their "man".

"Oof!" Ranma says, as was tackled.

"Alright, FREEZE!" yelled a security guard, as he and he detail trained weapons unto the women.

"Ranma?" Minako says with worry.

Meanwhile, Brianna, while growling, was about to activate her battle armor, when she felt a gentle hand on her hands.

"Brianna, don't," says Ranma. "I'm presently in uniform."

"Really?"

"Yes. I AM on duty, at the moment."

That's when the two realized that Ranma was in his USAF uniform.

"Ohhhhh," Minako says.

"Oh," Brianna says.

"See?" Ranma replied. He then turns to the head of the security detail.

"Stand down," Ranma says. "Everything is under control."

"Sorry, sir," the security detail leader says, as he re-holstered his pistol. "We have to be careful about these sort of things."

"Understood, sergeant," Ranma says, as he and the girls get up. "Carry on."

As soon as the security detail leaves, Brianna turns to Ranma.

"What happened to your pigtail?" Brianna asked.

"I cut it."

"But I like it."

"I can always grow it out within hours, you know."

"Really?"

"Really. I just can't have one while I am in uniform, that's all."

"Well…when do you get off duty?" Minako asked.

"Not until AFTER the launch of the SDF-1, I'm afraid. But I AM glad you managed to change your plans at the last minute."

"But I was hoping to be…inspired before I go and do the show tonight."

"I'm just hoping to make love to you tonight," Brianna says with a smirk. "Forget this inspiration business."

"Well…that's going to be a bit complicated, since the others are here."

"WHAT others?" Brianna asked.

"Well…Usagi is here, as so are our mutual friends from back home."

"I thought I was the only 'Sailor' here?"

"Well, Usagi is here on duty, like me, Ami is here for a symposium with Doctor Emil Lang on the medical properties of 'protoculture', Rei is lending her 'talents' as 'Martian Girl' to help with the security detail…since she is a shapeshifter, Makoto is here as a celebrity, after winning this year's 'Iron Chef' championships, Rini is here to visit her mother, and Hotaru and Michiru are here with Haruka, due to Haruka wining the Grand Prix International this year."

"What about Hoshi and Setsuna?" Minako asked.

"They'll be here as my guests for the launch, along with Akane and the others. I AM a 'big-wig' after all."

"Drat," Brianna says. "No wonder you don't have time for us."

"Maybe he does," Minako says, as she leans over to whisper something into Brianna's ear. As Minako spoke, Brianna began to giggle, causing Ranma to become nervous.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the Ladies' Room?"

"Um, I believe it's over there behind the terminal's waiting room," Ranma replied. "Why?"

"Well…I could use some freshen up," Minako says wistfully. "Don't you agree?"

"Hmmm?" Brianna says. "Oh, sure. Riiiiiiight."

"What are you two implying-?" Ranma began.

"In a few minutes, follow us into the ladies' room," Minako says with a wink.

"Don't be late…or we might get started without you," Brianna says with a grin.

And with that, the two leave for the bathroom.

For a long moment, Ranma was contemplating on just going back to work. Then he remembered how much trouble he'd get if he didn't show up. Thus, he takes out his pocket watch—a talisman—and presses the watch's button.

CLICK!

Part of Ranma's training as a "temporal warrior" was the creation of Time-based artifacts, such as he temporal pocket watch.

As Ranma looks around, time seemed to stand still.

"Well, time to get to work," Ranma says with a shrug, as he ends for the ladies' room. Touching objects and other living things will allow those objects and other living things to move in a stasis field, Minako and Brianna included…

The next day, Minako, while sitting with the rest of the celebrity contingent, sighs wistfully.

"Sigh…"

Makoto, who was also amongst the visiting celebrity, looks over to her friend.

"I know that look," Makoto says with suspicion.

Minako looks over at her friend.

"What?"

"You were with Ranma recently, huh?"

"If I did…so what? We are married."

"Well, I'm not…and I STILL got to be with Ranma recently, so THERE."

"Fine," Minako says. "Who ELSE?"

A number of the Sailor Scouts raised their own hands.

"You're not the only one, Mina," Setsuna says, as she sits down.

"Wait, YOU, too, Setsuna?" Minako gasped.

"I DO get lonely from time-to-time."

"Well, the only one who HASN'T been with HIM is Hotaru," Haruka says. "And I'm going to make sure that her 'status' remain the case."

"But, Haruak-papa, if Ranma-sama is my destined one-" Hotaru began.

"No, but NOTHING. The fact that we have to share that guy amongst us is gross to say the least."

"Well, dear, I did not see you put up with any resistance when I asked Ranma for a nightcap," Michiru says with a knowing smile.

"Well, um…at least he wasn't a GUY at the time! So there."

Michiru shakes her head in amused disbelief.

"Oh, look!" Rini says, as she and Hoshi return to their seats with armloads filled snacks. "We're just in time for the launch."

"What have you all been talking about?" Hoshi asked.

"Nothing," Rei says, as she and the other Sailors (save for Ami, since she was still with Dr. Lang and the other scientific and medical contingent). "You know…the usual 'nothing'."

"Ah, Ranma," Hoshi says, as she sits down. "I hope we don't miss anything-"

Suddenly, the alarms began to sound. An announcement soon follows, indicating that there was nothing going on that was out of the ordinary-

Hummmmmm…

"What's that sound?" Hotaru asked.

"It's must be the engines," Haruka says. "I'm sure it's nothing-"

Suddenly, the front of the vessel begins to reconfigure slightly. And then-

FWOOM!

Some sort of huge energy beam lances outward.

"Cover your eyes-!" Setsuna yells.

So powerful was the beam that it achieved escape velocity.

"What the heck was that?" Makoto says.

"I don't know, but the soldiers are freaking out," Brianna says, as she arrives.

"Brianna?" Minako asked.

"We have been asked to return to our hotels and stuff. Apparently, something out in space tripped the early warning protocols of the fortress."

Haruka turns to Setsuna.

"Setsuna-?"

The Sailor of Pluto was not present.

"Aw, GREAT…what a surprise…"

Haruka turns to Michiru.

"Michiru-?"

"I'm already on it," Michiru says, as she takes out her Magic Mirror. She directs the talisman to focus on the source of the trouble…

What she saw left her speechless.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked as well.

Silently, Michiru reveals the source of her distress…

"Aw, great," Makoto says. "Space invaders…again."

Soon, Macross will have been swarmed by a race of alien giants known as "The Zentraedi", thus ushering the first of the so-called "Robotech Wars".

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: With the start of the Robotech Wars, can our heroes stem the tide of chaos brought on by these alien invaders? See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**

* * *

****Part 2**

**

* * *

**Hours have passed, as everyone in the shelter continued to hear the constant bombardment of the attack.

"I hope everyone is okay," says a cute, Asian girl.

Minako looks over at the girl. Her entire group had been divided, and placed in different shelters.

"I'm sure the authorities know what they are doing," Minako says.

The girl's expression lights up.

"Oh, I know you," the girl says. "You're Minako Aino."

"Um, yes," Minako says.

"Yippee!" the girl says. "I'm your biggest fan."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"Um, I know that this is a bad time at the moment, but can I have your autograph?" the girl asks.

"Sure, I guess…"

"Um, could you sign your autograph on this? I know it's just a paper menu and all…"

Mianko accepts the flyer, and reads it.

"Huh," Minako says. On the flyer, it says "Lynn's".

"Chinese restaurant," Minako says, as she pulls out a pen from her purse.

"Yes, my uncle owns a restaurant here on the island."

"I see. So, to whom do I make it out to?"

"'Lynn Mimmay'," the girl says with a smile.

"Okay-"

THOOM!

The blast reverberated through the shelter.

"Ahh!" Mimmay screamed.

"Everyone!" says one of the soldiers. "We have to get out of this section before it collapses!"

Everyone begins to move, with the roof begins to collapse.

"Ah-!" Mimmay screams, as she was cut off from the debris.

"Mimmay!" Minako screams, as she was pulled by one of the soldiers. She turns to the soldier.

"Let me go!"

"It's too late for her, ma'am!" the soldier says. "Come on!"

Inwardly weeping, Minako follows the soldier to safety. She only prayed that the others were not so unfortunate.

Meanwhile…

"Captain Gloval," says a long-legged, brown-haired young woman, as she hands a swarthy Russian a hard copy of the latest transmission from "Homeworld Security", who had been placed in charge of defending Earth through the United Nation's UNIT operations.

"Here's the latest from HS."

"Thank you, Commander Hayes," Gloval takes the document and reads it…

"Captain?"

"Homeworld Security and the forces of the System Lord Osiris have engaged our 'guests' in battle," Gloval says. "However, since WE are the target, we've been ordered to go 'off-world'."

"Then I'll prepare the ship for the Hyper-Space Jump, sir," Hayes says.

"Good. What's the status of the defense on Macross Island?"

"Due to the presence of our colleagues from HS, the battle is going quite well."

"You don't say…"

Outside, USAF's Colonel Ranma Saotome and Major General Usagi Tsukino (in her "Senshi" form) were helping out in the effort to defend Macross Island against the Zentraedi…in their own unique way.

"Usagi!" Ranma says, as he steered his borrowed Veritech fighter towards a safe elevation. "Behind you-!"

Sailor Cosmos looks to see that her foe had successfully survived her 'Psycho Moon Wave' attack, which was a modification of the classic "Kamehameha Wave" attack. Although not as powerful, it was designed to stun the opponent…regardless of armor. Although she was a soldier, Sailor Cosmos preferred neutralizing her foes, rather than killing them ought right…

POP!

The chassis of the alien battle pod opens to reveal a giant soldier. He stood at fifty feet tall, and wore personal armor.

"Grrr!" the soldier growled, as he stomped forward.

"Wait," Sailor Cosmos says in the alien's language, as she floated in front of the soldier. "There is no need for this violence-"

SWAT!

BOOM!

The soldier knocks Sailor Cosmos into ground. And then-

STOMP!

"Usagi!" Ranma yells. He was more than prepared to respond, when-

"Huh?" the giant says, as he felt his foot being lifted.

"RRRRAAA!" Sailor Cosmos roared, as she pushed the giant off his feet.

"Ahhh-" the giant yelled, as he fell backwards.

THOOM!

Sailor Cosmos brushes herself off.

"Um, Usagi?" Ranma says through a loudspeaker in his Veritech. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," says Sailor Cosmos. "But now…I'm ANGRY."

Sailor Cosmos leaped into the air, and slammed her fists into the giant's forehead.

BAM!

With the giant now neutralized, Sailor Cosmos sees a squadron of Zentraedi battle pods roaring ahead. However, one of the pods had deviated from the proverbial pack.

"Heeeeellllllllppppp-!" yells a girl, as a Zentraedi officer battle pod carries her away...

"Ranma, get that girl, while I take on those other guys," Sailor Cosmos says, as she takes to the skies.

"Right," Ranma says, as he lifts off, while reconfigures his Veritech fighter into full fighter mode…before taking to the skies.

"Now, to neutralize THIS threat," Sailor Cosmos says, as she takes to the skies. As she moved to intercept, she takes out her "Lunar Scythe".

Ting!

Zentraedi battlepods were capable of achieving escape velocity, so they can move very fast.

So was Sailor Cosmos. In fact, since achieving greater power in recent years, Sailor Cosmos, like many "Alpha Level" metahumans on Earth, can achieve "faster-than-light" speeds between planetary systems. So naturally, going after an enemy squadron is not that difficult a proposition.

"Sub-Commander!" says one of the soldiers. "There is an object on an intercept approach! And…it's a single micronian!"

"These filthy 'micronians' presume to challenge the Zentraedi's FINEST warriors?" says the sub-commander. "We shall SEE if this is the case!"

The sub-commander and his squad turn to face Sailor Cosmos, as she makes her approach…

"Destroy it!" the sub-commander yells.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Sailor Cosmos dodged and weaved through the barrage.

"You guys are DUSTED!" Sailor Cosmos yells, as she raises her scythe…

ZING!

SLICE!

And with that, Sailor Cosmos circles back and heads back towards Ranma's position.

"That coward!" the Sub-Commander yells. And then-

BOOM!

The entire squad is destroyed.

"Humph!" Sailor Cosmos says to herself. "I'm NOT filthy! I bathe all the time. Well, unless I WANT to get dirty."

And so it goes…

END FLASHBACK!

"So, when are you going to STOP kidnapping me?" Lynn Mimmey demanded.

"I am NOT kidnapping you!" Ranma yells. "Look, I'll set you down as soon as possible, okay?"

"You better! I mean, what kind of girl do you THINK I am?"

Ranma was about to say something rude, but stayed his tongue.

"Grrrr-!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter, in her dragon form, has entangled her last Zentraedi opponent…before squeezing.

"Arrgh-!"

POP!

Sailor Jupiter growls, as she reverts back to her normal form.

"Damn these guys," Sailor Jupiter says. Ever since she learned that she was descended from dragons, Sailor Jupiter has been reluctant to embrace her heritage fully. She still saw herself as "human". Plus…she wondered if Ranma would accept her as normal still. Yes, he didn't think it was a big deal, and yes, they have been…together. But her fear is that her dragon heritage would overwhelm who she was, especially since Ranma had been known as a "Dragon Slayer" during the Medieval Age…

WOOOM!

Sailor Jupiter looks up to see one of those…'Veritechs' she saw in action earlier land near her. They reminded her of those robots than can change their configuration, she has heard about…

"Sailor Jupiter!" Ranma says, as he opens up his cockpit. Having rescued one of the civilians earlier, Ranma had saw Sailor Jupiter in her "dragon's form". And as tough dragons were, he did see Sailor Jupiter take the brunt of the enemies' weapon discharges.

Ranma turns to his passenger.

"Miss, stay here," Ranma says, as he begins to climb out of his plane.

"Fine," says Mimmay, as she leans back. The only other thing she was thinking about was whether or not her new 'friend' was a pervert or not…

"Makoto!" Ranma says, as he runs to his common-law wife. Having spent so much time together in the Mythic Age, Ranma and Makoto's relationship has long since moved past "mere lovers"…

"Mako?"

Ranma sees Sailor Jupiter crying. He goes over to hold her by the shoulders.

"Mako, what's wrong?"

Sailor Jupiter sniffs, as she turns her watery eyes towards her "sempai".

"Ranma, would you kill me?"

Ranma frowns.

"Huh?"

"Look at me, Ranma!"

"Mako-"

"Just…look, okay?"

Ranma looks at his "wife". She had pointy ears and a slight greenish hue that coalesced into scales. And Sailor Jupiter's eyes were that of a…dragon's.

"So?"

"But how can I be with you if I am becoming a full dragon?" Sailor Jupiter says. "Soon, my 'natural' form will not be human, and I will have to concentrate to be in human form."

"So?"

"Don't you get it? You're the Dragon Slayer! What if you have to kill me for something that I do?"

Ranma sighs.

"Makoto, I took that name after I defeated Shin Long in honorable combat. I didn't even kill the guy!"

"You…didn't?"

"No! We're friends in fact."

"Oh. But Grandfather-"

"Doesn't know everything about what I do…or did. Heck, they say I formed Japan out of turtles or something, back when I was known as 'Inzanagi'. Lot myths, lore, fables and so forth do have an element of truth in them, but Humankind is only a speck when it comes to the grand scheme of things. And remember what I told you about the difference between hyper-science and magic?"

"I remember," Sailor Jupiter says. "To quote, "Any sufficiently advanced science will appear as magic to primitive man."

"Exactly. Shin Long just left the battlefield that day, and never returned to Earth…but we're still friends."

"But what if I become evil?"

"Mako, as long as you think about that in that sense, you never will."

"Oh."

"And at least you know what to look out for. Me? I learned not to long ago that in one of my previous incarnations, I was a Dark Lord of the Sith, and that I betrayed my friends and killed children…and that was for starters. And in THIS life of mine, I was a secret agent that routinely killed in the name of the state. And even though there was justification involved, you never forget your first kill. And of course, we spent thousands of years together fighting both men and otherwise…"

"I know, but still…"

"And look at Usagi's life."

"What about her?"

"Well, Usagi has at least eight 'evil' incarnations: Darth Lune (Sith witch!), Orochimaruko the Snake Charmer (I wonder what THAT means...), Trigona the Unbelievable (no kidding), Android Sailor Moon (damn you Cell!), Majin Sailor Moon (bad), Sailor Buu (worse), Usagi-Kali (brrrrr!), Dark Bunny (a student of Gouki the Akuma...though I like to call him a 'bastard') and Usagi-Lolth (or, as I like to call her, 'Queen S&M')."

"Um, yeah," Sailor Jupiter says, as she did a big-sweat.

"And you know how she deals with it?"

"How?"

"She accepts those roles as a part of herself, and makes a conscious decision to avoid being corrupted by them. She tells me every once in a while, that the urge to dominate Humanity is constantly in the back of her mind, due to the fact that she is a 'Lord of Order'."

"'Lord of Order'?"

"Yes, one of many beings who are aspects of the Weaver, one of the so-called 'Cosmic Triat'."

"…"

"But, I digress. The point is that as long as you remember who you are, and as long as you allow your loved ones to be close to you, you don't have anything to fear."

Sailor Jupiter grins.

"Thanks, Ranma."

"Any time. Now, let's wrap this party up pronto, before something ELSE happens…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: The battle against the aliens is far from over, resulting a desperate move. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir, I still say that there is no way we can launch without knowing for sure if the systems will perform under combat," Lisa retorted.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice," Gloval replied. "Our pilots are holding the line long enough for us to get this ship off of Earth. We cannot let them down."

"Understood, sir," Lisa says, as she turns to read the data coming from Tactical. "Launch activation sequence is almost GO."

"Good," Gloval replied. "Claudia?"

"Yes, sir," said Claudia, as she activates the ship-wide communications system.

"Attention: All Hands! Prepare for launch! I repeat: prepare for launch!"

"Prepare for full thrust on the anti-gravity generator," Gloval said.

"Yes, sir," Lisa replied. She then turns towards the co-called "Bridge Bunnies".

"Vanessa?"

"Operations at ready," Vanessa (short haircut, brown haired girl who wears glasses) replied.

"Kim?"

"Engineering standing by," Kim (short hair, blue haired girl) replied.

"Sammy?"

"Auxiliary good to go!" Samantha (long hair, orange-haired girl) replied.

"Ready for lunch, sir," Lisa said, as she turns toward Gloval.

"Good. Claudia, initiate launch sequence, ten second countdown."

"T-minus ten seconds," Claudia said, as she flips a switch. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE-"

"Launch!" Gloval commands.

HUMMMMMMMMMM…

The SDF-1 begins to rise in the air like a graceful behemoth. This, of course did not go unnoticed.

'Ranma, look!' Sailor Cosmos think telepathically. She was checking to see if more Zentraedi were lurking about from above the city.

Across town, Ranma sees this, along with Mimmey and Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey, that ship is flying!" Mimmey exclaims

"Indeed," Ranma says. He then turns towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Look after the girl, Sailor Jupiter," Ranma said, as he hops back into his borrowed Veritech.

"Hey, don't leave me behind-!" Mimmey yelled.

Ranma looks at the girl.

"Look, you indicated that you don't trust me," Ranma said.

"I don't, but I know that you can protect me."

"…"

"Please, can I go with you?" Mimmey begged.

Ranma sighs.

"Fine, hop in."

"Yay!"

"Where are you going, Ranma?" Sailor Jupiter asked, as Mimmey is pulled up into the tandem vehicle.

"To see if Captain Gloval and his crew need further assistance."

And, with that, Ranma takes off with a reluctant stowaway.

"Ranma, you're always fall for an obvious feminine 'technique'," Sailor Jupiter says, as she shakes her head. She wonders how long it will be before Ranma adds yet another girl to his proverbial "harem".

Meanwhile, the launch of the SDF-1 proceeds nicely, until-

"Sir, I'm getting multiple readings from engineering," Kim said. "Sir, the anti-gravity generators-!"

Sure enough, the anti-generators began to pull up and away from the SDF-1.

"System-wide failure is immanent!" Vanessa replied.

"Blast it," Gloval yelled. "We should have checked those first-!"

"Sir, we're falling back down to Earth…hard!" Lisa said.

"Vanessa-" Gloval began to say.

"Switching to auxiliary control!" Kim interjects. "Rocket boosters will be ready in thirty seconds…"

"Impact in ten seconds!" Vanessa replied. "Damage to ship predicted to be at thirty percent loss of full capabilities."

Gloval growled. He didn't want to start the launch of the SDF-1 with these so many problems."

Meanwhile…

"Usagi, do you see-?" Ranma asked.

"I see it, Ranma," Sailor Cosmos replied, as she switches from Moon Scythe to her Cosmic Moon Staff. She then raises it into the air.

"Forces of nature!" Sailor Cosmos yells. "Lend me your ear! Allow me to use the weight of your might to make this tool of Man as light as tears!"

Sailor Cosmos' eyes glowed, as she points her staff at the SDF-1.

CHOOM!

"What is that?" Claudia exclaims, as the ship is surrounded by light.

"I don't know what it is, but the gravitational constant around this ship has been nullified," Vanessa says.

"At least the we'll save most of the anti-gravity generators," Lisa replied. "Even though they should have been tested first."

"Then we should make haste," Gloval says as he leans back. "Proceed towards orbital insertion."

"Yes, Captain."

The SDF-1 slowly rises into the upper atmosphere. At a certain point, Sailor Cosmos could see that her assistance was no longer needed.

'Whew,' Sailor Cosmos thinks to herself. 'I wonder why the SDF-1 was having so much trouble getting off the ground-?'

'Usagi, are you okay?'

Sailor Cosmos turns to see Ranma hovering near her. She also sees that there was a girl with her husband.

'Another one?' Sailor Cosmos thought telepathically.

'What?' Ranma replied likewise.

'Nothing. I'm heading up to see if Gloval will need assistance.'

'Right behind you,' Ranma thought, as he took his Veritech fighter into the skies.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she flew alongside her husband.

Meanwhile, Mimmey presses her face against the glass of the cockpit.

"She's pretty," Mimmey said. "Is she goddess or something?"

"Yes to both, and something more," Ranma replied. "Hang on…"

Soon, Ranma and Mimmey were docked, along with-

"Hey, Ranma!" Rick Hunter said, as he hops out of the detached cockpit. "You're alive!"

"Is there any doubt?" Ranma replied.

"Sir, who's the civilian?" Roy Folker asked. Although he knew Ranma personally, on duty, Ranma was a superior officer.

"This is-" Ranma began to say.

"I'm Lynn Mimmey," Mimmey said with a bubbly expression. "And I want to be an entertainer."

"Cute."

Mimmey turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, where is the goddess?" Mimmey asked.

"'Goddess'?" Roy inquired.

"She's probably talking about Big Sister," Rick interjects.

"Oh, the Bunny," Roy replied. "How she could be flag officer is beyond me."

"Hey, you're not the only one, and I happen to be married to her," Ranma said.

"'Married'?" Mimmey asked with a perplexed manner.

"Um, we better talk to Captain Gloval about setting up a defense strategy, one that Homeworld Security can synchronize with," Ranma said.

"Right. I'll meet you on deck, after I show Rick and your friend to the guest area," Roy said.

"Got it."

Ranma turns towards Rick and Mimmey.

"Be safe, you two," Ranma said, as he turns away. He was already familiar with the SDF-1, since he was one of the test pilots for the Veritech program.

"Thanks a lot!" Minmey yelled.

"Sounds like you know him," Rick asked.

"I'll say," Roy said. "Come, let me show you around…"

Meanwhile…

Sailor Cosmos stood on the hull of the SDF-1, while she interpreted the various transmissions that were crisscrossing through space. From her eavesdropping activities, the Senshi of Cosmos could tell that Zentraedi were planning on something.

And then it came.

In an effort to circumvent the forces of the Gao'uld and the Americans, the Zentraedi decided to create a micro warp point right above the SDF-1.

"Ranma!" Sailor Cosmos yelled. As a goddess, things like the vacuum of space need not apply, so to speak. "The Zentraedi are about to warp right on top of us!"

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the SDF-1…

"Wait, did someone just yell your name from outside this ship?" Gloval asked.

"Never mind that, Henry," Ranma replied. He then turns to Lisa.

"I need a tactical on all spatial traffic. Look for any anomalies relating to warp signatures."

"Listen, sir, I only adhere to the chain of command," Lisa harrumphed.

"She got you there, sir," Roy says.

"Uh-hum?" Gloval says, as he cleared his throat.

Ranma turns his attention back towards Gloval.

"Sorry, about that, Henry. I…got ahead of myself."  
"Apologies accepted, Rannma," Gloval replied. He then turns towards Lisa.

"You heard the man! Get a move on that data!"

"Er, yes sir-!" Lisa replied, as she began to acquire the data-

CHIRP!

"Oh, no!" Lisa says. She then turns towards Claudia.

"Claudia-"

"Already on it," Claudia says. "My goodness…switching to main viewing screen!"

CHIRP!

A large ship appears overhead. It appeared to have clamps and claws ready to grab the SDF-1…

"Of course!" Gloval exclaims. "That's why they called off their attack."

"Sir?" Roy asked.

"Apparently, they want this ship."

"Maybe it belongs to them?" asked Sammy.

"Perhaps, but the fact that they attacked us-"

"Actually, we fired on them, sir," Claudia said. "You know, with the main cannons?"

"Which is was the result of the booby trap tactic," Gloval replied. "Obviously, someone doesn't want this ship to be returned, and until we know why, I suggest that we treat these people like the enemy. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," replied the crew of the SDF-1.

"Henry, what's next?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, the only choice we have is to do a 'micro-warp'," Gloval replied. "If we can pull that trick off, we can get these aliens away from Earth."

"Sir, we're two close to the alien ship for a successful warp," Lisa replied.

"Then we have to go back down to Earth…roughly 2000 feet."

"Yes, sir."

"But…won't that be a bit close to Macross Island?" Claudia asked.

"Hopefully, the micro-warp will be just that: micro-"  
CHUNK!

The Zentraedi ship had the managed to grab the SDF-1.

"Sir, we're stuck-" Vanessa said.

"I'll get us unstuck," Ranma said, as he heads out the door. "Just continue that countdown."

"Good luck!" Gloval said.

"Wait for me, sir-!" Roy began to say.

"No, stay put, just in case I don't succeed."

"Sure thing…"

And with that, Ranma leaves.

A short time later…

WHAM!

Sailor Cosmos and Ranma, via his Veritech, smashes the last grappler.

"That should do it," Sailor Cosmos said, as the SDF-1 begins to plummet back towards the Earth.

"We should get back inside before-" Ranma said, just as the ship above began to fire upon the SDF-1's key flight systems, all in an effort to neutralize the space fortress. Unfortunately, one of those key systems was too close to Usagi's present position.

ZAAARK!

BOOM!

"USAGI!" Ranma yelled, as his grip was lost, just as Sailor Cosmos is blown away by the blast.

"RANMA!" Sailor Cosmos yelled back.

The latest attack had knocks Sailor Cosmos away…just as the SDF-1 was about to make a desperate leap forward…

Aboard the command deck of the SDF-1, the Russian naval officer, Captain Gloval grimaced. He wished that utilizing the fortress' engines to make an emergency "space jump" could have been done under better circumstances, but…

"Activate the 'Fold Drives'," Gloval ordered.

"Activating drives…now," says Lisa, as she activated the jump.

FWOOSH!

"RANMAAAAAAAA-"

And with that, Ranma, along with the SDF-1 was gone.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: With Usagi gone, Ranma has to draw his inner strength in order to mount a rescue attempt…in orbit of the planetoid known as Pluto! See you next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**All was quiet, as it is normally the case for the environment known as "space". This was also the case for the planetoid Pluto, which is, until very recently, the "ninth planet" of the Sol System. Pluto was supposedly a barren, lifeless world that was covered in ice. Orbiting this world was the moon Charon, named after the boatman who ferried the souls to the Underworld. Now, the untrained eye, there was nothing more to Pluto. Some people on Earth want to eventually set up an outpost on the planetoid, for both symbolic and security reasons. However, for some strange reason, the idea is quickly dropped, and one of those reasons was a certain green-haired, red-eyed immortal with the panache for being "mysterious"…

But today, Setsuna Meioh, also known as "Sailor Pluto", the Guardian of Time, was relaxing in her castle on the hidden moon of Cerberus (named after the dog who guarded the gates to the Underworld).

"Ah," Setsuna says, as she sat down on her recliner with a cup of tea and teacakes. After a meeting with the death mages, known as the Euthanatos, who dwell within the umbral realms of Pluto, the Senshi of Time was looking forward to some peace and quiet-

WHOOM!

"Oh!" Setsuna yelps, as her home buckled. She steadied herself and her tea-cup, before she goes to one of her monitoring stations.

"What in the world…?"

Nearby, the SDF-1, Macross Island and everything in between suddenly appear. However, without a sustainable warp field, everything begins to freeze over, save for those systems that were meant for space.

"Hmmm," Setsuna muses. "Is this the day for the Moon Princess' latest adventure?"

Meanwhile…

"Damn it, Henry!" Ranma yells, as he adjusted his flight. "Why did you have to pull that stunt now?"

Ranma got his bearings straight, as he realized where he was.

"Pluto…I'm near Pluto," Ranma says happily. "Maybe Setsuna can track where Usagi disappeared to-"

"Mayday, mayday!" came a call over his microphone.

Ranma frowns. He then activates his receiver.

"Rick?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, where are you?" came the reply. "And what happened?"

"Just give me you location, so I can find you."

"Um…I'm not sure…"

"Never mind. Just keep your receiver open, so I can track you."

"Okay, Big Brother! Rick: out."

CHIRP!

Ranma glances over towards the planet Pluto…

'Usagi will have to wait,' Ranma says to himself, before going heading off to find Rick…

A short time later…

"Are we going to be trapped in here?" Mimmey asked, as Ranma went over the damaged Circus Flyer with its owner Rick. Earlier, thanks to some Zentraedi stragglers, Ranma's Veritech was damaged—thanks to Ranma being more worried about Rick—causing Ranma to slam straight into a gashed section of the SDF-1…before the gash was sealed automatically.

"Why you want to know?" Ranma asked.

"Because…because I miss my family?"

"I miss my family, too, but first things first."

"And that is…?"

"We make sure we're armed and ready…just in case."

"Well, we just need one more piece, and then we can repair my radio," Rick says.

Mimmey turns towards Ranma.

"How come we can't use YOUR radio, Ranma?"

"It was damaged when I got jumped," Ranma says. "The best thing we can do is cobble our mutual equipments together, and go from there."

Ranma then steps back.

"I'm going to see if there's anything around here for us to use," Ranma says. "I'll be back soon."

After Ranma leaves, Mimmey turns towards Rick.

"That guy is cute and all, but he's too mysterious for me," Mimmey said.

"That guy has been a family friend for years, Mimmey," Rick says, as he continues to repair his plane. "And based upon the stories Pops have told me about 'Big Brother', he's been mysterious for years."

"Wow," Mimmey replied. "That's neat."

"Wait, I thought-"

"Rick, Rick, Rick," Mimmey replied. "Before you told me that Ranma has always been mysterious, I thought he was being a jerk. But now…he's interesting."

Rick shakes his head. He doesn't think he'll ever understand women…

Meanwhile, Ranma found a secluded spot in the bowels of the ship.

"Okay," Ranma said to himself, as he looked about. Seeing that he was alone, Ranma places his right index and middle finger on his forehead…

ZIP!

Ranma reappears right behind Setsuna, as she monitors the timeline.

"Puu-chan-"

"GAH!" Setsuna yelped, as she jumped. She quickly turns around to see that the person who had scared her was none other than-

"Ranma!" Setsuna yelled, as she smacked Ranma's shoulder.

"Ow!" Ranma replied. "What the heck was THAT for?"

"For scaring me like that," Setsuna replied. "Next time, CALL me or something?"

"Fine, I do better NEXT time. So, I need to know-"

"The Princess is alive, but she will be going…'native' for a while. But you'll see her again in a few months."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"I know, that point. Look, Ranma, it's very important that you allow the events surrounding the SDF-1 Macross to develop naturally."

"Which means…?"

"It means NO violation of the temporal prime directive, and that means do NOT use technology that will exceed the grasp or limits of UN Spacy. Otherwise, you could be short-changing Earth's ability to stand on its own proverbial feet. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. But Usagi-"

"Will be fine, Ranma. Trust me on this."

"Okay…"

Ranma turns to leave.

"And Ranma?" Setsuna asked.

Ranma glances back.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

And with that-

ZIP!

Ranma was gone.

Back in the section where Rick, Mimmey and Ranma were "hold up"…

"Ah, this is nice," Mimmey says, as she showered. A short time ago, Rick found a faucet system that allowed him and Mimmey to use hot and cold water.

"There," Mimmey says, as she turns off the hot water, leaving only the cold water running. She was about to turn off the cold water when-

ZIP!

"What-?" Ranma begin to say, as his curse activates. Unfortunately, the area that Ranma had originally left was the area that Mimmey was now using.

Mimmey sees Ranma for a split second.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

SLAP!

Ranma-onna fell, having slipped on the wet deck.

Mimmey quickly looks around, as she turns off the cold-water faucet.

"I thought I saw Ranma standing here," Mimmey said to herself.

"Ow," Ranma-onna replied, as she rubbed the left side of her face. "What the heck was that for…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mimmey says, as she helped Ranma-onna up. "I thought you were a guy…"

Ranma-onna could see that Mimmey was totally nude.

"Um, yeah…"

"Mimmey, is everything alright?" Rick called from behind a screen.

"Yeah, but I found another girl."

"Oh?"

Mimmey turns her attention back towards the red haired girl.

"Oh, I didn't get your name."

"Um, my name is…'Ranko', 'Ranko Tendo'."

"Nice to meet you, Ranko," Mimmey says with as smile. "Let me get my towel."

Mimmey turns away from to bend down. "Ranko" was just glad to be a girl at the moment, to avoid making an embarrassing scene worse.

"Yeah…"

And so, that was that.

Rick and Mimmey assumed that Ranma was lost throughout the bowels of the ship, until Ranko used a "Shadow Clone Technique" to create the illusion that "Ranma Saotome" and "Ranko Tendo" were two different people. From that point on, Ranma and company worked to find their way to the upper decks, which they successfully did…

"Ranma!" Brianna yells, as she and the other women in his life swarmed him.

"Whoa, it's okay," said Ranma, as he entered one of the civilian holding centers. Somehow, the bunkers survived the trip to outer space.

"We thought something happened to you," Minako said.

"Obviously, it did," Ranma said. " But I'm glad that you all are okay."

"So, what's the plan next?" Makoto asked.

"We help these people and this ship to return home…the LONG way."

"What do you mean?"

Ranma begins to recap his conversation with Setsuna, and how it was important that they take the scenic route, in order to help Usagi."

"Help her…how?" Haruka asked.

"Beats me," Ranma replied. "All I know is that she'll be back in a few months or so."

"I wish Setsuna was not so mysterious," Michiru said, as she shakes her head.

"So we can't even use a 'Sailor Teleport'?" Rei asked.

"Nope."

"I hope Usagi is okay, though," Hotaru said with a sigh.

"Then we can be useful, after all," Ami said. She was assisting Chief Engineer Emil Lang to coordinate the assessment on some key systems…

"What do you mean by that?" Hoshiko asked.

"During the space fold, the SDF-1 lost its reflex drive. We still have the core to power the ship, but it will take weeks to bring this ship back to Earth."

Ranma address the group.

"We ALL have been through worse than this. As much as I want to go home, or even go to search for Usagi, these people need us, now more than ever."

"So, what do you propose?" Brianna asked.

"Enlist into UN Spacy."

Silence.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing, you know. And it's not any of us are strangers to combat either."

Everyone nods her respective heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to have a conversation with Captain Gloval, and go from there. And hopefully, we can get through this…mess without problems."

Meanwhile, somewhere in deep space…

"I do not recommend this, Lady Azonia," says the Meltrandi officer "Miriya Parina". Like their male counterparts, the Zentraedi, the Meltrandi were ten times the normal height of humans, whom they call "Micronians".

Azonia, the commander of all Meltrandi warriors, turn to face her most loyal officer.

"Supreme Commander Dolza seeks to utilizes the Moon Princess' background to obtain the protoculture. Part of this plan entails instilling loyalty in her for the Robotech Masters' cause. So, as far as she is concerned, she is a fellow warrior named 'Serene'."

"Fine, but what if she realizes her true identity?"

Azonia and Miriya turn to see the bio-tank where Usagi was sleeping. Already, her height and disposition has been "adjusted" accordingly.

"Then you are to terminate her, and bring back her body for dissection."

Miriya nods her head. True, it would be interesting to 'field test' the subject under battle harden conditions, after she has been properly indoctrinated…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: After eight weeks of intense reorientation, Ranma is ready to contribute to the defense of the SDF-1…but not as himself! Meet the newest Veritech mecha pilot, Ranko Tendo, as she and her fellow recruit wing-mate Rick Hunter see action for the very first time! See you next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

It's been a **month** since the SDF-1 was stranded in and around Pluto. So far the repairs to the space fortress has proceeded at near break-neck speed. Modifications to the ship's systems were necessary, since a town was needed to house all 70,000 residents of Macross Island. Furthermore, anyone with ANY contributable expertise was allowed an opportunity to enlist into the UN Spacy program. Well, except for one person…

"Hey," Ranma said, as he stopped by "Lynn's". Lynn's was a restaurant that specializes in Chinese cuisine.

Aunt Lynn, Mimmey's aunt, sees Ranma entering the restaurant.

"Oh, hi, Ranma!" Aunt Lynn said with glee. Even when close to middle age, Aunt Lynn was still an attractive woman.

"Hey, Mrs. Lynn," Ranma said. "How're things?"

"Things are great, thanks to you, Ranma-" Aunt Lynn begins to say.

"Is that Ranma?" Mimmey yelled from upstairs, as she ran down the stairs. She was dressed in her traditional Chinese clothes.

"Ranma, it's good to see you!" Mimmey said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Well, you did get Rick to change his mind about joining UN Spacy," Mimmey said.

"Not really," Ranma replied. "He only changed his mind after we got attacked by the Zentraedi the last time…"

In an effort to test the resolve the "micronians", the Zentraedi launch a wave of battle pods to pound the SDF-1, but not to destroy it. In response, Gloval orders a "modular reconfiguration" to the SDF-1, as a way of accessing the ship's "Reflex Cannons". In effect, the SDF-1 turned into one giant robot, surprising even the enemy forces. Upon the arrival of reinforcements from Earth, the Zentraedi beat a hasty retreat, in order to reassess the situation. There had been talk of ferrying civilians back to Earth. However, UN Spacy Command concluded that the less Earth knows about the Zentraedi, who were ten times the mass of an average human, the better. Or, at least, until a more acceptable solution to this complicated crisis was found. Thus, in the end, the civilians were to stay put for now, though supplies and resources were provided to the SDF-1, which did elevate the concerns of those on board the space fortress.

On a personal note, Homeworld Security have requested to the return of Ranma Saotome to active status, which is why Major Penny Robinson (USAF) will take the SGCS-1701 "Enterprise" to rendezvous with the SDF-1 in a few days. The girls weren't too thrilled to hear this, of course, but were reminded that he can still be in more than one place. Furthermore, it was necessary for the Sailor Scouts to be present aboard the SDF-1, since doing so would help Usagi in the long term. Still, Ranma was glad to have created the Ranko Tendo guise, so that he could still fulfill his purpose aboard the ship in some form as well…

"Well, as long as we have people like you defended us, I think we'll be okay," Aunt Lynn interjected.

"Say, have you've seen Ranko anywhere?" Mimmey asked. "I'm just worried about her."  
"Um, she is getting ready to join the UN Spacy," Ranma said, after he sweats a little. "But since she lost all of her paper work, Miss Tendo will have to wait until she has gotten the clearance to join."

"Oh. Well, tell her I said hello, okay?"

"I'll…be sure to tell her that," Ranma said.

"I'm ready to go, Big Brother," Rick said, as he walks down the steps.

Ranma looks up at Rick.

"Good," Ranma replied. He then turns towards Aunt Lynn and Mimmey.

"You two be careful, okay?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, I will," said Aunt Lynn, as she begins to blush.

Mimmey sees this.

"Auntie!" Mimmey yelled.

"We…better go," Ranma said.

"Take care!" Rick said, as he waves, before he and Ranma leave the shop.

Mimmey, fuming, turns towards her aunt.

"Auntie, how COULD you embarrass me like that?"

"What? I was young once…"

Rick Hunter, UN Spacy's newest defense force recruit, has been working hard to survive the rigorous training that is expected of him…though there were SOME people who were making things look WAY to easy…

"I'm almost there," Rick said, as he crawls along the ground with his rifle and fatigues.

"So am I," Ranko replied, as she sped past Rick, while crawling along the ground.

"…."

Afterwards…

"Okay, I can do this," Rick said, as he leaped off a three-story structure.

"Come on, Rick," Ranko said. "Don't hold the line up."

With a sigh, Rick leaps off the structure, somersaults and lands on his feet.

CLAK!

"I did it-"

Rick looks up to see Ranko leap off the structure, tuck her legs in, rotates her body five times before landing on her feet.

CLAK!

"I did it, too!" Ranko cheered.

"Show off."

And so it goes.

After completing basic training to become a Veritech Pilot, Rick and Ranko were giving leave.

As Mimmey, Rick and Ranko walk down the boulevard in Macross City, to do some shopping, the neophyte entertainer sighed.

"Sigh," Mimmey said to herself. "I miss Ranma."

Rick, who was holding the shopping bags, turns to look at his friend.

"I still don't understand what you see in Big Brother," Rick says.

"Oh, Rick, I can't explain it to you in simple terms," Mimmey said, as she turns towards Ranko. "It's a woman's thing, right Ranko?"

"The only thing I care about is walking in these pumps all day," Ranko growled. "I'm a PILOT, not some…Bridge Bunny!"

"I think you look cute in a skirt uniform."

"And that reminds me. Who the heck designed these uniforms anyway? A blind, European fashion designer?"

"Oh, you're funny, Ranko…"

"But you know that UN Spacy had to go with this design, in order to be distinct," Rick replied.

"Yeah, they certainly succeeded," Ranko said.

"Oh, I wish we can let Ranma know that we're okay," Mimmey laments.

"I'm sure that wherever Big Brother is, he hopes that you are doing okay-" Rick began to say.

"Ah-choo!" Ranko said with a sneeze.

"You okay, Ranko?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Ranko replied as she sniffs.

And then something catches Mimmey's eyes.

"Oooh!" Mimmey yelped in delight. "Let's go into that boutique!"

"What?" Rick and Ranko say in unison.

"Huh?" Mimmey and Rick said in unison, as they turn to face Ranko.

"What?" Ranko replied.

"Your problem is that you need to be more feminine, Ranko," Mimmey says. "I bet you don't even have any lingerie."

"No, what's the point, other than give some pervert a thrill?" Ranko says, as she turns to look at Rick.

"Me?" Rick protested.

"Oh, Ranko, come on," Mimmey says, as she pulls Ranko into the shop.

"Wait-!" Ranko replied.

Rick merely shakes his head, as he follows the girls inside the shop…

"See?" Mimmey says, as she shows Ranko off.

Rick, who was paying attention to his field manual, turns to see Ranko in her lingerie.

BLOOSH!

"Rick, what's wrong?" Mimmey said, as she takes out her handkerchief out from her purse.

"Uh, nothing," Rick replied, as he held his nose to stop the bleeding. "Why do you ask?"

"I knew that this is a bad idea-" Ranko said, as she turns towards the dressing area-

"So, this is where you've been hanging out lately 'Ranko'," Haruka said with a smirk, as she and Michiru walks into the lingerie shop.

"At least I have the figure for it, Tom Boy!" Ranko replied.

"What?"

"Oh, stop," Michiru said, as she giggled.

These days, Michiru works as a medical tech, while Haruka, along with Makoto, Rei and Minako, are training to Veritech Pilots as well…

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Ranko asked.

"We're celebrating our 'commitment ceremony' anniversary."

"Yeah, with the emphasis on COMMITMENT," Haruka said. "Something that I doubt you'd understand."

"Oh, don't be a hater," Ranko said, as turns to leave. "I just have a lot more of me to give."

Ranko pauses for a moment.

"And when Michiru is done, she come around to see ME," Ranko said with an evil grin, before going inside the changing room.

"Ha! We'll see about THAT!"

Rick and Mimmey blink their eyes, wondering what just happened…

Meanwhile, Captain Gloval enters the area where the Reflex Fold Drive used to be…

"Dr. Lang, you wanted to see me?" Gloval said, as he notices a sparkling distortion in the space where the Reflex Fold Drive used to be.

"Yes, sir, we believe that when we performed that 'space fold', a rip in the space-time continuum tapped into an unknown energy field," Lang said.

"Will this impede our ability to install the new space drives Earth gave us?" Gloval asked.

"No, sir," Ami said, as she typed into her Mercury Computer. "In fact, this extra energy will allow us a new defense system capability."

"Oh?" Gloval asked.

"According to Ami, we can create a 'pin-point barrier system' that can allow us to re-enforce our armor at critical points along the ship," Lang says. "Eventually, we'll have a complete force field system in place, but the PPBS will have to do for now. Also, during the reconfiguration process, energy output will be lowered, and that could prevent the use of the Reflex Guns."

"I see…"

Gloval muses for a moment.

"Proceed with the reconfiguration. We'll have to rely more on our Veritech pilots, but the benefits will be worth the cost."

"Yes, sir," Lang replied.

The next day…

WRRRRRR…

"This is Skull-24," Ranko says, as her Veritech is loaded into place. The extra packs were attached unto the Veritech for longer flight and greater maneuverability.

"Permission to proceed with launch."

"Skull-24, you and Skull-23 proceed to the rendezvous point," Lisa replied from the command deck.

"Affirmative. Over and out."

CHIRP!

Ranko turns toward Rick.

"You okay, Rick?" Ranko asked.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, Ranko," Rick replied. "Roy tried to convince me that my official flight was not a big deal, but…what if I kill someone?"

"Ah," Ranko said. Ranko, as Ranma, remembered the first time he killed another person. However, people, unlike the first person he killed, aren't Saffron, the Phoenix God.

"Rick, the only thing you can do is to NOT think about it," Ranko said. "If we can't do that, we put those who can't defend themselves at risk."

"So, I kill to protect others?"

"No, you FIGHT to protect others. You don't go around purposely killing anyone unless it is in self-defense. And remember, these guys had no problem bombing the people of Macross Island indiscriminately. WE don't."

"Oh, okay."

Once given the go ahead signal, Ranko and Rick proceed onto their assignment.

For the next two hours, Red, Blue, Green and Gold Squadrons were keeping an eye out for enemy activity. Led by the elite Skull Squadron under Commander Roy Folker, these elite pilots were prepared to defend the SDF-1, though the "enemy" at the moment was boredom.

"Man, I can't see a thing in this shadow zone," Rick said, as he steered through the ice within Saturn's ring.

CHIRP!

"Rick, what's that above you?" Ranko radioed.

"Just a second, Ranko," Rick replied, as he looks up…to see a ghostly visage.

"Gah!" Rick yelled in surprise, as he flew below the ring.

Ranko laughed, as she shuts up her helmet's light. The effects of the light allowed Ranko to fake a ghostly image.

"Don't DO that, Ranko!" Rick said.

"Relax, Rick," Ranko replied. "You're an experienced pilot, you know-"  
"Skull-24 and Skull-23: knock it off-" Lisa began to say, when-

"This is Skull-1, calling all squadrons!" Roy said. "Enemy forces have been spotted. Let's head on out!"

"You heard the man!" Lisa yelled. "Move your collective tails. Bridge: OUT."

CHIRP!

"Why is she yelling at us?" Rick asked.

"Jealous, perhaps?" Ranko replied.

CHIRP!

"I heard that!" Lisa yelled.

CHIRP!

Ranko mouthed Lisa's words, before she and Rick went to work…

CHOOM!

"Ah!" Claudia yelled, as the ship was rocked from the latest volley of missile fire.

Lisa taps her intercom button.

CHIRP!

"Hey, be careful down there!" Lisa yells. "We're depended upon you to protect the ship!"

Hotaru looks up from trying to roll the tracking ball. She, Rei and Brianna were manning the pinpoint barrier system, by using tracking balls to move the fields over the surface of the ship.

"I'm trying, Commander!" Hotaru replied.

"Well, try harder!" Lisa replied.

"I am of the mind to claw her," Brianna growled, as she rolled the tracking ball. "I should be out there, not HERE!"

"It's your fault that you hit that flight instructor," Hoshiko relied.

"He deserved it!"

"Guys, incoming!" Hotaru said, as she rolled her ball furiously.

Sure enough, the Zentraedi destroyer felt confident enough to get even closer to the Macross…

CHIRP!

"Skull-23 and Skull-24: Skull-21 and Skull-22 are in trouble," Lisa called. "Please assist."

"Affirmative," Ranko said. "Rick-"

"Right behind you, Ranko," Rick said, as he and his wing-mate head straight for the Zentraedi destroyer…

"Hang on, Minako!" Makoto said, as she covered Minako's damaged fighter, which had crashed on the hull of the Zentraedi destroyer. Both Minako's and Makoto's Veritechs were in "Armored Soldier" modes, with one of Minako's legs damaged.

Minako coughed, as she tried to shake the cobwebs from her head.

Soon, Ranko and Rick arrive.

"What's up?" Ranko asked.

"Minako is hurt, and her Veritech has been damaged," Makoto said.

"Okay," Ranko said. "Rick, cover us, while we get Minako to safety."

"Okay," Rick replied, as he switches his Veritech to soldier mode.

"Hang on, scarecrow," Ranko said. "We'll get you out of here-"

BOOM!  
A stray attack scatters the group. Rick falls into one of the shafts that were exposed by the explosion.

"Rick-!"

Meanwhile…

"Sir, I believe we can beat this ship," Lisa said.

"Oh?" Gloval asked.

"We should cover the Daedalus with the pinpoint barrier."

"I see now…like a battering ram."

"Exactly. And when we pierce their hull, we can use are Destroids to launch a volley of missiles WITHIN their ship."

"Destroids" are non-transformable "mechs". Those that are not skilled at piloting the transformable Veritechs typically become Destroid pilots…

"Excellent, get going," Gloval replied.

"Yes, sir," Lisa said.

Meanwhile…

With Minako safely out of the combat area, Ranko returns to find her wingmate.

"Rick? Can you hear me-?" Ranko begin to say, just as the right arm of the SDF-1 lights up. And then-

WHOOM!

The SDF-1 rams into the Zentraedi destroyer…

Suddenly, the hull begins to bubble, before-

FWOOSH!

Rick flies out of a ruptured section of the hull.

"Ranko, I saw another Zentraedi-"

"Never mind that, let's make tracks!" Ranko yelled, knowing that the destruction of the enemy ship was eminent…

BOOOOM!

"We did it," Rick said, as he glances back, while flying away. "We…won."

"We still have these battlepods to deal with," Ranko said.

"Oh. Okay…"

Silence.

"Are you okay?" Ranko asked.

"I guess I will be," Rick replied. "And if this is going to be my 'job' now, then at least I get to protect people."

Ranko nods her head.

"You are learning, my young padawan," Ranko said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's go finish this exercise…"

And off Rick and Ranko go to defend the SDF-1.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: It's been months since the SDF-1 was transported to the planetoid known as Pluto. Now, halfway home, the SDF-1 finds itself in orbit around the planet Jupiter, in the year 2010 CE, and in the center of a mystery that could mean the end of Makoto "Sailor Jupiter" Kino! See you next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

A week later, around Jupiter Sector…

"This is 'Skull-6' reporting," says Lt. Ranko Tendo, as she and her wing-mate, Sgt. Makato Kino flew close to the anomaly that was orbiting the planet Jupiter. "We have made visual contact with both the 'Discovery' and the 'Alexi Lenov'. Over."

"Copy that, Skull-6," Commander Hayes says. "Investigate the phenomenon…and NO showboating. Over."

"Understood. Skull-6: out."

"Geeze," Makoto says. "Ever since Lisa got her commendation, she's been as bossy as ever."

"I heard that!" Lisa yelled.

"Oops," Makoto says with embarrassment, as she cuts off her com-unit.

Ranko laughed…which is a rarity these days. For months now, "Ranko Tendo"—who was really "Ranma Saotome"—was working up the ranks as "Veritech" pilot aboard Super-Dimensional Fortress One "Macross". The SDF-1 was a part of the United Nations Space Force (or simply known as "UN Spacy") program, which was created to be Earth's premier space defense shield. And after the fiasco that was "The Sinestro Corp", the Ori, the Gao'uld, the Wraith, the Cylons, the Skrulls and several other alien invasions for the past ten years, the political will to create a nearly autonomous military program that was answerable to the United Nations Security Council. There were some political arranging from some quarters, most notably the Russians and Chinese, but, for the most part, the UN Spacy program (codenamed: "Robotech") has gotten off without a hitch…

"We should be in radio distance in a few seconds," Ranko says, as she adjusted her craft to compensate for Jupiter's gravitational wave. The Veritech was a "transformable" fighter that enabled humans to fight the Zentraedi on equal grounds, though the idea actual came from Earth's dealings with the so-called "Transformers". The Transformers were sentient machines that could change from "robot" mode to "vehicle" mode. Still, if it hadn't been for the existence of the Zentraedi, Homeworld Security (an important branch within the United States government) would have recommended that the VF program be either scaled back or scrapped altogether.

As for Ranma's presence, ever since he was stranded aboard, he did his best to contribute to the defense and upkeep of the ship, this time as "Ranko Tendo". And only a handful of people on board knew that "Ranko" was really a male, though they did not care one way or another. Being a supposed "orphaned girl" gave Ranma the freedom to go on field missions, and that gave him the opportunity to be present for the return of his wife Usagi. And once he had gotten approval from Jack O'Neill, director of Homeworld Security, Ranma fully embraced his new role as Ranko ("Sailor Helios") Tendo of the elite "Skull Squadron", under the command of Commander Roy Folker. Ranma's connections to Jack made the Ranko Tendo identity valid, since he knew that Ranko and Ranma were on and the same. Early on, Captain Gloval had all people tested for combat skills, particularly in the area of "piloting". Ranma's induction into the ranks of the Skull Squadron was expected, given his aptitude in piloting. Others who were not pilots but had the aptitude to be one, like Makoto, Ami, Minako and Rei, were all given a chance to train. However, only Makoto, Minako and Haruka ended up serving actively as a pilot, since Ami would be working with Dr. Emil Lang in researching protoculture as a "Field Scientist" (though she, ever the over-achiever, was on the verge of also being certified as a "Medical Officer") while Rei and the rest were "Bridge Officers" (though was certified to pilot and operate the AWAC Veritech jet). After the last major battle with the Zentraedi, Ranko was assigned a permanent wing-mate, in the form of one Makoto Kino, who was also inducted into the Skrull Squadron from the beginning…

In the mean time, Ranko and her wing-mate Makoto picked up an unusual energy reading from Jupiter while on patrol, so they were sent to investigate, while Minako was still recovering from the last assault wave of Zentraedi.

"Ranma, do you know what those crafts are?" Makoto asks.

"From my recollection, 'The Discovery' had been deemed lost seven years ago," Ranko says. "Apparently, it's still around."

"Why is it here?"

Ranko pauses for a moment. Technically, the Discovery's true purpose was classified…

"Ranma?"

"There's suppose to be an alien device out here," Ranko says. "We believe that it is from an ancient alien intelligence. The Discovery was supposed to find that device, and hopefully find that source-"

"Unidentified crafts," says a female voice in Russian. "State your purpose."

"Ranma…?"

"That's from the 'Alexi Leonov'," Ranko says. She then switches languages, and opens the hailing frequencies.

CHIRP!

"This is 'Skull-6' and 'Skull-5' of the SDF-1 'Macross'," Ranko says in Russian. "We were on patrol when we picked up your distress signal. Over."

Silence.

"'Leonov', please respond. Over."

"This is Commander Tanya Kirbuk, responding. Yes, we can use your assistance."

"Understood, ma'am. Just show us the way. Over."

"Understood. 'Leonov': out."

"That was easy," Makoto says. "I thought that there would be some problems getting accepted."

"Since the 'Macross' in directly under the mandate of the United Nations, we'll be seen as a 'neutral' party."

"Oh."

And with that, Skull-6 and Skull-5 make their approach. Unknown to the two of them, a large, black slab seems to take notice of these recent arrivals…

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant," Kirbuk says. "With what is happening on Earth going on…"

"What happened?"

"Due to differences between my government and the Americans', we can't get the Discovery home in time to avoid…that."

Kirbuk points to a big black spot on the surface of Jupiter.

"We were going to sacrifice the Discovery when you two showed up-"

"What is that-?" Makoto began, as she suddenly collapsed in pain.

"Makoto?" Ranko says, as she knelt by her friend.

"It…HURTS…"

"Damn it," Ranko says, as she rubs her head. "Okay. Commander, can you tend to my wing-mate, while I go over to the Discovery?"

"For what purpose?"

"You said that you were going to use the Discovery, correct?"

"Yes…"

"I think I know how to shave some of your time. Who's in charge of the Discovery?"

"Doctor Heywood Floyd."

Ranko raises an eyebrow.

A few minutes later…

"What you are proposing is ludicrous," Floyd says. "Even if I believe you that you say you know the 'Crichton Method', the chances that we'll get out alive will have lessened."

Floyd was one of the administrators within the National Science Council (a body specialists that authorizes long-term projects, like the Discovery Mission). It was under his watch that "Project: Farscape" had been authorized…

"Look, sir, I KNOW what I'm doing. I also know about the Monolith."

"How the hell you know THAT?"

"Because I was with you when the one on the Moon was discovered…along with me and Usagi."

That's when it dawned on Floyd.

"You're Colonel Saotome."

"Yes. I was there when that accidental explosion of the Moon 'woke up' the Monolith in 1999, which sent the Moon hurtling through space by way of a warp-field that the object was generating. Thankfully, the impromptu trip was short, but it was only a couple of years later that we discovered the cause."

"And you say you know how to duplicate Commander Crichton's experiment?"

"Yes."

"What about the Russians?"

"If you cover for me, they will never know. And besides, even if they DID, it'll take them years to duplicate the experiment."

On a side note, the non-use for the Crichton Method to help the SDF-1 return home sooner was purely strategic. For one, it kept the Zentraedi away from Earth, and two, the platform to utilize the Crichton Method was not stable.

"Alright, let's get to work…"

Elsewhere…

"Sir," Rei says, as she double-checked her sensor readings for confirmation. "Zentraedi energy signatures just appeared."

"Purpose?" Gloval asked.

"Not sure, but they are heading for Jupiter."

"Size of enemy?"

"A single squadron is being sent."

"Alright. What's out there?"

"Sir, I believe that Skull-5 and Skull-6 are on patrol there."

"Which other units are near there?"

"Um…Skull-7, Skull-8 and Skull-9 are there, sir."

"Okay," Gloval says. "Commander Hayes: inform Lt. Hunter of the situation, and prepare a response unit."

"Aye, sir," Lisa says, as she made the appropriate hails…

Meanwhile…

"Sister, are these the Micronians we are to engage?" Serene asks, as she, Miriya and the rest of her Meltrandi "sisters" flew in attack formation. "They seem so…puny."

"Perhaps, but they are still dangerous," Miriya says. "We'll make short work of these Micronians as part of your test."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena says.

"Good. Today will be a good day indeed."

And with that, the attack began in earnest.

Meanwhile, Makoto, who was now sedated, dreamed…

"Princess of Jupiter," says a voice.

Makoto seemingly wakes up to see a handsome man in an orange space suit. He looked like a typical astronaut (i.e. 1960s "clean-cut" look).

"Who are you?" Makoto asks.

"My name…was Dave Bowman," the man says with a smile. "I am here to take you to your destiny…"

BLAM!

The attack began in earnest, just as Ranko made the appropriate adjustments the Discovery's engines.

"Dr. Floyd, as soon as the counter hits zero, activate the engines," Ranko says, as she gets her helmet back on. "It'll create a wormhole that should take you and the 'Lenov' to safety."

"What about you?"

"I have job to do."

And with that, Ranko goes back to her fighter.

"Skull-9 to Skull-6," says a voice. "Ranko, are you there?"

"Nice for you to show up, Rick," Ranko chuckles, as she activated her fighter.

"Hey, we're doing our best, you know!"

"I KNOW."

And with that, Ranko roars out to fend off the attack.

A few minutes later, Ranko was in one particularly intense dogfight with one of the Meltrandi warriors.

"Hold still, you Micronian!" the female warrior yells.

"Ha, big or not, you're still a 'chick'," Ranko says, as she dodged the attack-

BOOM!

The core within Jupiter explodes outward, after seemingly shrinking. At the same time, the modified engines of the Discovery activates…

FWOOSH!

A wormhole opens up, sucking up both the Lenov and the Discovery in the process. Both crafts will be safely deposited close to the Moon.

Meanwhile, the force of Jupiter's explosion rocks the combatants. One of them, Sereni seems to fall into the path of the explosion…

'Not today,' Ranko says, as she pushed her craft at full throttle, and head straight into the explosive wake. For the most part, killing, to Ranko, was optional.

Using her innate link to the Sun, she extended her aura to protect herself from the wake of the explosion. She then went straight for the Meltrandi…and grabbed the warrior through her Veritiech-

FWOOOSH

Ranko, realizing that she was in some white zone, sees the giant form of…

"Usagi?"

A moment later, reality returns, with Ranko safe and sound, just as the Meltrandi suddenly jerked out of her grip.

"Huh?"

The Meltrandi stops for a moment, looks at Ranko, and then leaves the area.

"Usagi…"

Sometime later…

"Well, it looks like your mission was a success, Lieutenant," Captain Gloval says, as he closes his files. "And apparently, the 'solarfication' of Jupiter, and the safe return of both the Discovery and the Alexi Lenov, has done much to ease tensions between Mother Russia and America."

"I couldn't have done it without help, sir," Ranko says.

"Perhaps. But I am recommending you for a promotion. You'll be Commander Folker's wingmate, especially since-"

"Thank you, sir," Ranko says. "May I be dismissed?"

"Certainly."

As Ranko leaves the Captain Gloval's office, she wonders two things.

One, she wonders if she'll see Usagi again. And, two, she wondered if Makoto's new life as the guardian of Jupiter Sector will be something that will come back to haunt her…

Elsewhere…

"Sister Miriya?"

Miriya turns to look at Sereni.

"Yes?"

"There…there is a name that seems to haunt me," Sereni says, as she looks out into the dark reaches of space.

"Oh?" Miriya replies. "What name is that?"

Sereni turns to look at her friend.

"What is a…'Ranma'?"

"…"

Elsewhere…

Makoto looked outside from the confines of her castle, as Jupiter begins it ascent over the skies of Io. It was hard to believe that the old Kingdom of Jupiter was still intact. And the Monolith was nice enough to transport it to one of the moons of Jupiter, in exchange for giving it one of Europa to use. She hoped that Bowman and HAL 9000 would get an opportunity to visit her again.

"Then again, at least I have something to do," Makoto says, as she turns to look at her Veritech fighter, which was prepped for use at any time.

"Then again…I have all the time in a brave new world."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: Rei and Lisa both have a "homecoming" on the planet Mars. Unfortunately, the Zentradi have other plans! See you next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**

* * *

****Part 7**

**

* * *

**It has been a month since Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino was left behind to begin the restoration of the Kingdom of Jupiter (i.e. Jupiter Sector). Ranma Saotome knew that his lover would have her work cut of for her, since Jupiter, like any other planet, had alternate realms to explore and contact. In cosmological parlance, there are several "sub-realms" that Makoto will have to travel to, if she wanted to restore her Silver Millennium kingdom: the Umbra Realms. There is the Penumbra (the shadow realms, or "Things that used to be"), the Near Umbra, which consists of three sub-realms (High Umbra for the astral planes, the Middle Umbra for the bygone realms and an alternate dimensions and times, and Low Umbra (the underworld and Oblivion), and the Deep Umbra (the realm of the unknown). There is also a Shard and Shade Realm for each planet. A Shard Realm is the source of power that makes the Umbra Realms possible, which derives from the Source of all Creation. The Shade Realm includes the Umbra Realms and the physical aspect of that world. Not surprisingly, each planetary "senshi" (scout or knight) could tap into that pure source via their star seed. Each person is born with the potential, but a select few are automatically chosen for the honor of being planetary guardian…

During the days of the Silver Millennium, all these realms were accessible in one form or another. Unfortunately, thanks to the Dark Kingdom of the so-called "Negaverse" (which exists in the "Low Umbra"), these other realms were no longer accessible. Only Sailor Pluto has, up until now, access to all nine realms of the planetoid Pluto. She, like Makoto will soon learn, has to deal with entire populations that still exist in the other realms. The scary elements tend to dwell in the Middle (mainly from "dragonkind" and the other bygones) or Low Umbra (mainly from yoma). However, Ranma was confident that Makoto could handle her new responsibilities on her own, especially when certain elements from Earth see great potential in colonizing the other moons of Jupiter. And, if not, she knows how to contact him, if she DOES need help…

Nevertheless, life was returning to normal. Unfortunately, some people were upset with Makoto's departure among other things…

"You WHAT?" Haruka yelled, as Ranko quietly sipped her tea.

"I let her go," Ranko replied.

The remaining Sailor Scouts, and Brianna, had gathered together to discuss what Ranko had been a witness to.

Ranko, while sipping, looks upon the expecting faces of her friends.

"There was nothing I could do," Ranko said, as she sits her cup down. "I always suspected that there was an intelligence at work in and around Jupiter, but not to this degree."

"Ranma, you should have told us that Makoto was going to leave us," Michiru said.

"Actually, it was Setsuna who gave me the heads up, and it was her who asked me not to interfere."

"Oh, my," Hotaru replied.

"Still, you should talk to us about this," Minako said, who was recovering from her injuries suffered from a previous skirmish. "What if…we have to face such a thing ourselves?"

"I'm sure you will," Ranko replied. "But…I promise to keep you all in the loop in the future."

"That would be appreciative," Rei said.

"So, what was Usagi's disposition?" Ami asked. They all agreed to not saying anything until something was done to bring back the Moon Princess to normalcy."

"She was…aggressive until she recognized my face," Ranko said.

"Then there is hope for her recovery, then," Brianna interjects. And then-

"All hands to battle stations!" Claudia called out over the public address system, while the alarms were blaring. "Incoming Zentraedi attack force is immanent!"

"Well, until next time, we table this discussion," Hoshiko replied, as she gets up.

Ranko turns towards Rei.

"Since this will be your first combat outing, you'll be sticking with me," Ranko said.

"Ha!" Rei replied. She was glad that she finally had a chance to be a Veritech pilot, considering the fact that the SDF-1 needed all the defense capabilities as possible.

"DO keep up, Ranko," Rei says, as she saunters out the door of their personal lounge.

"Yeah, yeah…"

During the heat of the battle…

"Skull-9, you have three z-pods on your tail!" Ranko said, as she finished off her own attackers.

"Skull-8, I KNOW!" Rei growled, as she circled back and around, so that she caught her targets from a rear position.

RATATATATATAT-!

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM!

"Most impressive," Ranko said, as she moved her Veritech along side her wingmate.

"I KNOW," Rei replied with a smirk.

"And still as confident as ever."

"HA! You're one to talk…"

After the battle…

"Man, these attacks are getting to me," Rick said, as he and Ranko walk down the street of Macross City, which was within the heart of the SDF-1.

"No kidding," Ranko yawned. "But, that's just mean that the Zentradi are determined more than ever to stop us from return home. After all, the closer we return home, the harder it is to overrun us."

"That's because Earth's defenses have been building up lately?"

"Exactly. As much as we appreciate the assistance of the Gao'uld, Homeworld Security and UNIT want to be Earth's premier protectors, hence the push for building up UN Spacy, particularly through the Robotech Defense Force program."

"Huh-"

"Hey, guys!" Lynn Mimmey said, as she runs up.

"Hey," Ranko said.

"What's up, Mimmey?" Rick asked.

"Guess what I heard at school today?" Mimmey said with grin. Mimmey was completing her secondary education in the New Year, since "high school" was only a two-year program. Afterwards, she hopes to enlist into UN Space in the context of public relations, after Ranko mocked her for contributing to nothing more than "sloganeering". Ranko added that if she really wanted to impress Ranma, Mimmey should enlist. As a result of Ranko's cajoling, the would-be entertainer is participating in the "Delayed Entry" program, while completing her studies.

"What?" Rick and Ranko say in unison.

"WE are going to Mars!"

"Mars?" Ranko said with a frown. She knew that the outpost there was abandoned for a reason…and not for a good. Officially, the people on Earth believed that infighting between member states, as a result of the so-called "Global War of 1999" (when nationalists throughout the Third War began to war amongst themselves and other nation-states), forced the abandonment of the outpost due to the crisis. The real reason for the abandonment was quite sinister…and hazardous to human life…

"Is there something the matter, Ranko?" Mimmey asked.

"N-nothing," Ranko said. She hoped that if the SDF-1 does go to Mars, it would be a short one…

Soon, the SDF-1 enters orbit around Mars itself.

"It's so…beautiful," Sammy says.

CHIRP!

Claudia looks down at her readings.

"The signal we've detected earlier is still present," Claudia said.

"Could it be a pre-recording?" Gloval asked.

"I can't tell from here, sir."

"Sir, may I check it out?" Lisa asked.

"May I ask why, Commander?"

Lisa looks away a bit.

"My…fiancée never returned from Mars, and…I want to know what happened to him."

Gloval rubs his chin as he mulls over Lisa's words.

"Please?"

"Very well," Gloval said. "You can take out the AWAC fighter as a part of your 'mission'. And you will have escort fighters accompanying you as well."

"Who will be my pilots?" Lisa asked.

Ten minutes later…

"YOU two?" Lisa yelled, as she sees Rick and Ranko.

"Heh, hi, ma'am," Rick said nervously. He still hoped that Lisa had forgiven him for mocking that 'old sourpuss' crack, from when they first met.

"Ma'am, we're just couple of pilots," Ranko said demurely.

"More like a couple of clowns-"

"Sorry I'm late, ma'am," Rei said, as she trots over to the AWACs. "I just got called back from by day off."

"That's okay, Sgt. Hino," Lisa replied. "The sooner we can determine the conditions of the facilities at 'Base Sierra', the better."

"Right," Rei said with a smile.

As everyone gets into the respective vehicles, Ranko quickly pulls Rei aside.

'I'm glad you're here, Rei,' Ranko thought telepathically.

'Well, you owe me, Ranma,' Rei thought likewise. 'Still, considering what is on my old homeworld-'

'Yeah. I just hope that what IS on Mars doesn't leave it-'

"Get a move on, you two!" Lisa yelled from the cockpit of the AWAC.

"Right!" Ranko and Rei say in unison.

And with that, Lisa, Ranko and Rei head towards the surface of the red planet, Mars, itself.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Lord Khyron, I am picking up unusual readings coming from the micronian base," said a subordinate.

Khyron, known for his immense victories over the enemies of the Zentradi, leans back. He had been called in to assist Lord Breetai, the Zentradi in charge of searching for the missing alien fortress, due to the fact that Earth had greater defenses than realized. Now, with the arrival of the SDF-1 Macross to Mars, the Zentradi just might be able to defeat these pesky micronians—a term used by giant aliens—to describe humans and humanoids…  
"What?" Khryron said with a bored expression.

"It's true. The signals is alien-"

"And how does THAT affect OUR mission."

"It does not, but-"

"Then we wait until the micronians land that fortress-"

CHIRP!

Khyron's radar signal picks up three Veritechs.  
"Eh?"

"Sir, what shall we do?" said another subordinate.

"We stick to the plan. Technician?"

"Anti-gravity generators will reach its maximum output within thirty minutes," said the field technician.

"Can't you speed the process?"

"Negative, sir," replied the technician. "Not unless we want to be noticed."

"Grrrr-!" yelled Khyron, as he slams his fist into the panel.

BAM!

Meanwhile…

"So far, I do not detect any other transmission or indications that there has not been anyone in and around Mars," Lisa said.

"Are you sure, ma'am?" Ranko asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Why would I say anything to the contrary? After I relay my data to the SDF-1, I want us to land, so that I can investigate that signal."

"Yes, ma'am," Ranko said. She then switched links.

CHIRP!

"Rick, we're going to establish an LZ for the SDF-1, while Rei takes Lisa to the base," Ranko said.

"We'll do," Rick said, as he and Ranko veered off.

As Lisa watch Ranko and Rick change direction, she turns towards Rei.

"Rei, you understand that I am in charge, correct?" Lisa asked.

"Perfectly," Rei replied.

"Good. Now, take us to Sara Base, while I relay my report…"

Soon, the SDF-1 lands without a hitch. Destroids are used to secure the supply lines from the base to the SDF-1, while the Veritechs provide air cover.

"This is the SDF-1 calling Commander Hayes," Claudia said aboard the SDF-1. "Please respond, over."

Inside the base, Rei, who was carrying a small rifle that was slung over her front, and Lisa make it inside the control tower.

"This is Lisa, responding," Lisa replied. "I've just unlocked the warehouses. I advise caution, since I haven't thoroughly investigated all the levels. Over."

"We'll take that under advisement. SDF-1: OUT."

CHIRP!

Lisa turns towards Rei.

"Rei, can you assist me in getting this place fully active?" Lisa asked. "I want to be able to tap into the internal communications, sensors and security systems."

"Right," Rei said, as she un-slings her weapon, and sets it aside. She then looks at the workstation.

"Well, for the most part, this system here is designed to be stand-alone, in case of attack." Rei said, as she flips up the workstation's surface panel. "But I can put in a patch that could allow us to remotely connect to the other sections of this base…"

Lisa sighed, as she thought about her fiancé Karl Riber.

'Are you still alive?' Lisa thought…

Huuummmmm…

CHIRP!

"Huh," Rei said, as she looks at the incoming data on a nearby monitor. "Well, it looks like the auxiliary room was used since…eleven years ago, at the time of the abandonment of the base."

"Then, someone is here," said Lisa hopefully, as she gets up. "We have to find him-"

"Lisa, stop," Rei said, as she moves to intercept Lisa.

"Get out of my way, Sgt. Hino," Lisa said firmly. "Otherwise, I will right you up."

"With all so due respect, ma'am, I don't think you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because we know of your fiancé, Karl Riber," says another voice.

Lisa and Rei turn to face-

"Lt. Tendo?" Lisa said.

Ranko sets her thin, metal briefcase down on a workstation.

"Lisa, I'm sorry for you having to hear this now, but I'm not going to risk your life over a fantasy," Ranko said.

"Karl is NOT a fantasy! He was a good man, a good soldier…and the man I LOVE!"

"Then, I apologize for this. Rei?"

"Wha-?" Lisa began to say, as Rei connected her mind to Lisa's…and saw the truth.

"No…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Minako, you shouldn't push yourself too much," Haruka said, as she and Minako flew on patrol just outside of Sera Base.

"I know, but I want to shake the rust out of my wings," Minako replied.

"There IS lotion for that, you know."

"Ha, ha…"

Below in the canyons of Mars, one of Khyron's soldiers gets impatient, as he sees Haruka and Minako fly by.

"Sir, there is the enemy!" the soldier said. "I must destroy them!"

"Wait, you fool-!" Khyron managed to say, as the soldier takes off in his battlepod.

"To victory-!"

Annoyed, Khyron blasts the soldier.

CHOOM!

"That's a lesson to everyone else who wishes to disobey their orders-!"

However, this display alerts Haruka and Minako.

"What?" Haruka yells.

Minako increases her scans of the area.

"Oh, no-!" Minako said.

"What?" Haruka asked

"We better radio the SDF-1 about the 1000 Zentraedi battlepods below."

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Lisa continues to sob.

"I'm sorry you have to know the truth," Ranko said gently.

"But…they lied to me!"

"It was necessary, since Earth couldn't afford to have the human race either infected or consumed."

Lisa then turns towards Rei.

"And…you're an alien?"

"Some of the time," Rei said with a sigh. "I was born on a plane near here, before the surface of my…homeworld was scorched when the Negaverse invaded."

"But…what makes you different from…the others?"

"What makes a human different from an ape?"

"Good point…"

Lisa turns towards the monitor.

"Then…who is down there?" Lisa asked.

"Obviously a trap," Ranko said, as she opens her case.

Lisa peers into the case.

"What is that?"

"This base can't be used to lure others," Ranko said. "It's going to be gone."

"But…all we need to do jack up the reactor to do that."

"True, but all it takes is a single cell to regenerate. THIS baby will annihilate ANY living matter in the area."

"Wait, just who are you again?"

"A friend…"

Meanwhile…

CHOOM!

"Ahh!" Claudia said, as she ducked from the explosions.

"Can't we take off?" Gloval said, as he straightens his hat.

"No, whatever is holding us into the place, is still fully powered," Vanessa said.

"Engineering is at full power," Kim interjects.

"Auxiliary is at maximum," Sammy replied.

"Sir, I think I identified the problem," Vanessa said, as she drew up the tactical grid.

Gloval and Claudia look at their respective monitors.

"I see," Gloval said. "Anti-gravity generators."

"Correct sir."

"Wait, I think I know how we can get out of this jam," Claudia said, as she tapped into Lisa comlink. "Lisa? Lisa, are you there?"

Down in the central core, Lisa and the others were presently occupied.

"Hey!" Ranko yelled, as tentacles had her bound.

Lisa tried to struggle from the wrapped tentacles, as the man who wore Karl Riber's face walked up to her.

"Lisa, you finally came," said Karl, as he strokes Lisa's face.

"Karl…what happened to you?" Lisa said tearfully.

"I…I was dying, Lisa, until I found a way to live again. And now, I want you to join me…with these other women, so a new race can be born-"

"No," Rei said, as she shape-shifts into a serpent, escaping her bonds. She slashed through Ranko's binds, and through Lisa's.

"Oof!" Ranko said.

"Ranma, get Lisa out of here," Rei said, as she began to slash into Karl.

"KAARRRRLLLL!"

"But-" Ranko began to say.

"Someone has to stay here to make sure that the bomb goes off," Rei said. "I have a better chance to survive than you do."

Ranko looks at Rei, as Karl begins to regenerate.  
"Please. We'll see each other again."

"Promise?" Ranko asked.

"Promise. Now GO!"

Ranko nods her head. She then slings Lisa over her shoulder, and runs down the corridor.

"KARL-!" Lisa cried.

As Ranko runs, she realized that the auto self-destruct mechanism on the base has been activated.

CHOOM!

A blast door falls into place, cutting Ranko off from the Veritechs that Ranko and Rei had used.

"Damn," Ranko said, as she taps into her helmet's microphone.

"Mayday, mayday!" Ranko yells. "I need emergency pick-up-!"

CHIRP!

"Hold, Ranko, I'm coming!" Rick called.

"Alright! Activate the auto recall on the Skull-9 and AWAC-7."

"Copy that," Claudia said over the communiqué. "What is your status?"

"We…lost Sgt. Hino, but Lisa and I are fine."

"Understood-"

CHOOM!

The outer wall blasts open.

"Hop on," Rick said, as he holds out his Veritech's giant hand.

"Got it," Ranko said, as she held on. "GO!"

"Hang on-!"

As Rick flies off, he dodges additional Zentraedi weapons fire. And then-

BOOM!

"Karl-!" Lisa cried out.

Ranko said nothing, as she looked at the huge explosion. No doubt, the Zentraedi attackers will take a huge beating, but she wasn't sure if the costs were worth it.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: It's the day of Lynn Minmei's sweet-sixteen birthday…and the day of the first annual "Miss Macross" beauty pageant! Meanwhile, Ranko gets promoted DCAG (Deputy Commander of the Air Group), and an increase of her military pay-grade to the rank of "Lieutenant Commander", while taking on Haruka and Minako as "wingmates". However, all this pales when a familiar face from Ranko's past shows up…in spades! See you then…**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**

* * *

****Part 9**

**

* * *

**With the command from Earth to remain in Mars Sector, much to the chagrin of everyone on board the SDF-1 "Macross", the Zentraedi continues its assault on the crew of the space fortress unabated…

"Okay, bank left, left!" Ranko said, as she perform a reverse arc, hoping that the Zentraedi battle-pod to her rear would be force to choose either her wing-mate Sgt. Rick Hunter, or herself. Either way, it would set up the enemy for a clean 'kill'…

"Ranko, the guy is right behind me!" Rick yelled, as he begins to swerve to the left.

"Perfect!" Ranko yelled, as she looped back. She quickly reconfigured her Veritech to "Soldier Mode", and-

RATATATATATATATAT-!

CHOOM!

"Thanks," Rick said with a sigh of relief. "That was…pretty good."

"Naw," Ranko said, as she switched her Veritech back to "Jet" mode. "All you have to do is not think conventionally. After all, there is no 'up' or 'down' in space."

"Right, I guess…"

However, in spite of the of the nearly overwhelming odds of Khyron's forces, the crew of the SDF-1 managed to hold their own…by defeating the enemy.

Later, at "Lynn's"…

"For me?" Lynn Minmei said with surprise, as Ranko and Rick presents their friend Minmei's birthday gift.

"Yep," Ranko said with a smile. "With all this fighting going, I figured that now is as good a time as any to give you your gift, Min."

"So you two bought the gift…together?"

"Well…yeah," Rick said nervously. "I was thinking of giving you a gift card for later-"

"But I pointed out that giving 'gift cards' is SO thoughtless," Ranko said. "And if you want to give something special to your best friend, you should give something SPECIAL. So…WE got you this."

"Aw, how nice," Minmei said, as she hugged her two best friends.

Rick blushed. It was no secret that he had a crush on the would-be entertainer.

"You should open it," Ranko said. "I helped pick it out myself."

"And I helped," Rick said.

"Yeah…by watching me model it for HIM," Ranko said with a smirk.

Curious, Minmei sets the gift-wrapped box down, undo the bow, and opens the lid.

"WOW!" Minmei said, as she smiled. "You got my a light-blue silk evening dress?"

"Yep," Ranko said. "Rick, here, picked out the color."

"Oh, Rick…"

"Ah, it was nothing," Rick said with a blush.

"Now, you got something to wear for competition as the 'Miss Macross Pageant'," Ranko said.

"Hey, why don't you compete with me, Ranko?"

"ME?"

"Yeah. You look gorgeous, and I'm SURE that you can get top marks."

Ranko thinks for a moment, as she imagines herself not only competing, but winning the pageant as well…

"Ranko?" Rick asked.

"Naw," Ranko replied. "As tempting as it is, I'm too busy these days. But, I'll be there for you for support, if you want."

"Me, too, Minmei," Rick said, as he turns towards Minmei.

"Well, I do appreciate that-" Minmei replied, before-

"Lt. Ranko Tendo and Sgt. Richard Hunter, please report to HQ," said the announcer over the public address system. Repeating: Lt. Ranko Tendo and Sgt. Richard Hunter, please report to HQ."

"I knew we should have waited until later," Rick laments.

"Feh, what's HQ going to do?" Ranko said with a scoff. "Put us in the Brig during yet another attack?"

"You got a point, there…"

A short time later, Ranko and Rick are escorted into a room filled with senior officers.

"Huh?" Rick said. He sees Commander Roy Folker sitting down with the other senior officers, while smiling.

"Please, take your places," a female military aide said.

'I wonder what's going on,' Ranko mused, as she stood at the attention position with Rick and the other Veritech and Destroid pilots.

"Now, we can begin," said the Commander of the Air and Land Group, who oversees all the pilots on the SDF-1. "Everyone, please rise…"

All the senior officers rose to their feet.

"For acts of bravery under fire at Sera Base, as well as maintaining a record of excellence thus far, I am authorized to award the 'Titanium Medal of Valor' for your distinguished service…"

After the awards ceremony, Roy pulls Ranko and Rick aside.

"Ranko, I have to personally thank you for keeping 'Little Brother' out of trouble," Roy said, as he, Ranko and Rick sit down.

"Hey, he's watched my back plenty of times," Ranko replied.

"So, what's next, 'Big Brother'?" Rick asked.

"Due to the nature of the enemy, we're reorganizing are squadrons bit. So…"

Roy tosses to Ranko a small jewel box, before tossing Rick a small box as well.

"Open them, you two," Roy said.

Ranko and Rick open their respective boxes, and-

"Huh," Ranko said.

"Congratulations, you two," Roy said. "Ranko is now 'Lieutenant Commander', and Rick, here, is now a 'Lieutenant'."

"Wow," Rick said.

"Does this mean that I'll get more responsibilities?" Ranko said.

"Yep," Roy grins. "That means that you'll be the Deputy CAG of the Skull Squadron, with your command over your 'air group'."

Roy turns towards Rick.

"While you get to command your own air group as well."

"I see…"

Roy presses a few buttons on a nearby monitor.

BLIP!

A burly-looking man appears on the screen next to his stats.

"This is Cpl. Ben Dixon," Roy said. "He's a bit green, but is a competent pilot."

CLIP!

A slender man with glasses was the next to appear.

"This is Sgt. Max Sterling. Though he is green, he has a fantastic flight record."

"Uh-oh," Ranko said mockingly. "It looks like Rick has competition."  
"Oh, be quiet," replied Rick.

"So, who is going to be in MY group, sir?" Ranko asked.

"You've already worked with these people," Roy said, as he changed data chips. "Here they are…"

BLIP!

"This is Lt. Haruka Tenoh," Roy said. "A bit of a 'tom boy' for my taste, but a good pilot."

"I know what you mean," Ranko said quietly.

BLIP!

"And this Sgt. Minako Aino. She's quite the looker. In fact, she's participating in the 'Miss Macross Pageant.'

"Isn't that going to interfere in her duties?"

"Not at all. The deal is that she can do this and all the celebrity stuff on her own time. Plus, the Brass wants a representative in the pageant."

"Oh."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That's them, now," Roy said. He then turns towards Ranko.

"For the time being, I want you to mentor Rick, as he goes through his leadership orientation."

"Ah, so that's why you want me to be Deputy CAG," Ranko said, as she folds her arms.

"Not at all," Roy said. "You and I both know that your experience is needed with all these threats hanging over our heads."

"I guess so…"

After yet another skirmish with the Zentraedi, the Miss Macross Pageant gets underway…

"…And give it up for Miss Michiru Keioh, and her violin!" said the announcer.

Michiru smiles, as she bows. She then goes backstage.

"You were GREAT," Haruka said, as she hands her lover a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Michiru said, as she accepts the body. "I can use all the support."

"I think we ALL can," Minako said, as she gets ready for her singing act.

"Hey, do you think it's fair that you participate, Mina-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"Well…I don't, but the rules doesn't say that I can't participate-"

"Guys, I got to pull Haruka out of here," Ranko said, as she walks up.

"What?" Haruka yelled.

"The Bridge suspects that there is a Zentraedi reconnaissance ship out there, so I volunteered ourselves for duty."

"Wait, isn't Rick suppose to be on duty tonight?"

"Yeah, but, he's always wanting to take Minmei out, so, win or lose, Rick is going to treat her to dinner."

"How ROMANTIC," Haruka smirked.

"You know, Haruka, if you're going to be like that-"

"No, I'll go. Feh."

"Don't worry about it, dear," Michiru said. "I know that you'll be in safe hands."

"Hey, I don't NEED to be in HIS hands."

"Right, because you wouldn't be able to handle it," Ranko said with a smirk.

"Just GO!"

Ranko merely laughed.

During the patrol, Ranko and Michiru come across the Zentraedi reconnaissance ship. Unfortunately, Zentraedi space fighters were flanking it.

RATATATATATAT-!

"Gah, what's with these guys?" Haruka said, as she dodged and weaved through the firefight.

"You think you can handle these guys by yourself?" Ranko said, as she heads for the reconnaissance ship.

"What? Why?"

"I want to secure any data that the Zentraedi might have, you know," Ranko said, as she launches a concentrated missile strike at the hatch of the reconnaissance ship.

BLAM!

With the hatch open wide, Ranko enters the ship…

"Huh?" Ranko said, as she notices one of the monitors…

"And the winner is, and by a slim margin, Miss Minako Aino!" yelled the announcer.

"Huh, it looks like Mina won-"

CHUNK!

Ranko turns to see a bulkhead fall into place, as a part of the reconnaissance ship separates.

CHOOM!

And then, Ranko's danger senses rang out, before-

BOOM!

Meanwhile, Haruka, having dealt with her attackers, turns to see the Zentraedi reconnaissance ship blow up.

"Ranko?" Haruka radioed. Unfortunately, all she got was silence.

"RANMA!"

Ranko open her eyes, only to realize that she was not in her Veritech fighter.

"Hello, my darling," said a familiar voice.

Ranko turns to see a familiar face.

"Tsunami?" Ranko asked.

The Jurian goddess smiles, as she caresses her future husband's forehead.

"Yes," Tsunami said. "You will go back to your crewmates soon, but I want to make sure that you are well."

"Well, I guess so," Ranko said, as she looks around. She appeared to be in a place of made from light…if possible, while sitting on a bed.

"And Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Usagi WILL return soon," Tsunami said. "Do not lose sight of that."

Ranko smiles.

"Thanks," Ranko replied, before she realizes that she was floating in a damaged cockpit.

ZZZAAARK!

Ranko quickly tunes up the signal.

"Yeah?" Ranko asked.

"Thank goodness that you are okay," Haruka said. "I'll get to your position as soon as possible."

"Understood. Over and…out!"

As Ranko waited to be picked up, she wondered if what she had just witnessed was merely a daydream…or simply the reassurances of a goddess in love.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: After a communications array aboard the SDF-1 gets knocked out, Ranko takes Lisa out on an AWACs to go on patrol with Rick and his wing group. Unfortunately, it's a prelude to a Zentraedi trap! See you then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Another day has come, which usually means another day of fighting Zentraedi…

RATATATATATAT-!

BLAM!

"Gah!" Haruka yelped, as she took on fire.

"Hang on, Haruka!" Minako yells, as she flanks the offending Zentraedi. Once the Zentraedi has been "sighted"-

"Got you, you meanie!" Minako yelled, as she activates her missile launchers.

POOM! POOM! POOM-!

BWOOSH!

With the Zentraedi battle pod destroyed, Minako brings her Veritech along side of her wing-mate.

"You okay, Haruka?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, systems seemed to be functioning," Haruka said, as she tried to laugh off the situation. "Just a scratch-"

"Haruka, Minako, what's your status?" said Ranko, as she tangled with her own Zentraedi admirers.

"We're okay, Ranma," Minako said.

"Yeah, we don't need you get so worried about us, fem-boy," Haruka replied with a scoff.

"Well, I'm just keeping an eye on my future babies' mammas," Ranko replied with a grin.

"As if I'm going to let you go anywhere NEAR me."

"Well, what about that time when Midna-"

"Okay, THAT is an exception to the rule, since it was in celebration for defeating Gannondorf…jerk."

Minako merely giggled.

CHIRP!

"Clear this channel, you two," Lisa said. "I'm already had to deal with Lt. Hunter's shenanigans."

"What was that?" Ranko said, as she created static sound effects over the radio. "I…I can't…hear…you…"

"Never mind!"

CHIRP!

"You're so mean, Ranma," Minako replied.

"Well, ever since that Sera Base incident, Lisa has been giving me a hard time," Ranko said.

"Well, a number of us should YOU a hard time, for abandoning Rei," Haruka said.

"I did NOT abandon her, Haruka."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know. But I do know this: having known her for a long time, I know that Rei will show up. Count on THAT."

And with that, Ranko heads off to assist the other members of the Skull Squadron.

"Mina, do you believe Ranma?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Minako replied.

"How can you say that, after what happened to Rei AND Makoto?"

"Simple: I know Ranma well enough to know that he would not willingly abandon anyone, not after what he had gone through with his father."

Pause.

"You really should know better than that, after all this time."

And with that, Minako follows Ranko.

And with a sigh, so does Haruka.

Later, after the battle…

"Cheer up, Min," Ranko said, while she, Rick and Minmei ate sundaes at an ice cream bar. "You were named 'Miss Congeniality, you know."

"I know, but the Mayor had high hopes that a local citizen would 'make the cut'," Minmei said.

"Well, there is next year," Rick said between bites.

"Yeah, I guess so…but I still can't believe Mina won."

"Look at it this way," Ranko began to say. "Here is a celebrity, who visits Macross Island, just to give a benefit concert, then…BAM! Her entire life is turned upside down. And then, she enlists to help defend Macross and everyone on board, gets hurt in the process, and goes right back to work in spite of the risks. THAT, my friend, is what we call a 'feel good' story."

"Oh, I see."

Silence.

"Then I WILL join the military…in earnest," Minmei declared.

"I thought you were going to do so anyway?" Ranko asked.

"I am, but I now know that I have much to prove that I am somebody, and just not a pretty face."

"I see," Ranko said, as she broke out in a sweat.

"Heh," Rick replied likewise.

And then-

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" came the announcement. "YELLOW ALERT-!"

RUUUMMMMBLE!

The SDF-1 shook, as the Zentraedi discharged their heavy weapons across the space fortress' bough.

"What's going on?" Minmei said nervously.

"It feels like the ship is tearing apart!" Rick replied.

"More like the Zentraedi's handiwork," Ranko said, as she read the incoming data on data pad. "It looks like they blew up the Martian moon of 'Phobos' while conducting target practice…"

And then-

WHOOOM!

"Ahh-!" Minmei yelped, as the ship took a direct hit.

"Ranko-!" Rick said, as he gets up.

Ranko says nothing, as she looks at her information.

"Oh, no," Ranko said, as she began running towards HQ.

"Ranko?" Minmei said, as Rick helps her up.

Rick and Minmei watch on, as Ranko runs off into the distance…

BOOM!

Ranko pounds through the bulkheads' access points until she gets to the deck where the Sensor and Communications array had been located…before being destroyed. The entire place was engulfed with fire.

With her mind fully focused, and knowing that the outer bulkhead has been "patched", Ranko used a combination of 'elemental bending" and "elemental Justus" to deprive the fire of oxygen.

WHOOSH!

With that out of the way, Ranko scanned the area to check for lifesigns.

She sees one.

"Hoshi!" Ranko yells, as she goes to her companion's side. She then props Hoshi onto her lap.

"Hoshi…"

With the entire Sensor and Communcations array down for at least five hours, Captain Gloval—after the SDF-1 received a request from the Zentraedi forces to surrender—sends out a reconnaissance team to see what the Zentraedi were up to next. Thus, he sent Lisa out on field duty…with an escort.

"Now, I don't want you 'show-boating', Ranko," Lisa said, as she hops into AWACs.

"Of course, Commander," Ranko said, as she made face behind Lisa's back.

"Ranko, I'm sorry about your friend," Rick said, as he and his wing-mates Ben amd Max enter the hanger.

"Well, she'll be okay, I suppose," Ranko replied.

"It's an honor to be working with you, ma'am," Ben said with a lecherous grin.

"Same, here, ma'am," Max replied. "So, who will be in charged of this mission?"

Before Ranko could say anything-

"I am, so let's get a moving," Lisa said with a huff.

"What's with her?" Ben asked.

"After the Sera Base incident, she's been a bit cranky," Ranko said.

"Oh…"

Soon, the mission gets underway. However-

"It's a trap!" Ben yells, as he takes on weapons fire.

"Rick, you and Max pursue," Ranko said. "Ben, I need you for back-up."

"Yes, ma'am," Rick and Max yell in unison.

"Aww!" Ben replied.

"Ranko, we can do things fine without him," Lisa said. "Ben, you can go-"

"Belay that," Ranko interjects.

"How DARE you-?"

"Standard protocols indicates that I am in charge, in case of imminent enemy activity," Ranko said, as she performs evasive maneuvers. "And if you have a problem with that, you can write me up LATER."

"Humph!"

"And besides, YOU still need to relay the data we've collected thus far-"

Suddenly, the AWAC is hit by an energy discharged caused by Zentraedi heavy weapon.

WHOOM!

"Ahhhh-!" Lisa yelled, as Ranko grits her teeth. Although the discharge was a glancing blow, it was enough to nearly shred the ship apart. It was also enough to knock Ben Dixon for a loop.

"Commanders-!" Ben said.

Meanwhile, Ranko gathers her wits.

"Commander, are you okay?" Ranko said. She then checks Lisa's vitals signs through her computer network.

Lisa was unconscious, due to the energy discharge.

The next thing Ranko sees is the familiar light of a tractor beam.

"Damn," Ranko replied. She then radios for back up.

"This Lt. Commander Ranko Tendo, calling Lt. Rick Hunter and company!" Ranko yells. "AWAC-009 has been disabled and captured. Attempting to improvise-"

ZAAARK!

A stun beam envelops the AWAC. Try as she might, to avoid slipping into a state of unconsciousness, Ranko slips into a state of unconsciousness.

"Damn," Ranko said, as she lowers her eyelids. "I couldn't even out up a fight at least…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: Ranko and company are taken prisoner and examined…in the name of Zentraedi! However, the Zentraedi will soon learn that Ranko is not an ordinary Micronian, much to the chagrin of the supreme Zentraedi commander Dolzer! See you then…**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Ranko opened her eyes while groaning.

"Aw, man," Ranko said, as she sits up while placing her hand on her forehead. "Did I go through a few rounds with Ryouga…?"

"Ranko, who is Ryouga?" says a familiar voice.

Ranko quickly turns to see-

"Rick?" Ranko asked.

"Well, you seemed to know me, so I guess you are okay," Rick said.

"Not really," Ranko replied. "I got a splitting headache-"

Then, Ranko sees Ben and Lisa, both of whom were stirring.

"Rick-?"

"They seemed fine, considering what happened to us earlier."

"What happened?"

"Well, after your AWAC was pulled into the Zentraedi flagship by some beam, Ben, Max and myself went to retrieve you and Lisa."

Pause.

"Obviously, we failed."

"Do tell. Then what happened?"

"Well, we managed to retrieve you and Lisa's 'carriage compartment' from the Zentraedi soldiers, but this…big guy with half of his face covered showed up."

Pause.

"Let's just say that the Zentraedi we fought took nearly all of us out in a second round, WITH just a piece of metal…and we were still in our Veritechs at the time."

"'Nearly'?" Ranko said. She then notices something.

"Wait, where's Max?"

"I don't know, but I saw him and his Veritech being blown out a hole during the battle-"

"Uhhhh…"

"Ben?" Rick said, as he goes over to Ben's side.

"Please, Mom…wake me up when it's time for breakfast," Ben said, as he rolls over.

"Ohhhh…"

Rick and Ranko turn to see Lisa sitting up.

"Where am I…?"

"In trouble," Rick said.

Lisa blinks her eyes and stares at Rick and Ranko.

"What?"

"We've been captured by the Zentraedi, apparently," Ranko said. She looks around the glass container that they were in.

"And from the looks of things, we've been examined."

"How do you know?" Rick asked.

"Look around you, Rick," Ranko said. "It looks too much of a laboratory to NOT be otherwise," "I just hope that they didn't use probes on us. That…would suck."

"Oh, my…"

"What are we going to do next?" Rick asked.

"We find out what the enemy wants," Ranko said.

"But we should find a way out here. Women shouldn't be stuck in a situation like this."

"Tell me about it."

"Rick, that is a sexist comment," Lisa yells. She then turns towards Ranko.

"And why are you agreeing with him?"

"Huh?" Ranko replied, forgetting briefly that she was, at the moment, female.

"You're a woman, and you AGREE with that sexist remark of his?"

"Um…YEAH!"

Ranko turns towards Rick.

"Jerk!"

BAM!

"Ow!" Rick yelped, as he felt Ranko's "Mallet-sama" come crashing on his head.

"Humph!"

"Um, okay," said Lisa, as she performs a big-sweat technique…

"YAWN!" Ben said, as he yawns. "What did I miss?"

"Me getting hit by a violent 'tom boy', that's what!" Rick said, as he rubbed his head.

"But Ranko is right about one thing," Lisa said, as she take out her micro-digital camera from her pocket. "Being here does present itself an opportunity to see the enemy in action."

'And to see if Usagi is nearby,' Ranko thinks to herself…

Soon enough, the Zentraedi flagship performs a 'space fold' jump to their home galaxy, located around the cluster of smaller galaxies that make up the Andromeda Galaxy group.

"I wonder where we are heading," Ben wondered.

"If I know the Zentraedi, then we're heading near Andromeda," Ranko said.

"And how would YOU know?" Lisa asked.

"Because I've been here before," Ranko said, as she puts on her Green Lantern ring.

"Wait," Rick exclaims, as he recognizes the symbol. "You're a Green Lantern, Ranko?"

"Yep," Ranko said, as she then takes out her Green Lantern power battery. "Stand back…"

Ranko places her ring close to the facing of the battery, and begins to recite her oath:

In the Brightest Day, in the Blackest Night,

No evil shall escape my SIGHT.

Let those who embrace evil, fear my might,

All beware…the Green Lantern's light!

HUMMMMMM…

With a flash of green light, Ranko was in her Green Lantern uniform. It was designed after he usual Chinese clothes, except that the shirt was green instead of the usual red.

"Wow!" Ben said, as Ranko puts away her power battery.

"Ranko, how long have you been a Green Lantern?" Rick asked.

"For a while now," Ranko said. "I'm a Reservist, though…"

"Why didn't you help the SDF-1 earlier?" Lisa yelled. "You know how many lives were lost?"

Ranko turns to face Lisa.

"I do. Unfortunately, certain protocols have to be met before I can even use my ring. For example: unless I am on official Green Lantern business, I can't use my ring within the confines of my home solar system. No exceptions."

"Why not, Ranko?" Ben asked.

"My…bosses put the protocols into my ring, that why."

"Oh."

"So, you'll be able to get us out of here?" Rick said.

"Yes, but…I rather wait until we get to the bottom of these stupid attacks," Ranko said.

"I agree," Lisa said.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about anything, with a 'superhero' around," Ben said. "Especially with all those ships around."

Ben points towards the mass of Zentraedi ships floating around a planetoid, while Lisa films her surroundings.

"That's where we can meet Supreme Commander Dolzer," Ranko said.

"How tough is he?" Rick asked.

"Let's just say that he didn't get to be 'Supreme Commander' by being soft…"

Soon, the four are presented to a giant, lightly purpled-skinned man, along with the other giant, half-faced man and four subordinates…

"Greetings, micronians," Dolzer said. "I am commander-in-chief of ALL Zentraedi forces."

Pause.

"You will not submit to my interrogation."

"Go on," Lisa said to Ranko. "Do something."

Ranko swallows her throat, and steps forth. The only reason why she was nervous was because she didn't want to create an unnecessary interstellar incident…

"Commander Dolzer," Ranko began. "Under Section 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, I request that you explain your actions towards Earth."

"How does this micronian know about THAT?" said the giant with half a metal face (named "Breetai").

"It appears that this micronian knows more than what is let on," says a smaller Zentraedi (named Exedore).

Dolzer leans forward.

"Then you know about the secrets of the Protoculture?" Dolzer asked.

"'Protoculture'?" Lisa asked.

"I will not answer your question, unless you explain yourself," Ranko replied.

"Under whose authority?" Dolzer demanded.

Ranko brings up her Green Lantern power ring.

"Feh," Dolzer smirked. "The Treaty of Tyrol does NOT recognize the authority of the Green Lantern Corp."

"But the fact that your forces invaded the Sol System IS a violation of the Proclamation regardless, since Earth is still considered to be a pre-interstellar civilization. To do so would be considered to be an act of aggression."

"She's good," Ben said with a whisper.

"Nevertheless, the space fortress you call the 'SDF-1' holds the secret of Protoculture," Dolzer said.

Suddenly, Dolzer grabs Lisa.

"Hey!" Rick yells.

Ben turns towards Ranko.

"Do something, 'hero'!" Ben yelled.

Ranko didn't want to risk Lisa's life, nor start an interstellar incident. So…

"Rick," Ranko suddenly said.

"What?"

Suddenly, Ranko grabs Rick by the collar, and-

SMOOCH!

Ben, Lisa and the Zentraedi were shocked.

"Ooooooh-!"

Dolzer suddenly drops Lisa from this…shocking display of human intimacy.

"Ahhh-!" Lisa yells.

Quickly, Ranko forms a construct to catch Lisa.

"I got you," Ranko says. She forms a secondary construct.

"Guys, hop on board!"

"Alright, we're making a break!" Ben said, as he hops on board the platform.

"Where are we going?" Rick asked.

"Anywhere but here," Ranko replied.

"Ranko, do you know what's going on?" Lisa asked. "And did the Zentraedi behaved that way when you and Rick kissed."

"I'll explain on the way out here," Ranko said, as she forms a green bubble around herself and her companions. "Hang on-!"

And, with that, Ranko and her companions were gone.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: During the "big escapet", Ranko explains to Rick and company what 'protoculture' is, and why the Zentraedi were shocked at seeing Ranko kissing Rick. Also, it's the return of the Meltrandi…including the warrior named "Serene" (guess who?). See there…!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile…

WHACK!

Meltrandi warriors Miriya and Serene were in the gymnasium sparring with staffs.

WHACK!

Miriya grunts as she brings up her weapon for defense.

"You're pretty good, Serene." Miriya said, as she pushes Serene out of her personal space.

"Thank you, sister," Serene said, as she leaps back. "I had a good teacher."

"Well…I only facilitated your skills," Miriya said with a smile. "You had the instincts all along."

"I appreciate that, Miriya," Serene said. "I know how Lady Azonia thinks I am a waste of flotsam-"

"Serene, don't say that," Miriya said, as she sets her staff down. "Just because you don't act like a warrior, that does not mean that you lack the warrior spirit."

Serene smiles.

"I appreciate THAT as well-"

CHIRP!

Squawk!

"Miriya and Serene, please come to my chambers for an important assignment," Lady Azonia said over the public address system. "Do NOT delay. Lady Azonia: out."

CHIRP!

"I wonder what Lady Azonia wants THIS time," Serene said, as she rolls her eyes.

"Well, if it is an important assignment, then it probably has something to do with those pesky micronians,"

"Really?" Serene said excitedly.

"Easy, sister, calm down," Miriya said.

"But those males fascinate me."

"Sister, the only thing that those males wish to do is force us to commit unnatural acts, acts that our people have long since abandoned. That is why we are separate from the males within OUR race, and thus rely solely upon cloning technology to perpetuate our species…"

Miriya pauses for a moment.

"And besides, they are too small to satisfy our…needs."

"Well…perhaps with a little creativity-"

"Sister! That is no way for a Meltrandi of our stature to behave."

"Sorry…my apologies…"

Meanwhile…

While flying through the corridor, Ranko explains to her companions what had just happened a short while ago…

"Okay," Lisa asked, as she looked through the green bubble towards Ranko, who was flying down the corridor. "To begin…what is this…'Shadow Proclamation'?"

"Well, the 'Shadow Proclamation' is a treaty amongst great universal power throughout the Universe, not all different from the UN charter on Earth. It deals with matters of conduct amongst interstellar races, and with those that are not 'advanced' enough to have ventures outside of the home system."

"So how does that effect US?" Ben asked.

"Right now, Earth falls in the category of 'protectorate', since it does not have 'official' ventures outside of the Sol System."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"As you know, Earth has a colony in the Alpha Centuari system, and a research output in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Oh, that's right."

"But does that change our…status, where this 'Shadow Proclamation' is concerned?" Rick asked.

"Not quite. While alien races can't 'invade' Earth without a response by the Green Lantern Corp or the Judoon—the guys who enforce the proclamation itself—that doesn't mean that Earth can't be attacked."

"Why is that?" Lisa asked.

"There are WAY too many loop holes that can be exploited. For example, if the visiting race happens to be attacked first, like when the SDF-1 mysteriously discharged its reflex weapon on the day of its launch."

"Wow, so its are fault that we've been attacked by the Zentraedi," Ben said.

"But that wasn't our fault!" Lisa yells. "According to Captain Gloval, the SDF-1 was booby trapped."

"And in a court of law, who would be held responsible?" Ranko asked.

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"You certainly know your stuff," Ben said.

"Well, the Green Lantern Corp is essentially a 'law enforcement' agency," Ranko said as she sniffed. "You can't believe the amount of crap I got to read on matters of security, diplomacy and all that…"

"Okay, so the Zentraedi are attacking us for…this protoculture that alien named Dolzer was talking about," Lisa said. "What is…protoculture?"

"There are two ways of looking at 'protoculture'. Protoculture is the name of a byproduct created from the processing of the seeds from the 'Opteran Lily', otherwise known as 'The Flower of Life'. These seeds, if properly cultivated, can grow into anything, from fruits, to pod and forth. It's one of the few plant species that is modular in scope."

"So, why would the Zentraedi be interested in…flowers?" Ben asked.

"It was though research of the plants that makes cloning possible, makes a potent bio-fuel source. Nuclear energy is fine, but power source that does not pollute is a much alternative solution."

"Wait, you said cloning?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I did."

"The Zentraedi are…clones?"

"Yes. Protoculture makes mass production of soldiers possible, without the fear of genetic fading. Imagine being born as clones, living as clones and dying as clones…no need to reproduce in the natural way."

"Wait, then that must be why the Zentraedi were acting weird," Rick said. "They never saw male-female interactions before."

"Oh, there is male-female interaction between the Zentraedi and the Metrandi," Ranko smirked. "They just see themselves as separate species, and thus anything remotely romantic is seen as 'unnatural'."

"Man, I can't imagine myself living in such a world where relationships is seen as a negative," Ben said.

"But that's the second view of what protoculture is," Ranko said. "The first is a plant byproduct; the second is a term used to describe humanoids in their 'natural state'."

"'Natural state?'

"Yeah. The ancestors of the Zentraedi, and Meltrandi, were humanoids, before they were genetically re-engineered and cloned to be the perfect soldiers."

"If you know this, why would they ask us?" Rick asked.

"How should I know?" Ranko shrugged. "The Zentraedi have been around for eons. I wouldn't be surprised if they had forgotten their 'secret origins' or something."

"How does the SDF-1 factor into all this?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure, but if they think we know about protoculture because of our possession of the SDF-1, then it's safe to say the SDF-1 has the protoculture stashed away somewhere."

"Then maybe we should just give the ship back?" Ben asked. "Maybe that'll send them some place else?"

"We could do that, but that wouldn't stop the Zentraedi from attacking up, or someone else, for that matter," Ranko replied. "These guys are bred for war, and even if we try to convince them of a better life, I seriously don't think masters would-"

Just then, a "Zentraedi" in full uniform rounds the corner.

"Hey, a Zentraedi!" Ben yells. "Look out!"

Ranko squints her eyes, as she tried to read the soldier's 'aura'…

"It's okay, guys," Ranko said, as she relaxed a bit.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Hey, guys!" Max yelled, as he spoke through a loudspeaker. "It's ME, Max?"

"Pretty cleaver, Max," Lisa said.

"Thanks. I thought something happened to you all."

"Naw, we were interrogated, that's all," Ben said flippantly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Max said, before redirecting his attention towards Ranko. "But…why is Commander Tendo wearing that strange get-up?"

"It's because she is a 'Green Lantern' or something."

"Oh. That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well, I'm more concerned about returning to the Sol System," Ranko said.

"That's good, 'cuz I overheard one of the Zentraedi talk about a fleet being sent back back to re-enforce their forces."

"Good, then we find that fleet, and hitched a ride…unless Lisa want to do more sight-seeing?"

"I have all the recording data I need for my report," Lisa said, as she pats her vest pocket.

"Okay, then lets go," Ranko said, as she turns towards Max. "Max, can you keep up?"

"Just watch me, ma'am!" Max said, as he switches runs after Ranko and company.

"Commander Tendo, can I be your superhero sidekick?" Ben asked.

"No," Ranko replied.

"Awwww…"

Eventually, the five lost crewmembers of the SDF-1 managed to hitch a ride with one of the battle carriers that were returning to the Sol System. Upon reaching their destination…

"How come you can't you that fancy ring of yours, Commander?" Ben asked, as he, Rick, Lisa and Ranko worked to get a hang of the Zentraedi battlepod they had stolen.

"Once I am in my home system, my ring cease functioning, until needed again," Ranko replied. "Besides, I for one like to NOT rely on 'tools' to get me out of a jam, if possible."

"Ah."

"Everyone, prepare to launch," Rick yelled, as he jury-rigs the controls. "Max, cover us."

"Got it, Rick," said Max, as he aims his cannon at a nearby bulkhead. "Ready!"

"Wait until we de-fold, and then give the order to blast that bulkhead," Lisa said.

"Got it," Rick replied.

Ranko continues to monitor the action around the space pod…

CHOOM!

"We're de-folded," Ranko said.

"Now, Max!" Rick yells.

RATATATATATATAT-!

BOOM!

When the bulkhead explodes outward, the vacuum of space begins to suck everything out of the ship.

"Hurry, Rick!" Ranko said, as she guns the engines.

"Got it!" Rick replied, as he directs the thrust of the battlepod. "Ben, can you steer?"

"Sure can!" Ben replied.

"Just make sure that you don't crash into something, Ben," Lisa said.

"Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, Ranko, Rick, Lisa, Ben and Max make their escape.

Meanwhile…  
"We're almost ready to deploy the payload," Miriya said, as she provided cover for Serene. She had taken out several Veritech fighters thus far…

"Where to?" Serene replied, as she carried a capsule in her arms. It contained "micronized" Zentraedi spies, on orders from Dolzer himself.

"We can go to the area with the least amount of micronian activity."

"Oh, okay…"

And with that, Miriya and Serene go on to complete their precious 'deposit' to the SDF-1 "Macross".

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: Although I would like to be complete about the "Macross Saga", two of the source material is basically "recap", so I will be diverging a bit from established canon. Also, Usagi will be appearing more often, so stay tune for that. C&C are always welcomed.**

**Next Time: It's been eighteen months since the start of the so-called "Robotech War", and it's time to finally go home…unless the Zentraedi have anything to say about it! See you next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

It's been a week since Ranko, Rick, Lisa, Ben and Max returned from their stint in Zentraedi territory. Now, after going through the motions, UN Spacy has finally agreed to allow the SDF-1 "Macross" to return home. Apparently, Earth defenses, with the help of the Gao'uld System Lord "Osiris", were sufficient enough to ward off the entire Zentraedi fleet. Captain Gloval hoped to use that opportunity to return the civilian population on board to their homes on Earth. However, according to some rumors he has heard, the return home might be a short one…

Still, returning home is ALWAYS a good thing.

"Sir, we're on a vector approach to lunar orbit," Hotaru said, as she reads the sensor and navigation data on her large monitor. It was hard to believe that she was finally eighteen years, which means that she now has a chance to be with her "future husband" Ranma, is she so chooses…

"Excellent," Claudia said, as she leans back in Captain Gloval's command seat. "Hoshi, inform Captain Gloval of our approach vector, and stand by for further orders."

"Aye, ma'am," Hoshi replied, as she began to prepare to use ship procedures for lunar orbit.

"Hoshi, do you think Ranko and the others are in trouble?" Hotaru asked.

"Naw," Hoshi replied. "After obtaining information on the enemy?"

"The inquiry is only an investigative procedure, you two," Claudia said. "And besides, if Lisa and the others were in trouble, we'd all hear about it by now…"

Meanwhile…

"Continue your report, Commander Hayes," Gloval said, as he and four senior officers sat and listened to Lisa retell her experience.

"Yes, well, that's about it," Lisa said. "According to Commander Tendo's collaboration, the Zentraedi seek 'protoculture', and believe the secrets of protoculture are on board this ship."

"I do have a problem with the idea that Commander Tendo's testimony is being used as a source of collaboration," said one officer.

"We all do," said another officer.

Ranko growls quietly, along with Rick, Ben and Max, but says nothing. Ever since it was learned that she was a reserve member of the Green Lantern Corp, thanks to Ben Dixon's big mouth, she has been perceived as being sympathetic towards non-aliens. She could only imagine what would happen if it was learned that her maternal grandfather was an alien prince who was living a secret life as a Shinto priest back in Japan…

"It's not that we do not believe YOUR testimony, or Commander Tendo's testimony, but we feel that Commander Tendo allegiance with a alien power, coupled with your friendship to her, may have clouded your objectivity," said another officer.

"So we do NOTHING about this information?" Lisa asked.

"We will simply take it under consideration, that is all," said the last officer.

"If there is nothing else-?" Gloval began to say.

"Sir," Rick said, as he stands up. "All I can say is that if it hadn't been for Ranko, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I agree!" Ben yelled, as he and Max stand up.

"Me, sir," Max replied.

"Settle down," Gloval said. "As far as I am concerned, you all did well."

"Huh?" the senior officers say in unison.

"The fact of the matter is that we have been virtually alone during this entire exercise," Gloval said. "As far as I am concerned, the matter concerning Commander Tendo's 'allegiance' has been settled."

Gloval pauses for a moment.

"You are all dismissed."

Lisa, Ranko, Rick, Max and Ben stand at attention, before snapping to a saluted attention.

"Thank you, sir," Lisa said.

Gloval and the other officers stand as well, while Gloval was the one to salute.

"Carry on," Gloval said.

Afterwards…

"I wish I can go straight to work, instead of participating in that ridiculous homecoming party that 'Public Relations' wants to give," Lisa said, as she and the others begin their trek to the Macross Memorial Theater, where they were to receive a heroes' welcome.

Ranko looks back towards Lisa.

"Lisa, this is more of a celebration for the folks, than for us," Ranko said. "There's nothing more finer than a good morale boost to soothe the soul."

"I suppose so…"

"So, when are you and Commander Tendo going out?" Ben said slyly to Rick.

"WHAT?" Rick and Ranko say in unison.

"Oh, that's right, you two KISSED," said Max as he giggled.

As soon as Ranko sees Rick blushing…

"OH, no," Ranko said. "WE ain't dating nobody. I only did that in order to distract Dolza."

"Better you than me, I say," Lisa said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Rick protested.

"How come you don't want to go out with Rick, ma'am?" Ben asked.

"I got....'female problems'," Ranko replied with a lie. The LAST thing she wants to do is date a GUY. At the same time, she didn't want to appear too different from anyone else. However…

"You poor thing," Lisa said, as she comforted Ranko. "I have some 'Midol' back at my place, if you don't want to go see a doctor…"

"No, I'm fine," said Ranko, as she turns red with embarrassment. It wasn't that she doesn't have a menstruation cycle, but that her mind was still male when it came to looking at such things…

"It's a good thing I was born a guy," Rick said, not really the angry glares coming from the women. "Otherwise, I would have to deal with such nonsense-"

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Now," Ranko growled, as she lowered her fist from Rick's head. "Shall we…celebrate our homecoming?"

"Let's," Lisa said with indignation, as she follows Ranko out of HQ.

"Owww…"

"Look at it from the bright side, Lieutenant," Ben said, as he and Max help Rick up to his feet. "It could be Ranko's way of telling you that she likes you."

"It does NOT!" Ranko yelled from a distance.

"Ben's right, you know," Max said.

Rick could only shake his head in disbelief.

A short time later at the Macross Memorial Theater, which was a smaller venue, by the way…

"And let's welcome back our heroes Commander Lisa Hayes, Lt. Commander Ranko Tendo, First Lt. Richard Hunter, 2nd Lt. Maximilian Sterling and Sgt. Benjamin Dixon!" said the announcer.

Warrant Officer Lynn Minmei, from UN Spacy's Public Affairs Office on board the SDF-1, presents bouquet of flowers.

"Welcome back, guys!" Minmei said with a smile.

"It's good to be back, Minmei," Rick said, as she accepted a kiss from his friend.

"Damn good," Ranko said, as she accepted her own bouquet of flowers. "Oh, and you look good in uniform, Minmei."

"I should hope so, since Basic Training was tough," Minmei replied.

"How come YOU get to be a warrant officer, Min?" Max asked.

"Warrant Officers are specialists, that's why," Lynn said. "In fact, all non-combat personnel are warrant officers."

"So, what's your specialty then?" Lisa asked.

"Entertainment, of course, ma'am!"

"So does that mean I have to salute you?" Ben asked.

"Yep, but I have to salute Max, Rick, Ranko and Lisa…you know, anyone with rank of 'Second Lieutenant' or 'Ensign' and above. It is hard to remember all these protocols some times."

"Well, you'll do fine, Minmei," Lisa said.

"Thanks," Minmei said with a smile. Look, you all enjoy yourselves, while I give a performance in your honor."

"Good luck!" Rick said.

"Break a leg, Min!" Ben said.

"How about if I break YOURS?" Ranko said.

"Are you still mad at me for, um-?" Ben began to ask.

"Gossiping?"

"Oh, you ARE still mad."

"Bright boy, ain't he," Ranko said to Rick, who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Later…

"Welcome back, Lisa," Claudia said, as showed Lisa to her station.

"It's good to be back," Lisa said, as she felt the facing of her workstation.

"I thought you were going to take some time off?" Hoshi asked.

"Well…after what happened, and after all that I have seen, I just need to do SOMETHING," Lisa replied.

"I understand that…"

"So…nothing happened to 'Ranko' or anything?" Hotaru said nervously, as she gives Lisa and her Bridge Crewmembers cups of coffee or cocoa.

"No, why would it?" Lisa replied, as she accepted her cup

"Well, we're close to 'Ranko', that why," Hoshi interjects. "Kind of like a…harem."

"Oh, my!" Hotaru said, as she blushed furiously, which resulted in almost spilling her mug of cocoa.

'That girl is so strange sometimes,' Lisa said. 'But she is a brave trooper, being so far from home…'

Meanwhile, Ranko, Rick, Max and Ben were driving to the hanger bay, bored by their day off, when-

"Well, well, well," Haruka said, as she and Minako drove up. "It looks like the prodigal 'daughter' decided to show up.

"Well, all I can say is congratulation on getting a promotion, 'tom boy'," Ranko said with a smirk.

Minako giggled. She had her own 'reunion' with Ranko a few days ago.

"Humph," Haruka said with a smirk. "You're just mad that YOU can't get any more promotions, unless you take on your own squadron, which you do NOT."

"That's because it's too much paperwork."

"Well, I'm just glad that you are okay," Minako said.

"Why do we have to put up with this?" Ben asked.

"I agree," Ranko replied with an evil grin. She then turns her attention back towards Haruka. "I wonder how rusty you are at the wheel…"

"WHAT?" Haruka yells. "You think just because I fly jets, that I am RUSTY?"

"No, I just think you're a lousy driver…"

SKREEEEE!

"Ta-!"

And off Ranko goes.

"We'll see about THAT, fem-boy!" Haruka yells, as she takes off after Ranko.

SKREEE!

"Whoa-!" Minako yelped, as she held on…

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, Commander Roy Folker was driving himself and his men to the hanger deck, when-

VOOOM!

"What the-?" Roy said, as he steered to regain control over his jeep, while his passengers tried to hang on.

"WOO-hoo!" Max yells.

"Sorry, Big Brother-!" Rick yells.

"Rick-?"

VROOM!

SKREEE!

Roy slams his breaks to a stop.

"What…another one?"

"It looks like those two vehicles are racing, sir," said one of the pilots.

"Huh, we'll see about THAT…"

Later…

"Ranko, as Deputy CAG, you have to set an example," Roy said, as he stood in front of the assembled offenders of ship protocols. He scans his eyes.

"But I don't need to elaborate any further, except that you are ALL grounded until further notice."

"Awww!" Ben said.

"Way to GO, 'Ranko'," Haruka said with a smirk.

"But, this will NOT go on your records, so you have ME to thank-"

Suddenly, the alerts begin to blare.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS!" Lisa called out. "All Veritech squadrons: move out!"

Ranko looks at Roy expectantly, as did the other pilots.

Roy sighs.

"Fine, get suited up," Roy said. "BUT STAY ON TARGET."

"Yes, sir!" everyone said.

Ranko turns towards Haruka and Minako.

"Truce?" Ranko asked.

"Truce, Ranma," Minako said.

All eyes turn on Haruka.

"Fine, truce," Haruka replied. "But we are going to set up a time to race, you hear?"

"Sure thing. Now, let's go kick some butt…"

"Right!" Haruka and Minako said together in unison.

"You heard the commander," Rick said. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you," Max said.

"Alright!" Ben yelled. "ACTION!"

And with that, "Alpha" (Roy's), "Bravo" (Ranko's) and "Charlie" (Rick's) group launch to meet the enemy. Each squadron had twenty-six groups of three each, making the total number of pilots per squadron to be seventy-two. Besides the Skull Squadron, there was "Vermilion" and "Ghost Squadron". Typically, pilots who manage to survive their stint in either Vermilion or Ghost Squadrons can have a place in the elite Skull Squadron. All together, there are, at any given time, two hundred and sixteen Veritech pilots aboard the SDF-1, which was nothing compared to the hundreds of Zentraedi battepods and fighters that constantly attack the SDF-1. Thankfully, the Destroids were capable of fighting in space by way of magnetic clamps to get around the ship while in space. Otherwise, the odds of surviving a Zentraedi would be even astronomical…

"Huh," Minako said, as she turns to glance at the SDF-1. "The ship looks like is transforming into 'Soldier Mode'."

"Probably going to discharge the main canons," Haruka said.

"Then we DEFINITELY should stay away from the line of fire." Ranko replied.

"Memo to Ranma: duh."

"Memo to Haruka: I slept with Michiru before."

"WHAT?"

"Haruka, save for Hotaru, we all have been with Ranma," Minako replied.

"Oh, yeah…STAY AWAY FROM HOTARU!"

Ranko merely chuckled, as she and her wingmates engaged the Zentraedi…

Knowing that Earth's defenses could counter a direct assault, the Zentraedi under Commander Khyron begin to attack with a concentrated force, before the alien space fortress could make it back to Earth. However, the crew of the SDF-1 had no choice but to strike back…

"Fire!" Gloval said, as he gave the order to discharge the Reflex Cannon.

CHOOM!

In a single stroke the first wave of ships are destroyed. However, before the guns could recharge-

FWOOSH!

"Multiple hits!" Vanessa said from "Operations". She then turns towards Lisa.

"The Reflex Cannon is damaged!"

"For how long?" Lisa asked.

"Not enough time to make a difference."

"Sammi, we need more power to the pin-point barrier system," Gloval said. "If we can fight are way back to Earth, then will slam out way back to Earth-"

CHIRP!

Dr. Emil Lang appears on the screen.

"Sir, I overheard what has been going on, and I believe Ami and I might have a way of circumventing our little problem."

"LITTLE he says," Claudia said, as she rolls her eyes.

"Give me what you got, Doctor," Gloval said.

"The energy is enough to block the energy fire, yes?" Emil said.

"Right, based upon manipulating energy."

"Matter and energy are two sides of the same coin, and both can be sufficiently manipulated if one knows how," Ami said over the communiqué. "We might be able to use that energy we've been using to create force fields to 'phase' the SDF-1 just out of synch with the Universe-"

"Like a phantom," Gloval said. "Brilliant you two. Do you have such a system ready?"

"It's experimental, but yes," Emil said. "All you have to do now is utilize it."

"Excellent, Doctor. Good job."

Gloval then turns towards Lisa.

"Lisa, recall all Veritechs, and give the call to secure all decks," Gloval said.

"Yes, sir!" Lisa said happily.

With all back on board, and secured, Gloval gives the command to activate the SDF-1's "Phantom Skin" maneuver…

"Now, full thrusters, so we can get some momentum," Gloval said, as he sits back. He prayed that nothing would go wrong with this 'experiment'…

The SDF-1 quickly builds up speed, and straight into a virtual wall that was the Zentraedi fleet.

"Thrusters: ahead, sir," Lisa said.

"Activate 'Phantom Skin'…now."

"Activating Phantom Skin…now," Lisa replied, as she pulls a switch.

HUMMMMMM…

The SDF-1 turns bright, as it sailed through both the energy discharges and the Zentraedi ship themselves…

"We did it!" Kim yelled in delight, as the SDF-1 sailed past the Zentraedi blockade.

"It's a good thing that the Gao'uld has made its presence known," Gloval said.

"Sir, CHQ wants to know if you wish to take the SDF-1 to Lunar Base for immediate repairs, or straight to Earth," Claudia said.

"Straight to Earth, so that our 'passengers' can finally feel the sun on their faces, from an Earth perspective," Gloval said. "The civilian population has been more that patient with this farce."

"YES, sir!" Claudia said excitedly, as she relayed her message…

After getting clearance, the SDF-1 begins its decent. It uses the pinpoint barrier, which appeared on both "arms" of the fortress, and boosters to slow its descent. It was rough descent to be sure, but Gloval was confident that the SDF-1, which crashed years ago, would hold up. And then-

SPLASH!

With no worse for wear, the SDF-1, still in "Soldier Mode", stands proud in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, just above Hawaii.

"Whew, we made it," Claudia said.

"We…made it," Lisa replied.

"And we survived," Gloval replied, as he smiled proudly. "After 18 months, it's good to be back."

"Damn good," Lisa said, as she reaches for her head receiver.

"And how," Claudia replied.

"Sir, shall I?" Lisa asked the captain.

"You may," Gloval said, as he relaxed in his seat.

Below decks and throughout the ship…

"ATTENTION ALL HANDS: WE'RE HOME," Lisa said over the public address.

"Woo-hoo!" Ben yelled, as he jumped.

"Well, we did it, that's for sure," said Rick.

"You said it- huh?" Max said, as he noticed that Ranko was prostrating onto the deck, after getting on her knees.

"Hey, Ranko, what are you doing?" Rick asked.

"In the days of long exploration ventures, sailors would give thanks for their return by kissing the ground of their homeland," Ranko said, as she gets up. "I'm just following in the spirit THAT tradition."

"Uh, could you demonstrate that prostrating thing again?" Ben said with a lecherous grin. "I didn't catch that position of yours the first time."

"Uh, oh," Rick and Ben say in unison.

"You know, now that we're back on Earth, I'm going to enjoy this," Ranko said, as she cracked her knuckes.

"Wha-?"

Sounds of violence ensue.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: With the return of the SDF-1 to Earth, Ranko, Minmei, and the Sailor Scouts return to Japan, with Rick in tow, while on leave. Meanwhile, one of Ranko's kids decides that his best friend has to return to his home village…even if it means going against his mother's wishes! And yes, it's the return of the Orochimaruko and the cast of "Naruto" (after the so-called "time skip"). See then…**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**Author's Note: I will be diverging a bit from the overall storyline, especially since Ranma and Usagi will be involved in this saga. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

It has been a week since the SDF-1 "Macross" touched down on Earth, after eight-months of fighting against the invading Zentraedi, and thanks to Earth's defenses and their alien allies—particularly the Gao'uld—the crew of the SDF-1 can finally relax a bit…

"Hey, are you almost ready?" Minako yelled inside the bathroom that she shares with her "husband" Ranko. Ranko was, of course, the female guise of Ranma Saotome.

"I'll be ready in a bit, Mina," Ranko yelled back. "And besides…you CAN go on without me."

"And have you disappear on me? Please."

Ranko appears in her Japanese Naval Self-Defense Uniform, with the rank of "Lieutenant Commander". As required of all disembarking military personnel, Ranko has to wear the uniform of her home country. "UN Spacy" was still seen as controversial amongst those in the United Nations, who feel that the UN should not have a permanent military. Still, with the threats from space, besides the Zentraedi, still looming, UN Spacy is still seen as a "necessary evil".

"Look, after receiving a message from Lady Tsunade regarding Naruto, I have to take care of family business," Ranko said. "So, I wouldn't be able to spend that much time with you ANYWAY."

"All the same, I want to go with you to Hokkaido."

"And, again, I rather go up there by myself."

"Humph! Most likely, you want to sink your teeth into some latest floozy."

"Oh, I would call Hotaru or Minmei 'floozies'."

"Ranma, that's mean."

"Yeah, sorry. I was joking."

"Well, you can't joke about a girl's feelings."

"Yeah."

"And speaking of those two, what are you going to do about them?" Minako asked.

"Well, I promised Haruka and Michiru that I won't accept Hotaru's advances until she gets older. That'll give her plenty of time to explore her options. Same thing goes with Minmei, especially since she is only 17 years old."

"But the age of consent is 16 years of age."

"True, but it's a tad creepy for a 'old guy' like me to be trolling for girls her age. And besides, Minmei needs a bit more 'seasoning' if she wants to have any sort of normal relationship."

"You told her this?"

"Actually, she told me and Rick this. She also said that her becoming the runner-up to last year's 'Miss Macross' was the best thing for her. After all, Minmei said, she knows she has to work harder at getting what she wants, rather than behave like some empty-headed entertainer."

"Well, that's good to know she's growing up."

"Yes, and no. She still wants to compete in this year's 'Miss Macross' competition."

"Wait, I thought the civilian passengers would be disembarking soon?" Minako asked.

"There is a general consensus amongst the powers-that-be that the less people know about the Zentraedi threat the better, however, if push comes to shove, I'll personally knock heads, if there are people who want to leave the ship. But…the brass WILL have more military personnel stashed aboard the ship, since the SDF-1 is a high-value target. And that means that there is a possibility of allowing the families of those assigned to the SDF-1 to be present. So, either way, we'll still have upwards of seventy-thousand people on board…maybe more."

"Oh."

Ranko then places her hands unto Minako's shoulders.

"No matter what happens, we'll get through this…ALL of us," Ranko said with assurance.

"I know," Minako says with a sigh. "With what happened to Rei, Makoto and Usagi…I don't want anyone ELSE we know to go 'missing'."

"Neither do I, Mina," Ranko said.

Pause.

"Are you two going to kiss or what?" Haruka said, as she passes by Minako and Ranko's dorm room.

"So you can have something to use to 'role-play' with?" Ranko remarked. "Please."

A short while later…

"It's nice of you two to fly us back to Japan," Minmei said, as she, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hoshi and Ami took their respective seats on the transport jets; all of them were in uniform, save for Rick, since he was an "American". "And it's REALLY nice that Rick gets the come along."

"Hey, it'll be neat to meet your folks, Min," Rick said, as he began the prep sequence.

"Ami, I bet you can't wait to see your mother," Hotaru said to Ami.

"I suppose so," Ami said, as she continued to jot down calculations unto her electronic notebook.

"Man, you're always working," Haruka said.

"Dr. Lang has an idea of creating a complete 'force-field barrier', based upon the pin-point barrier system that I thought up," Ami said. "So, that's what I am working on."

"Ah, I see…"

"Do you think we'll ever go back to a normal life?" Minmei asked.

"I hope so," Haruka replied. "I rather continue my racing career after I complete my time of service, and I'm sure others here have similar ambitions."

"Ambitions or not, it'll depend upon how we resolve this crisis with the Zentraedi," Ranko said, as she puts her headset on. "Okay, guys, we have two weeks to do whatever we want. At the end of those two weeks, we return to the Naval Air Facility at Atsugi. If you're going to be late, you know how to reach Rick or me. Otherwise, I might have to mete out some disciplinary action. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Haruka said in a huff. "As we need to be disciplined by the likes of YOU."

"No, that's Michiru's job."

"Oh, my," Michiru said.

"One of these days-!" Haruka said.

"You'll behave like a proper WIFE. Heh."

"Wow, I never saw Haruka so red in the face before," Minmei said.

"Sadly, this has been a usual occurrence of late," Minako said.

"Oh."

"Hang on," Rank said, as she took the transport jet into the skies…

A day later…

The Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village sighs, as she continues to read her reports the ANBU have been relaying to her. So far, the operation that has involved both "Team Kakashi" and "Team Guy" in the affairs of the Land of Wind is succeeding, if not that smoothly. The shinobi criminal organization known as the Akatsuki have failed to acquire the Badger Demon from within the Kazekage, thanks to the Lady of Wind's efforts, but almost at a great cost. This is the reason why the Lord of Fire and his wife has left their home to see to the Lady of Wind's well-being, since she and the Lord of Fire are siblings. Now, the teams, plus their allies from the Hidden Sand Village, are on the verge of cornering the culprits who attacked the Hidden Leaf Village's chief allies.

"Mommy?" asked a toddler.

Tsunade turns to see Tsuki standing near her desk…and smiles. She was amazed how smart the girl was. Then again, Tsuki's smarts could be from HER, and not from her daughter's so-called father…

"Yes?"

"Will Daddy ever come back?"

Tsunade sighs again. She never thought that she would ever miss the presence of the Jade King. She tried to determine if there were ANY sign of his presence either in America or in the United Kingdom, but came up empty…thus far. The Hokage found herself longing for her daughter's father, paradoxically, even though she had proclaimed to not be interested.

"I'm sure he will-" Tsunade begins to say, as she picks up her child, before-

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune, as she ran into Tsunade's office.

"Yes?" Tsunade said with a slight annoyance.

"He's return!"

"Who?"

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the village, a Harley-Davidson motorcycle comes roaring into the village, with its owner on top.

"Sir!" yelled Izumo Kamizuki (who wears a lock of hair over his right eye), as he began to stand up.

"Izumo, it's okay," said Kotetsu Hagane (who wears his hair long and spiky, while white cloth around his face and the bridge of his nose), as he chided his long time partner and friend.

"Why do you say that?" Izumo asked.

"Because only the Jade King would dare risk getting Lady Tsunade upset, by breaking protocols."

"Oh, oh yeah…"

The helmeted rider rides some more, until he stops at a certain okonomiyaki shop.

SKREEE!

A small crowd begins to gather, as the helmeted rider unlatches the kickstand. He then begins to take off his helmet…

"Hey, buddy!" yells Konohamaru, as he and his friends gather around the motorcycle. "You shouldn't park this thing of your in front of this shop."

Ranma takes off his helmet.

"Oh, Lord Rantsu," Konohamaru said, as he and his friends bow. "It's an honor to see you again."

"Yeah, I bet," Ranma smirked, as he takes off his leather gloves before putting them in hat. "Here, hold this for me."

Ranma tosses the helmet to Konohamaru.

"Yes, sir!" Konohamaru said.

"Good," Ranma replied. He then enters the okonomiyaki shop…

Meanwhile in Otokuni Prefecture…

"Mistress," Kabuto Yakushi said, as the kunoichi whispered into her mistress' ear. "I bring world that your husband has returned…"

The Orochimaruko looks up from her fire, which she used to observe the action of the Fates. Six months ago, she returned with her protégé from their training journey to resume power within the Hidden Sound Village. So far, her son, the Lord of Sound, had done a good job in supervising Kuboto's management over her personal affairs…

"That's good to know," Oroshimaruko said, as she gently caressed her lover. Since permanently locking Kabuto in a female guise, the chief sound shinobi has adapted to the role of a kunoich quite nicely, which is why she decided, and succeeded, to spread her gift to the Akatsuki. It wasn't surprising to learn that her associates were secretly trying to obtain all nine Kyuubi, in an effort to undo their transformed lives.

"And most likely, my husband will be involved in my affairs soon."

"Of course," Kabuto said, as she stands up. "Will you need anything else, today? I want to…check on a few things."

"No, you may have the rest of the day off," Orochimaruko said, as she continued to stare into the open flames, which crackled within the darkened halls of her lair. "That will be all."

"Thank you, Lady Rantsu," Kabuto said, as she turns to leave.

"Oh, and Kabuto-chan?"

"Yes?" Kabuto said, as she glances back.

"I know about you and Sasori's 'meetings'," Orochimaruko said.

Kabuto gasped.

"But I forgive you…THIS time."

Kabuto swallowed. She will have to be careful if she ever wants to regain her manhood again…

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**Author's Note: I will be diverging a bit from the overall storyline, especially since Ranma and Usagi will be involved in this saga. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. **

**

* * *

****Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And so that's what happened," Brianna said, as she sipped her beer, as she, Gina and Brittany sat around on lounge chairs in the backyard of the family home, which was located in an upscale suburb of Atlanta, Georgia. Upon receiving word that their sister Brianna was alive, the sisters were tempted to go to the Pacific Ocean to retrieve her. However, before they could go on the trip, Brianna called them and her parents to let them know that she would be returning home within a week for a two-week furlough. And now…

"Wow," Brittany said, as she looked up into the evening skies. "To think that all this time you were fighting aliens, we assumed that you died or something."

"Pretty close at times," Brittany said between sips.

"So, what did you do, then?" Gina asked.

"Became a Destroid pilot. What else?"

"And these are the giant robots that you used?"

"Well, they are two types. One doesn't change configurations, while the other does. I pilot the heavier, and more powerful, non-transformation kind. Ranma piloted the jets that can change into robots."

"Kind of like a robot that can transform," Brittany said.

"Right."

"Well, I am glad that you survived, Brianna," Gina said, as she leans back.

"At least, until I return to duty," Brianna replied.

"Bummer," Brittany replied, before taking a sip of her beer…

Meanwhile…

"Okay, order of 'Okonomiyaki Special #5'…coming up!" said Ukyo, as she flipped her batter.

"All take the 'Ranchan's Special'," said a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, but that's reserved for a particular customer-" Ukyo said, as she turns to see-

"Ranma?" Ukyo said with disbelief.

Ranma produces a grin on his face. And then-

BAM!

"You JACKASS!" Ukyo said, as she slams her battle spatula on top of her husband's head. "Why didn't you tell me were alive?"

"Well, it's hard to do so, when everyone has disappeared," Ranma replied. "In fact, I should be the one to be angry."

"NOT their fault, Ranma," Ukyo said, as she lowered her spatula. "After you and Usagi disappeared, the decision to move Asgard back to the ancestral realm was made. Only Kasumi, Nabiki, Orochimaruko and I remained behind."

Ranma nods his head. Doppelgangers with distinctive personalities tend to lead their own lives, no matter how distant the separation, unless actively recalled, or have died. That's why Jackie Tyler (Usagi's doppelganger) and Lady Cassandra Rantsu-Smith MacLeod (Ranma's doppelganger) also still exist as well, and were traveling with a certain Timelord these days…

"Why didn't Akane stay behind?"

"She…wanted to raise Kenma in a safe environment."

"Asgard was never a safe place."

"Compared to what the Fates had in mind…"

"Well, I'm not about to let the Earth be destroyed by ANYONE."

"Then you should convince her of that, 'Ranchan'," Ukyo said, as she lay down the "Ranchan's Special". "Eat up."

Ranma takes a whiff of the convection before…

"YOU," said a voice from behind.

Ranma turns to see a buxom, blond-haired girl who wore the something Anko the Snake Kunoichi proud. For some reason, the girl seemed familiar to him.

"Yeah, kid?" Ranma asked.

For a long moment, the world seemed still.

"I…I can't believe you've forgotten me, Daddy," the girl said tearfully.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Ranchan…THIS is Renata," Ukyo interjects.

"…"

"Your DAUGHTER?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"How DARE you forget me, Daddy!" Renata yelled. She then whips around and-

"Snake Strike PUNCH!" Renata yells, as she produces four pythons from her left sleeve.

WHOOSH!

BAM!

"Urgh!" Ranma yelped, as he struggled while being wrapped by snakes.

"That's what you get for forgetting about me, Naruto and Genko, Daddy! Humph!"

And with that, Renata walks away.

"Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?" Ranma said, as he performed a few hand gestures to reverse the summoning jutsu.

POOF!

"Well, you did leave the kids alone, sugar," Ukyo said, as she helped Ranma up. "How would YOU feel if Genma left you alone?"

"I probably be better off," Ranma said with a smirk. "Then again, I wouldn't be the awesome person that I am TODAY."

"Right," Ukyo said, as she rolled her eyes. "So…you came."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm concerned about…Usagi."

"You mean 'Orochimaruko'."

"Same difference. So, she's been acting weird lately?"

"All I can say is that, according to my contacts, Orochimaruko has gotten herself involved in the affairs of the Akatsuki."

"Really."

"Yeah. As a result, they have been going around acquiring going after sealed bijuu."

"Huh."

"Ranma, Genkai had gotten hurt because of them."

"…"

"Ranma-"

"Where is Haku?"

"He…she had returned to the Hidden Mist Village…to be with Zabuza."  
"WHAT?"

"Well, what do you expect, Ranma? Haku always saw himself as a woman in love with her former 'master', you know."

"That? Actually, I was referring to the fact that Haku has gone back to Zabuza."

"Huh, I see…"

"Well, we're going to do something about the Akatsuki," Ranma said.

"What do you mean 'we', Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

"I mean we are going to do something about it," Ranma said, as he polished his confection. "But first, we need to talk to someone…"

Meanwhile…

CLICK!

Captain Gloval sits back, having re-read his final report, in regards to the Zentraedi. Now, he, with Commander Hayes present, will have to present his report in person at a UN Spacy Command session.

"To think I gave up my submarine career for all this…aggravation," Gloval murmured to himself. And then-

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Gloval straightens himself out a bit.

"Come!" Gloval called.

SHOOP!

"I brought you some coffee, sir," Lisa said, as she carries a tray inside Gloval's office.

"Ah, thank you, Lisa," Gloval said, as Lisa sets the tray down on a nearby table.

"I figured you would want something to ease your nerves, sir," Lisa said, as she begins to pour a fresh pot of coffee into a porcelain cup.

"Sugar and cream?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, but just a little bit," Gloval said.

"Very well, sir," Lisa replied, as she adds a bit of cream and coffee to the cup. She then hands the cup of enhanced-flavored coffee to her commanding officer.

"Here you go," Lisa said.

"Thank you, Lisa," Gloval said.

"So, what is our prognosis?" Lisa asked. "On this session, I mean."

"Lisa, there are those within any military structure that think that having a bigger gun will solve a crisis," Gloval said between sips.

"But that is the nature of warfare, sir," Lisa replied. "Conflict brings innovation paradoxically."

"True, but at what cost? Remember, it was not that long ago that Earth plunged into the so-called 'Eugenics War', nearly fifteen years ago. And let's not forget the 'Global Civil War', when a large number of countries were nearly plunged into a state of anarchy. Of course, we shouldn't forget the constant alien incursions by the Gao'uld, the Replicants, the Ori and a few others since the turn of the century."

"I suppose so, sir," Lisa says. "I'm just glad that the attacks by the Zentraedi have stopped."

"Only until they either find a way to circumvent Earth's defenses, or provide a big enough distraction for our allies. Either way, I do expect this ship to be attacked soon."

"I see…"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, let me get this straight," Jiraiya said, as he and Ukyo sat around a sake bar. "You want to reform…Team Jiraiya."

"That is correct," Ranma said. "I mean, you're already done with Naruto's training, right?"

"I have. And by the way, you really should finish his training yourself."

"And I will…when I get a chance."

"What do you say, Master Jiraiya?" Ukyo asked.

Jiraiya finishes drinking his sake…

CLUMP!

"I'll do it, if you do something for ME," Jiraiya said, with a lecherous grin.

"Oh?"

Thirty minutes later, as a "nudie bar"…

"This is SO embarrassing," Ukyo said, as she and Ranko move around the stripper pole.

"Hey, a martial artist is prepared to sacrifice all, for the greater good," replied Ranko.

"I don't think I had THIS in mind, in terms of making a sacrifice."

"Oh, yeah!" Jiraiya yelled between catcalls. "Do it right, baby!"

"See what I mean?"

Ranko could only shake her head in replied.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**Author's Note: I will be diverging a bit from the overall storyline, especially since Ranma and Usagi will be involved in this saga. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile…

The Lord of Otokuni tapped his pen on his desk.

"Why are you coming to me about this, Kubuto?" Genshin asked with an annoyed expression.

"My Lord, I only want to inform you of Lady Orochimaruko's…mental state," says the medical-nin, as she bowed.

"What else is new?" Genshin said, as he gets up. Casually, he goes to a nearby window, where he sees his daughter Mai playing with her cousin Lira and her young aunt Ruth. Ruth was the daughter of Lady Miko Mido, of the Shikima, and his father Ranma. Ever since Miko assumed leadership of the Shikima Realm, thanks to a near-cataclysmic event caused by the machinations of an alien "dark god", her daughter Ruth has been living with his younger brother's family. But now that their sister Genkai has been severely injured, his younger brother and his wife have gone to the Land of Wind to be there for the so-called "Lady of the Land of Wind. Perhaps the Lord of the Land of Sound and his wife should journey to the Land of Wind, in order to pay his respects?

Nevertheless…

"Your job is to keep me abreast of my mother's activities, and supervise the other sound ninjas, that's it."

Genshin turns to look at Kabuto with darkened eyes.

"I don't know what your true agenda is, nor do I care. I would think that the latitude that you have been given would be more than sufficient to maintain your loyalty to my family."

Silence.

"Though, considering the fact that you are permanently female, thanks to my mother's machinations, I wouldn't be surprised that you would be seeking…payback, for your present condition."

Silence.

"I do admit that I've learned to love this new form these past few years," Kabuto said, as she crossed her legs. Being in a sexy nurses outfit enhanced Kabuto's near-unearthly beauty. "But I've always sought to control my own fate within the proverbial 'system'. And…even if I am 'restored', I fear that I might not WANT to go back."

Silence.

"You can undo your condition…somewhat," Genshin said, as he pulls out a scroll from pocket space. "Here."

Genshin tosses the scroll at Kabuto, who caught it with ease.

"And this is…?"

"A special jutsu that will give you full control over your Jusenkyo curse. None of us can undo it, but the curse can be modified."

"Hmmm…"

"This will be your only reprieve, Kabuto. If any of your plots harm myself, my station, my associates or my family, without MY permission, I will see to it that your mind is 'adjusted'…so you can be sold to a Hong Kong brothel…or worse. And I'm NOTHING like my mother, when it comes to being crossed. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Lord Genshin," Kabuto said. She then rose to her feet.

"Will that be all?"

"You are dismissed," Genshin replied.

Kabuto bows, and then turns to leave…

"Sir?" Kabuto said, as she turns around.

Genshin glances over towards the medical-nin.

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me this scroll, knowing that it is your mother than put me in this present…condition?" Kabuto asked.

Genshin turns his attention towards the window.

"Because, if nothing else, I believe in mastering one's own self," Genshin replied. "Especially under duress."

"I see…"

Meanwhile…

Captain Gloval and Commander Hayes arrive in Alaska, United States, after a traveling from the SDF-1—which was at rest just above the main Hawaiian island—to Nome Naval Air Station, Alaska. Officially, Gloval was a visiting Russian submarine captain, while Lisa was her American Navy liaison.

"I hate all this skulking about," Gloval complained. "The people of Earth need to know what's going on."

"Maybe UN Spacy has its reasons?" Lisa offered, as she squirmed a bit.

"Commander, is there a problem?" Gloval said, as he glanced over to his First Officer.

"I prefer the uniforms we usually wear," Lisa said.

"Ah," Gloval said.

As far as the world was concerned, Gloval and Hayes would be attending a global security conference at a nondescript American Air Force base in Alaska. However, it was a front for the Command Headquarters of UN Spacy. And, there was one other thing…

"This place…is big," Lisa said, as she looks out the window of the transport ship. Upon being taxied to a spot on the tarmac, the plane began its descent to the underground facility.

"It should be, since this place doubles as the 'Grand Cannon'," Gloval said.

"A…'Reflex Grand Cannon'?" Lisa said. "Is it like…that movie about a desert farm boy who wanted to rescue some sort of space princess?"

"Something like that, Lisa. It was an idea that your father, Adm. Donald Hayes (USN), and MajGen. Usagi Tsukino (USAF) had pushed for. I believe you've met General Tsukino at the reception on Macross Island eighteen months ago."

"Oh…she's one of the people who disappeared in that first attack by the Zentraedi," Lisa said.

"Correct. It was a weapon that was designed to fend off falling space objects…or large space armadas."

"Oh. But why here?"

"Stable environment, both politically and environmentally. Plus, there are various access portals, mirrors and so forth within the cannon infrastructure that can be used to direct a concentrated blast."

"I'm surprised that having such a…weapon has not sparked controversy," Lisa said.

"You would be surprised how deft a politician your father is, and how much an 'arm-twister' General Tsukino is."

Silence.

"Well, I suppose we should count our blessings on this matter," Lisa said. "But I do hope your suggestions will be…taken to heart."

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Gloval replied, as he straightens his hat. "Ever since the alien crisis from last year…and from the past ten years, Earth's security forces have been 'itching' to prove its worth, so that we, as normal humans, no longer need Earth's 'metahuman' population and allies to defend this world of ours."

"I see…"

Meanwhile…

"So…you deemed to make your presence known," Tsunade said through gritted teeth, as she folded her arms.

Ranma looks up from holding his daughter Tsuki.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ranma said.

"Yes, you did. But you could have sent word back SOMEHOW."

Ranma sighed.

"I suppose so, Tsunade. But to be honest, I didn't think you'd care that I was 'off world'."

"Well…I DO, Lord Ranma."

"Oh?"

"For my daughter's sake, of course."

"Ah, of course."

Silence.

"So did you REALLY see Usagi amongst these…aliens?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep, though I don't know how the Zentraedi managed to 'turn' her to their cause."

"But doesn't that make her a threat?"

"That would be case. However, Usagi had placed a special meme into her head, as a way of preventing her powers from being used."

"Which is…?"

"If she is ever compromised, her 'extraordinary' abilities will be nullified."

"Like a hypnotic suggestion."

"Exactly. A while back, I was involved in a police investigation of a case involving a woman who suffered from an acute 'split personality', in Seacouver, North America."

"How does that relate to Usagi?"

"Well, it turned out that one personality was a vampire, while the other personality was not."

"I don't understand. You're talking about REAL vampires?"

"Yep. Somehow, the personalities were so strong and so distinct, that the woman could be both a mortal and a vampire, depending upon which personality had emerged, which included the weakness of both forms. However, if she was killed or injured as a mortal, then the vampire would suffer from those injuries, although the vampire aspect would quickly regenerate. And, the woman could stay out in daylight, if she thinks she is mortal, but can be severely injured by daylight if she thinks she is a vampire."

"Fascinating. Whatever happened to this woman?"

"Well, upon learning what was happening to her, the woman tried to kill herself. I prevented that, but I also encourage her to seek psychiatric care from those who could be trusted with her…secret. Last thing I heard, she works as a counselor for those involved the paranormal."

"Well, that is good to know that you had a positive impact on people," Tsunade said. "But…what was the point in telling me this?"

"Usagi was inspired by this phenomenon," Ranma said. "She always feared that someone could take control over her, and thus use her as a weapon against those she loves. So, Usagi created a condition whereby if she is ever compromised, her powers will not work. As far as she would be concerned, Usagi would be 'mortal' without any recollection of having any powers."

"That's…a bit extreme, no?"

"Considering the power that is at her disposal, every precaution must count-"

FLASH!

Ukyo appears in the middle of the room.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but what I have to say is important," Ukyo said with a slight bow.

"Understood," Ukyo replied.

Ranma turns around to face Ukyo.

"Well?"

"Haku…said no," Ukyo said. "She told me that she prefers to live the life of an ordinary girl, so she can prepare to marry her 'fiancé' Zabuza in a couple of years."

"'Zabuza'?" Tsunade asked.

"Reformed criminal, from the Hidden Mist Village," Ranma said. "Was Team Kakashi's first major nemesis, when they were tricked into protecting a local bridge builder from the Land of Waves."

"Oh, I see," Tsunade replied. "That does explain why a bridge is named after your son, Ranma."

"Ii was an ego booster for him, Tsunade," Ranma replied.

"Ranma, that still leaves us short," Ukyo said. "If we're to catch up to your son, we have to do so soon."

"Actually, I know who can join 'Team Jiraiya'," Tsunade said.

"Who?" Ranma asked.

An hour later…

"So, you are the third person," Jiraiya said, as he looks at the newest addition to his team of girls.

"Yes, sir!" Renata said bubbly, as Ukyo and Ranko leans on a bridge railing. "Anko taught me what I need to know."

"Well, has she now…"

"Sensei, should we be going now?" Ranko said through gritted teeth. She wasn't sure if she liked Renata going on a dangerous assignment like the one dealing with the Akatsuki, but the kunoich DID pass the Chunin exams recently. It was just too bad that Renata never had the benefit of having a permanent squad…

"Of course," Jiraiya said, as he tried to appear sage-like. "Each of you has a gift. Ranko is an offensive person, Ukyo is a defensive person, and Renata is support. Two of you haven't worked together in a long time, while team-building is still new to you, Renata."

"I'll do my best, sir," Renata said.

"I'm sure you will, girl."

"Well, it's a good thing I made a killing at the shop this week," Ukyo said, as she strapped on her battle spatula. "Otherwise, I'd be hurting or something."

"Well, if 'sensei' isn't careful, he'll be the one hurting," Ranko said, as she straps her wind fan (one of two fans 'won' from a fight against the Tengu) unto her back, as she sees the familiar look of a pervert, as said pervert spies on Renata's growing form.

"Okay," Jiraiya says, as he turns towards the direction of where they needed to be. "Girls: MOVE OUT!"

WHISH!

And with that, Team Jiraiya is on the move. Destination: the Land of Wind.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: I did some research and realized that there is a possibility of a THIRD daughter belonging to Max Sterling named "Aurora". So, there will be Dana, Maia and Aurora. The question now is this: will their parents be the same in THIS continuity? [grins evilly] Heh... ;)  
**

**

* * *

****Part 18**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"Mmmmmm," Claudia Grant said, as she lay on her lover's chest. "You know, I love times like this…"

Captain Roy Folker, CAG of the Veritech Squadrons aboard the SDF-1 "Macross", looks up at his girlfriend.

"No kidding," Roy said. "After eighteen months of fighting these Zentraedi, it's nice to get some time to ourselves."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I'm going to see my parents and brother this weekend, and I hope that you'll come with me."

Roy groans, as he unwraps his arms around Claudia's shoulders.

"Claudia…"

"Roy, we HAVE to take our relationship to the next logical level," Claudia said, as she sits up. "And meeting my family is a part of that…process."

"I know, I know, but…"

"But you don't like feeling being…stifled."

"No, I'm not good at having a serious relationship," Roy said.

"Huh?"

"Look, when I first joined the service, I didn't expect to survive. Heck, I don't expect to survive THIS…conflict."

"Roy, you shouldn't say such things."

"But it's how I feel, Claudia. I…I don't want to create an attachment with someone, only to die and leave THAT person 'hanging'. It wouldn't be…fair, that's all."

Silence.

"Roy," Claudia said, as she places a hand on Roy's face. "No matter what happens, we always take risks. We could…die just by walking across a street, after getting hit by a car, but that doesn't take away what we build…together. Roy, I am more than willing to take that chance."

Roy smiles, as he takes Claudia's hand.

"Thanks, I needed that-"

VROOOP! VROOOP! VROOOP! VROOOP-!

"ALL HANDS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE STATIONS!" came the announcement. "ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS-!"

Claudia sighs, as she and Roy immediately roll out of bed. She had forgotten that the crew of the SDF-1 would be going through drills today…

"Well, it's back to work, even if this is just a drill," Roy said, as he puts on his flight suit. "It's too bad Rick and some of the others are on leave…"

"Yeah," Claudia said a sighed, thinking that, once again, Roy was avoiding the issue concerning the status of her relationship…

"Oh, and Claudia?" Roy said, as he stops at the door of their shared apartment.

"Yes?" Claudia replied.

Roy glances over to the love of his life.

"I'll go with you to see your folks," Roy said with a smile.

And with that, Roy runs off to participate in the drill exercise.

Claudia smiles, as she shakes her head. Leave it to her to underestimate Roy's commitment to their relationship…

Meanwhile…

"Well, how is she doing?" Kenshin said, as his wife Yaku exits his sister's bedroom.

"She is doing fine…considering the injuries she sustained from Deidara and Sasori's attacks," Yaku said, as she carried the used medical garments to her husband.

"Well, at least those clowns got the worst of it…as cute as they are-"

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"This is a serious matter, Ken!" Yaku yelled.

"Yeah, I KNOW. That doesn't mean that I can't appreciate cute girls…"

Just then, Baki, the chief shinobi of the Sand Village, suddenly appears with his entourage.

"Lord Kenshin, Team Jiraiya wishes to pay their respects to Lady Genkai," Baki said, as he bows.

'Then 'Pops' is here,' Kenshin thought for a moment.

"Should we send them away?"

"No, let them in," Kenshin said. "They are…family."

"Of course," Baki said, as he nods. "And Lord Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"The Sand Village appreciates your sister's sacrifice, in her attempts to save the life of the Kazekage."

"My sister did what was necessary, Baki," Kenshin said. "And this was under duress…"

Baki nods his head. He had misgivings when Genkai Rantsu was first named "daimyo" of the Land of Wind. And since then, Genkai tends to not involve herself in the affairs of the Hidden Sand Village. However, when the Kazekage, Lord Gaara, was in trouble, Genkai arrived on the scene…

FLASHBACK!

WHOOM!

Deidara smirked, as her "trap" exploded in Gaara's face. The transformed girl was pleased that, in the end, Gaara's willingness to intervene on the behalf of his people cost him his victory.

"Ugghhh," Gaara groaned, as Deidara prepares to pick up her "prize".

"That's the thing about 'heroes', Lord Gaara," Deidara said, as she goes up. "They have an obvious WEAKNESS."

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled, as he looked up in the skies with Baki and the other shinobi. Even hurt, Gaara was still holding up the tainted sand. Part of Deidara's strategy was to put Gaara into a no-win scenario, where the Kazekage would have to choose between fighting and protecting. Gaara knew that if he failed to keep the tainted sand away from the village, the explosive clay worms would explode, killing massive numbers of people.

"Gaara, hang on-" Kankuro said, before-

WOOSH!

"Temari?" Kankuro said, as he sees his sister arrive. "Where did you go?"

"I went…to get help from the Lady of the Land of Wind," Temari said.

"Wait, Lady Genkai is HERE?" Baki said.

"Temari, we don't need help-" Kankuro said.

"Obviously we do, if none of us can help little brother!" Temari yelled.

Meanwhile, Deidara was about to grab Gaara, when she felt a powerful presence…

"So, you decide to show up, old woman," Deidara said, as she turns around to face…Genkai Rantsu.

"So, you're the punk that has caused the interruption of my peace," Genkai said.

"All in a day's work, heh," Deidara said, as she turns around. "I plan on obtaining my prize."

Genkai squints her eyes. Already, she could tell the Deidara had made his first move…

FWOOM!

Giant worms made from clay burst from underneath her feet. Genkai leaps up into the air, and avoids the maw of the worms made from clay.

CHOMP!

Still in the air, Genkai touched the worm with one hand. Using an air elemental jutsu, Genkai drew out the oxygen from the clay itself. Clay tends to be a porous material, allowing it to have the flexibility that it is known for. However, without that flexibility, the clay becomes brittle, as demonstrated by Genkai's use of the Breaking Point Technique.

BOOM!

Genkai does the same thing to the other giant worm.

BOOM!

Diedara growled, as the skies rain down clay fragments, as Genkai drop to the groun.

Tp!

Genkai rose to her feet.

"Leave, boy, before I get serious," Genkai said.

"The Akatsuki GETS what we want, old woman," Deidara said. "And by the way, we always move in pairs."

As if on cue, Genkai leaps to avoid a prehensile strike from behind, by what appears to be a scorpion's tale.

"You must be the other one," Genkai said, as she sees a nearly masked, hunched figure.

"You were warned, old woman, to stay out of this," Sasori replied.

"And these people are under MY protection, after the Kazekage. Or did you forget THAT lesson, traitor?"

"Humph!" Sasori growled. "I don't need to justify MY actions."

As if on cue, the back of the man opens up to reveal…puppets.

Genkai knew of Sasori, a renegade puppeteer who mastered the ability to turn bodies into puppets…and still use their shinobi abilities.

It's going to be a rough night ahead indeed.

"Then bring it," Genkai said, as her aura began to glow. "Let's see if you punks live up to your reputations-!"

END FLASHBACK!

'I can't believe how much damage to the surrounding countryside there is,' Baki thought. 'But, at least, Lord Gaara is safe…'

Five minutes later…

Ranko sighed, as she sat by her daughter's side. Genkai had won her fight against Deidara and Sasori, but was nearly killed in the process. If it had been for the fact that Genkai had a potent self-regenerative physiology, not to mention the fact that she, like her siblings, was 'demi-gods', she would have died in the process.

"I'm…sorry for all this," Ranko said, as she held Genkai's hands. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this for me to be there for you."

Genkai slowly opens her eyes. She then turns to face her father.

"If it takes…me getting injured to get your attention, then I shouldn't bother," Genkai said with a smirk.

Ranko smiled, as she let's go of her daughter's hand.

"Daughter, why is it that you like to play the role of the 'Old Woman', when, in fact, you are an attractive girl? And that it takes almost getting killed to show the real you?"

"Because I can?" Genkai said, as she sits up. "And I see that you want to get in touch with your…feminine side again."

"Just a disguise, daughter."

"That's not what Mother says."

"Hey, she's the one who into that other 'stuff', and it's usually me getting roped into doing that…other stuff."

"Sure…"

"So, how are you feeling?" Ranko asked.

"Sore and stiff, but I will recover," Genkai said. "What…is the Kazekage's condition? I don't want to think that I got laid up for nothing."

"He's injured but fine," Ranko said. "Baki said that he's expected to make a full recovery."

"Good."

Silence.

"Father, the Akatsuki is on the move to reclaim the 'bijuu' in order to dominate Japan…and perhaps the world," Genkai said. "They failed to get the one in Kazekage Gaara, but there are other potential victims."

"I know, which is why I have a plan on taking them all out, while I have leave from my ship…and I have two weeks to do so."

"'Two week'?"

"Yeah, I got giant aliens to fight."

"Oh."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: With shore leave over, Ranko and company returns to duty aboard the SDF-1. As the crew settles in, Ranko recalls what when on during those past two weeks. Unfortunately, she might not have time to do so, since the Zentraedi has decides to renew their attacks on the stalwart crew. But all this pales in comparison, when Ranko gets the surprise of her life, when she meets the Meltrandi warrior named Serene! See you then…**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the SDF-1 returned from their sojourn from space, and two weeks since some of the crew went on "shore leave". Repairs and refits on the space fortress have been completed, as well as a complete troop and crew rotation. And save for a few drills, all was quiet. Well, almost…

"Blast it!" Gloval yelled, as he slammed his data pad onto his consol by his command chair.

"What is it, sir?" Sammie asked.

"Captain Gloval has just been informed that the civilians on board cannot leave," Claudia said.

"Oh, no!" Kim exclaims. "What are we going to do now?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

Vanessa looks at the sensor data from her workstation.

"Switching to 'Tactical'," Vanessa said from her workstation.

BLIP!

The large screen in front of Vanessa activates, revealing a standard display of information…

"It appears to be…one of ours, sir," Vanessa said.

"Confirmed," Claudia said. "It appears to be carrying the shore-leave people."

"I STILL can't believe all of our most important assets were giving THAT much time away," Lisa complained.

"Considering the nature of ONE of those assets, I'm not surprised," Gloval replied.

"But what's so special about Commander Tendo, sir?"

"That, Lisa, is on a need to know basis."

"Well, I think I SHOULD know…"

Meanwhile…

"Well, it looks like we're back," Rick said, as he spots the deck of the Prometheus, the arm where the aerial crafts and the Veritechs are housed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ranko replied, as she thought about some of the things she experienced before leaving Hokkaido…

FLASHBACK!

Deidara and Sasori licked their wounds, knowing that they were being pursued.

"We should have been more prepared, Sasori," Deidara complained, as she set her new arm in place. "And I doubt that attack of yours did much to stop that old woman, heh."

"Point of FACT, Deidara, Genkai uses the guise of an old woman in order to trick her opponents into underestimating her," Sasori said, as she repaired her body. "In fact, she is a legendary fighter in her own right, known for destroying monsters and devils."

Silence.

"Do you think she's dead?" Deidara said, as she looks around. She swore she could feel the presence of someone watching them…

"If she isn't, she would be the first to withstand the full effects of my poisons," Sasori said.

"I think we should return to base and let Pein know what is going on, heh," Deidara replied.

"No, you go on ahead," Sasori replied. "No doubt we'll be tracked, if we move about together."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"No, but we'll have a better opportunity to acquire the other bijuu, if the others know first hand what is happening. And I doubt your 'clay dolls' will be able to last long against seasoned shinobi, like those from the Hidden Leaf Village."

Pause.

"And when they are at their weakest, I will go for the kill…before adding them to MY collection."

Deidara feels a shiver up her spine. She didn't mind killing an opponent to make a point. After all, she considered herself to be an artist of sorts. However, Sasori was brutal when it comes to dispatching her opponents…

"Now, go," Sasori said with finality.

"Very well," Deidara said, as he gets on his clay bird that was big enough to ride on. "Good luck…"

And with that, Deidara takes off.

Grunting, Sasori heads for a nearby cave, knowing that she will be found. And it will be there that she will prepare her trap.

Meanwhile, Ranko's vision readjusts to normal, after utilizing a jutsu, "Eye of Thundera", a jutsu developed after spending time with a race of "cat people", that allowed her to see in a telescopic manner.

"It looks like Deidara is heading in the direction of the Land of Lightning, while Sasori is heading towards that cave we discovered during our reconnaissance of the area earlier."

"Well, do we go after those jackasses or not?" Ukyo asked.

Ranko turns towards Ukyo and Renata.

"I want you and Renata to go back to Jiraiya and Kakashi of our situation. And then, assist Team Guy with their problem."

"WHAT problem?" Ukyo asked.

"Doppelgangers."

"Oh."

"What about you, Daddy?" Renata asked.

Ranko looks up into the skies.

"I have a personal matter to deal with," Ranko said simply.

"Oh."

"We better get going," Ukyo said, as she turns to leave, as she touches Renata's shoulder. "Come."

"Good luck, Daddy," Renata said, before-

ZIP! ZIP!

And now, Ranko was alone. Or was she?

"You can come out, Itachi," Ranko said, as the renegade Uchiha emerges from the shadows.

"Welcome back to Earth, Lord Ranshin," Itachi said with a slight bow.

Ranko turns towards Itachi. Both were now utilizing their respective Sharingan.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranko replied. "What fine mess your buddies is causing."

"Considering what your wife did to us, what do you expect?" Itachi replied.

Ranko took one good look at the renegade Uchiha.

"Oh, yeah, you were turned into a girl, along with the rest of the Akatsuki."

"And the only way to counteract this condition is the collection of 'bijuu'," Itachi said. "The more powerful the bijuu, the easier it is to counteract the jutsu."

Silence.

"So I guess the fact that the bijuu can be used as 'weapons of mass destruction' hasn't escaped Pein's notice, eh?" Ranko said with a smirk.

"Probably not."

"Uh, huh."

Silence.

"Ranma, I hope you remember our agreement," Itachi said, as she looks into the heavens. "In exchange for awakening my Mangekyo Sharingan, I would help you, through your father's efforts, to awaken your bloodline trait."

"Yeah…through violence."

"It's the Uchiha way."

Silence.

"I will protect you from Sasuke's revenge, but you will have to tell the truth," Ranko said.

"You know that I can't do that."

"Itachi, the fact that Danzo was the one who roped you into taking the blame for the death of the Uchiha clan-"

"The only thing that matters is the village's well-being."

Ranko sighs. She knew who had murdered the Uchiha clan, and was more than determined to confront that person…no mater WHAT guise the culprit is using these days…

"Fine, you are playing a dangerous game, Itachi."

"Humph," Itachi said, as he turns away.

"Where are you going?"

"To play the role of the villain, of course," Itachi said.

Silence.

"Ranma, promise me that you'll help Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha clan, free of politics and dishonor."

"You have my WORD," Ranko said.

"That is all that I ask of you…"

And with that, Itachi fades back into the shadows.

Ranko shakes her head. She would rather be fighting space giants than dealing with THIS nonsense…

END FLASHBACK!

"So, did you have a good time on YOUR vacation, Ranko?" Minmei asked innocently.

"Let's just say that my time on 'vacation' was 'interesting', to say the least," Ranko replied.

"Oh. Well, have you met my cousin, Kyle?"

Ranko sizes the young man up. She could tell that 'Kyle' carried himself like a martial artist…

'Why does this guy remind me of Mousse?' Ranko thought to herself.

"I assume that you are also in the military?" Kyle said with indignation

"Yeah…"

"Figures. It's a shame that a girl like you have to 'play' war."

"Well, somebody got to be the man, you know?" Ranko replied. "And if that purple outfit and long hair of yours is of any indication-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Kyle, Ranko is a bit of a tom boy, so don't pay her any mind."

"And SHE is suppose to be your best friend?" Kyle said.

"All of us are VERY good friends," Brianna interjects. "Except for Hotaru."

"I want to be Ranko VERY good friend, too!" Hotaru replied.

"Over my dead body," Haruka said.

"THAT is the tom-boy," Ranko said. "She doesn't have the curves to be feminine."

"Why, you-!"

"Dear, calm down," Michiru said. "You shouldn't get so upset."

"I think I have something in my medical kit to calm you down," Ami said, as she rummage through her sack."

"I don't need any pills, Ami," Haruka said.

"Actually, I was referring to my flask of 'rice wine'."

"'Rice wine'?" Hoshi said.

"For medicinal purposes, of course."

"…"

"Well, I for one will be glad to get back to work," Ranko said, as she prepares to land the transport jet. In the days ahead, she will have much to think about what had happened during those past two weeks…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's Note: As I move the "Robotech" sagas forward, I will also include bits of "Naruto" as well (in the form of "flashbacks"). In the end, all events will be revealed. C&C will be welcomed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

Later, at "Lynn's"…

"Hey, who's the 'hunk'?" Lisa said, as she and her fellow 'Bridge Bunnies', save for Claudia, sat down at their shared table with Ranko, Rick and Max.

"Oh, he's Minmei's cousin 'Lynn Kyle'," Rick said.

"His parents own this restaurant," Max said.

"Personally, his a bit of a jerk," Ranko replied.

"Oh, I see…"

"But he's definitely handsome," Vanessa said.

"I could just die in his arms," Kim said.

"You said it!" Sammie said.

"Why are you four swooning over this guy?" Ranko complained. "He doesn't LIKE people like us."

"I think you're just being mean," Kim said.

"Kyle, I think a rerun of 'Macross City Music Revue' is on!" Minmei said, as she turns on the television set in the restaurant. "And I'm in it!"

"I'm surprised that you received so many offers to do television and stuff," Rick said.

"Well, the mayor and the Public Affair Office wants to keep the morale high, so myself, Minako and other talented babes get together once a week to give shows," Minmei said. "It can hard work, but I love entertaining people."

As Minmei puts on the program, the crowd seemed to anxious about a rumor concerning their status aboard ship…

CHIRP!

"We interrupt this normally scheduled program," says the newscaster at MNN. "We at the Macross News Network have been investigating rumors, regarding the status of civilians aboard the SDF-1. Now, we have obtained word from Captain Henry Gloval himself, on the status of the people of Macross City…"

"Turn it up!" yelled one of the patrons.

"Captain Gloval has disclosed to the press that the citizens of Macross City will not have permission to relocate."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, dear," Minmei said.

"We finally return to Earth, and now we have to stay aboard this thing?" yelled one man.

"Oh, how much more do they expect us take this situation?" said a woman.

"Let's riot!" yelled another man.

"YEAH!"

"People, you have to calm down-!" Lisa tried to say.

"Shut up!" yelled one of the men. "Maybe we can use these soldiers as hostages-!"

Ranko stood up.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Ranko yelled.

"Oh?" Rick and his crewmates yelled.

All was quiet, as Ranko cleared her throat.

"ALL of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves for acting like children."

"It ain't right we have to be stuck here!" said a man.

Ranko turns to face the man.

"No, it's not, but we deal with the situation as adults."

Pause.

"Need I remind you that there is a formidable alien military is waiting to attack, and that Earth is NOT prepared for that? Do you think that the Zentraedi will stop? Give up?"

Ranko looks around.

"I've lost someone close to me at the beginning of all this…mess, so I know how you all feel about wanting to just walk away. Well, sometimes you can't walk away. In fact, you will have to stand up and be counted…so you can fight to protect those who can't defend themselves. And until this fight against the Zentraedi has ended, I will do my best to be…a defender."

"But it's…hard," the woman laments.

"I know," Ranko said gently. "You want to be able to be there for your children, and to see them grow up into productive adults. But the tragedy is that you don't always get that luxury."

Minmei wanted to cry.

'Why is Ranko so sad?'

"Still, we do what we can, and that means having to make certain sacrifices…like remaining aboard the SDF-1 unconditionally."

Now, everyone looked at each with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

With a sigh, Ranko sits down in her seat. She the turns towards the kitchen and raises her hand.

"Aunt Lynn, can I have some tea?" Ranko asked.

"Um, sure, dear," Aunt Lynn said with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"WHAT?" Lady Azonia said, as she turns red angrily.

"That is correct, Lady Azonia," says an aide. "Commander Khyron has launched his attack squadron against the micronians and that ship."

"Hmmm," Azonia mused. "He must be using that 'blind spot' in Earth's defenses we've recently uncovered. And coupled with the series of attacks on Gao'uld 'properties', as led by Lord Breetai's forces, the Earth will be LESS secure…"

"What shall we do?"

Azonia sits down in her command seat.

"Nevertheless Khyron was NOT given permission to launch an assault. Have Serene lead a retrieval squadron."

"I do not understand," the aide said. "Why her and not Miriya?"

"Serene needs to have her loyalty tested, so Commander Miriya will not be accompanying her."

"Very well," the aide said with a bow. "It shall be done…"

Soon…

"Captain, an unidentifiable craft is on an intercept course," says Hotaru, as she monitored telemetry at "Tactical". "Wait…it's a Zentraedi cruiser!"

"Sound all hands to Battlestations!" Gloval yells. "And get Commander Hayes back up here."  
"Yes, sir," Hoshi replied, as she prepared to enact Gloval's order.

Thus, the battle begins in earnest…

RATATATATATATAT-!

"Keep up the pressure, men!" Lt. Brianna Diggers yelled, as she led the 15th Tactical Armored Calvary to cover the sensitive areas of the SDF-1. She piloted a Destroid, which was essentially a giant robot. And thanks to her expertise in weapons research, the armor and weaponry of the Destroids are rivals the armament of a Zentraedi officer's pod…

At the last minute, Brianna rolls away to avoid getting shot by one of Khyron's cannons, and then returns fire.

CHOOM!

The discharge slices off the arm of Khyron's mecha.

"Curses!" Khyron yells. "Who IS this person?"

CHIRP!

Serene appears.

"Commander Khyron, you are hereby ORDERED to withdrawal your forces IMMEDIATELY," Serene said.

Khryon growls. No one, not some subordinate Meltrandi…

"Fine, but give my regards to oblivion!"

With his last set of missiles, Khryon fires upon his 'colleague'.

BLAM!

"Ah-!" Serene yelled, as she realized that her rockets were destroyed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Khyron roared with laughter. "Now, to give these micronians my going away present…"

"Sir, it appears that the Zentraedi ship is on a direct course to the Bridge!" Claudia yells.

"Oh, no!" Sammie exclaimed. "We're all going to die!"

"Then we should prepare for the 'Daedalus Maneuver'," Gloval said.

"Yes, sir," Claudia replied. "Initiating the maneuvering sequence…"

The Zentraedi cruiser heads for a direct course, only to be stopped when the SDF-1 lifts its right arm, and-

BOOM!

Tearing into the super-structure, the Daedalus then unleashes a volley of missiles. However-

"Ah-!" Rick yells, as he was caught too close to the action.

"Rick!" Ranko replied, as she sees her friend take the blunt of the attack.

Nevertheless, the SDF-1 survives to fight another day.

Later…

"Man, I can't believe how hurt Rick is," Max said, as he, Ben, Ranko, Haruka and Minako sat around the lounge at HQ.

"Ma'am, do you think he'll recover?" Ben asked the Deputy CAG.

"He'll be fine," Ranko said, disturbed by the coma-induced dreams Rick was having involving himself and the two loves of his life: Minmei and Ranko. "I'm more concerned about our CAG."

"Yeah, I noticed," Haruka replied.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Minako asked.

"We make sure that Roy doesn't get reckless, that's what," Ranko said.

"COMMANDER TENDO, PLEASE REPORT TO SECTOR Z9-ALPHA," said the announcer. "COMMANDER TENDO, PLEASE REPORT TO SECTOR Z9-ALPHA."

"I wonder what's that all about?" Ben asked.

"Why don't you mind your business, Ben, before I have you wash ALL the jets in the Skull Squadron…by hand?"

"Er, sorry, ma'am."

A short while later…

Ranko looked at the sleeping giantess, as wild thoughts ran through her head.

"Usagi…"

"You know this person, Commander?" says a voice.

Ranko turns around to see Admiral Henry Gloval.

"Um…"

Gloval, seemingly understanding what Ranko was implying, turns towards the guards.

"Dismiss."

"Yes, sir," the lead guard says, as he walks out the door with his partner. Once the door was shut, Gloval turns his full attention back towards Ranko.

"Well?"

"Yes, yes I do," Ranko says, as she returns her gaze back towards Usagi. For the past week, the captured Meltrandi was put into a storage bay that had been modified as a jail cell…for observation, of course.

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino, sir."

"Wait, THIS is General Tsukino?" Gloval says with a nod.

"Yes, it is, sir."

"Ah, then my suspicions are correct…that you ARE Colonel Saotome."

Ranko immediately turn her head to face Gloval.

"How…?"

"I make it my business to get to know the people that serve in my command. However, upon returning to Earth last year, I made some inquiries. General O'Neil and Director Fury speak highly of you."

"Oh, that's nice to know. But-"

"Why the subterfuge? To be honest, I've always admired your legendary exploits as an officer."

Pause.

"Did you actually steal a Soviet submarine in the 1960s?"

"Well…I did it on a dare."

"Most curious."

Another pause.

"At any rate, you are more useful out on the field, than at a desk."

"I suppose so," Ranko says with a sigh while returning her gaze towards her wife. "May I ask you a favor?"

Gloval raises an eyebrow.

A short while later…

Usagi wakes up with a serious headache.

"Oh, what happened?" Usagi says aloud. She then looks around. "Why am I in a box?"

"Usagi!" says a familiar voice.

Usagi looks around.

"Down here!"

Usagi looks down…and frowns.

"Ranma, why are you dressed in that uniform?" Usagi asks. "And why are you so…small?"

"Well," Ranko began, as she held Usagi's giant left hand. "It's like this…"

A few minutes later…

"WHAT?"

"But it's okay now," Ranko says with reassurance. "You're safe."

"But…I could have hurt people," Usagi says, as she sniffs. "I'm…I'm just awful! And now…I'm some gigantor FREAK!"

Ranko thought for a moment.

"Well, do you know how to increase your height, right?"

"Right…with magic."

"Well, you can shrink yourself, right?"

"Yeah- oh…I see."

"See? And in no time, you'll be back to normal."

"Oh, Ranma!" Usagi says happily, as she takes TINY Ranko, and hugged her husband against her chest.

"Mmmmmmmph!"

"Oh, sorry…"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

A week later…

"So, Rick, you decided to slack off, eh?" Roy said with a smile.

"Hey, the medical corps is the one not wanting to let me out of here, Big Brother," Rick said.

"Don't blame US, Lt. Hunter," Michiru said smile, as she recorded Rick's vital signs.

"BUSTED," Roy said, as he rubbed Rick's head of hair.

"Roy, stop that-!" Rick replied, as he waves Roy hand away.

"Now, Commander, it would be best to NOT aggravate the patient," Mchiru said.

"See?"

"Yeah, yeah," Roy replied.

"Call me if you need anything," Michiru said, as she nods with a smile, before leaving Rick's room.

After Michiru leaves, Roy returns his attention towards Rick.

"It's too bad she dates other girls," Roy said, before stroking his chin lecherously. "On the other hand, the possibilities are-"

"Knock it off, Big Brother," Rick replied. "Not everyone has THAT sort of fetish."

"ALL HANDS: BATTLESTATIONS!" came the announcement. "I REPEAT: ALL HANDS: PREPARE FOR BATTLESTATIONS-!"

"Well, it's off to work," Roy said, as he gets up. He then gives a "thumbs up" salute.

"See you in the funny papers."

And with that, Roy leaves the hospital room.

"Good luck, Big Brother…"

Meanwhile…

"Captain Gloval, I can help," Usagi said, as she walks along with Gloval to the Bridge.

"I have the up most respect for you, General Tsukino, but your presence might be a disruptive element," Gloval said.

"Henry, no one knows of my true identity, except for you and Ranma. In fact, I can still play the role of the Meltrandi warrior 'Serene', who sides with the 'micronians' out of both a sense of vengeance…and the need to demonstrate her loyalty to her benefactors."

"Hmmm…"

"If you allow me to contribute, I will see to it that the civilian population gets relocated."

Gloval stops and looks Usagi.

"You can facilitate this?"

"Henry, there's a lot about me that could make your hair stand. I'm one who helped to push through the construction of the 'Reflex Grand Cannon' without anyone's public knowledge."

"And how would you keep the secret of the Zentraedi's presence from public scrutiny?"

"Henry, the Earth is ALWAYS getting invaded by one group or another. I know people who specializes in, shall we say, 'memory erasing' measures?"

"That's a bit extreme, do you not think?"

"Can you think of a better idea?"

"No, I guess not. But I would feel comfortable in allowing people to choose."

"Of course, Henry."

Silence.

"So, what is your skills rating in mecha piloting?" Gloval asked.

Usagi smiles.

A short time later…

"NOW?" Roy said, as he accepts the orders from Lisa's workstation.

"That is correct, Commander," Lisa replied through a secured communications link. "Gloval wants you to put the Meltrandi into your unit for now," Lisa replied. "Hayes: out."

CHIRP!

Roy sighs, as he turns towards Usagi, was standing there with a grin on her face.

"I don't know HOW you managed to pull it off, but I guess you're in…'Bunny'."

"Hey, I got my ways…you know, being a 'superior officer', and all. So, when are we going to do this?"

Roy points to one of the Veritechs.

"THAT is yours. Actually, it's Rick Hunters, but-"

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she grins.

And then she runs off to join the fight.

Roy merely chuckles. He has known Usagi and her husband Ranma since his days at the American Naval Academy, when his old friends were guest flight instructors at the Naval Flight School in Pensacola, Florida. And since then, Roy has learned not to underestimate "Bunny" and "Wild Horse" (the call-signs of Usagi and Ranma respectively)…

"Well, let's get to work," Roy said, as he hops into his plane…

During the battle, the Zentraedi forces, this time led by quadrano (i.e. another name for "squadron") leader Miriya, began to press their advantage.

"Destroy these micronians!" Miriya snarled. "For Serene-!"

RATATATATATAT-!

"Eh?" Miriya said, as she dodges the attack at the last minute. She then sees the offender.

"So, you think you can defeat me, the pride of Azonia's forces? So BE it."

With that, Miriya turns her flying power-armor around, and engages the offending Veritech.

"Man, this person is a pretty hardcore," Max said, as he dodged and weave the attack.

"Let's see what you got…"

Meanwhile, Ranko sees that Roy was about to be overwhelmed.

"Roy, hang on-!" Ranko yelled, as she swoops in to provide cover.

"Ranko, I got this!" Roy yells. "Stay in position!"

"What was that? I think your com-link is suffering from interference," Ranko said, as she swoops in.

"Feh," Roy said with a smile. He had known that "Ranko" was really his mentor for some time now. After all, one's piloting skills were like a handprint: very distinctive. And besides, no one HER age would have the piloting aptitude that she has, unless she was already an accomplished pilot…

"Alright," Roy said, as he performed an evasive procedure. "But be sure that you watch where you are aiming…'Wild Horse'."

'Huh, so you knew, kid,' Ranko thought to herself with a smile, as she provided cover for the CAG…

Later…

"Well, at least we survived yet another 'encounter'," Max said, as he sipped his beer in the officer's lounge.

"Not really," Ben replied. "We did lose our commander."

"What are you talking about, Max?" Rick said. "Roy getting married to Commander Grant is NOT 'death sentence'."

"Not according to my dad, Rick. HAHAHAHAHA-"

Rick merely rolled his eyes.

"So…we have a Meltrandi working with us?" Max asked.

"Yeah, special orders from Captain Gloval."

"I don't know we should let the enemy work with us," Ben asked.

"Orders still stand. And by the way, 'wing groups' will now be constituted as a four-person team."

"So I guess that this makes us…the fantastic four?"

"You know, you make better pilot than a better comedian, and that's not saying much," Max replied.

"Regardless, I want us to welcome this new person-"

SHOOP!

All eyes turn towards Serene. She was dressed in a standard uniform.

"Cpl. Serene, reporting for duty sir," Serene said, as she snaps her hand in salute.

"Well, all I can say is…" Rick began to say as he stood up to attention.

SNAP!

"Welcome to the team, Corporeal."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah, now I can tell someone ELSE what to do!" Ben grins evilly while rubbing his hands.

"Actually, she will under my direct supervision, due to the sensitivity of the situation," Rick said.

"D'oh!"

A short time later…

"It's really going to be weird telling you what to do…'Big Sister'," Rick said, as he and Serene walk down the hallway. "But…I'm glad to spend time with 'family', ever since Pops died."

"Yeah," Serene replied. "Your father was one of the finest men I knew, having served with him during the Vietnam War."

"And if I didn't know you well, I would be surprised by that."

Silence.

"So, did you really serve the Zentraedi as one their Meltrandi warriors?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, and it was awful, too," Serene replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's been eighteen months since I've been with a man," Serene fumed. "That's like…torture for me. The males are clueless, and the women…are anti-male. I'm surprised I don't have calluses from my 'self-fulfillment' activities at this point."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Yes, I do have the real Usagi back," Ranko said over the phone on a secured line. "And Canada will be taking in those passengers who are willing to go through a 'memory suppression' process. It sucks, but it's best thing possible at this point in time."

"That's wonderful…I mean, Usagi being back and all, Ranchan," Ukyo replied. "Maybe that will help Orochimaruko stay sane for a change."

"What? Has she been acting weird again?"

"No, but…you know how these things are with her. And remember, you and I were once shared the same body, thanks to the intervention of the Bajoran Prophets."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, and the kids want to know when can you come back."

"As soon as this…Zentraedi business has been taken care of, Ukyo. Piece of cake."

"You seemed confident."

"They are no different from any other giant race we've dealt with before, Ucchan. THESE guys are just better armed."

"You got a point there…"

"Well, I got to get ready for night patrol, so…give everyone my best."

"Love you, Ranchan."

"Ditto."

"You jackass," Ukyo said with a smile. "You still can't reaffirm that you love your 'cute fiancée."

"Hey, I'm a narcissist, remember?"

"Humph. Take care."

CLICK!

As Ranko hangs up the receiver, her memories drift back to the events from a few weeks ago…

FLASHBACK!

"I can't believe that neither Kisame nor Itachi were HERE!" Naruto yells, as he kicks the dirt around.

"You should relax, Naruto," Sakura said, as she meditates. She was trying to prefect an antidote to Sasori's poisons, using "chakra control".

"Look at it this way, Naruto," Kakashi said, as he reads his romance novel. "At least you put your new techniques to the test."

"Yeah…against dummies, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Big brother, you should relax," Renata said, as she pets her pet snake, which she calls "Orochiko". She was her 'summoning" animal partner.

Naruto turns towards his younger, twin sister.

"Why is your snake here?" Naruto asked with annoyance. "That thing is always attacking me, you know."

"I don't attack you, jerk," Orochiko replied. "I only hug you."

"Yeah!" Renata interjects. "And I don't complain when Gamakachi hangs around."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto smirked. "Being wrapped in the coils of a snake every morning is the SAME as Gamakachi showing up."

"Why won't you like me?" Orochiko cries. "Wah-!"

"See?" Renata said, as she comforted her friend. "You made Orochiko cry."

"WHAT?"

Kakashi chuckled, while Sakura performed a big sweat technique.

"…"

"I am SO glad that either of those two are NOT on my team," Neiji said. "And it's hard to believe that my uncle thinks so highly of Naruto and Renata's parents."

"Perhaps it's a youth thing?" Ten-Ten offered.

"You could be right," Rock Lee said. "Lord Ranshin did tell me stories of how he trained in his youth."

"More than that," Guy-sensei said, as he stands up to look at the setting sun. "The Jade King, being the noble man that he is, knows the path of the martial artist. It is fraught with peril, but rewards from protecting the innocent are priceless. He uses the power of youth to accomplish his goals, something that I've always pressed upon you, my students."

"Okay, boys and girls," Ukyo said, as she prepared to distribute her okonomiyaki from her portable grill. "Come and get it!"

"Oh, boy!" Naruto said with excited. Outside of ramen, he loved okonomiyaki…

Above the camp, Jiraiya sits on a large branch, smoking his pipe.

"This is what I call a good day, Ranma," Jiraiya said.

"You mean the calm before the storm," Ranko replied, as she works on some paperwork with her digital-pad. Thank goodness for 'wireless'…

"Something like that," Jiraiya replied. He then turns towards his "student", which wasn't really the case, but still…

"You think the Akatsuki will be dealt with? By your hand?"

"I'm going to try," Ranko replied. "And if not by ME, certainly I want to make sure Naruto and Renata are prepared to…defend themselves."

Silence.

"Why haven't you settled down yet?" Ranko said, as she turns towards her old student.

"Why should I?" Jiraiya replied. "I happen to like the ladies, and…Tsunade has move on."

"Oh."

Silence.

"You can always go for her, you know."

"No, I have my own path to follow. And besides…"

SPLASH!

"I got this sexy body to keep me company now," Jiraiya-onna said, as she started to feel herself up. "You know, for those lonely nights."

"You would."

END FLASH!

Ranko sighs, as she prepares for her nightly patrols.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: Disaster nearly occurs when a new shielding system overloads during a battle with Khyron the Terror, forcing Ranko and Usagi to reveal the truth of their might. Unfortunately, this sets the stage for a return to deep space! See you then…**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 22**

* * *

The next day…

"Captain, we should be crossover into Canadian territory shortly," Hoshi said, as she rechecked her calculations.

"Thank you for your report, Lieutenant," Captain Gloval replied.

"Thank goodness," Lisa replied. And then she turns to Hoshi.

"And thank you for substituting for Claudia this morning, Hoshi."

"Well, ma'am, considering the fact that she and Commander Folker decided to sneak off the ship last night to go to Las Vegas for a quick wedding and honeymoon, I don't mind."

"That's not very romantic," Sammie said.

"Well, considering the type of gambling personality Roy has, I am not surprised," Lisa said.

"Yes, I will have to have a talk to Commander Folker and Commander Grant about sneaking off the ship," Gloval said.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh," Ranko said, as she pulled herself from her bed.

"Where are you going, Ranma?" Serene purred seductively. "I'm not done."

Ranko turns to look at her wife. She only agreed to be intimate with Serene since Minako was going out on early morning patrol with Haruka.

"I can't believe you're still in the mood."

"Well, it has been eighteen months," Serene smiled. "Now, I want your 'male form'."

"Uh-Uh, no WAY," Ranko said, as she gets up.

"Why not?"

"For one, I got to go on duty shortly. And, for another, you'll end up crippling my male form. So, NO."

"Oh, poo."

Meanwhile…

"Please, Azonia," Miriya begged. "You have to make me into a…micronian spy."

"But…why?" Azonia asked.

"I…I want avenge the death of Serene, and to reclaim my honor."

Azonia frowns slightly. She wondered why the pride of the Meltrandi would want to seek vengeance, knowing that "Serene" was nothing more than a special project for Supreme Commander Dolza…

"Very well, you may go, Miriya," Azonia said. "But remember that you are a Meltrandi FIRST."

"I understand. I will not fail!"

Meanwhile…

"So, guys, what do you think?" Serene asked, as she showed off the new paint job on her Veritech.

"I really don't think 'pink' and the head of a rabbit suits…anyone," Rick replied.

"Well, I can understand your feelings about the colors, but the rabbit's head is still a skull."

"She got you there, sir," Ben said.

"I'm more impressed with your test scores, Serene," Max said.

"All Meltrandi have to be the best…the elite of the Zentraedi warriors," Serene replied. "So, I HAVE to be better than the rank and file."

"Oh, speaking which, can you do the voice?" Ben asked.

"Really?"

"Sure. It's weird hearing it, but so neat."

"Well, if you insist…BOW DOWN TO THE ZENTRAEDI, MICRONIAN," Serene said. Whenever a Zentraedi speaks, there is a weird, deep echo that happens."

"THAT was AWESOME!"

"Is it natural?" Max asked.

"I suppose so," Serene replied. "I think we have it for intimidation purposes."

"You know, as my way of welcoming you to my group, Serene, I'll treat everyone to a dinner," Rick said.

"Really?" Serene replied.

"Can I get a steak, Lieutenant?" Ben asked hungrily.

"Eh, sure, why not-"

"ATTENTION: RED ALERT!" came the announcement. "ALL COMBAT PERSONNEL REPORT TO YOUR STATION-!"

"It sounds like the real thing, Rick," Max said.

"Yep, so…let's move out!" Rick said.

"Aw!" Ben yelled. "I was SO looking forward to that steak…"

A short time later, Serene taxis her Veritech to the ramp, where it would be raised to the launch deck. Meanwhile, Ranko was giving support to Serene.

"Okay, so…any questions?" Ranko asked.

"Yes, I do," Serene replied. "How's…Haruka taking it? With Hotaru becoming a Veritech pilot?"

"Not very good. Both she and Michiru want Hotaru to remain a Bridge Officer, but Hotaru feels bad being stuck with extra protection, while her friends and family are put at risk. However, Gloval feels that Hotaru is old enough and capable enough to receive flight training. Hopefully, this conflict will have resolved itself before she graduates from flight school."

"Well, if that new shield system that Ami and Dr. Lang has worked on works, we can avoid all this bloodshed."

"I hope you're right, Usagi," Ranko said. "I hope you are right. Tendo: out."

CHIRP!

Serene sighs, as she locks herself into the launch catapult.

CHUNK!

"You're clear!" called the deck commander, as he salutes.

Serene gives a "thumbs up" hand gesture.

"Here we go again," Serene said, as she launches off the flight deck to join her wing-mates…

"This is 'Skull-2' to all squadrons," Ranko said. "Skull-2" was the designation of the Deputy CAG, the commander of the entire squadrons.

"Remember, avoid the populated centers, and keep the Zentraedi from pressing their offense."

"Right!" replied the entire Veritech forces, in unison.

And then the fight began in earnest.

During the battle, the elite Skull Squadron took the brunt of the action.

RATATATATATATAT-!

Serene immediately activates the "Guardian" mode, causing a slight change in the configuration of her Veritech.

CHUNK!

With its legs extended, towards the front, Serene immediately hovers at stationary, allowing her pursuers to fly past her position.

"Got you," Serene said, as she uses her machine gun, to disable her pursuers, post-haste.

RATATATATATATAT-!

As the enemy fighters are dispatched, Serene's Veritech resumes its original jet configuration.

"That takes care of that-" Serene said, as she notices that a golden sphere had enveloped the SDF-1.

"Rick-"

"I know," Rick said, as he engaged his attackers. "That must be the 'Omni-Directional Barrier'…"

"That is amazing!" Ben said.

"I hope everyone inside is alright," Max said.

Meanwhile, Ranko observes the situation while engaging her opponents…

"Something is wrong," Ranko said, as she sees the golden yellow turn red. For some reason, the color of the sphere reminder her of an attack from the alien tyrant 'Frieza'…

"What is it?" Haruka asked. She may be upset, but the battle was more important than any grudge she might have against the Ranma.

"The barrier…it's unstable."

"What are we going to do, Ranma?" Minako asked.

"There's only one person that can stop this…holocaust. In the meantime…TO ALL SQUADRONS! CLEAR OUT!"

"You heard the commander!" Rick yells. "Clear out of the way, guys-!"

"Right," said his wing group in unison.

"Serene, I need you to do something about that sphere!" Ranko said. "I'll do the rest."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" Serene replied.

"What choice do we have?"

"Right, Ranko!" said Serene, as she broke off from her flight path.

"Serene-!" Rick called.

"Don't worry about me, Rick!" Serene replied. "You know me…nothing up my sleeves?"

"Right," Rick said, knowing what she meant.

"What are we doing?" Ben yelled.

"We're leaving Serene behind?" Max asked.

"She has her role, we have ours!" Rick replied. "Now, let's get the heck out of here-!"

Meanwhile, Ranko begins to fly around the energy sphere, using an invisible force to change the temperature surrounding the hull of her Veritech.

"Leave it to the Zentraedi to create a scenario where I have to experiment," Ranko growls, as she flew her Veritech faster than its specifications would allow.

Meanwhile, Serene gets into position above the energy sphere surrounding the SDF-1…

"I hate doing this," said Serene, as she links directly with the Veritech, while the Crescent mark glowed…

Suddenly, the barrier explodes. However, instead of expanding outward, the energy was directed upward…

"Sir!" Lisa yells. "Something is…happening to the energy of the barrier."

"The energy is being redirected!" Vanessa yells.

As the energy wave move upward, Serene begins to absorb the energy into her body, while using her Veritech to bore the brunt of the heat…

"GAH!" Serene grunted, as her Veritech slips away from all around her. Fully exposed, the so-called Meltrandi warrior sees Khyron's fleet of ships…

"Go…AWAY!" Serene yelled, as she forms a ring before releasing the energy towards her foes.

CHOOM!

The destructive nature of the energy she had absorbed hits its mark.

WHOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!

"Ahhhhh!" Khyron yells, as his command cruiser is rocked. "Get us out of here-!"

As Khyron's ship makes its escape, the other ships in his fleet are no more…

"Oh…"

Serene fell down hard on the deck of Prometheus arm. However, having lost control, she automatically reverted to giant status.

THWAM!

"Ow!"

Ranko and the others immediately land on the deck, in "Soldier" mode.

"Serene, are you okay?" Ranko asked.

"I'm fine, I guess," Serene said, as she slowly picks herself up. "But…why is it cold around here?"

"Why are you a giant?" Rick asked.

"Huh?" Serene replied, as she realized that she was in "the buff". "Oops."

"Always an exhibitionist," Haruka said with a smirk.

Minako merely laughed.

"Wow, what an interesting view," Ben smirked.

"Hey, knock it off," Max said, as he picks up a large tarp from the deck to cover Serene.

"Thanks," Serene said. "At least SOMEONE is a gentleman…"

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM1/2, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

A month later…

"Okay, people," Brianna said, as she directed her crew to load the newly arrived cargo unto loaders, so that they could be stored unto the space fortress' cargo hold. At the moment, the SDF-1 was in open waters, somewhere in the Great Lakes, North America.

"Let's load this up, so we can call it a day."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I really appreciate you and your crew putting this much effort, Brianna," Hoshi said, as she checked the cargo manifest. "It'll probably be a long time before we touch 'terra firma'…"

"Well, I'm trying to get this work done so I can get ready for my dinner date with Ranma," Brianna said, as she adjusts her 'hard-hat'.

"…"

"But I'm glad that we have a manufacturing facility now," Brianna replied. "Not that I'm not good at jury-rigging things, but I do like to have a proper facility to make repairs with."

"I know. And best of all, with the manufacturing facility, we can expand the job market on board."

"So people have something to do."

"Of course."

Silence.

"Do you know where we are going, Hoshi?" Brianna asked.

"Well, and this is simply rumor at the moment, there is a good chance that we'll tour the solar system…again," Hoshi replied. "Not only are we going to survey some areas, to determine if future bases are possible, but we are going to draw the Zentraedi forces away from Earth Sector."

"In other words, we're bait."

"Precisely."

"I thought we have help from our allies?"

"We do, but we can't continue to rely on them. And the Gao'uld are hard-pressed to defend Earth's interests."

"Which is probably another reason to get the ship off the planet," Brianna said, as she wipes her brow.

Silence.

"Hoshi, do you think we'll make it?"

"Of course we will, Brianna," Hoshi replied. "We got Ranma and Usagi on our side, remember?"

"Yeah…

"But the REAL question is whether or not we'll survive intact."

"Way to spoil the mood, Hoshi…"

Meanwhile…

"I can't wait to sing my new song," Lt. Lynn Minmei said, as she, her cousin Lynn Kyle and the mayor went over the benefit concert. "As soon as Minako is done with her meeting, we can get on with the rehersals."

Kyle turns towards Minmei.

"We can get MORE done if you resign from the military," Kyle replied.

"And I TOLD you, Kyle, I LIKE my job in Public Affairs. In fact, I like to think that I serve as the go-between the military and the public."

"Yeah, as its mouthpiece."

Minmei merely shakes her head. She was trying desperately to convince her cousin that that rank-and-files soldiers serve to protect the citizens, not dominate them. It's no wonder that Kyle and his parents Max and Lina don't get along as well as they should…

"Regardless, you are doing a good job, regardless of what is happening," the mayor said. "And THAT is what counts."

"I suppose so…"

Meanwhile…

"…Okay, and for last order of business," Commander Folker said, as he stood in front of the assembled Veritech squadrons with Ranko. "Max, please step forth."

"Huh?" Max said, as he gets up hesitantly.

"Go ahead, Max," Rick said with a smile.

"Okay…"

"You're probably going to get a medal or something, Max!" Ben yells.

WAP!

"Ow!"

"Thanks, Serene," Ranko said approvingly, after seeing the Meltrandi warrior slap Ben on the back of his head.

"Look at 'him'," Haruka said with a smirk. "'He' thinks he's SUCH a hotshot."

"Well, Ranma has an excellent score," Minako said.

"Small detail."

Hotaru fidgeted. She finally was accepted into the ranks of the Veritech squadrons. She knew that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama would have preferred to be at a desk, but this was what she wanted to do…

Max stands in front of Roy and Ranko.

"Yes, Commander?" Max asked.

Roy turns towards Ranko.

"Ranko, if you don't mind…?"

"Not at all, sir," Ranko said with a smile. She then faces Max.

"Maximilian Sterling: for bravery and demonstration of skill and leadership, you are hereby promoted to the ranks of 'First Lieutenant', which gives you the leadership position of 'Skull Group Leader'."

"Congratulations, Max," Roy said.

Everyone cheered in the conference hall, as Ranko presents Max a new rank and position pendant.

"Now, don't let us down, Max," Ranko said.

"I won't, ma'am!" Max replied.

"Well, it that's it, I say we call this meet as adjourned," Roy said.

"Squadron: ATTENTION!" Ranko yelled.

Everyone stood up at attention.

"Dismissed…"

As the Veritech pilots move about, with some going back on duty for the usual patrols, someone pages Ranko and Serene.

"Lt. Commander Tendo and Sgt. Serene, please report to Captain Gloval's office," said the page.

"Well, guys, if you excuse me," Serene said, as she leaves her comrades.

"I wonder what THAT is all about," Ben wondered, as he turns to face his friends.

"Probably something that you did to Serene, and that she has to give a statement," Max said with a grin.

"That prank in Serene's room is NOT my doing," Ben protested.

"Ben, I was just kidding."

"Oh. Well…if you excuse me…"

With that, Ben hurries out of the conference room in an attempt to undo his prank on his wingmate.

"You must have precognition or something." Rick said.

"I doubt it, though I am good at 'reading' people," Max replied.

"Max, we're dealing with BEN here."

"Good point."

A short time later…

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" said Ranko, as she and Serene into Gloval's office.

And that's when she and Serene sees General O'Neill of Homeworld Security and Director of SHIELD General Nick Fury.

Serene sees what Ranko sees.

"Jack?" Serene asked.

"For a person that was abducted by aliens, you seem…normal," Jack replied.

"Nick?" Ranko replied.

"I should have known that you two were using your 'disappearances' as an excuse to go on vacation," Fury said.

"Generals O'Neill and Fury have deemed it necessary to personally deliver our next mission," Gloval said. "And your familiarity with the Zentraedi will be helpful in that regard…"

Soon, the SDF-1 "Macross" is prepared for launch. As agreed upon nearly a third of the original passenger list have elected to take their chances with having their memories of the Zentraedi suppressed, before going into the equivalent of a 'witness protection program'. Military personnel and their families will be replacing them. However, all the same, leaving Earth for an extended stay would be difficult for everyone involved.

"All hands report ready for take off," Hoshi said, as she looks over to Claudia.

"Good," Claudia said. "As soon as Admiral Gloval completes his ship-wide address, we will launch."

"Yes, ma'am," Hoshi replied. "You know, it was nice of CHQ to give Admiral Gloval a promotion."

"According to Lisa, it was because of the efforts of the Admiral's guests earlier that made that promotion possible…"

Down in the communications sector, where MNN was located, Gloval gives his speech.

"As you all know, I have appealed to my superiors and to politicians in charge of UN Spacy to allow civilians to choose whether or not they would like to leave the ship. I do regret that I have not been entirely successful in this endeavor, considering the fact that the cost of leaving the SDF-1 is…'censure'. For that, I am deeply sorry."

Pause.

"Still, I am proud to know that you all have strived to work together in these difficult times, so we can survive together…as one."

"Let's take off," Claudia commands.

"Yes, ma'am!" said the Bridge Bunnies, as the engines of the space fortress roars to life.

As if on cue, Minmei and Minako begin singing a duet about becoming a star…while the SDF-1 goes to the star. Destination: space…above, and BEYOND.

A week later, the SDF-1 began its first leg of their extended trip: Mercury. Meanwhile, Macross Film Studios were preparing to host the premier of a movie project that they have been working on with Public Affairs for the past few months. In the meantime, Minmei was hosting a party in celebration for being a part of that film enterprise.

"I'm glad my two best friends managed to come," Minmei said.

"Well, we like to support your efforts," Ranko said. "I had to pull Rick off duty so he could come."

"You didn't have to do it, Ranko," Rick said.

"Yeah, I did. If I hadn't intercept Minmei's calls, you would have missed it. And the fact is it that neither I nor you have been around that much."

"Well…I do miss you guys," Minmei said.

"Really?" Rick said.

"Yeah."

"I thought you missed…Ranma Saotome?"

'Uh-oh,' Ranko thought to herself.

"Yeah, I do, but I haven't seen him in almost two years. And he hasn't even visited me. What kind of man would abandon me like that?"

Rick glances over towards Ranko.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, now…right?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah, whatever…"

Meanwhile…

"You promise that you'd go out with on a date," Ben asked, as he and Serene walk down the street of Macross City.

"No, I said I'd treat you to DINNER…as a way of apologizing for getting a bit out of hand on our little 'prank wars'," Serene said. "Besides…I'd be too much for you to handle."

"Because you are a Zentraedi?"

"No, because you are Ben," Serene said. And then she suddenly stops.

"No…"

"What is it-?"

Suddenly, Serene grabs Ben's hands and runs down an alley.

"Hey-!"

"Be quiet," Serene said.

"Oh, okay…"

Serene peeked around the corner for a few minutes…

"Serene?"

"Nothing, let's go get that steak," Serene said, as she walks back onto the sidewalk.

"Did you see something?" Ben asked.

"No…I saw nothing," Serene said. However, her thoughts were of a different sort.

'What the heck is Miriya doing on board?' Serene thought.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: While exploring the ancient ruins of the 'College of Mercury' in the Umbral Realm of Mercury, trouble occurs: Lynn Kyle tries to force Minmei to resign her commission, while the Zentraedi manages to get on board the SDF-1 itself. Oh, and more flashbacks of Ranko's time amongst the shinobi. See you then…**


	24. Chapter 24

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

"We're approaching Mercury, sir," Hoshi said, she double-checked her readings.

"Very good," Gloval said, as he took out his pipe. "Be sure to inform Lt. Sterling that his trajectory launch is a 'go'."

"Aye, sir…"

"Sir!" Sammie said. "You know about the rules about smoking."

"Sammie, I KNOW the rules," Gloval said. "That is why I am not lighting it."

"Yes, do not be presumptuous, Sammie," Claudia said.

"Um, yes, ma'am," Sammie said meekly.

"I'm surprised that you chose to volunteer for Bridge Duty this evening, Hoshi," Claudia said.

"Well…she wanted to attend the premier tonight," Hoshi replied.

"Ah, Lynn Kyle," Claudia said. "To think Lisa is in love with a peace activist who hates soldiers."

"If you think that's bad, you can imagine what Minmei is feeling."

"Maybe, but she is the star of her own film."

"You think 'White Dragon Fist' is going to be a popular film?" Vanessa asked Kim.

"The tickets have been selling like hot cakes for weeks," Kim replied. "It'll probably be a month before I get a chance to see it."

"I heard that Ranko helped train Minmei, so she can do her own stunts," Sammie replied.

"What do you think of her?" Claudia asked. "You seem to interact with her frequently."

"Nice girl, but a bit thick-headed at times," Hoshi smiles knowingly. "But that's part of her charm."

"Ah."

"Regardless, if Minmei's film project works, we will have expanded opportunities for all on board this ship," Gloval said. "THAT is what counts."

Meanwhile…

"I'm surprised you volunteered for this survey mission, Max," Ami said, as she sits into the next generation of AWACs: the VE-1 Elintseeker Reconnaissance Fighter. Like then standard AWAC, it has the prerequisite "Cat's Eye" dish, located over the fighter, which allows for increased sensory perception. However, the VE-1 can reconfigure into "Guardian" and "Soldier Modes". Since returning to Earth, the SDF-1 received a full compliment of these new vehi

"Well, Rick really wanted to see Minmei's show," Max replied. "I'm surprised that you haven't gone to the show, Lt/Commander."

"Well, I don't doing this," Ami replied. "And besides, learning new things can be just as fun as going to the movies."

"I suppose so…"

Once everyone is strapped in…

"This AWAC-005 to Control," Max said into his headset. "We're ready for launch."

"Proceed, AWAC-005, and good luck," came the reply.

"Roger that, Control, and have a nice day."

CHIRP!

"Hang on…"

And with that, Max and Ami begins their survey mission.

Meanwhile…

"You promise you'd take me out tonight, Ranma," Brianna said, as she and Ranko go the movie premier.

"What are you talking about?" Ranko replied. They were running a bit late to the movie premier, mostly because of arguing. "We ARE going out."

"I would have preferred that you were in your male form."

"That makes TWO of us, 'Bree'," Ranko said. "Look, as long as I am on this ship, I can't be a guy."

"Well, I'm not comfortable being with girl."

"You didn't mind last week."

"Why do you think I mind NOW?"

Ranko rolls her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"We're coming up to coordinates '03-05-23'," Max said, as he piloted his jet. "How's going back there, Ami?"

"We might be about to extract minerals from the surface of Mercury, for processing-" Ami began to reply, when-

BLIP!

Max takes a look at his proximity alerts…

"Oh, no!"

"What is it, Max?" Ami said.

"If these readings are correct, there is a Zentraedi attack fleet on its way to intercept the SDF-1," Max said. "I'm radioing for assistance…"

Max attempts to establish a secured radio link to the SDF-1. However-

"Blast!" Max said. "They must be jamming the signal! And they managed to cut of our flight vector."

Ami thought for a moment…

"We'll have to take a chance and warn the others-"

"Max, head for these coordinates," Ami said, as she begins to type in a series of seemingly unusual set of numbers.

"I…I don't understand," Max replied.

"Max, you have to trust me on this…please." Ami replied.

Max thought for a moment…

"Okay, hang on."

And with that, Max patches in the new flight vector, and takes off.

Meanwhile…

"Look, I want a normal life with you," Brianna said. "I do expect some craziness, with the harem thing, but…I don't prefer this."

Ranko was about to respond, when he sees Lisa and Rick. The two of them were leaving the Macross Memorial Theater.

"Rick!" Ranko yelled. "Rick!"

Rick and Lisa turned to see Ranko and Brianna walking up to them.

"Hey, Ranko!" Rick said. "What brings you by?"

"The show, of course," Ranko replied. "You remember Brianna, right?"

"Oh, yes, Lt. Diggers of the 15th Tactical Squadron," Lisa said. "You do good work."

"Just doing my job, ma'am," Brianna replied.

"How come you two are leaving the show?" Ranko asked.

"It's a madhouse in there, Ranko," Rick said. "I couldn't get to my ASSIGNED seat—it was that intense—so I decided to go back home to watch the simulcast instead."

"Same here," Lisa said.

"Great, just great," Brianna said. "NOW what?"

"Well, I heard that Serene is throwing a pizza party during the event," Rick said. "I was going to go there instead."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Rick," Lisa replied.

"I agree," Ranko said. "Besides, I hate going to these events anyway-"

Suddenly, Brianna pulls Ranko aside.

"Wha-?"

"Then why were we going here?" Brianna asked.

"Because Minmei invited me and Rick, that's why," Ranko asked. "And I thought it would be fun to hang out."

Brianna sighs.

"You know, I think I'll go home," Brianna says, as she turns around. "Call me when you are serious about out relationship."

"Bree, wait-!"

"ALL HANDS!" came the announcement. "BATTLESTATIONS…AND PREPARE FOR 'MODULAR TRANSFORMATION!"

"We better hurry back to HQ," Ranko said, as she and her friends begin to run towards the appropriate direction. And then-

CHOOM!

"They started the modular transformation…NOW?" Rick said, as the city streets begin to shift.

A steel column appears, causing the two couples to separate in the process.

"Wait-!" Lisa yells.

CHOOM!

Ranko looks around to see that she was in some "air pocket", before seeing Brianna lying on the ground.

"Bree, you okay?" Ranko asked.

"I guess so," Brianna replied, as Ranko helps her up. "I swear, they ought to put railings around here…"

"No kidding," Ranko replied.

Silence.

"Bree-"

"I know, I was being a bit of a witch, and that's not fair to you."

"No, it's not fair for me to hold you to a promise that I can't keep," Ranko said, as she goes up to Brianna. "So, I will release you."

"What-?"

Ranko pressed her lips unto Brianna's.

SMOOCH!

Brianna now appears to be in a bit of a daze.

"Brianna Diggers, you will no longer know that 'Ranko Tendo' and 'Ranma Saotome' are one and the same. As far as you are concerned, you chose to stay behind on board the SDF-1 'Macross' in order to develop your own independence. And when this fighting with the Zentraedi is over, you will decide whether or not to resume your relationship with Ranma Saotome…"

Ranko steps back.

"When I snap my fingers, what has been said, will be."

SNAP!

Brianna blinks her eyes.

"Bree, you okay?" Ranko asked.

"I…I guess so," Brianna replied, as she shakes her head. "For some reason, I was thinking about Ranma."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Maybe…I should call him back on Earth, and see if he is okay."

"Yeah…"

BOOM!

Ranko and Brianna could hear the thunderous roar of battle.

"Huh, the battle has begun," Ranko said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Brianna said. "Let's do something about it!"

And with that, Brianna leaps out of the crevice that they were stuck in.

Ranko sighed. She hated manipulating Brianna like that, but it was a necessary thing to do…in order to prevent a potential problem from occurring in the future.

"I'm such a bastard," Ranko replied, before leaping out of the crevice herself…

Meanwhile…

"What is this…place?" Max said, as he lands in what appeared to be a mix of ancient Greek and Egyptian architecture…

"This is the Umbra Realm of Mercury," Ami said, as she takes off her helmet. "Specifically, 'Malkuth', where the thrice god Trismegistus dwells."

ZIP!

Ami suddenly disappears, and reappears outside the fighter.

"Huh?" Max said.

"Just think, and be here," Ami said.

"Um, okay-"

ZIP!

"Whoa!" Max said, as Ami steadies him.

"You okay?" Ami asked.

"I…I'm sure," Max said. "That was…was…"

"That was speed personified," Ami said. "Now, to get into proper form…"

Ami takes out her henshin wand.

"Mercury…PLANET POWER!"

FLASH!

Max was in a state of awe, as Ami transformed into her Sailor Mercury guise.

"Um…" Max said in shock and awe.

"Yes, I am Sailor Mercury, Max," said Sailor Mercury with a smile.

"It's not that," Max replied with a blush.

"What is wrong?"

"When you changed, you were, well, naked."

"Oh," Sailor Mercury said with a blush.

"But it's okay."

"Well, that's good to know. Come, we have a god to meet…"

"?"

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

WHOOM!

Captain Gloval grimaced, as weapons fire nearly glanced the bridge of the SDF-1 "Macross".

"Where are our shields?" Gloval demanded. "And where is Commander Hayes?"

"No word on her whereabouts, sir," Claudia asked. "It's possible that she might have gotten caught up in the transformation sequence."

"Blast it," Gloval said. He then turns to Hoshi.

"Hoshi, launch all squadrons," Gloval said.

"Yes, sir," Hoshi said, as she makes the call…

Down in the Prometheus, Roy was getting anxious.

"Where the hell are they?" Roy said, as everyone gets suited up.

Ranko, Serene, Haruka, Minako, Ben and Hotaru show up, ready to go.

"Ranko!" Roy said. "Thank god you're here!"

"I got caught up in the gears, along with Rick, but I don't know where he and Lisa disappeared to."

"Great, just great," Roy said. "And Max is still out there."

"We'll do what we can,

Meanwhile…

WHOOM!

Minmei looks up towards the ceiling, hoping that the lighting will not fall on top of anyone. She then looks onto the crowd in the audience.

"Remain calm!" Minmei said through the microphone. "We'll get through all this! Believe it!"

The crowd roars with approval, as Kyle, who was standing next to Minmei, turns towards her cousin.

"I think you're being naïve, Min," Kyle said.

Minmei sighed.

"You know I'm right, you know-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Minmei yelled. "Yes, our situation is tough, but it's tougher for the soldiers trying to defend everyone on this ship. You like to blame the military, but you have NO idea what you are talking about. Instead, you're talking out of your butt, because you don't have anything interesting or relevant to say."

Pause.

"The politicians are the ones who make the decisions to go to war, NOT soldiers. So to blame the soldiers for respecting the authority of the civilian government, is stupid and not helpful. We should appreciate them, even if we disagree with the decisions that WE THE PEOPLE make."

Pause.

"And if you can't handle THAT, Kyle, then I'd rethink our relationship."

"Min…"

Meanwhile…

RATATATATATATAT-!

Serene steers left, as she blasts another Zentraedi battlepod, while still being "tailed" by Zentraedi fighters.

"Haruka, do you need assistance?" Serene asked.

BOOM!

Haruak finishes blasting her foe, and banks left.

"Negative, Serene," Haruka replied, before-

WHOOM!

"Eeek!" Hotaru yells, as she is nearly "tagged" by a Zentraedi.

"Hotaru, hang on-!" Haruka yells, as she shifts gears to assist her foster-daughter. However-

WHOOM!

"Don't worry, I got you," Minako replied.

"Th-thanks, Mina," Hotaru manages to reply.

"Hotaru, are you okay?" Haruka asked, as she brought her Veritech alongside her daughter's.

"I guess so," Hotaru replied. "I'll be careful next time."

Haruka smiles. She still has misgivings about Hotaru being a Veritech pilot, but…she'll have to let Hotaru find her own way.

"Okay, group," Haruka begins to say. "Let's go back up the Princess…"

"RIGHT!" Hinako and Mina said in unison.

Meanwhile…

"This place…is weird," said Max, as he and Sailor Mercury walked along "The Moebius Road". Essentially, it was an infinite path that ran in a literal moebius strip.

"It is," Sailor Mercury said, as she continued to walk.

"So…how can we get to where we need to go, then?" Max asked.

"Two ways: physically or mentally."

"I…don't understand."

"Simply put, if you can travel past the speed of light, you'll slow down long enough to find the exit. However, the easiest way to get whey you are going is by thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yes. Remember when I said, back when we landed in front of the entrance of Malkuth, that in order to get to ME, you have to think speed."

"Oh. How?"

"It's like have that rush, when you discover a new mathematical concept, or using a new maneuver with your Veritech."

"Huh. It's 'the rush'."

"Precisely. All you have to do…is think speed, and what helps is to recall those feelings that gave you that…'rush'."

Max nods his head, and closes his eyes. He thought about all those times when he fought the Zentraedi, and got a thrill every time he pulls off a successful maneuver…

"Well, well…look what we have here?" says a booming voice.

Max opens his eyes to see the silvery forms of…giants. One appeared to be the Olympian messenger god, the second one appeared to be a man with the head of a bird (called an "Ibis"), and the third appeared to be a Viking war chief…

"Whoa," Max said. "Are they…?"

"Indeed," Sailor Mercury said. "These gods represent the Western perspective of magic and knowledge, though they are not the only ones."

Max looks around. Somehow, the ended up the size of Chess pieces on top of a stone table top in the middle of an arboretum filled with a strange, looking plant (called "Moley").

"So, what's next?" Max asked.

"We ask for their help, of course," Sailor Mercury said, as she turns to face her "Elders". "Lords, I-"

"We know why you are here, Ami," Hermes said.

"However, we cannot intervene on your behalf," Thoth replied. "Our time in the mortal planes is over."

"But there has to be something that you can do with Earth's enemies," Sailor Mercury said.

"There is a way, Ami," Odin said gently. "You have the power within YOU to accomplish your goals."

Max turns towards Sailor Mercury.

"You knew how to stop the Zentraedi?" Max said.

Sailor Mercury sighs, and turns towards her friend.

"Aye, I do, but…it will cost me."

"What?"

"My mortality."

"?"

Meanwhile…

"They managed to break into SDF-1, and taking the fighting to Macross City," Roy said. "I want you, Ben and Serene to assist the armored division."

"Right, sir," Ranko replied, as she begins the chase. "Guys, lets go!"

"Right!" Ben and Serene replied, as they followed Khryon and his squadron into the bowels of the space fortress…

CHOOM!

BOOM!

Parts of Macross City were already destroyed, as Khyron's men began to shoot indiscriminately.

"Ma'am, we need to regroup!" said the second officer, who was the executive officer of the 15th Tactical Squadron. He and a few of the available Destroids were trying to prevent the Zentraedi from pushing into the area where the civilians were: Macross Memorial Theater.

Meanwhile, Brianna uses a 'Mega Rod'—a club-like weapon that can be used by the Destroids for mecha combat—on one of her opponents, causing it to explode upon impact.

WHAM!

CRASH!

Brianna taps her secured link to the rest of her squadron.

"We hold the line," Brianna replies. "At least, until we get re-enforcements-"

Suddenly, Khyron pops up.

"Surprise, Micronian!" Khryon yells, as he releases a volley of weapons fire.

"RATATATATAT-!"

Brianna's mecha is cut to shreds.

"Urgh!" Brianna growls.

"Now, to finish you off-!"

WHAM!

Khyron's officer's battlepod is knocked down by-

"Ranko!" Brianna yells happily.

"Sorry we're late," Ranko said, as she switches fully to "Soldier" mode. "We were held up a bit."

"Hey, the only thing that matters is that you are here, Ranko. I don't think we'll last too much longer-"

FLASH!

Suddenly, Max appears in his Veritech.

"Max-?" Ranko replied.

"It's imperative that we move away from Mercury…and quickly," Max said. "It's…what Ami would want."

"Okay," Ranko said, as she patched to the Bridge…

"Why are the micronians moving off?" Breetai asked his advisor Exedore.

"I do not know, sir," Exedore replied. "Do they not know that we can simply follow them-?"

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

"Sir!" said a Bridge Officer. "Some sort of spatial distortion is developing amidst the fleet-!"

A sphere of some kind appears in the heart of the attack fleet, and is continually expanding, swallowing Zentraedi ships and fighters alike.

"Is this some micronian super-weapon?" Breetai asked.

"I do not know, sir, but if we do not leave, we will be caught in this trap as well," Exedore replied.

"All remaining ships: retreat!" Breetai replied.

Only a handful of ships managed to survive the impromptu space fold attack, thanks to the efforts of Sailor Mercury…

"It is…done," Sailor Mercury said, as she slow took on a silver color…like mercury. "Now, that fleet is further than the furthest star, yet closer than a heart beat…"

"You have mastered spatial dimensions, Ami," Hermes said, as he continues to play his game of Chess with Thoth.

"And by doing so, you have become…an Exemplar," Thoth replied, as he made his next Chess move.

"But by doing so, by breaking mortal conventions, you sacrificed your mortality, and achieved the Road of Moebius," Odin interjects. "You are now an aspect of US."

Sailor Mercury sighs, as she picks up a Chess piece. She only wished that she could have properly said good-bye…

SLAP!

"Ow!" Ranko said, as she felt the slap from Haruka. "What the heck was THAT for?"

"I don't know, but it felt good," Haruka angrily.

Everyone had gathered together in Serene's room for a "Sailor Scouts meeting"…

"Dear, calm down," Michiru said.

"How can I?" Haruka yelled. "Don't you see a pattern forming? One by one, we're dying out!"

"Haruka, no one has died," Serene said with a sigh. "Makoto, Rei, Ami…they had to embrace their destinies sooner or later, which is no different from what Setsuna has to endure for nearly forever."

"Then…I'm next," Minako said. "Something is going to happen to force me to leave this ship."

Silence.

Minako turns towards Ranko and Serene.

"Do you know when this will happen?" Minako asked with pleading eyes.

"No, I do not," Serene said. "I'm sorry."

Minako looks out towards the planet Venus. She had a feeling that something was going to happen. Unfortunately, she would be proven right, when Khyron, in an effort to pay back the so-called micronians for his humiliation, unleashes a biological agent on board the ship. As a result, Minako would be forced to go to the Umbra Realm of Venus, in order to retrieve the "Song of Life" from Lady Victory, an aspect of Frigga, Freya and Venus. While the dying listened, Minako would give the performance of her life, by causing even the cells of the human body the sing the universal song that was a component of the Life Equation. Rallying the troops to defeat Khyron, Minako became a living song, and thus left mortality behind…

A month later, the SDF-1 swings close to Earth's orbit. Upon its proximity, Lisa was giving transfer orders by her father, Admiral Hayes. Everyone knew that Admiral Hayes didn't want to risk his only child, which was patently unfair to everyone else. However, Lisa saw the transfer as an opportunity to convince UN Spacy that peace was possible between Earth and the Zentraedi, thanks to various interviews with Zentraedi defectors. Armed with this information, Lisa, escorted by Rick, Max and Ben, went through enemy lines and safely reached Lunar orbit, which was the defense line that kept the Zentraedi away from Earth. Claudia was now Captain Gloval executive officer on board the SDF-1 "Macross", with Hoshi taken up Claudia's position…much to the consternation of the other Bridge Bunnies.

And now, thanks to a slow down in enemy activity, a special event was now taken place, an event that could change the course of an unwanted war…forever.

"…And that was Minako Aino's 'Life's Song', the only single that last year's 'Miss Macross' was able to put out before her untimely disappearance," said the radio announcer over the radio. "This 'Reddy Red', bringing all the hits, courtesy XMAC Radio-"

CLICK!

Ranko sighed, as she rolled over in her bed. Since Minako's disappearance, the Veritech pilot was a bit depressed. She couldn't even bring herself to listen anything that Minako had sung.

CHIRP!

Silence.

CHIRP!

Silence.

"Ranma, you need to get up," Serene yelled through the door. "Max and Miriya's wedding is going to start soon."

Ranko rolls over.

"Why should I? You and I both know that the moment we broadcast their wedding, the Zentraedi will attack…again."

SHOOP!

Serene, decked in her bridemaids outfit, enters the room. She turns on the lights.

CLICK!

"Ranma, get dressed," Serene replied. "We got to go."

"I don't wanna."

"Hmmmm," Serene mused. "You know, I haven't practiced Inujutsu for a while-"

"Okay, I'm up," Ranko said, as she gets up. "You don't have to molest me into compliance, you know."

"You know, you love it," Serene smiled.

"No, I don't. You were a bit…rough."

"I told you…it had been 18 months since I was with a man."

"Yeah, and I was sore for a week because of that 'drought' of yours."

Silence.

"Ranma, we'll see Minako again," Serene said gently. "Trust me on this one."

"I know, but…all these sacrifices Minako and the others have made…WILL make…"

"I know. It's just as bad for me as it is for you. But…as long as we are alive, we'll have that second chance."

Ranko nods her head, as she took Serene's hands.

"You're right," Ranko said. "I shouldn't be such an idiot about it."

"No, you have heart, something that Zentraedi will never understand."

"What about Miriya? She understood it long enough to marry Max after their first date."

"And I am duly corrected," Serene said. She then glances at the wall clock.

"Come, we better hurry, if we are not to be late…"

Meanwhile…

Umbral Realm of Venus was teaming with life of all kinds from every era imaginable. The land was varied in topography, but what was amazing was the fact that the Umbral Realm was divided into four sub-realms based upon the seasons. So, one can enjoy skiing in the morning, but then surf the waves in the afternoon. The only danger is that certain plants and animals were predatory in nature. Thus, it was possible to get "consumed"…

"There you go," Minako said, as she puts her baby into its basket. For the past month, the guardian of Venus has been living in a cottage that overlooked a blue sea.

"Goo!" the baby replied.

Minako smiles. Who would have known that she could create a child…thanks to that last kiss she had with Ranko? And all it took was "French kiss"? Still, she didn't want to tell her daughter that she was the result of some skin cells from her father's mouth…

"But don't worry, little one," Minako said. "Someday, you'll know who your father is…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: Breetai sends Exedore to the SDF-1 as an emissary for peace, while Ranko continues to reflect his time with the shinobi. See you then!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

It's been a month since the last of the Sailor Scouts—save for Serene, Hoshi and Ranko—left the mortal coil, usually because of some altercation caused by Zentraedi:

Hotaru disappeared after unleashing the Silence in the middle of Lord Breetai's fleet. Now, within the Umbral Realm of Saturn, Hotaru lives a timeless fairy tale that was NeverNever Land.

Haruka, angry over the disappearance of her foster-daughter, fought like a demon-possessed, giving even Khryon the Conqueror a reason to pause. In the heat of battle, Haruka tapped in power of Umbral Realm of Uranus, and, for a brief time, tapped into the power of the Heavens themselves. When the battle was over, less than 1 percent of Breetai's fleet was left intact. However, in mainlining her source of power, she became one of Uranus…and disappeared.

As for Michiru, heart-broken over the loss of her family, the Guardian of Neptune simply left for the Umbral Realam of Neptune, where she decided to dwell in the endless sea. At least, that is until she is reunited with her beloved Haruka.

With the disappearance of the Sailor Scouts, Ranko was in a bit of a funk. But, being a trooper for the cause, Ranko maintained some sort of composure…

Ranko was thinking about recent news concerning Orochimaruko, and how she has been coping with parenthood again.

'And to think that family crisis was resolve amicably…somewhat,' Ranko said, as she thought back towards the last few days of her "vacation"…

FLASHBACK!

Naruto ran down the corridor of Orochimaruko's lair, ignoring the advice he had received from his father and older brother Genshin. He was determined to reclaim his friend…

"SASUKE!!!!"

BOOM!

A section of the lair is blown open.

"Huh?" Naruto said to himself, as he sees Sai up ahead. He was exposed by the sunlight, while seemingly looking up.

"Sai-" Naruto began to say, as he suddenly stops.

He felt HIM…

Naruto turns to see Sasuke Uchiha standing above. He had his Sharingan active, and was none to please.

"I had a feeling you were responsible for all this, loser," Sasuke said. "But I didn't think you would stoop so low as to assassinate me."

Naruto growls, as he turns to look at Sai, the shinobi who could bring his drawings to life with his "genjutsu" (illusionary arts). He found out that Sai had been sent by one of the Elders at the Hidden Leaf Village to assassinate Sasuke…

"We came to see what my mother was up to, Sasuke," Naruto said, as he redirected his full attention towards his rival. "But I was hoping that you would come back to the village, like you promised."

"Yeah, when I am done with my training," Sasuke replied. "I'm not."

"Well…it doesn't matter," Naruto said. "You're coming back with me!"

Just then, Sakura comes running out of the tunnels.

"Naruto, I heard-" Sakura began to say, when she see Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Now that we all are here…LEAVE."

"No, not without you-"

Suddenly, Sasuke had his blade next to Naruto's throat.

'He's so fast!' Sakura thought to herself.

"Go home," Sasuke said. "I got the advantage."

"No."

"Then you will leave me with no choice-"

"Now, now," says a familiar voice. "We're NOT about to engage in 'mortal combat'…"

All eyes turn to see Orochimaruko, Kabuto and Genshin, who did not look any worse than when the Lord of the Land of Sound fought his little brother to a standstill…after Naruto utilized four tails of the Demon Fox's power.

"How-?" Naruto said.

"I have to say that you did put up quite a fight, little brother," Genshin said. "I was lucky that you do not have your full power…yet."

"'Full power'…?" Sakura said. Was it even possible to tap into that power?

"Sasuke, to me," Orochimaruko said gently, as she spun her parasol.

Grumbling, Sasuke did as he was told.

"Son, go home," Orochimaruko said. "You have no business here."

"NO!" Naruto yells, as he leaps towards his mother. "You're not going to abandon me again-!"

SNATCH!

"Huh?" Naruto said, as Ranko held her son by the collar.

"Easy, there, kiddo," Ranko said. "We don't need to continue this nonsense."

"Dad?"

"Oh, look who's BACK," Orochimaruko said. "Have fun gallivanting in space?"

"Usagi? SHUT UP!"

"Wha-?"

"I leave Earth for eighteen months, and you cause EVERYONE grief."

"But…but…"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Orochimaruko sniffs. And then…

"WAHHHHH!" Orochimaruko cries, as she runs away. "Why are you being so…so MEAN-?"

This causes people around to perform a 'big sweat' technique in unison.

"…"

Just then, Ukyo, Renata and Yamato, the team leader of Naruto, Sakura and Sai's squad appears.

"Where's Mama?" Renata asked, as she looked around.

"We heard some screaming, sugar," Ukyo said.

"DO you need assistance, Lord Ranshin?" Yamato asked.

"No, it was just Usagi," Ranko said with a sigh.

"I will retrieve Lady Orochimaruko," Kabuto said, as she moves to go after the Otokaze.

"No, I'll do it," Ranko said, as she drops her son. "And to ALL of you: stay put."

And with that, Ranko takes off.

Sakura turns towards Naruto.

"You okay?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so…BUT I STILL HAVE A WORD WITH SASUKE!"

"Whatever loser."

Sai turns towards Naruto.

"So THIS is where you get your strangeness."

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto said.

"Sasuke is right…you ARE a loser."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

And so it goes.

END FLASHBACK!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ranko looks up from her reading.

"Come," Ranko said.

Rick steps into Ranko's room.

"Um, we have a special staff meeting with the alien," Rick said.

"You mean Exedore?" Ranko said, as she closes her book.

"Um, yeah," Rick said.

"Well," Ranko said, as she puts on her coat. "We can't hold up the meeting…"

Meanwhile…

Serene, Miriya and Minmei were shopping at a local boutique

"La, la, la, la, la, la, LA!" Lynn Mimmey says, as she did her shopping. Normally, she would find a neat outfit to wear for her benefit, but this time, it was for a date.

"Hello, Miss Lynn," says the storekeeper. "I didn't expect to see you this time of the month."

"Actually, I'm going on a date," Minmei says.

"Really?"

"Really. Well, I've been going out with this girl for a while, but she wanted to see me tonight about something important about the future of our relationship."

"You think he's going to ask you to marry you?"

"Oh, silly…we're just girls!"

Serene and Miriya looks at her friend, as they both perform a sweat drop.

"…"

"Well, I do hope you have lots of fun, Miss!" said the shopkeeper, as she rang up Minmei's order.

Miriya turns to her "sister".

"Micronians are really strange," Miriya said. "I understand relationships between males and females, but I do not understand relationships between sisters."

"Well, sometimes, sisters feel…a connection that that is deeper than friendship."

"Like I do with Max?"

"Exactly."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Is it…wrong to feel that way about you, sister?" Miriya asked, as she blushed.

"Well…once you are married to someone, you tend focus on THAT person," Serene replied.

"Oh, I see…"

Inwardly, Serene giggled. She still had the charm to enamor males, females…and "other", after all these years. However, Serene wasn't sure if she still had the charm, after nearly getting into a fight to the death with Miriya…

FLASHBACK!

"You betrayed the sisterhood, Serene," Miriya says, as she wielded her knife.

The Meltrandi Miriya was "micronized" to avenge her dishonor at the hands of one beat her in combat: Max Sterling, one of Ranko's wingmates. However, upon learning that Serene was still alive, she decided to confront her FIRST.

"Miriya, this shouldn't be the way for us…for ANY of us," Usagi pleaded. "And I was being used for Dolza's ambitions."

Miriya closes her eyes. She actually liked Usagi as her "sister", but honor must be, well, honored.

Suddenly, the Meltrandi opens her eyes.

"Prepare yourself!" Miriya says, as she charged forward.

WHACK!

Miriya sees her knife go flying, as Max intercepts Miriya's trajectory.

"Please, stop!" Max said. Max, who fell in love with the Meltrandi upon first sight, had followed Miriya, upon her declaration that she was going to get revenge of Serene…

"Get out of my way, micronian!" Miriya declared.

"No," Max said. "Serene is my wingmate!"

"No, Serene is MY wingmate!"  
"Hey, you BOTH are MY wingmates!" Serene said.

Max and Miriya turn to look at Serene with a bewildered look.

"Well, I just wanted to join in, you know."

"Just like you, sister," Miriya said.

"Tell me about," Max said. "Between her pranks and Ben's…ugh."

Silence.

"Say, you want to get a cup of coffee?" Max asked.

"What is this…'coffee'?" Miriya asked.

"Oh, just the finest confection in the Universe. We can drink coffee while we exchange stories about Serene's antics."

"I would…like that."

And with that Max and Miriya walks off together.

"Um, hello?" Serene said. "HELLO…?"

END FLASHBACK!

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Serene picks up her cellphone…

"Serene: here," Serene replied. "Oh, okay."

CHIRP!

"Problem, sister?" Miriya asked.

"Well, we will have to cut our shopping short," Serene replied. She then turns towards Minmei.

"Min! We have a meeting with Admiral Gloval and the command staff."

"Oh, okay!" Minmei said. "Um…could you two help me carry these bags back to my apartment?"

"Sure," Serene said. "Miriya?"

"Fine, but you, Lynn Minmei, owe me a cup of coffee, afterwards," Miriya said, as she takes up some of Minmei packages…

A short time later…

"Here is the situation," Admiral Gloval began to say in front of the assembled command staff. "Thanks to the information provided to UN Spacy from Mister Exedore, we know that Supreme Commander Dolza is on his way with an armada of one million ships."

"Will Lynn Mimmey use her singing to influence our brothers and sisters?" Miriya asked.

"Yes, but will not prevent Dolza from raining death upon the Earth," Breetai says.

"I see…"

Admiral Gloval turns to Commander Ranko Tendo and Lt. Sereni. Usagi chose to continue to use her Meltrandi name in honor of her adopted sister, and to keep her true identity from becoming a liability to UN Spacy. And since returning to the fold, so to speak, Usagi was made into a pilot of the Skull Squadron…along with her dearest friend Miriya.

Ranko and Sereni turn to look each other.

"After you," Sereni says.

"Thank you," Ranko says with a nod before standing up. She then faces the group.

"As you all know, due to the size of Dolza's fleet, it will have to make five space jumps before coming here."

"That is correct," Miriya says. "It is standard practice."

"And there in lies our 'wild card'," Ranko says. "You see, at each 'jump point', someone will be waiting for them."

"What do you mean?" Captain Folker asked.

"It's called 'Operation: Gauntlet', sir," Sereni says. "We were able to secure the help of Earth's allies."

"I thought the Gao'uld were nearly decimated," Max asked.

"While it is true that the Gao'uld Systems Lords have taken a beating from previous skirmishes with Breetai's fleet, Earth does have other allies."

"Explain," Gloval asked.

"First, there are the Kree…"

* * *

Scene One: Captain Marvel, the son of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, of the famed "Fantastic Force", led a group of space-faring warriors consisting of his sister "Marvel Girl", and his Kree allies "Photon" and his sister "Quasar" (both previous possessors of the Captain Marvel title). Together, they lead a Kree fleet ready to wage war against Dolza and his forces.

"Really, must we do favors for the Moon Princess, sister?" Photon says with a bored expression.

"She is family, by way of the Shazam clan, brother," Quasar replied with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter, since Earth is being threatened," Marvel-Girl said.

"Tell me about it," Captain Marvel said. He then turns to the African-American Monica Rambleau, who was known as "Pulsar". Like Photon and Quasar, Pulsar used to be known as "Captain Marvel" as well…

"You're ready, Monica?" Marvel asked.

"Ready as I can be," Pulsar replied. "Hopefully, my 'light show' will scramble these Zentraedi's sensors long enough to board their ships."

"Then we can begin the process of crippling their fleet…"

* * *

"Then, there are the Skrulls," Serene began to say…

* * *

Scene Two: The one known as Power Skrull (who possessed the powers of the superhero family, the Fantastic Four) leads an assault army aboard some of Zentraedi ships. Being shape-shifts made it difficult for Zentraedi defenders.

"For our goddess!" the Power Skrull yells, referring to Usagi.

* * *

"Third, there are the Cylons to deal with…" Serene began to say.

* * *

Scene Three: a fleet of Cylon basestars, lead by #13 (a child/product of another Cylon, Ranma and Usagi) attack Dolza's fleet…before warping away.

"Your parents would be proud of you, my daughter," says #6.

"I am pleased to hear that, Mother," replied #13.

* * *

"And there are the Shi'ar," Serene began to say…

* * *

Scene Four: A swarm of raptor like starships surrounds The Zentreadi fleet. What they lacked in size, they made up in numbers.

"Attack vector Alpha," says Alex ("Havoc") Summers, as he and the crew of the "Starjammer" lead a fleet fast, running ships (called "Avions") against the Zentraedi.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of Earth being a target."

"I know, dear," Polaris, the Mistress of Magnetism says. "I KNOW…"

* * *

"And the Tamaranians were nice enough to help," Serene began to say…

* * *

Scene Five: The warriors of Tamaran board the Zentraedi ships. Thanks to being living solar batteries, they didn't have to worry about lose of firepower.

"Try to kill my baby's daddy!" seethed Queen Kommand'r, otherwise known as "Blackfire". "Let's see how you fools stand up to Tamaranian might!"

* * *

"So by the time they get here, should they get here, Dolza's depleted fleet will be so decimated, that our combined Gao'uld-Zentreadi-Tau'ri alliance will be more than a match for Dolza. And if not, we have Jurai, The Asgard and the Tokra to assist us, just in case. And that doesn't even include our 'super-weapon', the Grand Cannon at the Alaskan Base. Of course, Minmei's song will destabilize Dolza's fleet even more…how many ships are left."

"I must say that I am very impressed," Gloval says. "Proceed with the preparations. Everyone else…dismissed."

After the meeting, as Ranko and Sereni walk down the corridor back to their quarters, Minmei catches up to Ranko.

"Ranko, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Ranko turns to Serene. Serene turns to Mimmei.

"I'll hold a seat for you," Serene says.

"Sure," Ranko replied.

And with that, Serene leaves.

"What's up?"

"Ranko, I don't know if we'll make it out of this situation, but I…I want to thank you for everything."

"Mimmei, what are you saying?"

"I…I LOVE you! You pushed me to be a better person, rather than just…be reliant upon some guy. And no matter what, I will always appreciate that."

And, with that, Minmei runs off, leaving a speechless Ranko behind.

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: The final showdown between the Zentraedi, under the command of Supreme Commander Dolza, and Earth is HERE. How it is resolved is patently "Ranma", and VERY patently "Usagi". See you then!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Robotech and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

After months of preparations, UN Spacy (and its affiliates), Breetai's Zentraedi forces and the forces of the Gao'uld System Lord "Osiris" was ready for the arrival of Dolza and his Zentraedi armada…

"Status report," Admiral Gloval asked, as he leans back in his command seat.

"Earth, Zentraedi and Gao'uld forces are at ready, sir," Claudia replied. "All Veritech and Destroid squadrons report ready."

"Sir, I'm picking up a spatial distortion off our port bow," Vanessa said.

"On screen," Gloval replied.

CHIRP!

Sure enough, Homeworld Security's Atlantis Expeditionary Mission arrives with a fleet of ships, after completing a space jump.

WHOOM!

"Wow," Sammie said. "So many ships…"

"It might not be enough to 'greet' the enemy fleet," Kim comments.

"If our allies have done their jobs, we just might have a chance," Hoshi replied.

Meanwhile…

"Is that…the 'Enterprise'?" Azonia asked excitedly.

"Um, yes, Lady Azonia," said an aide. "It appears that your…friend has returned from the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Sigh," Azonia said, as her heart fluttered. "To think that a micronian such as Colonial Ranma Saotome could capture my heart…"

FLASHBACK!

In an effort to convinced Azonia and Khyron to work with the UN Spacy, Breetai invited an emissary from Earth to discuss the matter. It was the same tactic that he had used, when he sent his advisor Exedore to begin the process of developing ties between Zentraedi and the "micronians".

"I think that this is utterly ridiculous," Khyron said, as he sat at the conference table with Breetai and Exedore.

Azonia turns to face Khyron.

"Then why are you here then?" Azonia replied with an annoyed expression.

"Because I want to meet these micronians in person."

"Ah, so you will know who had defeated you over…and over…and OVER…"

"I GET it Azonia," Khyron said with annoyance.

"Wait, I'm not yet," Azonia said.

Pause.

"And over again. There, NOW I am done."

"Grrr-!"

"Enough, you two!" Breetai yelled. "We have an important matter to discuss, and the fate of our people are at stake."

"Quite right," Azonia said. "So, will Exedore be the one to present the micronian's proposal of…peace?"

"Yes, and no," Breetai said. "I was told that we will get to meet a emissary of Earth will accompany Exedore."

"So, who is this…'emissary' that will dazzle us with grand pronouncements peace?" Khyron said with a sneer.

And then suddenly-

FLASH!

Ranma, Serene and Exedore suddenly appear.

"What's this-?" Breetai exclaims.

"Theses micronians explained it to me, Lord Breetai," Exedore replied. "It is called an 'Instant Transmission Technique', originally developed by an alien species that these micronians have visited."

"Astounding," Breetai said. "Then those visual transmissions ARE true."

"No, they are not, Lord Breetai," Ranma said. "Very few HUMANS can master such abilities. However, those that do…can be great as well."

"And I see you brought our little lost lamb," Azonia said, as she looks down at Serene. "And how is Miriya, Sarene?"

"She gives her regards, Lady Azonia," Serene replied.

"Can we get on with this meeting?" Khyron said. "Lord Dolza's fleet will be here soon, and I need to know where wee all stand."

"Lord Khyron," Serene said through gritted teeth. She still hadn't forgotten about the time Khyron shot her down for sport.

"Well, well, well, why isn't it my 'target practice'."

"What do you mean?" Azonia asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I was the one to shoot this 'Meltrandi'?"

"You FOOL!" Azonia yelled. "Because of YOU, I lost Miriya as well?"

"Hhh!" Khyron replied, as he brushed Azonia's concerns aside.

Ranma wanted to beat the crap out of Khyron for everything, especially for almost hurting Usagi. However…

"Captain Khyron, isn't it?" Ranma asked.

"And who are you?" Khyron sneered.

"My name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma began. "I hold the rank of 'Colonel' in the United States Air Force and UN Spacy. My position is with the Atlantis Expeditionary Mission as the starship commander of the USS 'Enterprise'. However, I have been asked to assist in negotiating an agreement between our people…and yours."

"You know, you micronians are NOT that impressive. Why should I risk Dolza's wrath?"

Ranma looks at the giant, and then at Serene, who nodded her consent.

Ranma turns his full attention back towards Khyron.

"I bet I can beat you in…arm wrestling," Ranma said.

"'Arm wrestling'?" Exedore asked.

"It's a game that tests one's strength and abilities," Serene replied.

"How do you play this…game?" Breetai asked.

"We interlock hands while placing our elbows on a flat surface."

"I believe that it would be impossible to do, since you, micronian, are small," Azonia said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about me, babe," Ranma said with a grin.

"WHAT did you say-?"

"Khyron, you're in or what? Or do you need…help?"

"Huh!" Khryon replied, as he stuck out his arm, and placed his elbow on the table. "Okay, micronian. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Ranma smiles sweetly, as he reaches up…and squeezes his hands.

"Huh?" Khyron yelled, as he felt some invisible force grab a hold of his hand. "I…I can't move-!"

"What kind of power is this?" Breetai asked.

"There are certain people among my kind that are gifted," Ranma said. "Some, like myself, can move even the stars themselves."

"Impossible-!" Khyron said, as she struggled.

"NOT impossible…for ME."

And with one motion with his arm, Ranma tosses Khyron to the side.

FLIP!

BAM!

"Ow!" Khyron yelled.

"Intriguing," Breetai said. "Could this be…protoculture?"

"No, it isn't, Lord Breetai," Serene says. "While the themes are universal, the intent is not."

"I see."

"Are you…powerful, amongst your kind, micronian?" Azonia asks.

"Yep, one of the best."

"And can you use this…power for other pursuits?"

Serene raises an eyebrow. Let it to Ranma to get a giantess enamored with his "awesomeness".

"I'm very good at diversifying my power."

"Ah, I see…"

Azonia turns to Breetai.

"Lord Breetai, I would like to discuss this partnership further in private," Azonia said.

"That is a good idea," Breetai said, missing the clues entirely. "We should so whatever it takes to make sure that these negotiations are successful."

"Come, micronian," Azonia said, as she extends her hand for Ranma to get on. "We have much to…discuss. And remember this: I can be a tough negotiator."

"I like a challenge."

And with that, Azonia takes Ranma to her private chambers, where she and Ranma begin their negotiations. Being the taijutsu master himself, Ranma proved to be adept at "convincing" Azonia the wisdom of siding against Dolza. As for Khryon…

"Well, TWO can play it THAT way," Serene said. She then looks over at a dazed Khyron.

"Lord Breetai, can I have a moment alone with Commander Khyron?"

"Certainly," Breetai said. "This will allow me to go over the logistic of our possible alliance."

Breetai turns towards Exedore.

"Come, old friend," Breetai said, as he offers his right had to Exedore. "We have much to discuss."

"Er, of course, Lord Breetai," Exedore said, as he hops on while being nervous at what could happen between Serene and the hotheaded Khyron. And once they were alone…

"I'll squash that micronian like the gnat that he is-" Khyron yells, before-

ZIP!

"Huh?" Khryon said, as he looks down. "What are you doing, woman-?"

"I think your problem is that you are only aggressive in battle," Serene coos. "Let me…adjust that a bit."

"???"

And so it went. Breetai, unfamiliar with human mating rituals mistakenly mistook the various noises that echoed through his flagship for people being in pain, much to Exedore's embarrassment.

END FLASHBACK!

Azonia sighed. She was new at mating rituals, so she hoped that her new love would continue to teach her his people's ways.

Khyron was almost as bad as Azonia was.

"Lord Khyron, are troops stand ready to fight," said Khyron's aide.

"Hmm?" Khyron said. "Oh, yes. Excellent."

"Sir, if I may be bold-"

"You may NOT. That female who seduced me confounds me with her charms."

Pause.

"But it was…nice."

The aide rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, people," said Roy, as he and the other Veritech pilots. "It will be up to us to make sure that the SDF-1 has cover. And thankfully, the upgrade and warheads will be enough to stem the ties."

The new armor will allow the Veritech to survive longer. The new "Reflex Missiles" will be strong enough to penetrate the armament of the elite Zentraedi ships.

"Just do your best, and remember those who have come before you-"

WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP-!

"This is it," Gao'uld System Lord Osiris said, as she and Hathor looks at the tactical information. "Dolza and his forces are…HERE."

Sure enough 1/5th of what was left of Dolza's fleet folds into normal space around Earth, which numbered almost a million ships that were fully operational.

"Then let us properly greet this Zentraedi interloper," Hathor sneered.

Back on the SDF-1…

"Commence the attack!" Gloval commands.

On cue, Minmei begins to sing Minako's "Song of Victory", on the main observation deck. It was Gloval's hope the song would provide a means to distract the invading Zentraedi during the battle.

And thus, the battle begins.

Meanwhile, Dolza angrily slams his fist into the panel of his command station.

WHAM!

"You and your pitiful forces may have slowed the Zentraedi down, but I will see to it that you will pay for withholding the protoculture!" Dolza said, as he stands up. "All Zentraedi ships: destroy this planet!"

With that, the Zentraedi begin to rain down death and destruction, or so they thought…

"It is time," Sailor Pluto said, from the vantage point of her home, which was located in the Umbral Realm of Pluto. "Sailor Scouts…lend your strength to protect the Earth!"

Sailor Pluto channels her power to the Moon Princess, but she was not alone.

"I will, Sailor Pluto," said Sailor Neptune, as she looked up into the night skies, while sitting on the only island that floated on an endless seas. She, too, lent her power…

"I will, as well," said Sailor Uranus, as she illuminated form glowed brighter, while she channeled her power to the Moon Princess.

"I will, as well," said Sailor Saturn, as she smiled, while she channeled her power to the Moon Princess. She had taken a break from her games with the Lost Boys to do this important task…

"I will, as well," said Sailor Jupiter, as thundered crackled around her, while she channeled her power to the Moon Princess. She had just got through playing a game of Chess with Dave Bowman, when she received the call to arms…

"I will, as well," said Sailor Mars, as her form burned with fire, while she channeled her power to the Moon Princess. She had stayed behind and tamed the alien within…

"I will, as well," said Sailor Venus, as chains of hearts circled her body, while she channeled her power to the Moon Princess. "And tell Ranma I expect a visit from him!"

"I will, as well," said Sailor Mercury, as her silvery form glowed, while she channeled her power to the Moon Princess.

Meanwhile, Serene, who was in the middle of a combat sortie, felt her power increase.

"Huh-?" Serene began to say, when she realized that the Sailor Scouts were lending her their power. However, it was not hers to keep.

'Hoshi!' Serene thought. 'SAVE THE EARTH!'

On the Bridge of the SDF-1, Hoshi began to glow.

"Huh?" Hoshi said, as she disappears.

"What the blazes-!" Gloval said.

"Captain, LOOK!" Claudia yells.

All eyes turn towards Sailor Terror, as she assumes her ancient form: the Izanani.

Just as the Zentraedi's deadly fire was about to hit the Earth, Sailor Terror envelops the Earth with her hands, and protects it…like an Earth mother should.

"WHAT?" Dolza yells. "How can this be-?'

"Sir, I'm detecting an unusual energy wave from the planet's surface!" says an aide. And then-

WHOOM!

"Sir, there is a energy disruption coming from the Earth!" Vanessa says. "Most of the Zentraedi ships…are destroyed."

"Yes!" Gloval replied with excitement. "They are using the Grand Cannon!"

Gloval then turns towards Claudia.

"Prepare for ramming speed!" Gloval replied. "We CAN win this war!"

"We can?" Sammie asked.

"Yes, we CAN, Sammie. Now, to all ships: full speed ahead!"

And with that, the SDF-1 "Macross", along with its allies, plunges straight into the heart of the beast that was Supreme Commander Dolza's citadel fortress, the command headquarters of the Zentraedi…

CHOOM!

"Huh?" Dolza yells, as the vision of the Moon Princess was super-imposed with that of the SDF-1.

"Your time in the Universe if over, Supreme Commander Dolza," Sailor Cosmos said. "You sought to use me to discern the secrets of Protoculture. Well, you may have it…"

And, with that, Sailor Cosmos gave Dolza the secrets of Protoculture, which was the Flower of Life…a symbol of Love. And for an instance, Dolza experiences love from throughout the Universe.

"Ha," Dolza laughed mockingly, realizes the irony of situation. Here he was, bred for war, trying to obtain…love.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Now, fire the reflex warheads!" Gloval said. "Once we release them, use the full shields around the ship!"

"Yes, sir-!" Claudia says, as she launches the ship's final attack…

Sometime later…

"You know, I guess we won," Serene said, as she stood on the deck of the Prometheus, the arm where the Veritech fighters are stored. In the background was the chaos of a victory celebration, even though the SDF-1 was a mess standing upright in the middle of a nearby lake situated south of Alaska Base…

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranko replied, as she interlocked her hands with Serene's.

And then-

"Ranko!" Rick said, as he runs to his wingmate.

"Ranko!" Minmei yells, as she runs to his crush.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, I'll sort this one out," Serene said, as she goes over to intercept Rick and Minmei.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I need to be with my true love!" Minmei replied.

"Guys, um, it's like this…"

A few minutes later…

"Aw, I can't believe it!" Rick yells, as looks down.

"YOU can't?" Minmei cried. "My love…is lost!"

Serene sighs, as she reaches into Rick and Minmei's subtle attraction towards each other, and expands it with a little magic…

TING!

"Um, you want to get some coffee?" Rick asked. "I can be a great shoulder to cry on."

Minmei looks at Rick with teary eyes.

"You mean it?" Minmei asked.

"Hey, we were friends way back the beginning," Rick said. "I would think that would count for SOMETHING…"

"Oh, Rick," Minmei said gently.

"There," Serene whispered. "That should have done it. With luck, they'll fall in love, get married, and have lots of babies…in that order."

"Oh. But what did you say to them anyways?"

"Oh, I said that you were a sex-changer who was in love with me," Serene said with a wink and a smile.

"Uh, yeah…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: It's been two years since the battle against the Zentraedi has been fought. What has changed since the end of the war, and what hasn't changed? See you next time…**


	28. Chapter 28

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Robotech and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

"This is 'E-News' speaking to you LIVE at the 'The Academy Awards Show', or, as it is commonly known, 'The Oscars'," says the blond-haired man with the bright smile. "I am your host, Ryan Seacrest, and I am speaking to singer and actress Lynn Minmei."

"Hi!" Minmei says bubbly, as she waves to the camera. "And I am an entertainer!"

"Well, welcome to the show, Minmei!"

"It's good to be here, Ryan. And I must say, your dentist has done great work."

"Thank you, Lynn."

"It's Minmei, Ryan. Where I come from, it's last name first."

"Oh, I did not know that."

"Aw, it's okay."

"So, are you happy that 'War Across the Stars', the first film to depict the so-called 'Robotech War', has been nominated for an Oscar for 'Best Film of 2011'?"

"Well, of course I am. I wanted to…pay tribute to a dear friend of mine who helped me become a professional entertainer. Think of it as the 'Brian's Song' of the new millennium."

"Ah, I see. So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have anything to say to your numerous fans? After all, you helped save the Earth with your skills as a singer."

"Well, of course, Ryan. To all my adoring fans: thank you…thank you…THANK YOU, one and all!"

"Well, thank you for that heart-felt-"

"Oh," Mimmay says, as she pulls Rick Hunter to her side, with her hands clasped around his. "And I want to thank my 'boyfriend' of these past two years…for giving me the strength to be open and honest with myself and the public at large. Because without honesty, I can never be good in my 'craft'."

'Oh, god,' Rick thinks to himself, feeling a bit embarrassed by the attention. He only went with Minmei to the Oscars to help provide security, and that didn't include being so open about his relationship with a public figure…

"Well, I wish you two all the best," said the E-News Reporter, as he turns to face the camera. "This Ryan Seacrest, signing off."

Elsewhere…

"And now, I would commence with the rites," said Reverend Mother Serene, as she opened her book to read the sacred texts. Rarely, does she have a chance to 'baptize' a child into the ranks of the Bene Gesserit. However, ever since Miriya learned of Serene's true "identity", the Meltrandi has bee trying to get to know her "sister" better. When she learned of the ways of the Bene Gesserit, a "sisterhood" dedicated towards to refinement of the body, but within the context of orthodoxy, Miriya wanted to make sure that her daughter Dana would also learn the ways of the Bene Gesserit. And that is why she asked Serene to baptize into her religious order…

On this day, the induction ceremony was be

When Serene completes her reading, she closes her text, and then looks at Sister Miriya, the newest Bene Gesserit.

"Now, please allow me to hold the child," Serene commands.

Miriya did as she was told. She was not exactly enamored with organized religions, but the Bene Gesserit was a sisterhood she understood.

"Here you go," Miriya says, as she hands her newborn child, Dana, to Dana's godmother.

"Wow, she is getting bigger," Serene takes Dana, who seems to coo contently.

"And now, we shall apply the Spice Bath, as Dana Serene Sterling is accepted into the sisterhood…"

Using but a pinch of sacred spice, Serene puts mixes the spice into the basin of water. After stir the contents, she uses a ladle, and pour the contents into a silver challis. The Reverend Mother dips her fingers into the challis, and gentle dabs her wet fingers gently on Dana's forehead.

"So, on this day, let it be known that Dana Serene Sterling is a part of the sisterhood. Amen."

"Amen," Miriya replied.

Just a few yards away, Max and Ranma witness this baptism. Ranma would have participated in the ceremony, as well, if asked.

"Um, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this isn't some…witches coven or something?" Max says.

"No, it's not, Max."

"Oh. Just checking…"

A few days later, in New York City, Actress, Minmei was in her dressing room, waiting to be interviewed by interviewer James Lipton for his "Inside the Actors Studio" program…mostly on the strength of her documentary, "The War Across the Stars". The film was primarily based upon her experiences during the Robotech War, while she was on board the famed SDF-1 "Macross". Originally, she had come to Macross Island, where the SDF-1 was being refurbished for human use, to help her aunt and uncle run their family restaurant, when the conflict began. After the Zentraedi attacks began, she reluctantly joined up to help with the war effort, even though the move strained her relationship with her favorite cousin Kyle. After, after the war, Minmei resigned her commission, and began her career as an entertainer. Even though the career change was strain on her relationship with her boyfriend Rick Hunter, Minmei hoped that after her tour to promote her film has ended, she could spend some quality time with the Ace pilot.

"Wow," Minmei says, as she looks into the mirror. Already, she could see gray hairs amongst her luscious "blue" mane.

"I better do something about all this stress, or Rick might think I am turning into an old woman-"

CHUNK!

Minmei turns her head, as her dressing room opens up.

"Hey," Kyle says, as he enters the room with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey, Kyle," Minmei says. She decided to forgive Kyle and his insulting ways by taking him back, this time as her manager.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lipton's interview will start in thirty minutes," Kyle says. "And…Rick sends his regards."

Kyle hands over the roses to Minmei.

"From 'Rick."

"Awwwww," Minmei says. "How sweet…"

"Yes, I suppose so," Kyle says. "But anyway, after the interview, we have some people to meet in regards to some interesting prospects, career-wise."

"You know, I don't how I could live without your assistance, Kyle…with you being my manager and all."

"As long as you don't forget my ten percent cut, we should have excellent relations."

"Humph, so much for a tender moment…"

Silence.

"Anyway, just remember, as silly as these Lipton interviews are, they DO get attention from the Hollywood AND Bollywood crowds. Think about that."

And with that, Kyle leaves the dressing room, leaving Minmei to ponder her thoughts alone.

"Feh," Minmei says, as she leans back in her seat. "To think how much the world has changed…and how much things remained the same…"

A week later…

"And in other news, there have been recent flare-ups in tensions between the newly immigrated Zentraedi and the xenophobic group known as 'Earth Prime'. It is unknown at this time which side has caused this latest wave of violence-"

CLICK!

Usagi turns off the sound of one of her monitors, opting to focus on much more pressing concerns.

"Baby?" says a male voice.

Usagi relaxes her body, as strong arms embrace her supple body.

"Hey, Ran-Ran," Usagi says, as she held her husband's hand. "I was just checking on today's agenda."

"Well, the Technocrats can handle things, right?" Ranma says.

"Maybe. I knew this day would come, when the Sixth Age of Man would end. And perhaps stopping Dolza when we did was what was needed to…lessen the impact a bit."

Usagi slipped out of Ranma's arms, and points to one of her monitors.

"Even as we speak, the Vampire Nations and the Changing Breed are on the warpath against each other and amongst themselves. Already, Yaku and our grandchild Liru were attacked by Kue-Jin…the vampires of the East."

"I know, which is why Kenshin is going to take the fight to THEM," Ranma says.

"And on the mystical side, the Dark Nephandi and the Crazy Marauders have breached the worlds separating the Universe from the Umbral…the material world from the immaterial world."

"Feh, you're not kidding," Ranma snorts. "If I'm not busy fending off the Nephandi, the Marauders are trying to recruit me as their 'Mad King'."

"Yes, by trying to drive you insane. Since you are the avatar of Chaos, they want an ace up proverbial sleeves. Just be careful, you know? Their very presence is enough to turn the world upside down…literally."

"Well, my fellows within the Akashic Brotherhood keep me inform, while getting the other members of the 'Council of the Nine Traditions' informed as well."

"But I have to say this: if any one of your buddies endanger an innocent, I'll have no choice but to order their…termination."

Ever since the Technocratic Union first acquired the technology to produce their own "Terminators", Ranma was concerned how they were to be used. Of course, concept of using "clockwork men" as soldiers is not a new thing. The ancient Artificer of China had armies of such constructs, made famous by the Terracotta Warriors. Steam-punk technology pushed the envelope, as well as the development of cybernetic technologies later on. These days, the convention known as "Iteration X" (a branch within the Technocratic Union) uses various companies and governments, like Mishima Zaibatsu, GENOM, Cyberdyne, DARPA and other similar outfits, to push the technological envelope. And any alien technology that is acquired, like the Terminators, the Transformers and Robotechnology, is quickly adapted.

Still, if it hadn't been for Usagi's presence as the head of the Technocracy, the REAL puppet master of Iteration X, known simply as "The God-in-the-Machine" (sometimes known as "Daedalus"), would have used SkyNet to take over the world (hence the reason why Usagi has always been a target for termination). Only be embracing her role as the avatar of the Weaver, Daedalus had to accept the authority of its "sister"…

Regardless, Ranma is always concerned that Usagi's role as the so-called "Matriarch of the Technocracy"—which is ironic considering that Usagi was a "magic user"—would corrupt his wife.

"Usagi, if you do, I will intervene," Rannma says forcefully.

Usagi places a hand on Ranma's left cheek.

"And the day you and I have to cross swords…is the day I will have lost more than once."

Silence.

"Speaking of swords…do you have to-?"

"Yes, I have to, Ranma," Usagi says, as she turns away. "I feel…the call to battle."

"Damn," Ranma says. Between this, and the up-coming battle between Lilith the Dark Mother (the first mystic, who was cursed to be the mother of demons) and Cainen the Dark Father (the son of Adam and Eve, who was cursed to be progenitor of vampires), Ranma was going to be busy protecting humans from harm. But…his wife's welfare comes first before all other endeavors.

"So don't stop me, Ranma."

"I won't, Usagi. But…I want to make sure that you are not distracted."

"I'm glad of that."

Ranma then scoops up his wife into his arms, and carried Usagi back into their bed…perhaps for the last time.

The next morning, after cleaning herself up thoroughly, Usagi puts on her leather motorcycle jacket. She looks at her reflection within the floor-length mirror that graced her bedroom. She then looked at her white tank top, which covered her extra heavy-duty sports bra. She made sure her jeans were tight but flexible, while also making sure that her steel-toe boots were snug around her feet. Now, one would think that she could easily win the mysterious reward known as "The Prize". Unfortunately, during the time of the Gathering, her strength will slowly fade, as the mysterious Guardian, who protects the Source of the Immortals' power, becomes stronger, while hunting for Immortals…

Still, Usagi hadn't lived this long, these past 20,000 years of life experiences, to let herself be taken out of the Game early on.

"Now, to gather my gear…"

She then goes to her own walk-in closet (Ranma has his own), pulls aside her clothes. She the pressed a hidden button to reveal her personal weapons:

A Claymore from Connor MacLeod…

A war axe from Beowulf…

A two-sided war axe from Queen Hippolyta…

A spiked mace from Prince Khufu, the future "Hawkman"…

A pole arm staff from Master Kwai Chang Caine…

A rapier from Dumas, one of the Three Musketeers…

A dagger from a Hobbit name Frodo Baggins…

A katana from Juan Ramirez…

A single-shot, pistol dagger-to be used on the "cheaters"-from John Dillinger…

A spear from Shaka, the king of the Zulus…

A Roman sword that belonged to Julius Ceasar…

A sword from Arwen, an elfin princess…

And a Rune sword from a Splugorth overlord…

Thirteen weapons representing thirteen months of a Lunar Year…HER year.

'Time to get to work,' Usagi said, as turns to take one last look at her sleeping husband, before setting off to meet her destiny.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's Note: What happens will be depicted in another story ("My So-Called Immortal Life"). C&C are welcomed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Hero Ultimate", "Journey to Adventures" and "Journey to Mystery".**

**

* * *

****Part 29**

* * *

Months later…

CHOOM!

The Stargate activates, as the usual light show and atmospheric disturbance commences.

"Ma'am, we have successful 'insertion'," says the Tech Sergeant.

Usagi Saotome (USAF, General) smiles. As the present commander of Homeworld Security, Usagi made sure that the Stargate Network was full operational, as well as coordinate activities with UNIT and UN Spacy. What helped in this endeavor was the use of Cyberdyne Systems Corporations' patents, which were obtained, in secret, by Cyber Research Systems, a subsidiary of the up-and-coming "Omni Consumer Products" (an American company in which the Mishima Zaibatsu has a major stake in). There were some misgivings about having such technology around, but thanks to the efforts of Loki and Sailor Pluto, the so-called "War of the Machine" will not happen…at least 99.9 percent of the time it won't.

Ranma Saotome (USAF, Major General) and his entourage steps back on Earth Prime. With him was the Systems Lord Hathor and their young son Horus, and Colonel Cameron Mitchell and his SG-1 team. Ranma was the newest Director of Stargate Command, having replaced General Hank Landry.

On this day, Ranma and Cameron were having a meeting with the Gao'uld and the Tok'ra on their ancestral homeworld of "Trill". Ever since their war with the Zentraedi, on behalf of the Earth, it has become a necessity that the two sides work together for mutual survival. Earth's presence at the meeting was for the sake of arbitration…

"Well, I would say that the negotiations went well, sir," Cameron says.

"Huh, lucky us," Ranma smirked.

"Look at it this way, husband," Hathor says gently. "At least I have been appointed as Trill's first ambassador to Earth."

"Unofficially, of course," Ranma says. "Earth is STILL not ready for extra-terrestrial contacts."

Cameron frowns.

"With these terrorists attacks by the Zentraedi, you think the brass would allow people at large to know about these things."

"Hey, I don't write the rules…I just abide by them-"

Ranma stops in mid-sentence, as he sees his wife through the blast window of the command deck.

Hathor notices this.

"Go ahead," Hathor says with a sigh, as she squeezed her son's hands.

"No, I want you and the boy to come and say hello to Usagi…as a family."

"Father, I can't wait to tell 'Usagi-mama' about our trip," Horus says.

Ranma smiles.

"I'm sure she'll like that."

"Oh, great…a 'Kodak' moment," Cameron says with a smirk.

"So says the one with a fear of commitment."

"Hey, what happens between me and Major Robinson is NONE of your business."

"Well, I'm just glad that Penny FINALLY decided to fine a normal guy to date," Ranma says. "The amount of women in my life is MORE than enough for me to handle."

"Yeah, right."

Meanwhile, Usagi, who could read lips, merely chuckled.

"Ma'am?" asked the Tech Sergeant with concern. She has heard that her superior officer was a bit of an eccentric at times…and a possibly bi-sexual, if the rumors about her and the Systems Lord who visits the general were true…

"Nothing, Sergeant," Usagi replies. "I'm glad the diplomatic mission proved to be a success."

Her husband was back from his "fact-finding" mission on the homeworld of the Gao'uld and Tok'ra: Trill. After careful negotiations, it was decided that a compact between these rival groups could be reached. With the compact established, the rift that began long ago can begin to heal…

"After all, I wouldn't want to think that my husband would miss the birth of his children," Usagi says, as she feels her bulging belly.

Thanks to winning "The Prize", a mysterious reward that is fought between Immortals, Usagi could now get pregnant again.

"Of course, ma'am…"

Sometime later, back in Colorado Springs, Colorado, the Saotomes talk about work over a nice dinner.

"…So you, as 'Ranko Tendo', will give the key note address during the dedication of the SDF-2 'Megaroad', right?" Usagi asked, as she ate.

Ranma looks up.

"Correct," Ranma said. "Since the SDF-1 has been put on 'Reserve Status', we'll need a replacement space fortress. Still, UN Spacy has yet to choose a person to command it, since Gloval has long since moved to the UN Spacy Command Council as 'Chief of Operations'."

"Well, whoever is the lucky winner, I hope that he or she is ready for a long tour in deep space."

"So we ARE going to confront the Robotech Masters then."

"That decisions has not been made," Usagi said. "Gloval thinks that they'll be coming here to both find out what happened to their Zentraedi soldiers, as well as to look for their Protoculture."

"Where is it anyway?"

"It's been moved to a secured location, where New Asgard used to be: Minnesota."

"Why can't we simply give it back? It's not like we need it."

"And you know as well as I do what they tend to do with it, once they have it," Usagi replied. "Word has it that we can get the Robotech Masters to change their ways, if they have no choice in the matter."

"Or, like cornered animals, they commit MORE atrocities to get what they want, since they may not want to change," Ranma replied.

Silence.

"Well, like I said, the final decision has yet to be made," Usagi said, as she reaches underneath the dining room table. "Anyway, I wanted the kids to be here for this, but…well, 'Merry Christmas', Ran-Ran. I know it's early, but I wanted to get this pout of the way before our schedules tie us up."

Usagi presents her husband green/red gift box (with bow).

"Wow," Ranma says, as he accepts the gift. "How touching. Too bad I didn't get anything for you…"

"I…I see."

"…Except for THIS," Ranma says, as he present his own gift to his wife.

"Ah, Ranma," Usagi says happily, as she accepts the gift.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Ranma says, as he and his wife kissed. And then, Ranma picks up Usagi.

"Whoa!" Usagi says, as she held unto her husband.

"Let's go into the bedroom."

"But, Ranma, what about the babies?"

"I'll be gentle," Ranma says, as he takes his wife into their bedroom…

A day later, Usagi was resting comfortably…after given birth to her children. Apparently, her bedroom activity with Ranma caused Usagi to go into labor early.

"Honestly," Hathor says, as she sat by the side of her "co-wife". "You JUST couldn't wait until you gave birth to be with our husband."

Usagi looks over to Hathor.

"Would YOU?"

Heh, point taken."

And then, Osiris enters the room, carrying flowers, while wearing a business suit. These days, she is only in her "Gao'uld" garb for formal occasions.

Usagi sees this, and switches personalities.

"Hey," Isis says, as she spoke in "Gao'uld-speak".

"Hello, my Queen," Osiris replies likewise. "You are…looking well."

"Such as it is," says Isis with a smirk…and then a smile.

Osiris sets the flowers by her mate's side, and gives Isis a kiss.

"Gee, get yourselves a room," Hathor says with a smirk.

"Then YOU can leave," Isis says.

"Where is Lord Ra?" Osiris asked.

"He's looking at the babies," Isis replies.

Meanwhile, in the maternity ward, Ranma and Nabiki looks at Ranma's latest "batch": Kenshiro and Ikuko.

"Well, congratulations," Nabiki says. These days, Nabiki is the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. In recent days, she has begun sponsoring new companies, such a GENOM and OCP.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he looks at his son and daughter through the glass window.

Nabiki looks at her niece and nephew.

"They look more like Usagi than like you."

Ranma turns to face Nabiki.

"You're not saying…?"

"I wouldn't be a 'trickster' if I didn't try to throw you off your game now and again, Saotome."

"Huh, I'm SURE."

"Oh, by the way, you need to sign these forms…"

Nabiki brings up her electronic notebook.

"Nabiki…"

"It's only to establish that Kenshiro and Ikuko are your heirs, and in what circumstances. You DO have a lot of children, and heaven forbid that, if something happens to YOU, your 'will' gets contested."

Ranma accepts the pad, and quickly scans the electronic document…

"Cool," Ranma says, as he puts his thumb onto the screen for copy. He then takes the pad's writing instrument, and signs it with his signature.

CHIRP!

"There, you're done," Nabiki says, as she takes back to electronic pad. Even with so many children, each one is worth a lot of money."

"Hhh, always thinking about money…"

"Hey, if YOU don't, someone has to."

Ranma turns his head back towards his children.

"When the 'morticoccus' virus was spread by Lady Styx across the planet, back in '09, Usagi's family were hardest hit."

Nabiki closes her eyes. She could recall the events of the so-called "Near-Apokolips of 2009". Lady Styx, a so-called "New God" from the dark world of Apokolips, unleashed a virus upon the Earth, in order to expand her army of undead minions. She was stopped for good, but not without cost. And because the virus was supernatural of the highest order, not even Sailor Cosmos could reverse the effects, since the virus was sentient…and not particularly evil. It simply did what a virus always does: infect and multiply. Even today, the effects of the virus still lingers, as entire populated centers were simply cut off from the rest of the world, while a cure is developed.

"They weren't the only ones, Ranma."

Ranma nods his head, as he moved in to hug Nabiki. The virus, too, had infected a number of residents within Nerima and the rest of Tokyo. Rather than see her suffer, it was decided that the victims of the virus were to be placed in special ark, and placed in 'suspended animation' in space. Unfortunately, the Zentraedi used it for target practice, resulting in a now-missing satellite…at least, officially. Unofficially, Ranma, Usagi and Nabiki knew EXACTLY where that satellite went to, or, will end up years from now (near what will one day be known as the "Romulan Neutral Zone"). They should know, since Ranma and Usagi's younger selves, along with the android "Data" and the Klingon "Worf" would investigate the relic and reawaken many of their friends, after curing them of the disease. However, they also know that before THAT happens, a much older Ranma, "Ranma Prime", would take Akane and Usagi's family from their chambers, and into the far future. Thus, a potentially catastrophic "temporal paradox" would be prevented (since Amanda Rogers, Akane's later incarnation, was now in existence).

"I know, but…I'm sure we'll see them again...someday."

Meanwhile, in a nondescript room...

"Soon, I shall have my revenge," says a shadowed man. "On the day that the "micronians" sing at the launch of the SDF-2...I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: The crew of the SDF-1 reunite to take on a mission to capture a Robotech Factory. See you then!**


	30. Chapter 30

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, RT and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 30**

* * *

It has been two years since the end of the war with the Zentraedi. The Earth, amazingly enough, was left relatively unscathed. Through a combined effort, Dolza's Zentraedi fleet was decimated, though not without survivors. The Zentraedi rank-and-file could remain on Earth, but had to undergo micronization. Otherwise, they can stay in Jupiter Sector with Lord Breetai's fleet. Furthermore, thanks to Ranma and Usagi's familiarity with "warrior cultures", programs—such as law enforcement, the military, sports and mixed martial arts—were instituted to meet the desires of those Zentraedi who liked to fight and compete. In fact, in recent months, sports agents from the world of soccer have been recruiting heavily from the ranks of the Zentraedi who chose micronization. Still, in spite of these overtures, there was a strain within the Zentraedi, lead by Khyron, who sought vengeance for their defeat at the hands of the Micronians, hence the sporadic violence against UN Spacy and its affiliates…

BOOM!

At a protoculture factory in Portland, Oregon, chaos reigned, as renegade Zentraedi seek to capture a stockpile of portoculture. Since the original source was hard to find, thanks to Usagi's efforts, Khyron was going after every last bit of the substance, since he needed for both fuel and "macronization" of the disaffected troops.

"Look at these micronians scatter!" said one Zentraedi, as he used a modified battlepod to provide cover for his compatriots. The battlepods were modified to allow the smaller Zentraedi to pilot the "mecha".

"Just keep an eye out for UN Spacy!" said another Zentraedi, as he used a modified power-suit to carry the protoculture containers. "Khyron will be angry at us if we fail to retrieve this-!"

Suddenly, the engines roar, as Commander Rick Hunter and his team land their Veritechs in "Soldier Mode".

"They're HERE!" said a third Zentraedi.

"Hold it right there!" Rick said, as he aimed his gun at the Zentraedi. "You don't need to do this."

"We do…if we are to reclaim our honor!" said the first Zentraedi, as he began to discharge his weapons. "For Khyron-!"

RATATATATATATAT-!

Rick ducked for cover by a building.

"God, I hate days like this," Rick said to himself.

Unfortunately, these sorts of days were getting more prevalent.

Still, not all things were bad in Micronian-Zentraedi relations. In fact, they were quite nice.

"Thank you for visiting our daughter, Lord Ranma," Azonia said, as she moved her giant baby-stroll down the streets of "New Macross City", while being flanked by her personal Meltrandi assistant. New Macross City was built outside the SDF-1 "Macross", shortly after the space fortress had delivered the finishing blow against Dolza's space citadel. It was also the only area that a Zentraedi—or Meltrandi—could visit without having to undergo micronization, since it was the home of UN Spacy's command headquarters…

These days, Azonia serves as emissary to Earth as Breetai's representative, though she enjoys her newest role: motherhood.

"Well, I wish I could visit more often," Ranma said, as he sat on Azonia's shoulder. From a distance, one would think that the Meltrandi had a little angel—or devil—on her shoulder…

"But you know busy I am."

"Ah, yes," Azonia replied. "You are also 'Captain Ranko Tendo', CAG of the SDF-2's 'Valkyrie Squadron'."

Recently, the SDF-2 "Megaroad", commanded by Captain Roy Folker, left Earth for the Pegasus Galaxy, in order to establish UN Spacy's presence there. Knowing that it was a long assignment, Roy brought his wife Claudia—whom he subsequently named her as his "First Officer"—and their children along with him. As a result of all this, as well as concerns about the potential problem concerning the Robotech Masters, UN Spacy has plans for the construction of two additional space fortresses: the SDF-3 "Pioneer" and the SDF-4 "Liberator". Out of all the space fortresses in UN Spacy's arsenal, only the SDF-1 and the SDF-4 can change configurations. Furthermore, the SDF-4 is a pure weapons platform, which is why it is not suitable for long-term usage for civilian uses. Ideally, the SDF-3 will be used to send an expeditionary fleet to the Robotech Masters homeworld as a form of gunboat diplomacy, while the SDF-4 will be used to defend the homeworld. Rumor has it that UN Spacy wants to expand the SDF-4 into an entire class of space fortresses, as a precaution. After all, a battle can be one or lost in a blink of an eye…

"Correct."

"But you DO have multi-tasking capabilities, no?"

"Yes…"

"Good, then you can submit to 'macronization'," Azonia said with a smile.

"WHAT?"

"We've perfected the process, my dear husband. You can be an asset to my people, and I want to spend more time with you."

"…"

"It's painless."

"Azonia, baby, I like being six feet something."

"Ranma, honey, we NEED to spend time to raise our daughter 'Sara' TOGETHER."

"Okay, fine. But I don't think that is necessary."

"Oh?"

"Well, sure. I can take care of you and 'Sara' just fine. And besides, we never had our size differences as an issue before."

"Perhaps, but…it would be nice to stand with you shoulder-to-shoulder for a change."

Silence.

"Ah, you want to show me off to your 'friends'."

"Well, it would be nice for a change."

Silence.

"Very well, I shall be at the size you want me when we hook up, but with one slight proviso…"

FLASH!

The Norse god of heroes, Ran the Valiant, stood at his true height: that of a giant. In fact, all gods were gigantic in height. Only the older gods are bigger. And the Norse, in their true form, are as tall as a Zentraedi, but much "tougher".

"I do not understand…but I like this…look," Azonia said, as she slightly drooled.

"I am Ran, Prince of Asgard," Ran said, as he steps forth in all his ruggedness. He then takes hand and caressed Azonia's dainty chin. "And YOU are my woman…"

"Nadia, please tend to my daughters needs for a little while," Azonia said, as she hands the baby carriage to her aide.

"Of course, Lady Azonia," Nadia replies. "And…have fun."

"Oh, I will."

The next day, at a meeting in Admiral Gloval's office…

"I am glad that Captain Folker has enabled you and Commander Tendo to participate in this special session, Claudia," Gloval said, as he paces back and forth in front of an assembled team of "specialists", consisting of Exedore, Captain Lisa Hayes, Commanders Claudia Grant, Serene, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling, Brianna Diggers and Lt. Miriya Sterling. Ranko, for some reason Gloval did not understand, was receiving glares from Brianna…

"Well, I wanted to be here for my younger brother's family, since it was my nephew's birthday," Claudia said.

"Congratulations, then."

"Thank you, sir."

Gloval then turns towards Exedore.

"Please proceed. Exedore?"

"Thank you, sir," Exedore says. He then turns to address the group.

"You all have been chosen since you have the more experience dealing with Zentraedi. And, in a few cases, were a part of the Zentraedi."

"That is correct," Miriya said.

"Before we continue, what's with the 'cloak-and-dagger' routine?" Ranko asked.

"It's about that 'Robotech Factory' my patrols spotted a few days ago?" Serene asked.

"Correct," Exedore said. And from the contacts we have established on that Robotech Factory, it appears that Commander Randal is planning to coordinate activities with Khyron here on Earth."

Serene sighs. Everyday, her hope of Khyron's ability to change grows ever more remote…

"Then we should do something about it," Lisa said. "We can't risk having Khyron be embolden by reinforcements."

"That is why we will need to secure that Robotech Factory," Gloval said. "And since I've worked with each and every one of you, I am confident that securing the factory is a doable option."

"We'll do our beset, sir," Max said. He then turns towards his wife Miriya, who nodded her support.

"Then, if nothing else, you all leave for deep space within the hour," Gloval said. "Dismiss…"

"Well, it looks like we're off on another mission," Serene said, as she and Ranko prepare to suit up-

"Excuse me, Serene?" Brianna asked, as she stops Ranko and Serene in the middle of the hallway. "May I have a word with Ranko?"

Serene turns her head towards Ranko, who gulped nervously.

"Heh, sure," Serene said, as she shakes her head. "Good luck…Ranko."

Once Ranko and Brianna were alone…

"Brianna, what's up-?"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"I ought to blow you up to kingdom come, for what you did!" Brianna yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You made me forget that 'Ranko' and 'Ranma' were one and the same, that's what!"

"But…how-?"

"Dad."

"Oh."

"The only reason why I don't want to kill you is because I understand why you did it. It was because of that damn war, which would have ended our relationship. And you, although it was the cheap way out, you did give us the space we needed."

Pause.

"But that was still a cop-out, you know."

Silence.

"So where do we go from here?" Ranko asked quietly.

"I'm not. I…love you, but I'm still pissed off at you for what you did. That was NOT cool, 'Ranma'."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Bree," Ranko replied. "I promise I won't screw with your head like that again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, because I'm going to request a transfer to work in SGC."

"Well, you do know that I am still with Usagi, right?"

"That was never an issue with me, just the fact that you didn't spend that much time with me at all."

"So, it wasn't the girl-girl thing, is it?" Ranko asked.

"Let me put it to you this way: I prefer men, but…I could make an adjustment, if you are willing to make the effort in maintaining this relationship."

"I see…"

"And besides, once I transfer to SGC, you'll be 'all guy', right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it's a date."

And then Brianna smacks Ranko on the butt.

"Don't disappoint, tiger," Brianna said with a wink and a nod, as she walks away.

Ranko sighed. The amount of trouble she has to juggle at times can be too much to bear…

Meanwhile…

Serene yawned, as she steps out in the courtyard of UN Spacy Headquarters. She looks into the blue skies.

"Whether I am 'General Usagi Tsukino, director of Homeworld Security', or 'Commander Serene, Meltrandi warrior and certified Flight and Mecha Instructor of UN Spacy', the more things change, the more they seem to remain the same," Serene thought to herself. "I wish that my life didn't get even more complicated-"

"Serena?" says a vaguely familiar voice. "Is that you?"

Serene turns around to see-

"Momaru?" Serene replied. "But…how?"

"No, it's Darien…Darien Shields," said the young man, as he walks up to Serene. "We…lost track of each other after I left for Europe and all…"

"I have to go," Serene said. "It's nice meeting with you…and all…"

And with that, Serene ran around the corner of a nearby building.

"Serena, wait-!"

Darien runs around the corner, only realized that Serene did a disappearing trick.

"Odd…"

'No kidding,' Serene said from her perch right above Darien. She scans his aura, in order to determine his validity-

"No, this can't be right," Serene said to herself. "How can there be TWO sets of Sailor Scouts without me knowing this?"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: After the mission to secure the Robotech Factory, the search for the ORIGINAL Sailor Scouts begins…and these Sailor Scouts are not the result of a hoax, a trick or an illusion! See you then!**


	31. Chapter 31

**SMST 6D: The Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, RT and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

With the mission set to go, non-pilots would be launched separately from the other so-called "mission specialists"; they would be launched into space by way of shuttle.

"There," Brianna said, as she made sure that her Destroid was firmly secured in its cargo hold. In recent days, collaboration between the Zentraedi and the Micronians have yielded better mecha combat armor, resulting in the creation of the new "Sparta" Destroid. It was light enough to fly in small bursts, but still more armored than the standard Veritech fighter. And thanks to this mission to "capture" a Robotech Factory, before it is used to get vengeance upon the victors of the war between the Micronians and the Zentraedi. Ultimately, the factory will be used to build the proposed SDF-3 "Pioneer" and SDF-4 "Liberator" space fortresses. If such an undertaking is successful, more space fortresses could be built to serve the needs of Earth in the future…

"Well, we seemed to be all set," Brianna said, as she sits back in her seat, before buckling her seatbelt.

"Good," Lisa replies. "It's very imperative that this mission gets off without a hitch."

"Oh, relax, Lisa," Claudia said. "We got the heroes of the 'Robotech War' here to resolve a potential crisis."

"With all due respect, Commander, Randal will not likely to fall so easily," Exedore said. "He is a formidable warrior, after all."

"Easy or difficult, I just want to end this…mission as quickly as possible," Lisa said.

"What's the hurry?" Claudia asked.

"Well, it's just that I have things to do, that's all."

"It sounds like a man-problem," Brianna says knowingly. "I should know."

"Oh, Lisa, you can't be serious, right?" Claudia said.

"I…well, I suppose you're right," Lisa said with a sigh. "But…it has to deal with a lack of a man in my life, that is at issue."

"Ah, I see…"

"But, I'm married to my career."

"Heh, at least a career is more dependable than a man," Brianna chortles.

Lisa merely sighs again.

'At this point, I wouldn't mind being the other woman, if it means have SOME contact with a man…in an intimate manner,' Lisa thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Ranko was finishing the necessary pre-launch checklist.

"This is 'Valkyrie-1', we're for lift-off," Ranko said.

"This is 'Ground Control'," came the reply. "You may launch at your discretion."

"Affirmative. Skull Group, are you ready?"

"We're ready, Ranko," Rick said.

"Yeah, let's get on with this, already," Ben said, as he and the rest of the Skull Group prepare for flight.

"Max and Miriya: is the 'special cargo' safe and secured?"

"You bet, Ranko," Max said.

"I would give my life to keep Dana safe," Miriya replied.

"Hopefully, no life will be lost. Serene? You ready?"

"As ready as ever," Serene said. "Ranko, once we are docked on Breetai's ship, we need to have a talks."

"Um, okay," Ranko replied, not sure how to respond.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Rick asked.

"Probably some female talk," Max smirked.

"Max?" Miriya asked her husband.

"Yes, dear?"

"We're going to have to have a LONG talk about your views on females.

Max merely gulped.

"Quite the chatter," Ranko said. "We're launching in five…four…three…two…one…"

VROOOM!

"LAUNCH!"

And with that, a squadron of fighters takes to the skies. Soon after, the space shuttle carrying the rest of the team takes off as well.

Soon, the shuttles and fighters dock in Breetai's flagship…

"So, you have come," Breetai said with a smile, as he looms over everyone. "I do hope your trip was uneventful."

"Other than hearing Ben talk about his combat record, no," Serene said.

"Hey!" Ben replied. "I'm proud of my record, you know."

"Good for you."

"Anyway, we are ready to take on this mission, Commander Breetai," Lisa said.

"Excellent," Breetai said with a smile. "In the mean time, you all can get some rest, while we travel to the rendezvous site."

"I certainly can use some rest, Your Excellency," Exedore replied.

"We'll do a final systems check, before we turn in for the 'evening'," Ranko said.

"Of course," Breetai replied.

Ranko turns to Rick, Max and Ben.

"Let's get to work, boys," Ranko said.

"What about Dana?" Max said.

"Serene and I will take care of her needs," Miriya said, as she cradles her daughter in her arms.

"Besides, we need time alone to conduct Bene Gesserit business," Serene replied.

"Oh."

After checking in, Serene gets ready to turn in for the night.

"Ahhh…"

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-!

"Eh?" Serene said, as she gets up from her bed. She made sure her bathrobe was tight around her body, while putting on her "bunny slippers". Once she was sure that she was "decent", Serene goes to the doors of her quarters.

SSSHIP!

Standing there was Ranko.

"Ranma, what are you doing standing there?" Serene said, as she looks outside. She didn't want both of their "covers" blown.

"I wanted to bring you…this," Ranko said with a knowing smile, as she shows a bottle of expensive wine, and a pair of wine goblets.

Serene raises an eyebrow.

"Miss Tendo, are you trying to seduce me?" Serene asked.

"Maybe."

Silence.

"Okay, then, but I'll call the shots," Serene replied, as she allowed Ranko to enter Serene's quarters.

"We'll see about that," Ranko said with a grin, as she enters Serene's quarters.

SSSHIP!

And the door closes behind them.

Brianna, observing this from a far, sighs, as she heads back to her quarters. While she was looking forward towards spending time with the male Ranma, her impatience was getting to her somewhat.

"I wish I could have adapted to the situation as well as Usagi could," Briana sighed.

24 hours later…

"We arrived," Breetai said, as Lisa, Claudia and Exedore arrives onto the Bridge. Due to the size difference between Zentraedi and Micronians, the Bridge had been arranged so that a dashboard could serve as a Micronian deck filled with control panels.

"Take a look at this," Breetai said, as he sits down in his command seat.

Lisa looks at a derelict ship…

"Wait, it looks like a battle took place here," Lisa said.

"Correct," Breetai replied. "Apparently, our contact was discovered by Randal…and was dispatched accordingly."

"Oh, dear," Claudia said.

Silence.

"I think that it is best that we continue with this mission, to insure that our contact's sacrifice is not in vain," Exedore said.

"Quite right," Breetai replies. "Then, we shall proceed with the primary objective…"

Meanwhile…

"There you go," Miriya said, as she puts on a tiny space suit unto little Dana. "You are all set."

"Heh!" Dana replied.

Miriya sighs. She then turns towards her "sister".

"I really have misgivings about putting my baby in harm's way," Miriya said. "But if Lord Breetai thinks this is for the best-"

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," Serene replied, as she goes over to her goddaughter. "I thought up…a different way to remedy the situation peacefully."

"Serene, these are battle-hardened warriors. I hardly think that a resolution can be found peacefully."

"Oh, my friend, there is ALWAYS a way. You just need to find and implement IT."

Miriya raises an eyebrow.

"Go on…"

Soon, Breetai's ship arrives at the Robotech Factory, commanded by Randal.

"We've established contact, sir," Claudia said.

"Excellent," Breetai replied.

CHIRP!

A man with blue hair and gray skin appears on the virtual monitor.

"Breetai…have you come as friend or foe?" Randal said.

"I have come to ask you to surrender the ship," Breetai said.

"What?"

"Yes. Otherwise, you will face the consequences."

"Ha, I really doubt THAT. But you can certainly TRY to take this."

CHIRP!

Breetai turns towards Breetai.

"Implement our 'secret weapon'," Breetai commanded.

"Sir, um, your plans to use little Dana have…changed," Breetai said.

"What?" Breetai replied.

As if on cue…

CHIRP!

A female, cloaked figure appears on screen.

"What is this?"

"All the lines of communications have been hijacked," Claudia said.

Meanwhile, in Randal's command center…

"Who are you?" Randal demanded, as he surrounds the cloaked figure with his troops. "Tell us, or we will use force!"

A waft of Persian music began to play, as the giantess begins to sway to the music. This has the effect on the Zentraedi soldiers.

"Ohhhhh…"

Then the music began to increase in tempo, as the cloaked figure began to strip clothes…

"Wait, is that Serene?" Lisa said.

"I suppose it is," Claudia said nervously.

"That's Serene," Ranko replied, as she eats a bowl of popcorn. "She decided to implement a 'Plan B' strategy."

"Why was I not told of this before hand?" Breetai asked.

"Why did you not tell us about using a Minmei song, a kiss, and Max and Miriya's daughter beforehand?"

"She has a point, Lord Breetai," Exedore said.

"Errgh," Breetai replied.

"The point is that Serene thinks she can resolve this matter peacefully."

"Is that even possible?" Lisa asked.

"Hey, anything is possible…"

As Serene continues the 'Dance of the Seven Veils', Randal begins to loose conscious thought.

"This…sensation I rather strange," Randal replied, and then-

CLUMP!

All the Zentraedi in the command center collapses unto the floor in the daze of euphoria.

"Uhhhh…"

"And I didn't get to lift the fourth veil," Serene pouts, as she picks up her garments. She used 'genjutsu' to enhance the effect throughout the factory and Randal's fleet.

"Amateurs…"

Serene then goes to the nearest control panel.

CHIRP!

"The way to the factory is cleared, Lord Breetai," Serene said. "I will need support to initiate lockdown."

"Understood," Breetai said. "And I must say that your method to resolve this mission is rather…unique."

"I aim to improvise, sir."

With the securing of the Robotech Factory, Breetai initiated steps to utilize a "space fold" around the factory…

"Man, I'm disappointed," said Ben, as he helps to secure the lines to activate the jump sequence from Breetai docked ship.

Brianna turns towards Ben.

"Why is that?" Brianna asked.

"I was hoping to get into a fight."

"Well, with Khyron still on the loose, you'll get that chance soon enough."

And then, after preparations have been made…

"Activate space fold," Breetai said.

"Space fold is active," Claudia replied.

"Now, warp!"

CHOOM!

Two jumps later, the Robotech Factory is back on Earth.

"We did it!" Lisa yells, as she sees Earth in her monitors.

"Yep, and I didn't have to kiss anybody," Rick said with disappointment.

"Lucky us," Ranko said with suspicion.  
"I wasn't thinking about YOU, you know."

"Just making sure."

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 32**

**

* * *

**It was the night of Christmas Eve, and UN Spacy and its affiliates were on high alert status. Recently, shortly after the mission to capture the Robotech Factory, Khryon led an attack on several facilities, most notably a protoculture chambers. From this, one wonders if the renegade Zentraedi had someone on the inside of the RDF program relaying pertinent information on the status of the captured factory. Otherwise, Khyron would have to increase his attacks…

FLASHBACK!

"We got what we need!" said one Zentraedi, as he and his buddies made off with a protoculture chamber in Detroit. Khyron knew that all things related to protoculture were scattered all over the North American continent, so he was systematically attacking any research or industrial sector that could turn up protoculture. If he was going to attack New Macross City, Alaska, he was going to do his best to gather his resources…

"We better hurry, if we are to get away-" began another, when they see a Micronian female standing in the middle of the road.

"Wha-?"

"Never mind her!" yelled the other Zentraedi. "She's just a crummy Micronian!"

And so the drivers of the stolen vehicles drove faster, with the intent of running over their "obstacle"…

Brianna Diggers-Saotome was upset, as she stood in front of the incoming vehicles. After all this time, she and her husband Ranma (in the guise of "Ronnie Saotome", with "Ronnie" being a bastardization of his REAL name, a Detroit high school "physical education" instructor) finally tied the knot, shortly after returning from space. And although she didn't like the idea of having to share Ranma, she did like the idea of Ranma creating a doppelganger that could fulfill her needs. The original plan was to simply be Ranma's mistress in Colorado, North America. However, Usagi suggested that Brianna deserved to have her own happiness with her own Ranma. So, thanks to some quick phone calls, Brianna was now head of security at Omni Consumer Products' protoculture research facility in Detroit. It was still under the auspice of UN Spacy's jurisdiction, however…

Nevertheless, Brianna was hoping for a smooth transition into her new digs with her new hubby, not screwing around with Zentraedi malcontents.

"All I wanted was a nice holiday of shopping and merriment," Brianna said, as she pulls out her gun. "And do I get that? NOOOOOOO. I have to deal with THESE jack-arses…"

She points her gun at the Zentraedi. She then presses a small button on her gun…

CHUNK! CHUNK! WHACK! THOOM!

Now, Brianna was fully armored, thanks to micronization technology.

"Okay, dirt bags!" Brianna yells. "Freeze!"

The Zentraedi skids to a halt.

"You're just a Micronian!" yells the Zentraedi. "What can YOU do?"

"You know, you're right," Brianna replied. "At least, not like this…"

Suddenly, the gun slides into one of her gauntlets. Then something huge pops out of a hidden compartment, and-

WRRRRRRR- CLICK!

THOOM!

A rather larger "Howitzer" was pointing at the Zentraedi, as Brianna took aim.

"Now, you were saying?" Brianna asked.

The Zentraedi began to sweat profusely. Their options did not look good…

"Isn't that cool, Murphy?" said one of the spectators, all of whom were lined up along the streets that ran from the protoculture plant and through the industrial park area, upon hearing the commotion.

"Maybe," Alex replied, as he twirls his skateboard. "But I rather be just a ordinary cop like my Dad, instead armored-wearing security guard…"

And so it went.

END FLASHBACK!

Rumor has it that Khyron was planning a series of high-profile attacks soon. What they were, no one could guess. For now, a sense of normalcy was called for…

"Oh, I SO love the holidays," Orochimaruko said, as she did some shopping in Los Angeles, North America, with Kabuto-onna carrying her bags filled with gifts other things.

"That's…nice, Mistress," Kabuto-onna said with a mild sense of annoyance.

Orochimaruko turns towards her personal retainer.

"You do not like going shopping with me?" Orochimaruko asked.

"Mistress…"

"No, go on."

"I would prefer to not pretend what we are not," Kabuto-onna said.

"And that is…?"

"Normal."

"'Normal'?"

"With all due respect, we are KILLERS…powerful ones at that."

"Kabuto, EVERYONE takes a holiday, even the likes of us," Orochimaruko said. "I mean, don't you have a…love one you can be with?"

"My place at your side is proof of my commitment, Mistress."

"Kubuto, you work for me, and you are my…part-time lover. That's NOT the same as having an emotional attachment. I mean…you HAVE to have someone you wish to share a life with."

"Your well-being IS my life. With all due respect, you should respect that."

Orochimaruko sighs. She was hoping that taking advantage of the cheap American "dollar" would enable a fun shopping experience, especially since Lynn Minmei is set to get a Christmas Eve Concert at the Rosebowl-

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

Screams could be heard, as a band of Zentraedi began to smash buildings along the trendy street in the heart of the city of Beverly Hills.

"Let's make these Micronians' shopping experience a memorable one!" yell one Zentraedi.

"Oh, goody," Orochimaruko said, as she licked her lips. "A random distraction."

"Mistress, we should flee-" Kabuto-onna began to say.

"Nonsense," Orochimaruko said, as she licked her lips. "I need…the exercise…"

The Snake Lady turns towards her personal retainer.

"But if you want to feel useful, take our bags back to our hotel," Orochimaruko said, as she runs towards the action at nearly invisible speed.

"Of course, Mistress," Kabuto-onna said, before calling for their limousine…

Meanwhile, the Zentraedi continue their rein of terror.

"These Micronians are not so tough without their armor!" the Zentraedi sneered.

"Yeah-!" another Zentraedi began to say, when he suddenly sees a speeding Micronian heading towards his head, while twisting in the air like a corkscrew-

SPLAT!

The Zentraedi warrior fell down dead, as Orochimaruko lands on her feet, somewhat bloody. This had the effect of shocking the remaining Zentraedi.

"Wha-?" said the leader of this band of Zentraedi.

Orochimaruko licks her lips, and faces the interlopers.

"Due to the holiday season, I am willing to let you all live. But quite frankly, I'm surprised that you would even attack Earth's people, especially since you all KNOW that there are 'Micronians' with amazing abilities…such as myself."

"Doesn't matter, Micronian witch!" said the lead Zentraedi. "Once we have our full power back, we take care of those traitors Breetai and Azonia…and then Khyron will finish the job that Dolza should have started!"

Pause.

"And besides, there are more of US than there is of YOU, Micronian witch!"

"Ah, but you are wrong, my friend," Orochimaruko said, as she bit into her thumb. "I'm NEVER alone."

Pause.

"Last chance, boys."

"Do your worst, Micronian witch."

"Okay…you ask for it…"

With that, Orochimaruko forms a bloody kanji mark on her wrist. She then quickly forms a series of mudra hand gestures…before slamming her fist into the ground.

THOOM!

POOF!

The apparent cloud of smoke gives way to the mother of all giant snakes, with Orochimaruko standing on top of its head.

"Wha-?" the Zentraedi said, as they suddenly backed up.

"What do you want THIS time?" Manda asked. "It better be for a good reason."

"I wanted to give you a…gift," Orochimaruko said sweetly.

"And that is…?"

Orochimaruko motions towards the Zentraedi.

"They are YOURS to feed."

Manda squints his eyes.

"They don't look human, and the last time I fed, I got 'gas'."

"Oh, but they ARE. They are called 'Zentraedi', and their humanoid masters bred them for war."

"…"

"They can successfully mate with an ordinary human."

"Then I accept. Hang on…"

"What are they doing?" said one of the Zentraedi, as Manda coils to-

STRIKE!

"Arrrgh-!" said the lead Zentraedi, as he was engulfed whole by Manda's voracious appetite.

In the years to come, future generations would see Orochimaruko and her familiar Manda as their 'Bogeyman', when they tell their children to go to sleep…or ELSE.

Meanwhile…

"Man, I hate working on a holiday," Rick said, as he, Serene, Max and Ben, Ranko and Miriya flew into the desert of New Mexico in Veritechs.

"Technically, this isn't a 'holiday', Rick," Ranko said.

"Yeah, sir," Ben replied. "This is simply a reconnaissance."

"More like a depot, actually," Serene said.

"'Depot'?"

"Had you read the report, Ben, you have learned that one of the places we had stored serviceable Zentraedi ships is in New Mexico," Max said.

"Max, you know how boring those reports are."

"I for one love the chance to deal with other Zentraedi," Miriya said. "It allows me to get away from the duties of being a wife and mother."

"You regret starting a family with me?" Max asked.

"Of course not, but I AM a Meltrandi, no matter what. I just…like fighting."

"That makes the both of us," Ranko said. "Anyway, we check the depot to make sure that the ships are still there, and then, if we're lucky, we can get back in time for Minmei's concert."

"Say, when are you and Min going to get married, Rick?" Ben asked.

"Ben, that's none of your business," Rick replied.

"Sorry for asking, sir."

"Rick is nervous about 'popping' the question," Ranko interjects.

"Ranko!" Rick yells. "I told you in strictest confidence, you know!"

"Hey, the two of you deserve each other."

"But…it's complicated…"

"It's only as complicated as you make it, Rick," Serene replied. "I mean, you HAVE to take charge, or someone else will."

"Like Kyle?" Rick asked with alarm.

"Hey, as the saying goes, if you don't meet your woman's needs, some else WILL," Ranko said.

"Oh, no! We have to hurry and finish this mission!"

Everyone shares a good-natured laugh.

Soon, they fly close to security perimeter of the depot of alien ships, located outside of Roswell, New Mexico. Of course, it is famous for supposedly having alien vessels stored near what is now known as the Roswell Industrial Air Center, and, of course, the government continues to deny that alien vessels have been stored there, and other secret facilities throughout the American Southwest. Earlier in the year, one such facility was "liberated" from the ownership of Henry Van Statten, a self-made billionaire who collected alien artifacts for the purpose of "reverse engineering". Because of his connections with the Technocratic Union as a member of the Syndicate, Van Statten was virtually left untouched. However, fed up with his abuse of power, Osiris, as a favor to Homeworld Security, infiltrated Van Statten's business—Geocomtex, Incorporated—as executive assistant Diana Goddard, and waited until it was time to make a move to take Van Statten down.

That move came when the ninth incarnation of the Doctor, along with a slightly younger Ranma Saotome and his fellow companion Rose Tyler, paid Van Statten a visit in his Utah bunker…

Nevertheless, all alien and paranormal artifacts were stored in the American Southwest, and the facility in Roswell was not exception.

"Area 15, this is Commander Ranko Tendo, code: 'Echo-One-Zero-Nine'. Please respond."

"This is Area 15, we are reading you loud and clear. What can we do for you?"

"We're investigating possible Zentraedi infiltration. Over."

"We…are secured, Commander Tendo. Over."

"Nevertheless, we want to inspect the facility. Over."

Silence.

"What do you think is happening?" Rick asked.

"Hopefully, nothing-"

CHOOM! CHOOM! CHOOM!

"Evasive!" Ranko yells, as a volley missile fire head up towards the Veritech squad…

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"…And that is how we met, Lisa," Claudia said, as she drank her beer with her long time friend, Lisa. "I didn't want anything to do with a 'flyboy' like him. But…his persistence paid off."

Lisa looks at Claudia, as she sips her drink. She then sits it down.

"Well, that's nice and all, but at least you had Roy go after you," Lisa laments. "Me? I'd be lucky if I simply stumble into love."

"Oh, don't say that, Lisa," Claudia replied. "I KNOW you can find love."

"No, I can't. Ever since my mother died when I was young, my focus was to please my father."

"And you did that by going into the US Naval Academy at age 16 years."

"Correct. I graduated a year earlier than my classmates, and immediately signed up for ship-board duty, which is not an easy thing to do when you're both young AND female. I was afraid that my career would go nowhere, until an opportunity to get a post aboard the SDF-1 'Macross' not opened up."

"What I don't understand is how you could have ended up as 'First Officer', especially when there was other, more experienced naval and flight officers available."

"Well, I will admit that there is a case of…'nepotism' involved in my case."

"Lisa!"

"Well, it's not easy trying to make it in this man's military. I'm not proud of taken advantage of my relationship to my father, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same thing again in hindsight."

"After what we experienced, I don't know," Claudia replied. "And besides, had it not been for the 'Hayes Maneuver', we could have been done for. So, no matter what, what you did to bring you to this point, saved the lives of many people. Don't you forget THAT, okay?"

Lisa sighed.

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean I'll have a man in my life any time soon."

"Well, short of 'changing teams', you will have to carry on," Claudia said. "And you know what? Sooner or later, you WILL have love, even if the circumstances are a bit unusual."

"I guess you're right-"

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

Lisa looks at the time on her wrist watch…

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lisa said, as she paid for her food and drink. She was treating Claudia for lunch, while Roy was out shopping for Claudia's Christmas gift with their young daughter "Rachel".

"I'm supposed to check in on the last minute security details with Lady Azonia," Lisa said, as she gathers her coat.

"You know, it's hard to believe that Azonia used to be our mortal enemy," Claudia said.

"Compared to Khyron, she is practically congenial during the war."

"No kidding…"

Meanwhile…

"I want to personally want to thank you for giving this benefit concert, Lt. Lynn," Lady Azonia said, as she looks down upon the Micronian singer, along with her entourage. "With this violence occurring between our two peoples-"

"It is okay, Lady Azonia," Minmei replied. "And please…call me 'Minmei'. I haven't been with the military since the war ended."

"Unfortunately, Khyron does not see it that way, and sees me and Lord Breetai as traitors for siding with the Micronians- I mean, siding with Earth."

"I you don't mind explaining," Kyle began to ask, "why DID you change sides?"

"It was because of the formidable skills that my Micronian mate possessed," Azonia said, as her eyes went dreamy. "That day opened a new world for me, and our child represents that new beginning."

"Ah, I see…"

"Still, it is difficult at times to fathom General Ranma Saotome's desires to remain 'micronized', and only recently has a 'happy medium' been 'found'."

Pause.

"I take it that you and Commander Hunter are…close?" Azonia asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, um, yes, we are," Minmei said with a noticeable blush.

"Personally, I think Rick is much too good for her," Kyle huffed. "And it's bad enough that Minmei joined the military in the first place as a propaganda mouthpiece-"

"Kyle," Minmei began to say, as she rounded on her manager. "I'm warning you…"

"Okay, okay," Kyle said, as he raises his hand in protest. "I get the point."

"I hope so, because I don't want to deal with a jealous COUSIN."

"What?" Kyle yells. "I'm not jealous of that…that…SOLDIER!"

Azonia giggles slightly. She could recall how jealous she was, when she learned that her mate had many wives and girlfriends. She would have joined Khyron needless crusade, had Ranma not "handle" her needs…

Just then, Lisa enters the backstage area.

"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked. At the moment, she was serving as the official liaison between UN Spacy and the Zentraedi, in order to coordinates the activities surrounding this holiday concert.

"Yeah, just the usual 'Oh, the military is BAD!' rant that Kyle likes to go into," Minmei says.

"Ah, I see…"

Lisa turns towards Azonia.

"Lady Azonia, are your needs attended to?" Lisa asked.

"They are, thank you," Azonia replied. "And I must say that I like the décor."

"All the stops have been pulled out for this event, especially in the area of security."

"I fear that in light of Khyron's agenda, 'security' may not be enough."

Meanwhile…

RATATATATATATAT-!

Ranko performs a barrel-roll, as she used her Veritech to dodge the incoming weapons discharge.

"Dang it," Ranko yells. "I was SO looking forward to an easy time today…"

"No kidding," Rick said, as he performed a reverse tuck in "Soldier" mode. "But how in the heck did this happen?"

"Khyron," Miriya said, as she avoids her own attack. "Who else could be behind this?"

"That doesn't explain how Khyron and his acolytes could have gotten access to a top-secret facility," Serene said, as she dodged and weaved.

"Well, there's only one thing to do, then," Ben replied, as he suddenly took a nose dive.

"Ben, wait-!" Ranko yelled. "Of all the stunts-!"

"He might have the right idea," Serene replied, as she took a straight dive.

"Serene-!"

"What should we do, Ranko?" Rick asked.

"We go in…blazes."

"That sounds like a plan I can endorse," Miriya said, as her warrior spirit began to sing, before she took a dive.

Ranko shakes her head, as she and the rest of her team followed suit.

Down in the complex, the Zentraedi were trying to clear out as much of the spare equipment.

"Hurry!" yelled one of the Zentraedi. "We have to get to the rendezvous site before-"

CHOOM!

Ben's Veritech slams through the hangers, knocking over trucks and other types of transport vehicles.

"Get him!" yelled one of the Zentraedi, as a combat group of Zentraedi battlepods began to fire upon Ben's Veritech.

"A little help, here?" Ben yelled, as he instinctively covered himself with his hands. And then-

CHOOM!

Serene's Veritech slams into the fighting Zentraedi, bowling some of them over.

"Ahh-!"

Immediately after Serene arrived, Miriya began to blast at the offending Zentraedi.

"Serene!" Miriya yells, as she targets her opponents. "Are you okay?"

"I could be better," Serene said, as she switched her Veritech to "Soldier" mode. She then covers Ben's damaged Veritech.

"I think Ben's been hurt."

"You think?" Ben replied in a snarky manner.

Ranko arrives into the main hanger, which was built underground, along with Rick and Max.

"Rick, you take left, Max…you take right, and assist Miriya. I'll take center, and cover Serene."

"Right!" Rick and Max yells in unison, as they all engage the enemy…

A short time later, the rest of the RDF arrives to take the renegade Zentraedi into custody. Inspecting the site was Dr. Emil Lang, the head of "Robotechnology Research and Design Division".

"Unbelievable," Emil said, as he went over the manifest. "Three destroyers and dozens of battlepods, power-suits and several squadrons of fighters were stolen."

"Thank goodness we still have the majority of what was left of Dolza's fleet," Serene said.

"But that's just it," Rick said. "Khyron wouldn't need that many ships."

"That's correct, considering Khyron's reputation," Miriya replies. "He would want to have the best warriors armed and equipped to inflict maximum damage."

"That's right," Ranko replied. "You would need only a well-armed, well-trained insurgency to defeat a greater foe."

"Then…how can we win against these guys?" Ben asked.

"A better question is what is the target," Max said. "We know that it's supposed to be high profile."

"There're only two possible choices: the SDF-1…and the Holiday Christmas Show," Ranko replied.

"But…why?" Ben asked.

"Because they represent symbols of the Zentraedi's defeat, that's why," Serene replied. "Plus, there will be some important people at the show."

"Then we should hurry back," Rick said. "At least, we should warn Lisa."

"That might not be possible, since there is a radio-blackout for security reasons," Ranko replied. She then turns towards Emil.

"Doctor, is Ben's fighter-?"

"Lt. Dixon's Veritech has been repaired," Emil said. "A simple patchwork was needed, that's all."

"Thanks, Doc!" Ben said, as he ran towards his Veritech fighter.

"Doctor, see about trying to contact SOMEONE about getting through to Lisa Hayes," Ranko said, as she puts on her helmet.

"And don't forget to warn Minmei and the others!" Rick yells, as he runs towards his Veritech.

"Of course," Emil replied. "Safe journey…

And with that, Ranko's Veritech squadron head for the west coast, unaware that their actions just have made Khyron's goals of vengeance an even greater possibility.

Meanwhile…

"Darien, thanks for taking me out to the show," Serena said, as she and her long-time friend Darien Shields stood in line in front of the ticket booth at the Rose Bowl, where the Holiday Special Show was going to be held.

"Hey, no problem," Darien replied. "I'm just thought that since I ran into that other girl, I should make up for not keeping in touch."

"Well…I forgive you," Serena replied. "But, do you know who this girl is?"

"Not sure. All I know is that she looked like an older version of you."

"Was she pretty like me?"

"Well…if she looked like you, then yes."

"Humph. But I bet I'm cuter."

"Now THAT is true-"

"Hey, guys!" said a familiar voice.

Darien and Serena's eyes turn towards the arrival of five girls…

"Hey, I don't see Trista with you," Serena said.

"She said that she had business to take care of," Amy replied.

"Figures…she is always disappearing for no reason…"

"But I promised her that I'd get the concert DVD for her," said Heather.

"I bet Michelle is a bit nervous," Lyta said.

"Naw, she got Alex to look after her," Mina said.

"Ha, no kidding," Raye said. "With the way she watches out for would-be suitors, you'd think she and Michelle are-"

"Now, now," Serena replied. "We ALL know that just because two friends are close, that doesn't mean that they are gay…not that there is anything wrong with that."

"Who said that it was?" Lyta replied.

"Well, at any rate, Michelle will play back-up for Lynn Minmei, something that will do wonders for her career-"

Suddenly, a man dressed in Santa Claus' red suit bumps into Darien.

"Hey!" Darien yelled.

The man said nothing, as he moves off.

"I wonder what his problem is," Lyta asked.

Unknown to the girls, the man in the red suit was a micronized Zentraedi, and underneath his suit wore an explosive belt…

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 34**

**

* * *

**After one last sound check, the concert for the Winter Holiday Special concert was now "go".

"Okay, Minmei," Kyle began to say, as he went over the itinerary. "We'll have the festive greetings from different acts, like the Christian community, the Jewish community and so forth, then we have the non-denominational acts, then we have different guests and troupes—like 'Cirque di Solei'—from around the world. Then the military's musical acts and choirs will get involved, and THEN we go on. Personally, we should be first-"

"I don't see Rick out there," Minmei said, as she scanned the crowds. She then turns to face her cousin.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Minmei said accusingly.

"No, I did NOT," Kyle replied.

"…"

"Honest."

"Perhaps, but if you were at least charitable to Rick, I wouldn't THINK that you had it in for Rick."

"Minmei, regardless of what I may think, I want to make YOUR dreams come true. Remember?"

"I do," Minmei said with a sigh. "I always wanted to entertain others, ever since I saw Minako Aino's pop mall concert back in Tokyo years ago. I knew I could sing and all, but to see Minako perform was like magic…"

Pause.

"I do this not just for my dreams, Kyle. And I do this not just to make people happy. I do this for the friend who had her dreams cut short, who sacrificed her life back on Venus-"

"Excuse me, Miss Lynn?" said a stage manager.

Kyle and Minmei turns to see the stage hand.

"We're in the middle of something here!" Kyle snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, but we do have the winner of the 'Ultimate Fan' contest?"

"Oh, that's okay," Minmei said, as she puts on a smile on her face. "We can see them."

"Fine."

Kyle turns his attention back to the stagehand.

"Okay, Steve, show them in."

"Yes, Mister Kyle," the stagehand said.

"It's a good thing we have time for this…"

"Kyle, I always have time for my fans," Minmei said. "I was Minako's 'ultimate fan' myself-"

"Hi, Miss Minmei!" said a cheerful voice.

Minmei and Kyle turns to face the newcomer…and gasp.

"M-Minako?" Minmei said hesitantly. "Minako Aino?"

"No, ma'am!" Mina said with a smile. "My name is 'Mina', and I am your biggest fan!"

"…"

Elsewhere…

"It's not fair that I can't be on Earth!" Sailor Venus said, as her translucent form glows, while she looks down upon the third planet of the Sol System.

"You are not the only one who think that," Sailor Mars replied, as she burned bright. "None of us expected to become like…this."

"And how come Usagi isn't here with US, then?" Sailor Uranus said, as her formed ebbed and flowed with the stuff of the heavens. "Why does SHE get to keep her mortal form?"

"Because it is not her destiny to become an Exemplar," said Sailor Pluto, as she looked at the cosmic representation that was the Sailor Scouts. "In other words, you all outgrew your humanity."

"But…I want to be with Ranma," Sailor Venus laments.

"As do I," Sailor Jupiter said, as her voice boomed and thundered across the firmament.

"Why do you think I specifically created avatars for you all?" Sailor Pluto replied.

"I was wondering about that," Sailor Neptune said, as the seas flowed through her being. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew that some of you would have unfinished business back on Earth," Sailor Pluto said. "So, I took a narrow moment of time, compressed it, and formed avatars."

"These avatars are American versions of us?" Sailor Saturn said, as her form shimmered between light and dark.

"Correct. Once fully developed, I placed them to be born to mortals, where they would grow to have normal lives."

"The power needed to perform this feat must be considerable," Sailor Mercury said, as her form shimmered like vapor and quicksilver.

"Indeed, though I had help."

"It was nothing," said the Earth Mother who was "Sailor Terra". "Forming mortal flesh was easy enough to do."

"But…how can creating avatars help us?" Sailor Venus asked hopefully.

"Through them, you can live again," Sailor Pluto replied.

"But my avatar doesn't even like girls," Sailor Uranus said.

"Must you ALWAYS think about girls? I would think that you ascending to another plane of existence would have tempered your base desires."

"It's not like there is much to do around here, you know!"

"At any rate, your avatars now have access to your power. Over time, you and your avatars will seek to become harmonious with one another."

"And will I love Ranma then?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We'll see. As far as the world knows, you all have…died, not transformed into something wonderful," Sailor Pluto said.

Sailor Venus looks down upon the tiny blue sphere.

"Someday, we WILL be together," Sailor Venus said. "Even if it takes another thousand years…"

Meanwhile…

"This is Commander Tendo, calling Global Security, come in!" Ranko said, as she tapped into every available frequency.

Static.

Damn," Ranko said.

"What does this mean?" Rick asked.

"It means that an attack is imminent," Serene replied. "Remember all those tactics that Breetai used, in order to prevent reinforcements?"

"Ah, I see…"

"So we should head for UN Spacy CHQ, right?" Ben asked.

"No, we head for the Holiday Special Concert," Ranko replied.

"Why there?"

"SDF-1 is too heavily fortified, and there are quite a number important people there…as I had said before," Ranko said, as she yelled in her transceiver.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell at me, you know…"

"I hope that we arrive before the carnage begins," Miriya replied.

And thus, the Ranko's squadron continues its trajectory towards California.

Meanwhile…

"Ah, I think this is SO great!" Naruto said, as he sat down in his designated seat at the special show. "I get to be here with my fiancées-

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata said shyly, as blushed noticeably.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto," Sakura said. "I only agreed to come because I wanted to see America."

"For once, I agree," Ino replied. "And until YOU choose one of us—preferably the one with the large forehead—or become eighteen years old, I don't consider US together."

"WHAT was that?" Sakura yelled through gritted teeth.

"Er, I get to be here with my younger sisters-"

"Oh, my," Renata said, as she puts her hands over her mouth. "I do hope no one starts fighting around here."

"Let them," Genko said, as she clutched "Mister Maldis", her possessed teddy-bear.

"Heh, aren't you too old to have a teddy bear?" said a young man from the back row, as he laughed.

Genko turns her head to face the offending young man.

"Aren't you too young to die?" Genko said, as her teddy bear's glowed red, while Genko's Sharingan went active. It was only recent that her bloodline bloodtrait went active. Unfortunately, the young girl has been using it to intimidate most of her classmates…and some teachers.

"Ahh!" the young man screamed, as he was suddenly filled with dread while running away.

"Genko, you shouldn't do that," Renata said, as she admonished her younger sister.

"Who asked for YOUR opinion?"

"Why are you always being so mean to me?" Renata sniffed. "I just want to be a proper 'big sister'…"

"What I want to know is I'm the only one who doesn't have the Sharingan!" Naruto growled.

"Because you are a loser, that's why," Sasuke said with a smirk.

The truth of the matter is that the properties of the Demon Fox, which dwelled inside the knuckle-headed ninja, prevent the normal bloodline trait from developing. Instead, Naruto has a new bloodline trait based upon the properties of the Demon Fox…

"Who asked you anyway?" Naruto yelled.

"Settle down, you all," Kabuto-onna said. "Lady Rantsu wants you all to behave while she is…detained."

"You mean incarcerated by the local police," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Um, yes. So it is my responsibility to insure to your welfare. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said dismissively. "I'm seventeen years old, and I STILL get to be treated like a kid."

"That's because you are immature?"

"Humph."

"Anyway, I will be back shortly to check Lady Rantsu's welfare. Don't go anywhere without letting me know beforehand."

And, with that, Kabuto-onna leaves her row of seats.

"Is it just me, but wasn't Kabuto…a boy, when we first met…her?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know about HER, but there haven't been that many boys back home," Ino said. "Or normal boys, for that matter…"

"Naruto, I hope your mother will be okay," Hinata said.

"Ah, she will be fine," Naruto said. "As strange as she can be, Mom is as normal as everyone else-"

"Hey, guys, I think we found our seats!" Serena said, as she, Darien, Amy, Lyta, Raye and Heather moved down the row just below Naruto and company.

"It's about time," Darien said, as he checks his watch. "The show is almost starting."

"I wish we could seat in the VIP section with Mina and Amara," Heather said.

"No kidding," Raye said. "You don't know the type of weirdoes you might run into at these types of shows-"

At the same time, everyone in Naruto's camp was wondering why the Orochimaruko was looking young and normal, and why she was speaking to these other people…

"Mom?" Naruto said.

Silence.

"Hey, MOM-!"

Serena turns around and looks at Naruto.

"Why are you calling me that?" Serena asked.

"Mother…?" Renata said tearfully.

Everyone else in Serena's party turn their heads, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Darien asked.

"This kid is calling me his mother," Serena said.

"But you are-"

"My apologies," Kabuto-onna said, as she leans over. "My young friend was mistaken."

"But-"

"No, that's alright," Serena said, as she smiled. "He's cute, you know."

And with that, Serena returns their attention towards the show.

"Kabuto why did you stop-"

"Because Lady Rantsu had mentioned that we might run into…these people," Kabuto said, as she sat down in her seat. "And besides, the show is about the start."

And with that, the show went underway, not knowing that Khyron's master plan was about to hatch.

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 35**

* * *

The following is an excerpt from the pages of the journal of "The Silencer"…

_December 24, 2012 (CE)._

_Ever since the daemons took my parents away, I had to live with the legacy of violence caused by "aliens"…by forcing myself to "grow up" earlier than I should have. I grew up knowing that in order to avenge their deaths, I must embrace what Mistress 9 tried, but ultimately failed, to make me into: a weapon of "silence". Without my foster parents knowledge, I trained and harnessed my mind and body, which was the only thing I can do, since my soul was ultimately scarred by the touch of Mistress' master "Pharaoh 90". With my access to my ancient heritage, as the daughter of Saturn, I have the means to deliver the ultimate measure of justice to the guilty. Those that prey on the innocent will feel nothing, as the silence delivers them to their just reward._

_And then the aliens invaded Earth._

_I am more than prepared to deliver the Silence to these invaders. However, Serena is convinced that humans and aliens can live in peaceful coexistence. I'm not sure, since aliens killed my parents. So we'll have to wait and see if the so-called "spirit of the American Dream" is correct…or if her naivety will get us all killed._

"What are you doing, Heather?" said a voice to the Silencer's right.

Heather looks up from her PDA, while putting it away.

"Oh, nothing, Rini," Heather said with a broad grin. "You know me…I just LOVE to write stories, you know."

Rini Chiba wondered if her best friend was on the "up and up", and was hoping that she would just admit that she was the infamous vigilante "The Silencer". Then again, she has yet to admit to everyone that she was the mysterious "Liberty Girl", the scion of "Sailor America" and "The Giant Tuxedo"…

"Yeah, I know…"

Meanwhile, as the Michelle's aquatic performance went underway, a stagehand bumps into Amara backstage.

"Hey, bub!" Amara yelled, as the stagehand wheeled a non-distinct cart of some kind past her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Amara?" Lynn Kyle asked, as he turns towards Amara.

Amara says nothing, as she sniffs the air.

"Amara?"

Amara turns towards Kyle.

"Nothing," Amara said, as she turns to look at Michelle's performance. The daughter of Atlantis was known as Neptunia, the Sub-Marinerette, and she—besides possessing superhuman strength, stamina and the ability to fly—could manipulate the water elements. Plus, thanks to her training under her mentor Tempest (formerly Teen Titans hero "Aqualad"), Neptunia was studying Atlantean magics (particularly in the areas of "visions"). At the moment, Michelle was manipulating a violin made entirely of water.

Amara looks back towards Kyle.

"Look, I got to go to the 'Ladies' Room'. Hold my spot."

"Um, sure," Kyle said with a shrug, as he went back to his checklist.

Instead of going to the restroom, Amara tracked down the guy who had bumped into her earlier in the show. As she tracked the man, she sniffed the air…

'There,' Amara said, as she turns towards a maintenance room. 'Now to find out why that guy was rolling around with EXPLOSIVES…'

With a single sigh, Amara slams into the maintenance door, smashing it in the process.

CRACK!

"Huh-?" the man said, as he and a few other men all turn to see Amara bursting through the door.

"So, bubs, you mind telling me what you're doing?" Amara asked.

CHK-KLAK-!

The men all now guns trained on Amara.

"Thought not," Amara said, as she clinched her fists at her side.

SLLLLIP!

Something long and pointy breaks through the skin of each of her forearms, causing the men to step back.

Amara grimaced, as she prepared to strike. Amara, a byproduct of an illegal experiment conducted by a secret governmental experimental, was simply known as "Sailor X".

"Now, where were we?"

"Shoot the Micronian!" said one of the men, as they all began to discharge their weapons.

Moving on instinct, Amara ducked and weaved the energy discharge, before she went for the kill.

SPLURCH!

When the dust settled, Amara was holding up the last man standing.

"The fact that you called me 'Micronian' indicates to me that you are Zentraedi," Amara said. Ever since the war with the Zentraedi was first known, she had misgivings about aliens wandering about the planet.

She glances over towards the pile of explosives.

"So what gives, bub?"

The micronized Zentraedi grins.

"Khyron's revenge!" the man yells, as he presses a button that was sewn into the lining of the jacket.

"No-!" Amara yelled, as she drops the man, and begins to run out of the room.

BOOM!

Amara rolls with the explosion, as she smacks against the far wall.

WAP!

"Oy, that stings," Amara said, as she shook her head. Even though she had massive healing powers, she still hates the feeling of pain.

"Amara!" Michelle said, as she went by her cousin's side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Amara scoffed. "But I don't know about the jerk who set off that bomb-"

BOOM!

All eyes turns towards the audience, as bombs went off within and outside of the auditorium.

"What's going on?" Kyle yelled.

"We're under attack!" Lisa said, as she ran to the backstage area with Minmei. "We have to get to security check point before-"

WHOOM!

All eyes look up to see a giant figure breaking through the room.

"Hey, it's the Zentraedi!" Minmei yelled.

"Commander Khyron!" Lisa yells.

"Perceptive of you, my dear songbird…and you, too, Micronian," Khyron sneered, as he suddenly grabs Minmei and Lisa.

"Help-!" Minmei began to yell.

"Unhand me-!" Lisa yelled.

"Minmei!" Kyle yelled.

Amara growled, as she attempts to rush Khyron, only to have him kick her to the side.

BUMP!

"Ooof!"

"Amara!" Michelle yelled, as her eyes glowed while conjuring a tidal wave.

FWOOSH!

"Ack!" Khyron sneers, as he deflected the attack. "These pesky Micronians annoy me!"

"Sir, we have Lady Azonia in custody," said another Zentraedi soldier.

"Excellent!" Khyron said, as he grinned. "We have one of the traitors in our care. And now, we can move to the NEXT phase of our plan."

Khyron pauses for effect.

"Destroy this…town! Raze it to the ground. Send a message that we Zentraedi shall not be humbled!"

With that, Khryon takes off in his rocket pack.

"Aye, sir!" the Zentraedi said, as he aims his rifle at Michelle, Amara and Kyle.

Michelle was prepared to take down the giant, when-

WHAM!

The Zentraedi fell, as the Giant Tuxedo lowers his cane.

"Sub-Marinerette, are you okay?" the Giant Tuxedo asked. As silly as it was to wear a tuxedo, top hat and cape, the fact that the Giant Tuxedo could grow ten times his normal height made all the difference.

"I'm okay," Michelle replied.

"And Sailor X?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Amara scoffed.

"Good, because Sailor America needs all the help she can get."

Meanwhile…

"Get down!" Lyta yells, as she, Raye and Amy duck, after being separated from the group.

BOOM!

"Whew, that was close…"

"What are these aliens doing?" Raye asked.

"Whocares?" Amy said quickly. "Wehavetostopthemfromhurtingpeople!"

"Quite," Lyta said, as she grabs her lightning bolt necklace. "OH, MIGHTY ZEUS-!"

BOOM!

Jupiter—goddess of thunder—stood tall to face the menace of the Zentraedi.

"The scion of Zeus shall make these interlopers pay!"

"No, kidding," Raye said, as she clinches her teeth. "Flame ON!"

FWOOSH!

"The Martian Torch stands ready!"

"Me, too!" Amy said, as she suddenly spins around. When she stood still, her hair was now white, and she wore a blue costume.

"Letsgo-!"

"We got you know, Micronians!" said three Zentraedi, as they were about to take aim with their weapons, before-

POOM! POOM! POOM!

All three soldiers fell down unceremoniously.

"What was that?" the Martian Torch asked.

"I do not know, but they fell like the Titans of old," Jupiter said.

Elsewhere, the Silencer smiles, as she lowers her staff. On her flak vest was the skull of a bunny.

'Three down, more to go,' the Silencer said, as she aims her Silence Glave at the next set of Zentraedi…

"For liberty!" Liberty Girl yelled, as she grew to the size of the statue of Liberty. She then aimed her torch at a Zentraedi.

Fwoosh!

"Yowtch!"

"Humph!"

Meanwhile…

ZAAARRK!

Molly, after transforming herself into the tiny winged wonder known as "Sprite" flew into ear canal of a Zentraedi soldier, and disrupted his sense of balance.

As the Sprite left the ear of the Zentraedi, the soldier began to fall down towards the ground.

Meanwhile, the young chaos witchling Nelly, Molly's younger sister, looks to see the Zentraedi fall. As "Miss Scarlet", Nelly could tap into chaos to make the impossible…possible.

"Huzzzah!" Nelly said, as she flashed her hands towards the falling giant.

FWOOSH!

Now, giant chains bound the Zentraedi tightly.

"Good job, sis!" Molly said, as she fluttered about her younger sister.

"Thanks, big sister!"

Meanwhile, a Zentraedi was cornering Melvin and a group of audience members.

"Now, don't make me angry," Melvin growled. "You wouldn't LIKE me if I'm angry…"

"Oh, shut up, Micronian!" the Zentraedi yelled, as he casually kicked Melvin.

WHACK!

"Oh!" yelled a woman.

"Not so tough, are you, eh?" the Zentraedi sneered.

"Oh, no…NOW you've DONE IT-!" Melvin yelled, as his eyes glowed green, as he got bigger and greener…

"Arrgh!" Hulkling (II) roared, as he pulls his torn clothes away. He then turns towards the offending Zentraedi.

"Hulkling SMASH!" Hulkling roared, as he pounced on the giant.

"Arrgh-!"

Meanwhile, Iron Venus and Sailor America were coordinating the counter-attacks.

"Ha!" Sailor America yells, as she threw her shield at a Zentraedi warrior. "Now, Iron Venus!"

Iron Venus raises her metal gauntlets and took aim, and-

FWOOM!

Using her repulsar ray attack, Iron Venus added velocity to the thrown shield, increasing its overall speed.

WHACK!

With the aim true, Sailor America's shield completes its attack, before return home to its mistress.

THATCH!

"Got it," Sailor America said. "How're Amy and Lyta doing?"

"They and the Martian Torch are scouting the area," Iron Venus said, as she tapped into the tactical data. "Looks like these aliens are trying to bomb the city."

"Where the heck are the civil defenses, then?"

Just then, a squadron of Veritechs flies over ahead.

"Ask, and ye shall receive…"

Meanwhile…

"Looks like we were right…unfortunately," Ranko said, as she surveys the scene.

"Ranko, most of the Zentraedi are bugging out," Serene replied, as she read the tactical data. "Heading…oh, no…"

"What is it, sister?" Miriya asked.

"Khyron's forces are regrouping, and are converging unto New Macross City!"

"Then the primary target is the SDF-1," Rick replied.

"What should we do, skipper?" Ben asked.

Ranko looked at the burning city of Los Angeles…

"We help conduct 'search-and-rescue' operations, that's what," Ranko said.

"Are you sure, Ranko?" Max asked.

"We know where Khyron is heading, but the civilian population SHOULD be our primary concern. Understood?"

"Of course," Rick said. "We understand."

And with that, the Veritech team begins their search-and-rescue operations, knowing that there was a long night ahead of them.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: While Naruto and gang are lost on Khyron's ship, the final showdown between Khyron and the Robotech Defense Force wraps to a startling conclusion. See you then!**


	36. Chapter 36

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 36**

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Where are you going, Brunhilde?" Lokidis asked, as she sipped her goblet of golden wine, as the First Valkyrie packed her shield and spear.

Brunhilde turns to look at Lokidis.

"Thou know why I seek to return to Midgard, sister," Brunhilde yelled. "Do not think that I have forgotten my former life as 'Akane Tendo'. And you have no right to deny me this."

"I am not, sister," Lokisdis replied, as she set her goblet of wine down. "But remember this: only Sifdis and I can dwell on Midgard, since Prince Baldur has decreed this to be so…after moving New Asgard back to the Golden Realm.

"It is not fair, Lokidis! For every moment of time that passes on Earth, a hundred years pass HERE. I…I forgotten what I used to look like…"

Brunhilde began to weep openly.

"Oh, come here," Lokidis said, as she hugged Brunhilde.

"I miss Ranma SO much…"

"Sisters?"

Lokidis and Brunhilde both turn to face their sister Freya.

"Freya?"

"Prince Baldur makes a formal request for you to stand before him."

Lokidis and Brunhilde both turn to look at each other with wonderment.

A few minutes later…

THUNK!

The sisters enter the throne room, where the rest of the Royal Family was in attendance. "Sifdis," Brunhilde said. She hated the fact that only Lokidis and Sifdis could still make trips to Midgard, while SHE had to remain on New Asgard.

"Brunhilde," Sifdis said with a nod.

Brunhilde then turns towards Baldur.

"Lord Baldur, you wanted to see me?"

Baldur entwined his fingers.

"Is it true that you were seeking to defy my edict, and journey to Midgard?"

Brunhilde grits her teeth.

"I…was considering it, but my sister convinced me the folly of doing such a thing."

"I see. Normally, I would be furious about such disregard. However, you should be pleased with what I am about to say."

"Oh?"

"Brunhilde, we can all visit Earth now," Sifdis said with a smile.

Brunhilde turns to look at Lokidis.

"You knew about this?"

"I knew that Lord Baldur was considering the options," Lokidis said. "I didn't want to get your hopes high, that's all."

"Well, I suppose that was the most prudent course of action, sister," Brunhilde said meekly.

"Admit it, you're upset."

"OF COURSE, I am! I wish you are not so secretive around me."

"Be as it may, Thordis and Ran have requested our assistance, and we shall give it to them," Baldur replied. "Assemble your warriors, for Midgard will need our help."

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Our troops are in position, Lord Khyron," said an aide. "We can strike on your command."

"Excellent, Grill," Khyron says, as he sipped his wine. "Soon, I will finish what these Micronians have started-!"

"Actually, my husband shall finish what these Micronians have started," Azonia said with a smirk, as she sipped her drink.

"Grrrr-!"

"And your humiliation will be complete-"

SLAP!

"Oh!"

"SHUT up, woman!" Khyron said, as he rubbed the back of his hand. "A Micronian-lover like you should watch what you say."

Azonia looks at Khyron with a twinkle in her eye.

"A Micronian-lover I may be, but General Ranma Saotome is greater the man you will ever be."

"Why I should-!"

"Enough of this!" Lisa said, as she peeks through her cage.

"Oh, the little one SPEAKS," Khyron said, as he turns towards Lisa. "Do NOT tempt fate."

"This is ridiculous, Commander Khyron," Lisa said. "You were giving an opportunity to leave Earth in peace, or stay here. WHY all this?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, we want to know why," Minmei said. "When I met you, you seemed…nice."

Khyron looks away for a moment.

"My heart was broken, that's why."

Everyone was speechless.

"WHAT?" Azonia yells. "You're doing all this because of HER?"

"Who is 'her'?" Lisa asked.

"The Meltrandi warrior Serene, that's who."

"Oh," Minmei said.

"Dearest Serene…she captured my heart, and opened a new world other than warfare. But…she rebuffed my attempts to cement our friendship, citing that her heart belonged to a Micronian."

Then Khyron raises his right fist into the air, after smashing his goblet unto the deck.

CRASH!

"If I can't have my happiness, I shall destroy HERS as a proper Zentraedi! This, I swear!"

Lisa looked at the Zentraedi warrior. Instead of hating Khyron, she felt…pity.

'Oh, Khyron,' Lisa thought. 'You have your duty to fall back to, to escape the loneliness…while I have my duty to make the same escape…'

Meanwhile, somewhere aboard Khyron's ship…

"Nice going, loser," Sasuke said, as he looks about the duct of the ship.

"Sasuke, please!" Renata asked.

"Ah, let them go at it," Genko said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know!" Naruto yelled.

"I only followed YOU because your Mom would have wanted me to look after THEM…who DID follow you."

"Just Hinata," Sakura said, as she yawned. "Who cares what Naruto does?"

"Oh, dear," Hinata said. "I only wanted to make sure that Naruto would be okay…"

"Never mind all that," Ino said. "We're here. So NOW what?"

"I say we should do whatever it takes to stop these guys from destroying the Earth," Naruto said.

"So you can do it with the demon fox of yours?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hardy har, har."

"I hate to say this, but Naruto…is right," Sakura said, but said it in a way of thinking how ashamed she was at saying it.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Obviously, these aliens attacked the theater for a reason. I don't know what, but we should find out what it is…and then do whatever it takes to stop it."

"Then let's go out there and bust some heads-" Naruto said, as he was about to leave the ductwork.

YANK!

"Hey!"

"Plan, loser," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke is right," Ino said.

"Why?" Naruto yells. "Because he's always right?"

"No, because he's more right than YOU are."

"Grrr!"

"Look, the fact of the matter is that there are more of them than us, not to mention the fact that they are a lot bigger than us," Sakura said. "And it could take too long to find the right place."

"I know," Ino said. "Maybe I can use my 'Possession Jutsu' on one of these guys, and then it will be easier."

"Good plan!" Naruto said. "We take over some guy, and then we're on are way."

"When can we get started, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm," Ino thought to herself. She looked through the gate to see a Meltrandi walking about.

"Okay," Ino said, as she places her hands on both sides of her face. "Here goes…NOW."

CHOOM!

"Whoa," Ino-Meltrandi said, as she shook her head. "That's a rush…"

"Ino!" Sakura yells, as she sticks her head through the vent.

Ino-Meltrandi turns to look Genko.

"Huh, you're tiny."

"So is your brain," Genko replied.

"Hey!"

"Knock it off, so we can get going," Sasuke said, as he carries Ino's original body, as everyone hop on Ino-Meltrandi's shoulders.

"Wow, it's a long ways down," Naruto said. "I wonder if I can do a massive jutsus copy on one of these guys."

Sasuke turns towards Hinata.

"Hinata, can you use your Byugun to enhance your perception?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked. "She can only figure out chakra lines."

"Yes, but she also can detect auras," Sasuke says. "We can use her as a radar to search for the greater concentration of soldiers, better than my Sharingan."

"Oh, okay," Hinata said, as she closes her eyes. "Byakugan!"

WHOOM!

The wall of the ship seemed to melt, as she sees the auras of everyone aboard the Zentraedi battle cruiser.

"I see everyone," Hinata said. "Wait…two of the auras is smaller than these aliens."

Sakura turns towards Naruto.

"You don't think a human was kidnapped?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but we should find out," Naruto replied.

"Then we should just find these guys and go from there," Ino-Meltrandi replied.

"If you take me to one of these aliens electronics, I can perform the 'object read' jutsu," Renata said. "It will allow me to know more about this ship, so we won't get lost."

"Good idea," Naruto said. "Let's move."

"Right," everyone say in unison, before heading off in the direction of the smaller auras, while on Ino-Meltrandi's shoulders.

Meanwhile…

"Sirs, I must insist that I participate in the defense of New Macross," Admiral Roy Folker said over a secured communications line from Alpha Centuari. "I can have the SDF-2 'Megaroad' and as many available ships rendezvous with Commander Breetai's fleet within the hour-"

"Belay that, Roy," Admiral Hayes, the supreme commander of UN Spacy. "The point of establishing your command is to ensure that Earth is NOT left defenseless, in case the Robotech Masters decide to pay us a visit in the near-future."

"Roy, we have more than enough resources to meet the challenge poised by Commander Khyron," said Admiral Gloval. "If we can defeat Dolza's forces, surely we can defeat Khyron's much smaller fleet."

"If that's what you think is prudent…"

"It is," Hayes said. "Your job at insuring the survival of the human species is more important than coming here to defend our position."

"Very well," Roy said, as he adjusted his cap. "Call me if there is any…change. Folker: out."

CHIRP!

"And so the end game begins," Hayes said, as he and Gloval looked out towards the SDF-1 "Macross", which sat at the center of New Macross, Alaska. Preparations were being made to fortify the city.

"By kidnapping both the symbol and the hero of the so-called "Robotech War", the renegade Khyron has made his intentions known."

Gloval turns towards his old friend.

"Donald, we don't have to engage in Khyron's mad schemes," Gloval said. "If…we plan our countermoves well."

"Henry, I appreciate the fact that you do not want to risk my daughter's life, but Captain Hayes knows the risk of being a soldier."

"Risks are one thing, but taking life for granted is something that no sane person should stand for," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turns towards Serene. However, knowing the risks, and knowing that three of her children and their friends, Serene decided to drop all pretense.

"Am I speaking to Serene, the Meltrandi, or General Usagi Tsukino, director of Homeworld Security?" Hayes replied, incredulously.

"Does it even matter at this point, Donald?" Usagi said, as she walks into the conference room. "And for the record, I gave a full report on my activities during my time amongst the Zentraedi, with full approval by my predecessor."

"Yes, the maverick General Jack O'Neill."

"Scoff all you want, Donald, but that report saved more lives on BOTH sides than not."

"Well, how will your insight of yours save the lives of my daughter and everyone else?"

"Donald, Captain Hayes' life is just as precious as the lives of my own children. Plus, I've come to be her closest friend. So, with all due respect, don't be so presumption to think that I would be callous enough to consider her and everyone else a pawn."

"Usagi, it's not that we suspect your intentions in this matter. However, from the rumors we have been receiving about Khyron's reasons-"

"A tactical mistake, Henry. I thought that Khyron could be mollified, but I was…sadly mistaken."

"So…all this is because YOU had a relationship with the alien," Hayes shakes his head in disgust. "Your reputation, as always, proceed you."

"My life choices are mine alone, Donald, but Khyron is now OUR problem."

"Speaking of which, have you come up with a plan?" Gloval asked.

"I have, but the key is getting my husband to confront Khryon over this foolishness. If that encounter is successful, casualties will be at a minimum."

"And if your plan fails?" Hayes asked.

Usagi looks outs towards the SDF-1.

"We'll know after preparations have been made," Usagi said.

"What sort of preparations?" Gloval asked.

"Something that is a bit more…ironic."

Meanwhile, in another section of the complex at UN Spacy CHQ…

"Lady Rantsu seems to be taken her missing children well," Kabuto-onna said.

"The fact that she isn't out for your blood right now is an indication that our kids are alive," Ranko said. "And I'd hope that they remain that way, if I were you."

"Er, of course."

Knowing that Khyron was heading towards the SDF-1 for an all-out assault, everyone and much of UN Spacy—and its affiliates—had converged onto the city. Right now, everyone was preparing for battle.

"This is a good cup of coffee," Ranko said, as she sipped her drink.

Just then, Rick and the gang enter the lounge.

"Captain, we're ready for the assault," Rick said, he held his helmet.

"Since when did Ranko make 'Captain'?" Ben asked.

"Since I put my foot up your butt?" Ranko replied.

"Sheesh!" Ben asked. "I was just asking…"

"Congratulations, Ranko," Max said. "That'll mean more responsibilities."

"No kidding…"

"So…where is Serene?" Miriya asked.

"She's behind you," said a voice.

All eyes turn towards General Tsukino, as she and Admiral Gloval walk into the lounge.

"Sister…?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Ben asked. "Why is Serene dressed…like a senior officer?"

"That is because 'Serene' is 'General Usagi Tsukino', director of Homeworld Security," Gloval said. "While she cannot get into the details, General Tsukino only ask of you for your trust."

"That's a tall order," Rick said. "But…I'm game."

"So we all are," said Max.

"So, I guess I have to salute you, huh?" Ben said snidely.

"You've been doing that anyway, if you know what I mean," Usagi said.

"Ma'am, can you get on with the reason why you are here?" Ranko said with annoyance.

"Certainly, Captain," Usagi said, as she activates a holographic projector.

CHOOP!

"As you know, Captain Hayes and Lynn Minmei were kidnapped, along with Lady Azonia…and my children."

"WHAT?" Miriya said. "You have had a child?"

Usagi turns towards her "sister".

"I had a life before being 'Serene', you know," Usagi said. "Nevertheless, your mission is to intercept Khyron's flagship before his attack forces arrive. Fail…and UN Spacy forces will have to strike back, regardless of the consequences."

The holographic generator creates an image of Khyron's ship.

"Intelligence indicates that Khyron's 'guests' are being held at the observation area of his command center, most likely out of a sense of confidence. Confront Khyron there…and stop him."

"How?" Rick asked.

Usagi turns towards Ranko.

"That will be Captain Tendo's call to make."

"Whatever happens, I have faith in you all," Gloval said. "You all are Earth's only hope now."

"We'll do our best, sir," Ranko said.

"Right!" said everyone.

And thus, the fight was ON.

An hour later, Khyron's forces attacked.

BOOM!

RATATATATATATATAT-!

Aboard the SDF-1, Admiral Gloval commands the defense parameters.

"Sir!" Vanessa said, as she directed Operations. "We're taking on multiple hits on all sides, but our Veritech and Destroid squadrons are holding the line."

"Good," Gloval said, as turns towards Kim. "Fire all batteries to cover our pilots."

"Yes, sir," Kim replied.

"Sammie, is Captain Tendo's team in position?"

"They should be, sir!" Sammie said.

"Good. Kim, prepare the Reflex Cannon."

"Sir?" Kim asked.

"I want to be prepared, just in case, even with our considerable advantage."

Meanwhile, floating in front of the SDF-1, Sailor Cosmos waits while closing her eyes and sitting in a lotus position. The Mythical Weapon known as the Mjolinir floated in front of her, while her Moon Staff was in her left hand.

'Ranma, it's up to you, now,' Sailor Cosmos says. 'Otherwise, I might be forced to do the unthinkable.'

With that in her mind, Sailor Cosmos' eyes open. Her right eye was her normal blue, but her left eye was that of Orochimaruko's. She would need considerable power to mount an adequate defense, so she taped into her inner 'Snake Lady' in order to access the power of the legendary 'Midgard Serpent'. Such a move was risky on my levels, but it was a chance that she was willing make.

Meanwhile…

"Yes, the battle proceeds nicely," Khyron said.

"You are being foolish, Khyron," Azonia said.

"There is still time to stop this, Commander," Lisa said. "And…I know how you feel."

"Really, now?" Khyron sneered.

"You do?" Minmei asked.

"Yes, I DO. I know what's it's like to love from afar, but feel that my duty is the only aspect of my life that is worthy of returning my love."

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and his party arrive to the Bridge.

"Naruto, isn't that Minmei?" Renata asked quietly.

"Say, you're right," Naruto said.

"Huh, I didn't know you were into pop singers," Sasuke smirked.

"I'm NOT. I just know because Mom knows her."

"Then what do you call that 'Best of Minmei' CD doing in your case?" Genko said with a smirk.

"Er…it was a gift, okay?"

"Sure, it is…"

"Can I get an autograph, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Um, sure, I guess."

"What should we do now?" Ino-Meltrandi asked. "I can't stay in this body forever."

"Let's listen first," Sakura said. "Then we can act…"

"Commander, we can end this," Lisa said. "Please."

Khyron closes his eyes. He then opens them up again.

"No!"

And with that, Khyron slams his fists unto a big red button.

"Khyron-!" Azonia yells.

The main gun of Khyron's flagship opens its maw. And then-

FWOOSH!

A huge energy beam is emitted from Khyron's ship. It cuts a swath of landscape before entering the city limits.

"Sir-!" Sammie said.

"I know, brace for impact-!" Gloval said.

However, just as the beam was about to make it's mark-

"MOON SERPENT PUNCH!" Sailor Cosmos yells, as the Moon Princess performs a classic haymaker punch with the Mjolnir in hand.

FWOOM!

With power backed by the Midgard Serpent, Sailor Moon knocks the beam of death harmlessly into space.

"The beam…was deflected!" Kim yells.

"Sir, I'm detecting an unusual phenomenon," Vanessa said, as she looks at tactical.

"Sir, I see a rainbow enveloping the city?" Sammie said.

Outside, Brunhilde (who rode her winged horse), Sifdis (who rode of the back of her step-son, the mythic eight-legged horse named Selphnir) and Lokidis (who was riding on the back of her son Fenris) leads New Asgards finest to defend the SDF-1 and New Macross.

"Let's show Ran that we have not been resting on our laurels while living on the Golden Realm," Brunhilde proclaims.

"You said, sugar," Sifdis calls out.

"Nyahh!" replied Selphnir.

"Thank you for this honor, Mother," Fenris said.

"Do not thank me yet, son," Lokidis said. "The battle is just starting…"

And with that, the Asgardians begin their fight.

"What?" Khyron yells. "There are MORE?"

"Apparently, sir," Grill said. "I do not understand this-"

WHAM!

"Huh?" everyone said, they see Micronians and a Meltrandi—who had knocked down Grill—appearing on Khyron's Bridge.

"We're here to rescue ya," Naruto proclaims.

"A Micronian child?" Khyron yells. "Show me."

"Okay…"

Naruto quickly forms a series of mudra hand gestures, while tapping into the power of the Demon Fox…

CHOOM!

"Transform!"

POOF!

Naruto was now a thousand versions of himself.

"Now, you're going to get it!" the multiple Naruto(s) proclaimed. "Believe it! YA!"

All the Naruto(s) jump unto Khyron.

"Ah-!" Khyron yells, as he falls down under the weight of all those Naruto(s).

"Here are more of these guys!" Sakura yells.

"No problem," Sasuke yells, as he charges up his Chidori.

Just as the Zentraedi soldiers were about to converge unto the Bridge, Sasuke winks out.

ZIP!

Sasuke reappears in front of the face of the first Zentraedi.

"Chidori…PUNCH!"

WHAM!

In spite of the size of the Zentraedi, Sasuke Uchiha has learned long ago to shatter mountains. So, Sasuke knocking down a giant was no big trick to pull off.

"Wait for me!" Sakura yells, as she leaps off of Ino-Meltrandi, and uses her great strength to knock down another Zentraedi.

WHAM!

A Zentraedi grabs Ino-Meltrandi from behind.

GOOSH!

"EEEEK!" Ino-Meltrandi yells, as she flips her offender overhead, and proceeds to stomp him into the deck.

"You…PERVERT!" Ino_Meltrandi yells.

Hinata uses her Byukugan to attack the pressure points of her opponents, while Renata uses her various snake attacks to incapacitate her opponent.

"Snakes!" the Zentraedi screams. "Get…GET THEM OFF OF ME-!"

As for Genko…

"No small Micronian CHILD will scare ME!" said the Zentraedi, as he was about to stomp of the youngest of the Rantsu children.

Genko quickly performs a series of mudra hand gestures.

CHOOM!

"'Spatial perception is just an illusion," Genko said. "However, a master of spatial perception can change the illusion…into a reality. Sharingan."

CHOOM!

Using the powerful Tsukiyomi style of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Genko sucks her victim into an alternate dimension, before pulling the Zentraedi out with her hand.

"You…grew bigger?" the Zentraedi said fearfully.

"No, YOU became smaller," Genko said with a smirk. "Got the idea from reading one of those 'Willy Wonka' books Mother gave me…"

Meanwhile, Ranko and Rick were heading towards the command area of Khyron's ship.

"We don't have that much time, Rick," Ranko said, as she and Rick battle their way through their obstacles.

"We do, where the love of my life is concerned," Rick said. "Max and the others will protect our backs as long as we need their protection."

"Right," Ranko said with a smile. She knew that Rick's father would be very proud of his boy, for being the man that he has become."

"Ranko?"

"Yes, Rick?"

"Would you be my best man, at my wedding?" Rick asked.

"You're popping the question?"

"Yeah, I figure that it's time to make the plunge."

"Oh, okay. Wait, I'm girl. How can I be your best man?"

"Because you were born a guy…Ranma."

"You knew."

"No, Usagi told me before we left on our mission. I thought it was strange that she would know you so well, when nobody should."

"Ah. You're not mad at me?"

"Naw. It felt weird, but after all this time, why should I be upset?"

Ranko smiles.

"Yeah…"

A few minutes later…

WHOOM!

Ranko and Rick arrive "Soldier Mode".

"Everyone, freeze!" Ranko said.

"We're okay, Ranko," Azonia said, as she sips her wine, while a tied of Khyron fumed.

"Rick?" Lisa said.

"Rick?" Minmei said. "RICK!"

"I'm here, guys!" Rick said.

"Who did this?" Ranko asked.

"I did!" Naruto said.

"No, WE did," Sasuke said. "Believe THAT."

"Humph!"

Ranko sees the other kids, and smiles.

"It's over…and everyone is safe…"

A few days later…

"Well, all's well that ends well," Ranko said, as she looks up at the SDF-1.

"It certainly feels that way," Usagi said, as yawns. "Especially where Khyron is concerned."

"How so?" He's going to be put on trial for his activities."

"True, but Lisa promised to be there for him."

"Now THAT is something-"

"RANMA!" yelled an angry female voice.

All eyes turn towards Brunhilde, as she lands her winged stead named Victory.

"Hey, Brunhilde," Ranko said. "What's up-ULP!"

Brunhilde picks up Ranko, and kisses her deeply.

"Interesting," Usagi said with smile.

"What the heck was that for?" Ranko yelled.

"I don't care what we are now, compared to who we were then, YOU are my husband, Ranma Saotome. And I am YOUR wife, Akane. AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Um, the Akane I know is short and Japanese, not tall and Nordic-"

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"

POW!

Ranko smashes into a wall, shattering it.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi asked fearfully.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ranko said, as she dusts herself off. "I was just making sure that MY Akane is here."

"Humph!" Brunhilde harrumphs.

Usagi shakes her head with a smile. She then turns to look at the skies. UN Spacy wants to send an expeditionary force to Fantoma, in order to prevent another war from happening. But for right now, the only thing she cared about was her family and friends. And-

"To be in love," Usagi said happily.

**END OF BOOK ONE.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I will take a break from the saga for a while. I'll be back to this thing sometime in May. C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: We jump ahead five years to the start of UN Spacy's "Robotech Expeditionary Program", as the crew of the SDF-3 "Pioneer" faces a new threat in the Andromeda Galaxy Cluster…and it's not coming from the Robotech Masters!**


	37. Chapter 37

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Due to the series being in a shared universe environment, the timeline of the "original" Robotech Series will not be the same in this story. However, the main events will be consistent. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 37**

* * *

2017 CE: Io, Jupiter.

It has been five years since Khyron's last attack on the SDF-1 "Macross", thus ending what future historians would dub as the "First Robotech War". Since then, there have been sporadic "trouble" from so-called "Zentraedi Malcontents" who, like many right-wing groups of old, have caused a few problems here and there. Ironically, thanks to Khyron himself, the bulk of the Zentraedi community have accepted so-called "Micronians" as equals, even if the Zentraedi view them as being "soft". For the most part, the Zentraedi community prefers to be home on one of the moons of Jupiter, thanks to the graciousness of the Sailor Jupiter, where they are free to compete in high-impact sports. Still, Zentraedi will always be a bit rough, even if it is in a good-natured way…

WHAM!

Prince Ran of Asgard delivers a solid blow to the jaw of Commander Khryon, as the two went to town in one of the designated "proving grounds" of Io.

"Give it up, Lord Khyron," Ran said. "I fight Frost Giants all the time."

Khyron squints his eyes, as he surveys the seen.

"Perhaps, but that's because you can SEE your opponent," Khyron said, as he takes our a smoke bomb, and smashes it on the ground.

BAMF!

Ran covers his eyes, as he tries to clear the dust from his line of sight. However, that gives Khryon a chance to grab him from behind.

GRAB!

"It appears that the tables have been turned, Ran," Khyron said, with a smirk.

"Really? Then why are you holding a shadow of my formal self?"

POOF!

Using the Earth Style, Kyron realizes that he was holding sand. And then-

WUMP!

Khyron suddenly fell waist deep into the earth.

"Curses!" Khyron said.

And then, Ran knells.

"Did I win?" Ran asked slyly.

"No, because you cheated."

"Hey, YOU set the rules, and I asked twice for clarification. And, for the record, I did offer to teach you some tricks…"

Ran stomps the ground, which forces Khryon to be at Ran's eye-level.

"There, you happy?"

"No, I am not," Khyron said, as he dusted himself off. "And I wanted to beat you this time using the combat arts that my people specializes, not with parlor tricks."

"Hey, a win is a win-"

"Are you two finished?" Commander Azonia said, as she sat with her six-year old daughter, whom she had named 'Sara'. "This need to prove yourself, Lord Khyron, is irritating."

Ran turns towards his wife.

"Lady Azonia, as an Asgardian, I relish the challenge to vanquish my foes," Ran said. "As my wife, you should respect the fact that Lord Khyron seeks to test his might."

"I concur," Khyron said.

"Ah, so this annual ritual of yours is not some ruse to display your, as the Earthers would say, 'machismo'?"

"No," Khryon and Ran say together.

"Humph. Be as it may, we have to return to Earth for the launch of the SDF-3 'Pioneer'…and to Rick and Minmei's wedding, or we will be late for both."

"Not a problem," Ran said, as he takes out his sword from pocket space. He then raises it into the air…

"By the Power of Asgard!"

CHOOM!

Lightning strikes the his sword ("The Great Rune Sword of Venus"), which was made by Asgardian dwarves, authorized by the Splugorth and blessed by the All-Mother Thordis…

FLASH!

"There," said General Ranma Saotome (USAF), the director of Homeworld Security. His primary wife Usagi had officially retired from service to raise their twins Kenshiro and Ikuko as a homemaker and consulting analyst for UN Spacy Command. Unofficially, two things have occurred. One, as Jackie Tyler, Usagi will head up British Branch of UNIT as a Brigadier, and thus will command the aerospace carrier, the Valiant II. And, two, as the Meltrandi warrior Serene, she will be the head of an all Meltrandi Veritech combat group, dubbed "Valkyrie Squadron", for the expeditionary mission to the Andromeda Galactic Cluster. Her mission is to help prevent the invasion of Earth by the so-called "Robotech Masters", a group of hyper-scientists who were dedicated in their pursuit of the amazing "Flower of Life", the source of "protoculture". From what the Zentraedi has told UN Spacy, the Robotech Masters have no problem to commit genocidal acts, if it meant retrieving their precious protoculture.

Naturally, UN Spacy wants to prevent this from happening…

"All set, love."

Azonia sighs. As much as she loves her husband, she prefers him as the giant-sized Ran, instead of the micronized Ranma Saotome…

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"What do you mean I'm not a Japanese citizen'?" Lady Bruinhilde said, as she leans over the desk of the Hall of Records. Her 6'5, Amazon-like was intimidating to the hall's supervisor.

"You have to understand, ma'am," the supervisor said, as he wiped his brow. "The new citizenship law is designed to protect the interests of Japan and her people from undue influence by foreigners."

Thanks to several incidents involving United Nation's "Nerv Project", which was created to specifically deal with an alien menace known simply as "Angels" in years 2015 and 2016, the government of Japan has been concerned about the safety of its citizens to the point of kicking all international agencies and multi-national business out of Japan (although there are still nominal ties to them through home-oriented organizations). This concern also includes so-called deities of foreign extractions, if their host bodies were in natural citizens.

"But… but…"

"Brunhilde, please, let me handle this," Nabiki said, as she straightens herself out. She then turns to face the bureaucrat.

"If the government wishes to bury its mistakes, fine. But, according to this edict from the Imperial house, my sister, in spite of her appearance, is Japanese."

Nabiki presents an official statement to the supervisor. As he reads it, his face falls slightly…

"And if you wish to have a career in public service, I suggest that you rescind your decision to terminate my sister's citizenship," Nabiki said icily.

The supervisor realized that he couldn't deport someone who saved a member of the royal family without cause, even if he believed himself to be a nationalist in the best sense…

"Fine," the man said. "Miss Brunhilde will remain on the registry as 'Akane Tendo'."

"Good," Nabiki said, as she rises from her seat. She then bows slightly.

"And thank you for your…generosity."

The man gets up, and nods his head in defeat.

A short time later, Brunhilde and Nabiki can be seen walking down the steps of the Hall of Record. As they do so, they get stares from the people. After all, it's not every day that one sees a Norse warrior who dressed the part.

"Honestly, I wish the government would have accepted the fact that I can be a loyal Japanese citizen, even if I have more than one guise," Brunhilde complained.

"You should relax, Brunhilde," Nabiki said. "You did the right thing after you were forced to reveal yourself, when you stopped one of those so-called "Angels" from killing the royal family a couple of years ago."

Brunhilde looks at her sister.

"It was the right thing to do, you know."

"I know. And soon the records will indicate that you and Akane Tendo are one-and-the-same, you can get your old guise back."

"It's about time, too," Brunhilde replied. "I have long accepted my Norse identity, but I refuse to lose my mortal one in the process. Between you and me, it's not fair that mortals have so much power over how gods are perceived, and whether or not a god's mortal guise is 'valid' or not."

"Blame it on the magi and other paradigm shifters," Nabiki said. "Perception is everything, and these will-workers know how to exploit it amongst the Masses."

Brunhilde turns to face her sister, and gives her a smirk.

"You still talk like a member of the Technocratic Union."

"Among other professions, my dear sister."

"NYAHHHH!"

Bruhilde's Pegasus, which was being petted by kids, sees his mistress, and calls for her.

"Okay, okay, 'Stormy'," Brunhilde said, as she goes over to pet her flying steed. She then gives Stormy a bushel of carrots from her saddlebag.

"You've been taken care of?"

"We looked after him, like you asked us to, Miss," said one of the kids.

"And I thank you," Brunhilde said, as she gives the kids gold pieces. "For you for watching over Stormy."

"Wow!" said teenaged girl. "Thank you!"

"Was it necessary to bring your pet with you, Brunhilde?" Nabiki asked.

"Stormy is not a 'pet', he is my partner."

"Oh, so you're into THAT now…"

"NABIKI!"

"Just kidding. By the way, have you made up your mind about Ranma's latest adventure?"

"Yes, and I will allow him to go, since he can be here and elsewhere."

"Oh, I see. So, did you know he was leaving behind a 'Life Model Decoy'?"

"A…what?"

"Well, instead of leaving behind one of his doppelgangers like he usually does, he is going to leave behind a android duplicate to 'mind the store' for a while. Same with Usagi."

"In other words, I end up being with a machine, while that bimbo Usagi-"

THOOOM!

The skies crackle, which causes Brunhilde to cower slightly.

"Be careful," Nabiki said. "Usagi, like it or not, is our 'All-Mother'. You have to show her some respect."

"Well…so what? I'm Ranma's wife, just as she is. And she is not going to run off with MY husband, you know!"

Brunhilde hops on Stormy.

"Stormy, to the skies. Yip, yip!"

Thus, Brunhilde takes to the skies on Stormy's back. Destination: Macross City.

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for helping me get my bridal gown on," Minmei said, as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Well, this is a special day, my dear," said Minmei's mother, whose name was "Lynn Shi".

Her husband's name was "Bao".

"I agree," said Lisa Hayes, as she fluffs up Lynn's veil. "I'm surprise you went with a Western style wedding."

"Well, as much as I want to, I know that your mission to deep space will occur tomorrow."

"Why didn't you have the wedding earlier then?" Miriya asked, as she sipped on her bubbly. "I mean, you and Rick were engaged for five years."

"That's because Rick, as always, is indecisive," Lisa said.

Lisa and Miriya laughs.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Minmei protested. "He just…likes to think things through, that's all. And, besides, I wanted to give my fans a proper farewell, before I rejoin UN Spacy."

"You didn't have to if you wanted to be with Rick," Lisa said. "The SDF-3 'Pioneer' does have a civilian contingent."

"I know, but…it's something that I always wanted to do."

"Well, then," Lisa said, as she places the veil on Minmei's head. "I approve…Warrant Officer Lynn Minmei."

Since reactivating her commission, Lynn will be the head of the SDF-1's Public Relations Group, which will work in concert with representatives of the UN's Diplomatic Corp.

"Well, for now, I will be looking forward to be 'Mrs. Rick Hunter'…"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Minmei asked.

"It's Serene," came the response.

"Come in…"

Serene enters the room and closes the door.

"Did you find Ranko, Serene?" Minmei asked.

"She is, um, on his way," Serene replied. "She got held up a bit."

Elsewhere…

"You were going to leave me behind, with a MACHINE?" Brunhilde yells, as she is shaking Ranko.

"Ack!" Ranko said, as she tried to speak. "Not…too…tight."

"You listen up, buster. I'm coming with you, you HEAR ME?"

Brunhilde lets her wayward husband go.

KLUMP!

"Okay, okay…you can come," Ranko said, as she felt her throat. "Sheesh…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: A wedding and a launch. See you then!**


	38. Chapter 38

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Due to the series being in a shared universe environment, the timeline of the "original" Robotech Series will not be the same in this story. However, the main events will be consistent. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 38**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, everyone is assembled for the wedding, which will takes place in a non-denominational chapel on the grounds of UN Spacy Command HQ, located in Macross City, Alaska (North America). Well, maybe not everyone…

"Where is she?" Lisa asked, as she and the rest of the bridesmaid waited for maid of honor to arrive.

"I told you, she's on her way-" Serene began to say, until something caught her attention.

'Ranma?' Serene thought.

Serene sees Ranko peeking her head through the inner doors of the chapel. She scans the room until she sees Usagi.

"Wait, there's Ranko," Miriya said, as she and the other members of the wedding party turn to see Ranko waving her hands.

"I wonder what's going on, Rick," Max asked, as he looks over at towards Ranko, who was waving her hands at Usagi.

"Probably got caught up in some of the usual trouble," Ben said.

"I'm more concerned with Ranma being missing," Roy said, as he leans over a bit.

"Yeah, where is he, anyway?" Ben asked.

"Excuse me," Serene said, as she steps down from the raised platform. "I'll be right back."

Serene then trots over to the inner door, exits into the main foyer and turns towards Ranko.

"'Ranko', you're late," Serene said. "What's the hold up-?"

Before Ranko could reply…

"Me, All-Mother," Brunhide said coolly.

"I thought I told you to wait outside?" Ranko said.

"I'm a Valkyrie, 'husband', the first of my kind. Why should I?"

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Serene said.

"Well, Brunhilde found out about the plans of using our LMDs to look after things-" Ranko began to say.

"No, I found out that a ROBOT is going to take the place of MY bed-mate," Brunhilde seethed. "I will not let anyone-"

Serene raises an eyebrow, as her eyes crackled with power, as the sounds of thunder rolled in the distance. This causes Brunhilde to lower her eyes.

"I meant no disrespect, chief wife and All-Mother, but my woman's pride and my love for my husband is at stake."

"Brunhilde, this mission will require Ranma's attention, since we both have had dealings with the Robotech Masters," Serene said gently. "The LMD that was suppose to be like Ranma in every way possible, since I have extensive experience in knowing what Ranma can do, as well as what he likes."

"All-Mother, please," Brunhilde said. "It's bad enough that I have to share our husband, but I need special consideration from you on this matter."

"Hey, I have needs too, you know, but you don't see me whine about having to share Ranma with a dozen other girls," Serene said. "It's something that I have long since accepted as a sort of 'occupational hazard'."

"Humph!"

And then, the doors to the inner chapel open up.

"Hey, guys, Minmei's parents want to get this show started-" Ben said, as he sticks his head, only to see a nearly seven-foot tall Amazon-like woman decked in Viking gear that was talking to his friends.

"Um…"

Brunhilde looks down, and frowns.

"What are you looking at, little man?" Brunhilde said.

"Um…"

"Give us a minute Ben," Ranko said urgently, as she pushed Ben back inside.

"But-"

SLAM!

"Okay," Ranko said, as she clapped her hands. "I promised Brunhilde that she could come with us."

"Really?" Serene replied.

"Yes, 'she' did," Brunhilde said. "I will not take no for an answer, even if you threaten me to be stationed in Hel, All-Mother."

Serene sighs.

"Okay, but you can't come with us, dressed like THAT," Serene said.

"How can I not? When I expose my true self to public, my mortal guise became denied to me, when the home government declared me to be not 'Akane Tendo'. Only now has that edict been lifted, but just now."

Both Ranko and Serene turned to face each other. They then turned to look at Brunhilde.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Brunhilde said.

"Brunhilde, I am the Izanagi, which make me the Akane Tendo's 'All-Father'," Ranko said.

"Um, that's kind of gross."

"Brunhilde, past fifteen generations, it's okay. But I am Akane's quite distant ancestor."

"Ugh. No wonder my family is so mess up."

"If you think that's gross, the Tendo, Saotome and Hibiki clans come from the same tree."

"Oh, goddess."

"Yes?" Serene said with a smile.

"I didn't mean it! Sheesh."

"Anyway, I can grant you back your identity fairly easily, with some help."

"I will help the Izanagi to re-initiate your mortal guise," Serene said. "Once you have your mortal guise again, everything associated with 'Brunhilde' will disappear, until you recall this power again. Is this okay?"

"I will do anything to have my life back," Brunhilde said, as she wiped away a tear. "I made my choice to become a Norse goddess, but I miss being my old self these past couple of years. Huh. Some warrior I am, with me crying like a helpless maiden…"

"Brunhilde, you risked much, when you fought against the Angels," Serene said. "That allows us to grant a boon."

Both Ranko and Serene each place a hand on Brunhilde's shoulders.

"This may feel a bit…strange," Ranko said, as her eyes begin to glow, as did Serene's…

FWOOSH!

"Ohhhhh," Akane said, as she went limply slightly, as Ranko caught her. She wore a simple sundress and comfortable shoes.

"I got you," Ranko said.

"Are you okay?" Serene asked.

"I…I guess so…Stormy-!"

"He exist in a stitch in time, and won't feel the passage of time, until you transform back to Brunhilde."

"Well, I'm never going to be Brunhilde again…ever!"

"Never say never," Ranko said. "This is especially the case, since we might be going into a war zone."

"You can enlist, if you want, Akane," Serene said. "Other wise, you can come with us as a civilian."

"I'll THINK about it."

Akane then felt her hair.

"Why is it so long?" Akane asked.

"You haven't used your mortal guise for a long time, Akane," Ranko said. "This is the result."

"Huh," Akane said, as she tied her hair into a ponytail. "Well, this will have to do for now."

"Alright, just…find a seat somewhere," Ranko said. "We have a wedding to attend…"

BLIP!

"I agree," said Ranma, as he straightens his bow tie and formal wear. "Now, I'm ready to be the best man…"

"I look awesome, me," Ranko said with a grin.

"You, too," Ranma replied.

"Oh, goddess," Akane said. "The narcissism spewing forth is WAY too much to handle…for the world."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ranma and Ranko said in unison.

"Guys, shall we?" Serene said, as she and the others enter the inner chapel…

The next day…

"This is Skull-22," Lt. Sasuke said, as he moved his Veritech "Alpha Fighter" into the launch position. "I'm in launch mode-"

"Man, I can't wait to begin this mission," Lt. Naruto said, as he rolled his fighter into position for the launch sequence.

CHIRP!

The face of the flight control officer, Lt. Sakura, pops up on one of Naruto's monitors.

"Idiot, you weren't cleared for launch yet!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah, what's the hold up, then?" Naruto said. "I'm ready to go!"

"If you want to be grounded, Naruto, you'll follow regulations!" Sakura said. "Okay, Skull-23, you're clear for launch."

"About time!"

"Skull-24, YOU are cleared for launch."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Lt. Renata said, as she taxis her fighter for the launch sequence.

"Flight Control to Skull-One, all designated escort fighters are in position for launch," Sakura said. "Over."

"Thank you, Flight Control," Ranko said. She then switched lines.

"You guys ready for some adventure, Rick?"

"Ready," said Commander Rick Hunter, as he breathed with a sigh. Rick was the squadron's "XO" (i.e. the executive officer).

"Hey, Rick, I bet you can't wait until you get to your honeymoon," Lt/Commander Ben chuckled.

"Ah, knock it off, Ben," Lt/Commander Max said. "Cut him some slack."

"Besides," Lt/Commander Miriya said with a grin. "The wait makes the sex a lot better."

"Hey!" Rick said.

Everyone laughs good-naturedly.

Meanwhile, on the Bridge of the SDF-3 "Pioneer"…

"We are ready to launch shortly, ma'am," said Sakura, as she adjusted her seat at Flight Control.

"Excellent," replied Admiral Lisa Hayes, the commanding officer of the SDF-3 "Pioneer", as she stood on the deck of the Bridge, while over-looking Macross City.

Ensign Ino, on Operations, turns towards her crewmate.

"I don't see why YOU have the right to be the pilot," Ino fumed. "You only beat me by one point."

"Which is why I get to be Flight Controller. Nyah!"

"Oh, no!" Ensign Hinata said, as she looked over from Communications and Sensors. "I hope they won't start fighting again."

"Well, it's something to be expected, Hinata," Ensign Ten-Ten said, as she manned the Weapons Systems.

"Settle down, girls," Lisa said, as she sat down in her seat. "We still have to rendezvous with Commander Breetai's fleet at the Robotech Factory, so we can begin move into position for the space jump…

A while back, on orders from the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village (Hokkaido, Japan), Naruto and a select group of shinobi were asked to enlist into UN Spacy, so that they could participate in the Robotech Expeditionary Program. Officially, the Hokage wanted to broaden her elite shinobi's experiences, especially since aliens were known to humanity. Unofficially, she wanted to send an ANBU team to protect the Jade King and Queen, who were really Ranma (disguised as Captain Ranko Tend, the commander of the elite Veritech "Skrull Squadron") and Usagi (disguised as the Meltrandi warrior Serene). Regardles of the reason, Naruto and Renata were glad to go on a grand adventure with their parents…

"Flight Controller, begin launch sequence," Lisa said.

"Launch sequence begins at T-Minus ten seconds…"

"What do you think we'll find, Ten-Ten?" Henata asked.

Ten-Ten looks over towards her friend.

"Aliens, I suppose," Ten-Ten said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Five…four…three…two…one…zero-" Sakura said. And then…

"LAUNCH!" Lisa yelled.

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

On the ground, everyone cheered, as the SDF-3 takes off with a roar, thanks to a combination of the anti-gravity generators and the boosters. When the ship gets high enough, the Skull Squadron receives the green light for launch.

"Skull Squadron: LAUNCH!" Ranko calls out.

VROOOM!

The fighters blast off at tremendous speeds, so much so that they will soon escape the gravitational pull of the Earth.

"Yahoo!" Naruto yells with glee. "Space, here we come!"

"Oh, shut up, loser," Sasuke said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: A warp and an arrival.**


	39. Chapter 39

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 39**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This is Ensign Baker, I bringing up the rear," said the brash pilot, as he throttles the stick.

"Okay, Valkyrie-24, you're in the clear," Commander Serene said, as she spoke through her headset. "But remember, there are enemy forces lurking about, so pay attention to your blind spot-"

BOOM!

"Ah!" Baker said, as he was shaken by the blast. He glances over to see Commander Serene's craft take a hit. "Ma'am-!"

"I know!" Serene replied, as her Alpha Veritech fighter begins to take a nosedive. "My primary thrusters have been 'jacked'."

"Ma'am, I can follow you down-"

"Negative, Valkyrie-24, you are to stay in formation and complete the primary objective. I'm going down-!"

SKKRRRRRREEEEE-!

"Damn," Baker said, as he banked, after dodging missile fire. "Flight Control, I couldn't make what Commander Serene said, so I am going in for retrieval. Over, and OUT."

Baker dived into the thick cloudburst, and switches to "Guardian Mode". Guardian Mode allows the Alpha Veritech to hover and maneuver better, by being half jet and half robot soldier.

"I think I spot Commander Serene's craft, Flight Control, so I'm initiating retrieval. Over…"

Baker sees Serene's craft bobbing up and down on a body of water. He also sees Serene bobbing up and down on a life raft. Serene looked up to see Baker.

"I told you to complete the primary objective, Ensign!" Serene yelled. "The enemy already knows I am here."

"But, ma'am-"

SPLASH!

Suddenly, Baker was surrounded by Zentraedi battle-pods.

"Hey-!" Baker said, as the Zentraedi discharge their weapons…

CHOOOOOOOOOOOOM…

The scenery changes, revealing the fact that Baker was in a flight and combat simulator.

"Drat!" Baker said, as he sat in his cockpit fuming.

"FAILURE AT LEVEL 24," said the computer. "SIMULATION TERMINATED."

"And I almost had it, too…"

Meanwhile in Flight Control…

"An excellent performance, if I may say so myself," Khyron said, as he overlooks the incoming data.

Serene turned towards her ex-boyfriend.

"'Excellent'?" Serene said incredulously. "He disobeyed orders by getting off auto-pilot and out of formation, and he didn't even rescue my simulacrum."

"Which I had factored in Baker's performance."

Silence.

"You're still mad at me fro breaking up with you six years ago, huh?"

"Naw, I've long since gotten over THAT, my dear," Khyron said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, right!"

"But, he does have potential, so I will be recommending to the evaluation team that he becomes an active pilot."

"Which means that he'll be in my squadron at the start of the REF mission, most likely."

"Bingo."

"Grrrr-!"

For the past few months, UN Spacy has been ramping up efforts in preparation for the trip to the Fantoma Star System, located in the Andromeda Galaxy cluster region. It was the hope of the United Nations that a bit of "gunboat diplomacy" will prevent the Robotech Masters from coming to Earth to retrieve their "protoculture". That was the original purpose of the building of the SDF-3 "Pioneer". Thus, along with their Zentraedi allies, led by the new Supreme Commander Breetai, Earth will send a new battle fortress to confront the Robotech Masters. However, unknown to everyone, the Robotech Masters, along with their armada of space fortresses, had long since left their home system, after losing contact with the Zentraedi warriors, to search for the protoculture themselves…

Nevertheless, preparations were still underway, including last minute training exercises, as demonstrated by Flight Instructor Lt. Chibiusa and her student Ensign Karen Penn, who were testing the latest modifications on the avionics of the Veritech Alpha Fighters.

"Okay, you're looking, Karen," Chibiusa said, as she observed her student and friend.

"Thanks," Karen said. "I'm entering the stratosphere…now."

"Affirmative, Karen," Chibiusa said. "Will proceed to monitor your test run…"

Karen proceeds to go into the stratosphere…

"I'm getting some choppiness, but that was expected," Karen said, as she compensated the trajectory. "You know, the new avionics could work out after all-"

CRRRRKKKKKK-!

BLOOSH!

"The central valve system popped!" Karen said, as she tried to switch to Guardian Mode. "The transformation sequence is out of commission! Mayday! I'm going down-"

"Hey, you forget whose here with you," Chibiusa said, as she dived into the stratosphere. This is going to get a bit hairy-!"

Chibiusa dives past Karen's fighter, which was starting to heat up. She quickly switches to Guardian Mode, and-

BUMP!

"Huh?" Karen said, as she felt her fighter is lifted.

"Just take it easy, Ensign," Chibiusa said. "This won't hurt a bit."

Chibiusa activates to full boosters on her Veritech.

RRRRRUUUUUMMMMMBLE-!

However the strain, Chibusa successfully pushes Karen back into space.

"Whew, that was close," Chibusa said.

"Um, thanks for saving my tail, ma'am," Karen said.

"Well, any time, Ensign," Chibiusa said. "After all, I don't want to have my recommendation to participate in the REF mission go to waste."

"You mean it?" Karen said excitedly.

"Yeah. The valve system is not your fault, and your over all scores are pretty good. Why waste such talent to training missions?"

"Well, thanks, ma'am," Karen said.

"Any time-"

"Ma'am, look!" Karen said excitedly. "To your starboard!"

Chibiusa turns to see the SDF-3 "Pioneer" make its final approach towards the Robotech Factory, where it was to rendezvous with the REF. And then-

"This is Skull-1 to unidentified fighters," came a call over the general broadcast. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Wait, that's Captain Tendo," Chibiusa said. She knew it was her stepfather Ranma, but she had to play it off a bit."

"Wait, that THE Captain Ranko Tendo?" Karen said excitedly. "I LOVE her! She's my hero."

"Hush for a moment," Chibiusa said, as she zeroes in on Skull-1's receiver. "This is Flight Instructor Lt. Chibiusa to Skull Leader. We do not need assistance at this time. We're returning to base. Over."

"Understood, Flight Instructor. And by the way, good job on handling the crisis. Over."

"I have my parents to thank for. Over."

"I know, 'cuz I know them very well. See you inside the barn. Over and out."

CHIRP!

Chibiusa smiles. As always, her stepfather was full of himself. Still, she was trained by him and her mom to handle serious crises before, so she really do have her parents to thank for.

"I can't wait to meet her, and get her autograph.

'As if step-dad needs another female fan,' Chibiusa said. 'I better warn Mom about this…'

Soon, the entire command staff for the SDF-3 meets with UN Spacy "chief of operations" Admiral Henry Gloval for a debriefing aboard the Robotech Factory.

"As you all know, the mission to the homeworld of the Robotech Master is designed to facilitate peace at all cost," Gloval said. "Dr. Emil Lang will be in charge of the mission itself, assisted by Ambassador Exedore. Exedore will now give a debriefing."

The short man—even by Zentraedi standards—known as Exedore, gets up to address the group.

"The Robotech Masters come from what you all know as the Andromeda Galaxy Cluster," Exedore said, as he produces a virtual window that depicts this galaxy and its "children". Officially, this will be Earth's first contact with the Robotech Masters. However, this is not the case."

"You mean, someone has had contact with the Robotech Masters…before?" asked Colonel John Wolfe, head of the Infantry Division for the mission. He was a war hero during the war between the Earth and the Zentraedi, and had seen action during the so-called "Malcontent Uprisings" two years ago, when Earth had been busy fighting "Angels".

"According to Homeworld Security and UNIT information, nine years ago, a contingent of military personnel banded together a number of so-called 'aliens', including the Zentraedi, to repel an extra-dimensional entity known as Annihilus his allies the Phalanx. Unfortunately, although these allies have proved to be victorious, the resulting conflict has destabilized the Andromeda Galaxy itself. Within 1000 years, it will become inhospitable to most lifeforms. Thankfully, the Robotech Masters hail from one of the smaller cluster galaxies, so the Fantoma Star System should be as it always has been: functional."

"Which means that we could still see action," said Brigadier General TR Edwards, as he adjusted his eye-patch. Edwards is the head of Armored Division, and has a personal grudge against Lisa for being selected to be the military commander for all REF personnel. Like Wolfe, Edwards was a war hero during the Robotech War, although he had been a mercenary pilot during the so-called "Global Civil War of 1999", when terrorists and paramilitary groups from around the world had took advantage of the chaos left over by the "Eugenics War of 1996". Edwards had received his injuries when the American fighter pilot Roy Folker unknowingly shot Edwards down in aerial combat. Since then, and thanks to the Robotech War, Edwards has been building is reputation as a competent military officer within UN Spacy. For now, his desire to take revenge on Roy will have to wait until the mission has been concluded…

"That is correct, General Edwards," Exedore said. "Because of this, Supreme Commander Breetai has authorized Commander Khyron to command a contingent of Zentraedi ships to accompany the SDF-3 on the mission to the Fantoma Star System. I will be on hand to advise the mission leaders on certain matters of protocols in dealing with the Robotech Masters."

"We hope that force will not be made necessary," Gloval said. "However, I am sure that between Dr. Lang and Admiral Hayes' efforts, we will have all contingencies covered."

"What of the concern that we will leave Earth defenseless?" Commander Vince Grant asked, the head of "Combat Engineering Corp". Vince was Vice-Admiral Claudia Grant-Folker's younger brother, and had been on Earth when the Zentraedi attacked Earth years before. Now, he and his wife Dr. Jean Grant, the Chief Medical Officer aboard the SDF-3, would be participating on their first deep space assignment. As a result, they, along with Max and Miriya, have elected to leave their respective children to care of Claudia and her husband Admiral Roy Folker during the mission. The children weren't too happy about it, but there was nothing anyone could do about it…

"Earth will be in safe hands," Gloval said with confidence. "That is why the SDF-2 "Megarod" will be 'Earth-side' until the construction of the first two SDF-4 series space fortresses have been built and made operational."

"My crew are combat trained," Roy said confidently. "So no one needs to worry about things going horribly wrong under MY watch."

"Of course, both the Zentraedi, the Gao'uld, Tamaranians, the Kryptonians, the Titans, the Asgardians and a number of worlds and species will help defend Earth, according to terms of our recent agreements with them."

"How come only they didn't help us out before?" Ben asked.

"They have," Breetai said. "Why do you think my predecessor Lord Dolza had arrived with only a fraction of his elite forces, which number 3 million battle cruisers and war ships?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Nevertheless, the Earth is in safe hands," Gloval said. "I am confident that the mission to the homeworld of the Robotech Masters…will be a success."

Gloval then rose to his feet. He then salutes.

"I'm counting on you."

Everyone rise his or her feet, and saluted.

The next day aboard the SDF-3…

"I hope you find your new quarters comfortable, Akane," Minmei said, as she and her assistant, Android Janice, show her new friend to her new home during the mission.

"I thank you, Minmei," Akane said, as she sets her bags down. "And sorry about that outburst at your wedding."

"Ah, it's okay," Minmei said with a smile. "At least I have stories to tell my future children."

"Oh, okay…"

"By the way, the way you were choking Ranko…well, are you two close?"

"Heh," Akane said nervously, as she laughed. "Ranko is…my cousin."

"Ah. Well, give me a call when you get settled, so I can see about getting you an assignment."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Saotome," A. Janice said with a smile.

When Akane was alone, she sits down on her bed.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Akane said to herself. And then-

"All hands, prepare for space jump," said Hinata, as she spoke over the inter-ship intercom. "Repeating: all hands, prepare for space jump."

Akane looks outside to see the alien Zentraedi ships assemble.

"And to think I am willing to go though great lengths to be with my husband…even if he's a pretending to be my cousin," Akane said to herself with a sigh.

'And yet I bet it is worth it, no?' said a voice that only Akane could hear.

"What the heck-?" Akane exclaimed.

'Relax,' said the voice again. 'I am you godly self.'

"Brunhilde?"

'Yes, Akane Tendo.'

"How is THAT possible?"

'How is it that you can lift mountains, and navigate through time?'

"Good point. So, you're my subconscious, then."

'In a fashion.'

"Great, I'm going crazy now."

'Now you know what's it is like to be the All-Mother. She has multiple personalities.'

"Hey, I'm not THAT crazy, and her so-called 'multiple personalities' are just aspects of the same person."

'Then I am an aspect of you, and vice-versa.'

"Humph. I would hate to think that I am not a real person."

'As do I. I know that you think that I am a burden to you-'

"It's not that," Akane said, as she rubbed her eyes. "For the last ten years, I had to worry that by being more than I am, I become less than I was. Does…does that make any sense?"

Silence.

"Brunhilde?"

'It makes perfect sense. However, consider this: if a drop of water is added to a cup of water, does that drop cease being water?'

"That…is pretty deep."

'Thanks. You and I became one for a reason, since we are so alike.'

"I guess so…"

'And perhaps this latest adventure will allow us both to discover who we are beyond the trappings that we wear-'

"Engaging in space fold sequence, in five…four…three…two…one…ZERO!" said Ino over the intership communications line. "LAUNCH!"

As time and space bends around the SDF-3 and the Zentraedi fleet, the last thought Akane had was of the world that she will soon leave behind.

"I'll be back," Akane said to herself. "And I will be back WHOLE…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: An arrival and a disastrous first contact.**


	40. Chapter 40

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 40**

* * *

Time and space warped around the area above the planet Fantoma, located in the heart of one of the Andromeda Galactic Cluster's smaller galaxies, as the Robotech Expeditionary Fleet rematerialized back into normal space.

"The fleet has successfully made the jump, ma'am," Sakura (Flight Control) said.

"Ino, I need a systems report," Lisa said, as she leans back.

"I'm on it," Ino (Operations) said, as she quickly read her instruments.

Lisa turns towards Hinata.

"Any traffic from the Robotech Masters?" Lisa asked.

"I'm checking, ma'am," Hinata (Communications) said. "Odd."

"What is it?"

Hinata turns towards the commanding officer of the SDF-3 "Pioneer".

"Nothing," Hinata said. "All traffic is…dead."

"Nothing?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing but static, ma'am."

Lisa turns towards Ten-Ten.

"Ten-ten, go to 'Yellow Alert'," Lisa asked. "Hinata, inform Ambassador Exedore and Dr. Lang that I need them unto the Bridge."

"Yes, ma'am," Hinata said.

"Yellow alert has been initiated," Ten-Ten (Defenses and Sensors) replied.

The normal lighting changed to a flashing yellow.

SHOOMP!

Exedore and Dr. Lang step unto the Bridge. This caught Lisa's attention.

"Gentlemen, we have arrived on time and intact," Lisa said. "It's your call."

"We have monitored the situation since arriving in the Fantoma Star System, and it is unusual that we have yet to be greeted by the Robotech Masters," Exedore said.

"Do you think we have walked into a trap?"

"It is hard to say," Lang said. "I would recommend a deployment of a special operations team to ascertain the situation in detail-"

"Ma'am, I am picking up traffic, but it is nothing that I've heard before," Hinata said. "Audio only."

"Let's hear it," Lisa said.

The audio begins to squawk, as some alien language could be heard…

"My word," Exedore said.

"What is it, my friend?" Dr. Lang asked.

"If I didn't know better, I believe that the Invid have invaded this star system," Exedore said.

"The what?" Sakura asked.

"The Invid are the competing rivals to the Robotech Masters, and the most deadly," Exedore said with a sigh. "Originally, one of our greatest scientists, Zor, created the means of turning their 'Flower of Life', the central tenet of the Invid's very existence, into the power source known as 'Protoculture'. Protoculture became the basis for the creation of the Triumvirate, who are the founders of the Robotech Masters, and the Zentraedi race. And, as you know, over the years, the Zentraedi were separated into Zentrandi and Meltrandi sub-cultures."

"Why was that, Exedore?" Lisa asked.

"Control, pure and simple. The earlier generations of the Zentraedi race were like humans, in terms of being individuals. Some began to rebel, unsuccessfully, I might add."

"And that's when the fear of emotions and other cultures was instilled into Zentraedi," Lisa said.

"Correct."

Exedore steps forward to stare at the view screen, which was displaying Fantoma and its largest moon: Tyrol.

"If the Invid are here, then I fear that the Robotech Masters and my Zentraedi brethren are either scattered or no more."

"Well, it looks like we have no business here then," Lisa said.

"Wait," Dr. Lang said. "We should investigate the situation."

"Doctor, if the Invid have a beef with the Robotech Masters, then we should not be involved."

"Admiral, then I need to tell you why the Invid has 'a beef' with the Robotech Masters," Exedore said. "Once Zor was able to harness the power of the Flower of Life, the Triumvirate made the decision to keep the Flower of Life for themselves, by defoliating the Invid homeworld."

"My god," Dr. Lang said.

"Exactly."

"Since then, the Invid have waged a war against the Children of Tyrol out of revenge. And I assume, based upon the communications traffic that we have just heard, that the Invid have defeated the Robotech Masters, and what's left of their Zentraedi acolytes."

"As I stated before, Earth has no beef against the Invid," Lisa said. "The primary purpose of this mission is to confront the Robotech Masters. If there are no more Robotech Masters, then our mission is done."

"At the very least, we should since a reconnaissance group to the Robotech Masters homeworld to be sure that this is the case," Dr. Lang said.

"Doctor, I will agree to that, but just let me remind you that just because you are interested in learning more about the Robotech Masters' 'secrets', that doesn't mean that I am willing to risk the lives of everyone in this fleet."

"Are you saying that I have my own interests above that of the UN Spacy?"

"I'm saying that we have to look at this situation objectively," Lisa said, as she adjusted her cap. "That's why I agreed to send a reconnaissance unit to Tyrol. Afterwards, based on the findings, we'll decide on whether or not we return to Earth immediately. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you think?" Ranma asked, as he steps back from Akane, as he hands his wife a mirror.

"Thanks," Akane said, as she takes the hand mirror. She then takes a look at herself. She had decided to cut her hair short, and had asked Ranma to help her out.

"Wow, Ranma," Akane said happily. "This is pretty good."

"Yeah, I used to cut hair for a living," Ranma said, as he begins cleaning his hair cutting equipment.

"YOU cut hair for a living?"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said. "Learned the trade over the years, but was certified in World War II in the US Army Air Corp…before it became the US Air Force."

"Wait, you were on the American side…during World War II?"

"Yeah."

"So, you fought against Japanese?"

Ranma turns to face Akane, and frowns.

"And your point being…?"

"You fought your own people, on the side that dropped atomic weapons on Japan."

Ranma sighs. He hated when conversations like this spring up…

"Akane, I fought on the side of the Americans because of what the Imperialists were doing to our people," Ranma said. "And secondly, I'm not going to side with ANYONE, who is an ally of the Nazis."

"But the Americans-"

"Yes, I know. But Tojo and the Black Dragon Society are ultimately to blame for that response. They are the ones who decided to sign the pact between Japan and Nazi Germany. And, you and I both know how proud our people are about honor. There would have been no way to back down from an ill-fated war without a humiliating defeat."

Ranma turns away to look out towards the stars.

"I had an adventure where I learned what would have happened had I joined the military under Tojo. In the end, the Axis Powers won the war against the Americans and their Allies. But in doing so, billions of people would suffer because I fought on the side of Japan."

Ranma turns to look at Akane.

"So, you tell me if I made the right decision, by sacrificing hundreds of thousands of people in order to protect the lives of billions."

Akane looks away.

And then-

SHHHHOOOOP!

"Hey, guys," Serene said, as she enters the room. She then sees Akane.

"Hey, Akane! Nice haircut."

"Um, thanks," Akane said with a mild embarrassment.

"What's what?" Ranma said.

"We have a recon mission to conduct in ten minutes," Serene said.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he shifts into girl form. "Alright…"

"Ranma, I-" Akane said,

"Akane, it's okay," Ranko said, as she smiles. "I had to wrestle with the ethics of my decisions for years, so…this is nothing new. Relax."

"Um, okay…"

"See you later, Akane," Serene said, as she leaves Akane's apartment.

"Later," Ranko said, as she leaves the apartment.

Akane sighs. The more things she learns about Ranma, the less she seems to know him. She tried to rely upon her various memories of him to solidify her relationship with him, but still…

'Fret not, Akane,' Brunhilde said in Akane's mind. 'There will always be rough patches in any relationship.'

"But I want to know him better," Akane said, as she picks up her hair, which was tied in a ponytail before it was snipped. "How can I do that, if he's so busy?"

'Then perhaps you should join up?'

"You mean, enlist?"

'Yes.'

"But…I'm just a martial artist, not a soldier."

'As a martial artist, you sparred. As Eowyn of Rohan, you fought. As Amanda, you served. As a Sailor Scout, you protected. As a woman of the American frontier, you tamed. As a Red Lantern, you raged. As the Mistress, you commanded. As me, you lead. I say that you are more than qualified to serve in these mortals' military."

"But it will be just…me."

'Then it is time to grow and choose your destiny, rather than let it choose YOU.'

Akane mulls over Brunhilde's words…

"Yes," Akane said, as she balls her fist with determination. "I will determine my own fate…"

Akane then goes over to her video phone, and punches Minmei's number…

CHIRP!

"Oh, hey, Akane," Minmei said. "What's up?"

"Minmei…I would like to enlist into the REF," Akane said, with a twinkle in her eye.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Planet side, first contact.**


	41. Chapter 41

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 41**

* * *

"Okay," Shikamaru said, as he, Neiji, Sai, Choji, Kiba , Shino and Lee line up for inspection. "None of us particularly want to be here…out here, but the purpose of us being here is to gain experience while assisting the Jade King and Queen on this…excursion."

Choji raises his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think these people on the planet below have good food?" Choji asked.

"MUST you always think with your stomach?" Neiji said.

"Well…if we go to an alien world, we don't know if their food is compatible to our system, which, I might add could hamper the mission. So THERE."

"Humph."

"Actually, Choji brings up a very good point," Shikamaru said. "We don't know the conditions of these lands, or if the planet-"

"It's Moon," Sai said, as he scribes in his book.

"Fine. MOON. Regardless, what could be edible to the people below could be hazardous to US."

"You better not eat up the supplies, Choji!" Kiba yells. "I don't want to starve because of YOU."

"Then it is your responsibility to make sure that you are prepared," Shino said, as he adjusted his sunglasses. "I wonder what insects there are to meet down there…"

"Yeah, leave it to 'bug boy' to be interested in insects than in people," Kiba says jokingly.

"Grrr!"

"The only thing I care for is to test my strength here, rather than back on Earth," Lee proclaimed. "Only then will I know that the 'Power of Youth' can survive beyond 'Mother Earth'."

"You know, he's even more obnoxious with THAT than ever," Naruto whispered towards Sasuke, as he and the last of the Uchiha walk into the hanger deck.

"Yes, kind of like you saying 'Believe it'?" Sasuke said with smirk.

"Hey, you KNOW I don't say stuff like that anymore," Naruto said.

"I know, which why I like to remind you-"

"Well, if it isn't 'Power Gamer' and 'Emo'," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "You took yourselves long enough."

"Couldn't be helped, since I need to get a relief for my spot during the mission," Naruto said, as he straightens himself out.

"Besides, last minute mission briefings are necessary," Sasuke said.

"What's the big idea?" Kiba said. "We get in, we look around, and then that's it."

"And that is why SOME of us have the mission briefings," Sasuke said.

"Any changes in the mission parameters?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we are still to be embedded with the regular troops," Naruto said. "However, we now know that there is a new, and potential adversary in this system: the Invid."

"The what?" Choji asked between munches.

"Invid. They are the rivals of the Robotech Masters in this galaxy, and apparently they are occupying their homeworld."

"So what?" Kiba asked.

"So, whoever took out the Robotech Masters might think that Earth should be the follow-up," Sasuke said.

"We can't let that happen!" Lee exclaimed.

"Which is why we need to find the central 'brain'," Naruto said. "I don't know what it is suppose to look like-"

"A brain?" Neiji smirked.

"Yeah," Naruto growled. "Anyway, once we find the brain that controls manages the Invid communications and technical apparatus, we can then gather intelligence from that…brain."

"Sounds like a plan, but do I have to team-up with THESE guys?" Sai asked, as he thumbs in Naruto and Sasuke's direction.

"Nope, the team dynamic is as assigned," Shikamaru says. "'Team Alpha' will consist of Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. 'Team Bravo' will consist of Lee, Neiji and Choji. And, finally, 'Team Charlie' will consist of myself, Kiba and Shino. Basically, we are using the basic 'offense, defense and support shinobi matrix pattern. Any questions?"

"Hey, why is it that MY team gets obliterated?" Kiba yells.

"Actually, MY old team got obliterated."

"Oh, yeah. Awesome!"

"…"

"Remember this: while we are down on the planet, we do not inform anyone the objectives of our mission," Sasuke said. "Unless…it is absolutely necessary. Okay?"

"Right!" the group said.

"Excuse me?" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns to see a young man and woman walking up the group.

"May I help you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, this may sound strange, but we were assigned to you guys," said the young man.

"Orders?" Shikamru asked.

"Here," the young man said, as he hands his papers to Shikamaru. Shikamaru begins to read the order paper…

"By the way, my name is Jack…Jack Baker, and I will be your 'drop ship pilot' for Team Charlie-"

"Alright," Shikamaru said, as he addressed the group. "We have one of our 'pilot and technical advisor' duos here for our drop ships."

"Well, I prefer to be a pilot than a 'Military Scientist'," said the young woman. "But I am one of the few people who are familiar with Robotechnology."

"You are Karen Baker," Shikamaru said.

"Yes."

"Good. At least it'll make things easier to go down to the planet-"

"ATTENTION INSERTION TEAMS!" Sakura says over the ship intercom system. "PREPARE FOR DEPLOYMENT!"

"May, Sakura can be SUCH a loudmouth," Naruto grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"How-?"

"Never mind that," Sasuke said. "We have a mission, and that is THAT."

"Agreed," Shikamaru said. "We represent the best that our village have to offer. Don't let them down."

"That's because TEMARI is waiting for you," Kiba said jokingly.

"You guys came from place?" Jack said.

"Yeah," Kiba said. "What of it?"

"Um, nothing," Jack said. "It's all good."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Karen asked Neiji. The way they appeared to her felt creepy…

"You need not concern yourself with my…condition. And no, I am NOT blind. In fact, I see better than everyone HERE."

"Oh, okay…"

And with that, the mission gets underway.

CHOOOM!

"That's the last of the insertion teams, ma'am," Sakura said.

"Good," Lisa said, as she gets up from her seat. "Have our forces ready to go at a moments notice."

"Aye ma'am," Sakura said.

"Ino, you have the Bridge."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ino said, as Lisa leaves the Bridge.

SHHOOMP!

"See?" Ino said with a smile. "SHE gave me the Conn, which means that I'll be the ship's 'First Officer' soon enough."

"Humph!" Sakura huffed

"I seriously doubt that, Ino," Ten-Ten says.

"And why is that?" Ino said, as she turns around in a huff.

"Because there is General Edwards as the ranking officer after Admiral Hayes."

"But he's in charge of ground forces, Ten-Ten," Ino protested. "Not ship duties."

"I couldn't be 'First Officer'," Hinata said. "Too much pressure."

"Don't worry, you weren't in the running."

"Oh, dear…"

"Ino, don't be mean," Ten-Ten said.

"At any rate, until Admiral Hayes makes a firm decision, ANYONE can be 'First Officer', Sakura said. "So, THERE."

"Humph!"

With preparations complete, the drop to Tirol, a moon of Fantoma could commence.

"This is Skull-1," Ranko said, as she prepped for the launch of her Skull Squadron, which will be escorting the Valkyrie Squadron. "We are ready to escort insertion teams."

CLICK!

"This is Skull-2," Rick said. "I read loud and clear."

CHIRP!

"This is Skull-3, ready," said Max.

CHIRP!

"This is Skull-4, ready to roll!" Ben said.

"Skull-5, ready," Miriya said.

Soon, all 24 members of the Skull Squadron sounds of, two of whom will be escorting one "drop ship" each (twelve total). Now, it was the Valkyrie Squadron's turn to sound off, twelve of which were selected for this mission.

CHIRP!

"This is Valkyrie-1," Serene said, as she revs up her Alpha-Beta ship. The Alpha-Beta ship, called the "Logos", combines two fighters: the standard Alpha Fighter and the heavier, and larger Beta Fighter (which is also a veritable combat "mecha"). When combined, the Logos is capable of limited troop transportation and faster-than-light travel. When separated, both can act in harmony, as the Beta can assist the Alpha, even to the point of engaging in dual combat at the same time. Early in the Logos operation's development, the Logos had problems with inducing a form of schizophrenia in its pilots. However, creating an avatar of the primary pilot that can be linked to the pilot directly solved this problem. Thus, the pilot has a partner of sorts that can be synchronized. However, the Beta can be piloted by a regular pilot if need be.

"Valkyrie-2, standing by!" Renata said cheerfully.

"Valkyrie-3, standing by," Karen said.

"Valkyrie-4- god, how come I got to be in the chick squadron?" Jack complained.

"It's the only one that would take you, Jack," Karen said. "Now, button up."

Once all the pilots have sounded off, it was time to go.

"All fighters," Sakura said from Flight Control. "LAUNCH!"

FWOOOM!

And with that, the adventures begin.

As the vehicles enter the atmosphere, Ranko goes over the mission briefing.

"Now, in a few minutes, we will be separating into twelve teams," Ranko said. "Your navigation computer will feed you the coordinates for the initial reconnaissance phase, as to where we need to go. If you have any trouble, do not engage unless necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the call.

"Okay, then. Good luck, and see you in 24 hours…"

And, with that, the teams separate from each other for their missions…

In the ruined city that was once the capital of the Robotech Masters' empire, two things occur…

"It appears that the Robotech Masters have returned home," said a large brain, as it sits in suspended solution, as it spoke through a communications interface.

A slug-like, salamander-like creature steps out from the shadows. He appeared to be dressed in loose-fitting clothes.

"From the scans, protoculture usage has been confirmed, but the crafts numbers are too few to be an attack force," said the alien. "But I would not be surprised if these new signatures are connected to the warp signatures we detected earlier."

"Then a scouting mission, then," the brain said.

"Recommendations?" the alien asked.

"We should capture them for questioning, before we inform the Regent of this information," the brain said.

"Agreed," the alien said. He then turns to face to face the shadows.

"Find the ones who are using our protoculture, and capture them…somewhat unharmed," the alien said.

TING!

A series of glowing red eyes appear in the darkness.

"Affirmative," said a mechanical voice.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the ruined city…

"Rem, my boy," said an older man, who had a white beard, was balding, and had the demeanor of serious scientist, as he looked at his scanners. "Come quick!"

A young man with somewhat long, blue comes running up to his old friend and mentor.

"What is it, sir?" Rem said. "I had put away your 'pets' as you wanted."

"Boy, those pups are not 'pets'," the man scowled. "They are the key in solving this crisis, which was caused by the arrogance of YOUR predecessor."

"Zor Prime is NOT my predecessor," Rem said with a scoff. "But, you wanted see me?"

"Yes," the man said. "That energy signature we detected earlier is definitely that of a Reflex Engine. Furthermore, our scanners indicate that a contingent of soldiers are on our world."

"Have the Robotech Masters returned?"

"I'm not sure, but we should go out and see. If they the returning Masters, then they will need our information."

"And if not?"

"Either way, there will be a battle soon, regardless of who is at our doorstop."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: A discovery and a battle!**


	42. Chapter 42

**SMST 6D: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: I recently did more research on the "Robotech II: The Sentinels" saga. As a result, rather redo do certain elements in previous entries, I will simply move on to effect the changes from this point on (starting with Part 42). Also, bare in mind that with Ranma and Usagi's involvement in this saga, things will likely to change. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 42**

* * *

Meanwhile…

With activity of the low across the Valivarre Star System, the home of the Robotech Masters, Admiral Lisa Hayes-Hunter gave the order to the fleet, with Commander Khyron's assistance, to conduct a series of reconnaissance missions throughout the star system. In the meantime, Lisa decided to get something to eat at the mess hall.

"Hello, ma'am!" said a crewmember, as Lisa passes by.

"Hello, crewman," Lisa said, as she tries to find a place to sit…

"Lisa, over here!" yelled Commander Lynn Minmei (REF Military Specialist: Public Relations), as she waved from a table by the window, which was overlooking Fantoma and its moon Tirol.

Lisa turns her head towards the source of Minmei's voice. She sees that Minmei, her civilian assistant Janice Em, Captain Vince Grant (REF Bio-Maintenance Engineer) and his wife Dr. Jean Grant (REF Military Specialist: Medical Practitioner) at a table, along with some person she thought she had seen before…

"You know, Commander, you are breaking protocol with how you are addressing me," Lisa said with a smile, as she sets down her tray.

"Ah, you know we're friends," Minmei said.

"Besides, it's not like we have any choice to ignore you, you know," Vince said.

"So, how's the situation?" Jean asked.

"The usual: tense and unknown," Lisa said.

"Will…Ranko be okay?" said the woman who sat next to Minmei.

"Um, who?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, where're my manners?" Minmei said with embarrassment. "Lisa, this is Ranko's cousin Akane Tendo."

"Ah, I see," said Lisa. Lisa didn't like the fact that a civilian contingent was a part of the crew, but she decided to not voice her objection once the decision to include civilians on the mission was made…

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Tendo-"

"Actually, it's 'Mrs. Saotome'," Akane said.

"Saotome…wait, are you married to General Ranma Saotome?"

"Well…I guess so."

"'Guess so'?"

"Oh, Lisa, you shouldn't dig too deeply in Akane's personal life," Jean said. "Obviously, she's a bit uncomfortable talking about it."

"It's okay," Akane said. "To be honest, I don't know where my marriage stands these days."

"With the General's reputation, I'm not surprised," said Vince.

"Vince, behave yourself," Jean said to her husband. She then turns towards Akane.

"I apologize for Vince's behavior, Ms. Saotome."

"It's okay," Akane said, as she tried to laugh off the situation.

"So, Ms. Tendo, how do you like things so far?" Lisa asked. "I bet you feel overwhelmed being so far from home."

"Well…not really," Akane said. "Last time I was in 'deep space' when back in 2009, when the Light fought against the Darkness…"

"…"

"Well, obviously 'the Light' won, ne?" Minmei said.

"Eh, well, so…what is your occupation specialty?" Lisa asked.

"I don't have one," Akane said. "However, I did asked Minmei to sponsor me for membership in the UN Spacy program."

"Well, I'm glad that you are interested in enlisting," Lisa said. "Still, I hope that you don't need to, if all we have to do is investigate the situation, and return home."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile…

"This is 'Skull-Zero' to 'Skull-1'," Vice-Admiral Ranko Tendo (REF Veritech Pilot) said, as she moved her fighter alongside her flight partner. "How's it going, Rick?"

"Everything seems on-point, ma'am," Commodore Richard "Rick" Hunter (REF Veritiech Pilot), as he scans the area from 30,000 feet. "Wait, I think I see a potential LZ."

"LZ stands for "landing zone".

"I can't wait to see what this world has to offer," Captain Benjamin "Ben" Dixon (REF Veritech Pilot) said jovially.

"Pipe down, 'Skull-3'," Ranko said. She then switches frequencies.

"Valkyrie-1, you copy that?"

"Roger that, Skull-Zero," said Commodore Serene (Zentraedi/Meltrandi Power Armor Specialist, REF Veritech Pilot). "Ready to land with the boys in the back…"

"Alright," Lt. Sasuke (REF Veritech Pilot, REF Military Specialist: Special Operations) said, as he puts on his helmet. "We secure the landing zone by securing the area outside of the town."

"How come you get to be mission leader?" Lt. Naruto (REF Veritech Pilot, REF Military Specialist: Special Operations).

"Naruto?" asked Lt. Sai (REF Intelligence Agent, REF Military Specialist: Medic).

"What?"

"Shut up."

"No, YOU shut up!"

"Both of you shut up," Sasuke said. "And for your information, Naruto, I'm more experienced at team dynamics, than you are. Hence, me leading this mission."

"I'll accept what you're saying for now, Sasuke."

"Look at this way," Sai said, as he secures his helmet in place. "We get to be the first ones to explore this world…"

"Which means that there is a likelihood that we'll have some 'action'," Sasuke said.

"That's the only thing that I like about this mission," Naruto said, as he placed his helmet firmly in place. "And we get to put these new 'Cyclones' on the field."

"Yeah, but, personally, I prefer to use the old ways of scouting an area," Sasuke said.

DING!

A red light shines in the cargo bin, indicating that it was time to act.

"Boys, prepare for drop," Serene called out over the intercom.

"Here we go," Naruto said, as he and his team get into place, as they place their hands on a rolling bar.

"Preparing for drop," Serene said, as she depressurizes the bin.

WHOOOM!

Now, all three men were looking straight down, as the bottom of the Beta Fighter opens up. They can see the planet's surface below…

"Good luck," Serene said. "And Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, son."

"Mom!" Naruto replied with embarrassment, while Sasuke and Sai laughed at his expense. "I'm adult, now!"

"But you'll always still be my baby."

"Ugh!"

And with that, Serene releases the gravity clamps, causing the three to drop straight down…

A short time later, the three safely parachute to the surface. Standard drop meant opening the parachute at the last possible moment, which, while lessens the chances of being detected, was always dangerous.

CLUMP!

"First one to the finish line, as always," Sasuke said, as he slides to a stop.

CLUMP!

"Oof!" Naruto said, as he lands and rolls to his feet. "Whew, that was fun…"

CLUMP!

"Interesting sensation," Sai said, as he rises to his feet.

"Sai, check for atmospheric conditions, to see if the environment is conducive to human life," Sasuke said.

"Checking," Sai said, as he took a preliminary reading of the environment.

CHIRP!

"It's breathable."

"Thank, god," Naruto said, as he taps a switch on his flight suit. The parachute automatically folds and winds itself back into a flat box that was attached to the suit. Afterwards, he removes he removes his helmet, and takes a deep breath…

"Ahhhh," Naruto said with a smile. "Normal air-"

Naruto sees that Sasuke and Sai still had their helmets on.

"What?"

"The air is breathable, but I hadn't checked for microbes," Sai said.

"Argh!" Naruto yells. "Why didn't you TELL ME?"

"Because YOU didn't ask."

"Sai, is the atmosphere safe for humans…and idiots?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, dude!" Naruto yells.

"The preliminaries look good," Sai said.

"Good," Sasuke said, as he and Sai remove their helmets while rolling up their own parachutes back into their respective compartments. He breathes the air…

"Wait," Sasuke said, as he senses an electrical field of some kind. "Something here."

"You're just saying that," Naruto said. "And besides, how can YOU sense danger before I do?"

"That's because I've mastered 'Lightning Jutsu', thanks to your Dad," Sasuke said.

"Humph!"

"Whatever you are going to do, you should decide quickly," Sai said, as sensed a subtle shift in the air, as if there was cloaking field that was active.

"Right," Naruto said, as he turns towards his team. "Like old times?"

"Can the nostalgia, and move!" Sasuke said, as he and his team disperse…

Meanwhile, an older man and his young assistant were out trailing, on a hovercraft, what appeared to be a saber tooth cat made from metal.

"Cabel, are you sure that these people are NOT the Robotech Masters?" Rem asked.

"Most definitely," Cabel said. "I was a member of the Council of Elders, before the Masters took over Tirol, and know how they think. Whoever these people are, their lack of familiarity with our world, they, unlike the Masters, would not bother to be subtle. They would simply raze the surface of our world and start all over again."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's a good thing that we were trailing the Invid's Inorganic units, otherwise, we wouldn't have seen these off-worlders land so close to the city outskirts."

Pause.

"Cabel, if these are not the Masters, and, in fact, are indeed off-worlders, then what?" Rem asked.

"That is the mystery," Cabel said. "For all we know, they could be worse than the Invid."

"They can't be any worse than what is happening right now, that's for sure…"

Meanwhile, a pair of Inorgainic "saber-tooth cats" begins their search for the anomaly that the Invid brain had detected earlier. As they scan the area, they registered something strange in the background…

Suddenly, the pair registers a spike in the electro-magnetic field, as something fast makes an approach on their position.

CRACKLE-!

CHOOM!

Sasuke hits the power control function of one of the Inorganic, disabling it instantly.

"Humph," Sasuke said.

The second Inorganic roars, as it pounces on Sasuke's position, only to have a spinning ball of air and chi drill into its underside.

SCREEEEWWWWW!

"Got my first 'kill'!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"It's just a robot, Naruto," Sasuke said, as he crouches down next his "kill". He takes a look at the insides.

"The circuitry is amazing…"

"Be careful!" said Cabel, as he and Rem stop in their hovercraft.

Sasuke and Naruto both turn to see an old man and some young guy getting out of their vehicle.

"Huh?" Naruto said. "They look human, but they're speaking in some funny language."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before he got up to fully face these people.

"Who are you?" Rem said, as he points his weapon at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Rem, wait-!" Cabel said.

"No, we should be careful with whom we interact with these people."

"Hey!" Naruto said. "What's the big idea-?"

"Calm down," Sasuke said, before clearing his throat.

"Well?" Rem said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of Earth," Sasuke said in Zentraedi. "We come in peace."

"You speak Zentraedi?" Rem replied in Zentraedi. "How is this possible-?"

CHOOM!  
Landing in a heap was a skeleton-like construct with bulbous forearms and ankles, and thick shoulders. Its Cyclops-like eyepiece scans the immediate area before settling its gaze upon the four humanoids.

"Oh, no!" Cabel said. "We're caught by an Inorganic!"

Rem growls, as he points his weapon at the robot.

CHK!

It points its forearm weapon systems at the humanoids.

"Alright!" Naruto said, as he gets into a fighting stance.

Cabel and Rem sees this exuberance.

"Are your friend insane?" Cabel asked. "We're going to die!"

"Nah, Naruto may be many things, but insanity has never been something he would prescribed to be," Sasuke said. "And besides, THIS is a challenge I can appreciate as well."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**TRTSS 8: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, "Robotech" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: I decided to move this story to the Ranma section since it appears that I'm drifting more to the Ranma side of things than the Sailor Moon side. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 43**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It appears that the 'enemy' is not the Robotech Masters after all," said Obsim, as he looks at the initial data, the Invid magistrate (and scientist) who was the governor of Tirol. "They are using the protoculture after all. And, from the brief encounter with our Hellcats, they appear to not know who we are."

Obsim turns towards the Invid brain.

"Recommendations?"

"Since they are NOT the Robotech Masters, we can use their unfamiliarity of the situation to test their might, and gather information. Therefore, I recommend a full frontal assault on their fleet."

Obsim nods his reply. He then turns to the main control panel, and presses a large button.

"All Invid fighters and attack carriers: prepare for battle," Obsim says with a hint of satisfaction.

Meanwhile, back on the SDF-3 "Pioneer", Hinata, who was on duty at the time, hears some unusual chatter.

"Ma'am?" Hinata asked.

Lisa, who was reading incoming scouting reports, turns towards Hinata.

"What is it/" Lisa asked, as she walks over to the shy girl.

"Thanks to Ambassador Exedore, I was able to reprogram the ship's communications data banks to take into account the Invid language."

"And…"

"A moment ago, I just intercepted increase level of chatter."

Lisa frowns.

"Can you pinpoint the source?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."  
Lisa turns towards Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten, I want you to overlay Hinata's data with that of the sensor sweeps you did earlier," Lisa said.

"Yes ma'am," Ten-Ten said, as she complied with her orders. With a stroke of her fingers, Ten-Ten created a defense grid that took into account the fleet's position in relations to the Valivaare Star System…

BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! BLIP-!

"Ma'am-" Ten-Ten began to say with worry.

"I see it," Lisa said. On the grid, she sees hostile activities all around the REF. No doubt, the fleet was about to be attacked.

"What is Vice-Admiral Tendo present position?" Lisa asked.

"Um," Ten-Ten said, as she quickly made the adjustments in her vectors. "Her position is near the outskirts of the central city of the moon.

"And how close is she from the hostile activity?"

"Twenty clicks. The terrain there appears capable of serving as a launching ground."

"Then we have no choice but to strike first," Lisa said with finality. She then looks towards Hinata.

"Hinata, send an encrypted message to the Vice-Admiral Tendo, and appraise her of our situation."

"Yes, ma'am..."

Then, Lisa turns towards Ten-Ten and Ino.

"Prepare for battle-stations."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ten-Ten and Ino said in unison.

The claxons aboard the SDF-3 begin to sound.

Lisa finally turns towards Sakura.

"Sakura, alert the fleet and our forces that an attack is immanent," Lisa said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said. "All fighters: scramble for launch! I repeat: all fighters, scramble for launch-!"

Down below, Akane looks up from reading the Armed Service Vocational Aptitude Battery (ASVAB) examination. The examination was designed to determine the test-taker's skills and knowledge base. Once the test results are in, the proctor can use the results to determine which profession the test-taker is qualified for. For example, Lynn Minmei took the examination, and was able to qualify for the position of "Public Relations Officer" training, while Rick Hunter was qualified to be a Veritech Pilot. Sometimes, a profession from civilian life could be transferred into the military, particularly in the engineering and medical fields. Unfortunately for Akane, other than majoring in the Dramatic Arts (emphasis: Modern Media) at the Nekomi Institute in Japan (on Earth), there weren't a lot of skills that she was qualified for. Still, Akane was hoping UN Spacy would open up opportunities for her, after she completes Basic Training…

"Oh, dear," Akane said, as she closes her book. "I hope that Ranma will be okay…"

'You can always find out, Akane,' said the voice in her head.

Akane frowns.

"How can I?" Akane said to herself. "It'll be weeks before I can even go outside, let alone go on a mission."

'Yes, YOU can't, but I can. Remember, you are a goddess and a warrior. And certainly, it sounds as if we are about to go to war.'

"Oh. OHHHHHH…"

'Exactly. Remember, we are the same, you and I. Just different facets.'

"So, what can I do?" Akane said, as she tosses the ASVAB book on her bed. "I…want to change, but, no offense, I like being me."

'None taken,' the voice in her head said. 'The All-Mother granted me the boon to become you at will, and vice versa.'

'Okay, then, so how can I change?"

'Reach for my sword, with the same intensity that you would get…whenever Lord Ranma upsets you so."

"Oh, like when he's acting like a pervert or something?"

'Um, yes,' the voice said. 'Not exactly like that, but similar.'

Pause.

'Now, proceed and accept your destiny…'

Akane swallowed, as she reaches into pocket space, and pulls a sword. It was a classic Viking blade that looked as if it was brand new…

"For Asgard!" Akane yelled, after she raised the blade sideways. "Now, why did I say that…?"

CHOOM!

Akane was engulfed by power, as she begins to change. When the light show died down, Brunhilde was born.

"I feel much better," Brunhilde said, as she sheathed her sword. "As a mortal, I am affected by mortal things. As a goddess, my outlook is most clear-"

SHOOMP!

Minmei runs it.

"Akane, the proximity alert just…went…off…?" Minmei said, as she looks up to see a statuesque woman that stepped right out of the pages of ancient lore. "Huh? Who are you?"

'Now I know how Lord Ranma felt, back when we…Akane met him in Nerima,' Brunhilde thought to herself.

"Well?" Minmei demanded.

"This will sound strange, but I am…Akane Tendo," Brunhilde said. "Sorry about this…"

Meanwhile…

Beep-Beep!

Commodore Serene looked at her sensors, and frowned.

"Ranko, I'm picking up multiple protoculture signatures from an area twenty clicks," Serene said.

"Confirmed," Commodore Rick Hunter replied. "I'm picking up those same readings as well."

"Hmm," Ranko mused. "Serene, what's the status of our Recon groups?"

"We are still engaged with these…'Inorganics'," Serene replied. "Unfortunately, we…have taken some casualties."

"What about the 'A-Team'?" Ranko asked.

"There readings are still nominal, but elevated."

"Humph," Ranko replied. She like sending kids, let alone HER kids into battle, but her son Naruto insisted on participating in the mission. Sure, she knew that Naruto could take care of himself, but still…

"Okay, Rick and I are going to check out the activity near our position, while you cover the Alpha Team," Ranko said.

"Yes, ma'am," Serene replied.

"Rick, ready to do battle?" Ranko said.

"Yes, ma'am," Rick replied. And then-

BEEP-BEEP!

"Hmm?" Ranko said, as she looks down at her communications screen. It appeared to be an encrypted message, which means that the worse has happened.

CHIRP!

"(Vice) Admiral Tendo, we detect a massive build up of hostilities," Lisa said. "Including in this message is all the tactical data we know, as well as coordinated activities of our forces. I know we didn't go into the REF program, hoping to get into another war, but…it looks like we have one on our hands. Still, I know that I can count on it to coordinate the necessary actions needed to neutralize these…Invid with haste. Once we have gotten some breathing room, I will send (Major) General Edwards to assist you in the ground campaign…"

"Ah, great," Ranko said to herself, knowing that TR Edwards will try to claim credit for any success that might occur during this and future conflict…

"Nevertheless, I am counting on you to do whatever it takes to lessen the length of this first skirmish, as well as limit the number of casualties that we might accumulate. Good luck."

CHIRP!

Ranko sighed. She hated the pressure, but she loved the challenge that it presented itself…

Ranko scans the particulars of the files, such as who were the hostiles, their likes and dislikes and possible troop strengths…

"Huh," Ranko said. She had heard of the Invid before, within the capacity as a member of the Green Lantern Corp, but most internal matters tend to be off-limits when it comes to the prerogative of the Guardians of the Universe…since these immortals tend to focus on Universal threats…

After clearing her throat, as activates her narrow-ban frequency that piped directly into the private com-systems of her Recon teams.

"Attention all 'operatives' and pilots. The hostile forces known as the Invid are about to attack our fleet openly. I'm sending you pertinent information to your missions. Good luck."

CHIRP!

"Ranko, any change of the mission parameters?" Serene asked.

"No, other than what I said earlier," Ranko said. "Let's go, Rick."

And with that, Ranko begins an intercept course to the area with the greatest concentration of Invid.

"Ranko, do you think we are prepared to deal with a new enemy?" Rick asked, as he flew his plane along side of Ranko's.

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter," Ranko said. "Whether we want it or not, we are not in another WAR…"

Meanwhile…

RATATATATATATATAT-!

Naruto leaps and dodges the Inorganic soldier, as it tried to use a chain gun effect on the humanoid.

"Man, this things is slow," Naruto yells, as he throws his kunai in the single "eye" of the Inorganic.

THK!

The bomb seal was specially modified to deal with armored opponents…

BOOM!

With the head gone, the Inorganic collapses.

CLUNK!

Meanwhile, a second Inorganic soldier targets Sasuke. It assumed that this other humanoid would dodge about, so it recalibrated its circuits accordingly. However, Sasuke just stood there.

"Why isn't that human doing anything?" Rem said, as the Inorganic soldier raises it arm in anticipation to the humanoid's attack. "He's just standing there-"

Suddenly, Sasuke takes out his Windmill Shuriken, and, moving faster than the Inorganic, unfolds and launches it…

FLIP!

WRRRRRR-!

SLICE!

Now headless, the Inorganic falls down, decommissioned.

BAM!

Sasuke waits until the last possible minute to catch his weapon.

KTCH!

"Loser."

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, as he leaps to his rival/friend's side. "I thought these guys were suppose to be tough."

"They are essentially automatic combat mecha, so they are quite limited," Sasuke said.

"Oh, like that old film with the Austrian-American actor and those robots that can disguise themselves as people."

"Why is it that everything has to be movie related?"

"Because I like to have fun, No-Fun. HA!"

Cabell and Rem could only perform a sweat drop. They didn't understand what these off-worlders were saying, but they felt that it was an inappropriate time to be arguing.

"Er, excuse me," Cabell said.

Sasuke and Naruto turn towards the Tiresians.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"How were you able to do those amazing things?"

"Talent," Naruto said proudly.

"I see."

"We need to speak to someone in charge of your forces-"

BOOM!

"Take cover!" Sasuke said, as he and everyone ducks.

"Oh, dear," Cabell said.

"Where is that coming from?" Naruto asked, as he ducked. "And where the heck is Sai?"

"His job," Sasuke replied.

Meanwhile, Sai was looking through a pair of electronic, as he sees waves of Invid Troops and Inorganic soldiers filing out from the lone pyramid in a ruined city…

Seeing an opening, Sai runs towards a lone hatchway nearby, and slips in…

**Tbc**.


	44. Chapter 44

**TRTSS 8: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, "Robotech" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 44**

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi was monitoring the situation from the vantage point of her "Logos" craft, which combined the Veritech Alpha and the Beta Fighters. This was done to allow for insertion missions without the need to develop a new type of aircraft, replacing the conventional troop transport via "helicopter". However, there were the "mecha" version of the helicopters, called "Logans", that have been developed to replace the conventional helicopters, and the "Spartan" series of transformable hover-tanks that are in use now. There is hope that the "Cyclone" transformable motorcycles will soon be available for use, which will serve as the standard weapon systems for ground troops…

Usagi focuses on the ground action. She could see that her son, student and their partner were handling the situation just fine. Still, even though she was a senior officer, Usagi had motherly thoughts. In fact, she was concerned about all these kids, many of which will never return home. This thought certainly puts things into perspective for her, when compared to her own family life…

FLASHBACK!

Seven years ago.

"Usagi, wait!" Ranma-onna yells, as Orochimaruko runs away.

Kabuto-onna turns towards Lord Genshin.

"Where is Lady Usashinko going?" Kabuto-onna asked snidely.

Genshin turns to look at his mother's personal retainer.

"A better question would be about the status of your future, 'Nurse Kabuto'," Genshin said, as he adjusts his glasses. "What happens today will be a determining factor."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lord Genshin," Kabuto-onna swallowed. The last thing she wants is to be permanently female, while working in one of Genshin's brothels.

"Good. I'm glad to see that-"

"Yo, Big Brother!" Naruto yells from the pit that Sasuke had made, while attempting to avoid being assassinated by Sai.

Genshin looks down.

"Huh, you seem to be alive, Little Brother," Genshin said with a smirk.

That morning, he and Naruto fought, when Naruto was in his "Four-Tailed" fox demon state. Needless to say, much of the forest was destroyed because of it.

"Ah, I can take a lot more punishment than THAT, bro," Naruto said.

"You little brat, you could have hurt the father of my baby!" Fubuki yells, as she holds her bulging stomach. "I wouldn't have forgiven you for THAT!"

"Wait," Naruto said. "You're PREGNANT?"

"Yes."

"How did THAT happen?"

KLONK!

"OW!"

"Humph," Sai said, as he smiled. "Always sticking your foot in your mouth, sex-changer."

"I just ASK a question," Naruto said, as he turns towards Sakura. "What the heck was THAT for?"

"Don't be so crass," Sakura said, after knocking her teammate on the head. She then looks up.

"Congratulations, Lady Fubuki!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks," Fubuki said. "It's something to get used to."

"Someday, Little Brother, you'll find out the joy it is to be a parent…especially the process that is involved in becoming a parent."

BLUSH!

"Heh," Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head while he and Sakura blushed. "Well, um, I like to know how someday-"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Naruto yelled. "Stop hitting me, Sakura!"

"Don't think you'll be doing THAT to me, Naruto!" Sakura yells.

"And that's because Sakura is into girls," Sai says with a snide remark.

BOOM!

"WHY YOU-?!" Sakura rages, as she attempts to claw Sai apart, while Naruto was holding her back.

"I'm just stating the truth, that's all," Sai said with a smirk.

Meanwhile ANBU member Yamato ascertains the situation. He wasn't sure what to make out of the situation, other than realizing that the one who had experimented on him as a boy was inside Lady Usashinko, the Jade Queen. Does he dare get his revenge against this…Orochimaruko here and now?

"You seemed injured, sugar," Ukyo said, as she took a look at Yamato's injured arm.

"It's…nothing," Yamato said with a gentle smile.

"I think a hairline fracture is more than 'nothing', guy," Ukyo said, as she began to use her special technique that enabled her to manipulate the body like dough.

"Yamato," the wood ninja said.

"Huh?"

"My name is Yamato. Guy is Might Guy."

"Ah," Ukyo said with a smile.

Sasuke turns towards Genshin.

"Can I go now?" Sasuke said with a bored expression. "I want to get on that assignment that Big Sister gave me."

"Wait a bit until we resolved certain issues," Genshin replied.

"And meanwhile, you and I can play!" Renata said, as she hugged Sasuku from the back.

"Gah!" Sasuke said with surprised, as he felt Renata's chest on his back. "You, um, have grown."

"Maybe a bit TOO much!" Sakura yelled. "Hands off Sasuke!"

"Why should I?" Renata said. "YOU have a fiancé, you know."

"Well…well…so what? We're not married YET, and I can change my mind! So THERE!"

"Hey, I'm not so bad," Naruto said.

"It looks like your cousin is popular," Fubuki said, as she drops a sweat on the back of her head.

"Maybe a bit too much," Genshin replied, as he looks towards the direction of where his parents went…

"Usagi!" Ranma-onna yells, as she looks around the brush. Thanks to Orochimaru the Snake Man's machinations, he merged with his wife, with the intention of having a powerful body. Too bad for him, that in doing so, Orochimaru killed himself. This was due in part to Usagi being the legendary "Moon Princess", a goddess who was immortal and strong-willed. This is on top of the fact that Usagi was a bit schizophrenic, causing Orochimaru's mind to fracture to the point of dissolution. Now, Orochimaru and the Moon Princess have merged into one being: The Orochimaruko, a villainess who is more harmless to the side of good than otherwise. This is, in part, due to Usagi being the core personality. Unfortunately, her "worldview" has been filtered by Orochimaru's personality. Coupled with the fact that Usagi has engaged in unethical situations before, as one of many global conspirators that have existed throughout the centuries, The Orochimaruko—sometimes known as Dark Sailor Moon—engages in super-villainy of a regular basis. Some established this perplexes villains and heroes, since they know that the Orochimaruko is also the heroine of love and justice Sailor Moon…depending on the time of day, so to speak.

"Usagi-!"

Ranma-onna hears the Orochimaruko crying. She was leaning upon a nearby tree…

"Usagi," Ranma-onna said, as she held her wife's shoulders.

"Go away," Orochimaruko said half-heartedly.

"No, not until we TALK."

Usagi turns towards her husband.

"Okay," Usagi said. "Look at me."

"Um, okay," Ranma-onna said as she examines Usagi. "Okay, I don't get it."

"I look like a freak, that's what! And I can feel HIM lurking under the surface of my conscious."

"I see."

"What?"

"Usagi, we've been through this before. In spite of your appearance as Orochimaruko, you are still beautiful."

"I do?"

"Yes. If fact, you can pass off as one of the Nagas, especially with those eyes of yours."

"Awwww…that's so sweet."

"But, and I hate to bring this up, but you've been acting…strange."

"Oh?"

"How come you turned the Akatsuki into girls?"

"For some strange reason, I felt like having revenge on them, for kicking me…him out of the organization."

"But…they're criminals."

"I KNOW that, but it still felt hurtful."

Ranma-onna rubs her forehead. She didn't like the fact that Usagi was engaging in criminal activities with their son, but, unfortunately, Evil has WON. And since Usagi was a Lord of Order—one of the many entities that governed the natural laws of the Universe—she was compelled to follow the dictates of Evil, at least until universal Balance could be restored in two years. In the mean time, Ranma-onna, a Lord of Chaos, has the flexibility to keep her wife's machinations in check, since Chaos lords are not bound by natural law, which is why they have been frequent targets by Earth mages and hyper-scientists alike…

"Usagi, can't you, I don't, dissolve this body of yours?" Ranma-onna asked. "At least, you wouldn't have to worry about it causing grief to all of us, including yourself."

"I can't do that, Ranma," Usagi said with a sigh. "If one of our bodies is merged with another person, as far as the Universe is concerned, that 'amalgam' is considered to be a 'new' person. This is true with Thordis, Trigona, Leviathan and Lolth-Usagi in particular. It's not the case with Darth Lune, Lady Doomsday, Princess Dracul and Hulkusagi, since they are just personality shifts based upon the root personality."

"Huh. Then explain 'Naru Osaka'."

"She is your Childe, Ranma-onna. True, that makes her both your avatar and child version of you, albeit female, but she is still connected to you, but distinctive enough to exist on her own without you. And remember, she existed when we were out of the picture, and later adopted into the Osaka family."

"I still don't like it," Ranma-onna said with a gruff. "She's married to Ryouga, of all people. That's weird. And I don't want to even THINK about them being a…couple."

"You and I both know that Ryouga is a good man, and that they are good together."

"Hhhrrr!"

"And they have children together-"

"I don't want to hear any more!" Ranma-onna said, as she places her hand on her ears. "Na, na, na!"

"You're so silly," Usagi said with a gentle smile.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ranma-onna said. "Don't turn this around to be about ME."

"Hey, I'm 'eeeevil', remember?" Usagi said with a wink and smile.

"Humph. Look, if what you say is true, can you at least promise to NOT do heinous crimes?"

"Dear, I haven't done any of the sort. I've been violent, sure, but, unlike my predecessor, I don't engage in experimentation on the unwilling, nor do I use people to further ends…to the degree that my predecessor has done."

"How about cease what you're doing now?"

"Well, um, there have been projects that are already in the 'can'," Usagi said nervously. Among those 'projects' was the Sekirei Plan, which involve Juraian bioengineering. She just hoped that her "husband" doesn't find out about it…

"Fine, then NO NEW PROJECTS, at least for NOW. Okay?"

"Okay," Usagi said with disappointment.

"Alright," Ranma-onna said. "What now?"

"Well, how about we go out for a family dinner?" Usagi asked. "We can go to the Sound Village for a night out."

"I suppose that is workable."

"And then," Usagi said as she goes up to Ranma-onna, as Usagi wraps her arms around her waist. "I can show you how flexible I am."

"Huh…"

A short while later, Ranma-onna and Usagi return to the group.

"Hey, everyone," Usagi said with a smile.

"Mom!" Naruto yells.

"I see that no one has killed anyone…yet?" Ranma-onna said with a smirk.

"No, other than Sakura and Renata fighting," said Ukyo.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Sakura and Renata yelled in unison.

"I take it that this matter has been wrapped up?" Genshin said.

"For now, my son," Usagi said.

"Mom," Naruto said, as he goes up to his mother.

"Yes?"

"Why did you take Sasuke away?" Naruto asked.

"Son, he wanted to get stronger, and I promised him that I would."

"I TOLD you, loser," Sasuke said. "Not everything has to revolve around YOU."

"But you were…are my best friend. How can you abandon me and the village?"

"Son, Tsunade gave her permission to allow Sasuke the opportunity to get strong enough to confront his brother Itachi, who is STILL wanted for murder," Usagi said gently. "It was for the best."

"Well, then, you have a lousy track-record for what's best, Mom, since you allowed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to exist in ME," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Ranma-onna yelled. "Show some respect for your mother."

"How can I when she abandoned me and took my friend away?"

"Naruto, I can understand you not wanting to forgive me for certain actions. However, what's done is done. You either live with the memories of misdeeds and bad judgment with honor, or you die. And since I'm not going to die, you're just going to have to accept my apology and be done with it…or not."

Naruto sighs.

"I'm…sorry Mom, but it's just that I don't have a lot of friends."

"Loser, you do have friends," Sasuke said.

"Really? Like who?"

"Me, for instance."

"Yeah, right!"

"Really. Just because I find you an annoying braggart, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you."

"But what about that time you left, when we fought three years ago?"

"I didn't kill you, did I?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then there's your proof. Look, out of all of us back in the Leaf Village, you're the one who consistently challenged me to do better beyond 'theory'. I appreciate that."

"Does this mean that you'll return to the village?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, well, see. I still got things to do, and I want to get them done before I join UN Spacy."

"What?"

"UN Spacy?" Sakura said. "What's that?"

"I'm joining the military to strengthen my skills in espionage and intelligence."

"You're going to be a soldier?"

"Yeah, at least for a little while."

"Well, then…I'm joining, too!"

"Yeah, right," Sasuke said with a smirk. "So says the one with the disciplinary problems."

"You take that back!"

"Make me, loser."

As Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue, Usagi smiled at the situation. Perhaps she'll regain he motherhood "badge" after all…

END FLASHBACK!

BLAM-BLAM!

Serene woke up from her deep thoughts, and realized that she was under attack.

"I better get to work," Serene said, as she moves out…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The arrival of the enemy and a revelation.**


	45. Chapter 45

**TRTSS 8: Ace of Hearts! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, "Robotech" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: As a reminder, here's a "who's who" of people, rank and positions in this story (to be expanded as time goes on)…**

**Dr. Emil Lang (General/Head of the Robotech Expeditionary Force, or "REF") - Selected by the UN Spacy to head diplomatic efforts to prevent a war between the Earth and inhabitants of the moon of Tyrol (home of the Robotech Masters). Also, he is continuing his research in Robotechnology and so-called "Flowers of Life Effect".**

**Lord Breetai (General/Zentraedi Supreme Commander) - Once a sworn enemy, Breetai seeks to establish both peace with his old masters, the Robotech Masters, and establish a sense of independence for his people, the Zentraedi.**

**Lady Azonia (General/Zentraedi Fleet Commander, and head of the Meltrandi Sisterhood) - Although somewhat 'domesticated' by her marriage to US Air Force officer Major General Ranma Saotome (director of Stargate Command), she is still one of the fiercest combatants amongst the Meltrandi Sisterhood. She is proud of her heritage to the point of wanting her "micronian" (i.e. normal sized humans) husband to become Zentraedi, but is respectful of Ranma's decision to be stay small (not that it makes any difference in the art of romance). **

**Lord Khyron (Commander/Zentraedi Tactical Commander) - Although it is agreed amongst many that Khyron is both insanely competitive and a bastard when it comes to warfare, his loyalty towards Earth is not in question. Only his love for Admiral Lisa Hayes prevents him from going over the edge (Ranma would call Khyron the "Vegeta" of the Zentraedi). **

**Exedore (Advisor to Breetai, and Emissary to the REF) - Was the first Zentraedi to open relations with Earth, but has since become a trusted advisor in normalizing those relations between the Zentraied and Earth. He frequently assists Dr. Lang in understanding and harnessing the secrets of Robotechnology. **

**Lisa Hayes (Admiral/Captain of the SDF-3 "Pioneer") - She is in charge of insuring the success of the REF's mission to Tyrol, should diplomatic efforts fail. She is romantically involved with the Zentraedi warrior Khyron, but feels that he tends to be emotionally extreme at times (which is why she has yet to accept his marriage proposal). **

"**Ranko Tendo" (Vice-Admiral/First Officer) - A doppelganger of Ranma Saotome, her past is classified, so much so that TR Edwards view her as a potential threat. Her familiarity with alien cultures allows her to establish the parameters of the SDF-3's "Away Team Missions". Secretly, her presence allows her primary self, General Ranma Saotome, a chance to ascertain the situation "on the ground", feeling that TR Edwards past record may become problematic in the not too distant future.**

"**Serene" (Commodore/Operations) - A Meltrandi warrior who is really both a disguised British military officer General Dame Jacqueline "Jackie" Tyler (head of UNIT) and a disguised USAF General Usagi Tsukino-Saotome (liaison to UN SPpacy), Serene is considered to be an accomplished Veritech pilot in her right, when she is not in a state of intoxication. Her presence within the Meltrandi Sisterhood has enabled her to establish the Bene Gesserit religion amongst her fellow warriors as its "Reverend Mother".**

**TR Edwards (Brigadier General/Tactical Ground Commander) – A mercenary-turned-officer within the UN Spacy, Edwards harbors a hatred towards anyone associated with Admiral Roy Folker, and will do anything to undermine the mission to embarrass them. Still, he's not above taking advantage of any situation that will further his ambition.**

**Rick Hunter (Captain/"Commander of the Air Group"/Skull-Zero) – He is married to Lt. Minmei-Hunter.**

**Max Sterling (Commander/Skull Squadron Commander/Skull-1) – He is one of the best pilots in the fleet.**

**Miriya Pirino (Lt. Commander/Skull-2) – Originally a pilot for the Meltrandi, she has since proven her loyalty time and time again. She is married to Max Sterling, and, at present, as on child by him.**

**Jonathon Wolfe (Colonel/Commander of the REF Calvary Squadron/"Wolfe Squadron")**

**Vince Grant (Lt. Colonel/REF Engineering Corps Commander)**

**Dr. Jean Grant (Lt. Commander/SDF-3's Chief Medical Officer)**

**Karen Penn (Ensign/Veritech Pilot/Military Scientist)  
**

**Jack Baker (Ensign/Veritech Pilot)**

**Renata Uzumaki (Lieutenant/Veritech Pilot/"Skull-3")**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Lieutenant/Military Specialist)**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Lieutenant/Military Specialist)**

**Sai (Lieutenant/Military Specialist)  
**

**Sakura Harino (Lieutenant, JG/Flight Controller) – A fiancée to Naruto Uzumaki, she hopes to prove herself beyond being a "Bridge Bunny".**

**Ino Yamanaka (Lieutenant, JG/Navigator) – A fiancée of Naruto Uzumaki, she hopes to go one up on her by having a better military record than Sakura.**

**Temari Sunano (Lieutenant, JG/Ship Administrator and Security) – Chose to sign up for service within UN Spacy in order to be with her boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara.**

**Tenten Hino (Ensign/Communications) – Chose to sign up for service for adventure, and to prove to herself that she does matter, even if she is dismissed as a "weapons user".**

**Hinata Hyuga (Ensign/Tactical Analysis) – A fiancée to Naruto Uzumaki, she followed Naruto to the stars in order to win his heart, as well as to prove to her father that she is ready to lead her clan.**

**There will be more to come soon. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 45**

**

* * *

  
**

The Invid Brain was trying to analyze the situation, as a wave of "Inorganics" was converging upon the position of the closest enemy. So far, in spite of concluding the fact that they should have the element of surprise, given the fact that these new combatants were off-worlders, it couldn't shake the feeling that it was being set up. For one, the intelligence has indicated that they were exhibiting unusual characteristics. For another, none of them showed signs of slowing down…

"Sir, I believe that there is a good chance that this facility will be captured within the next 24 hours, if not sooner," the Invid Brain said to Obsim.

"Nonsense!" Obsim sneered. "These off-worlders are nothing more than off-shoots of our hated foes, the Robotech Masters. They will fall just as easily as the people of this world."

"With all due respect, we invaded a planet where the bulk of the enemy's elite forces have left this world, leaving it undefeated."

"You are talking crazy talk."

"But-"

"I do not want to hear you speak traitorous words again, least you go through a system diagnostics routine. Do you understand?"

"I apologize for my obstinate behavior, sir."

" Good," Obsim said, as he returns to monitoring the situation. "I value your work as an intelligent system. I would hate to see that go to waste…"

Meanwhile…

"YOU are Miss Tendo?" Minmei asked impatiently.

"I am, and I am also 'Brunhilde', the chief Valkyrie in the service of the All-Mother Thordis," Bruhilde said. "The one you know as 'Akane Tendo' is my mortal guise."

"Ohhhhh. So you are like Ranko, then."

"Pardon?"

"Yes. Ranko is also the American military officer General Ranma Saotome, US Air Force, back on Earth. But he's a superhero named 'Ronin'."

"HE told you all that?" Brunhilde asked incredulously.

"Yes. We're close."

"Just…how close?" Brunhilde said, as her eye started to twitch. She was going to KILL Ran, the first chance she gets. There she was, stuck in New Asgard, and Ran was wooing some mortal girl…?

"He was my bridesmaid at Rick and mine's wedding. I admit, that I…I was attracted to him as boyfriend material, but it seemed to work out in the end with me ending up with Commander Rick Hunter."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, I believe you, Miss Brunhilde," Minmei said with a pleasant smile. "Do you need anything?"

"No, just cover the absence of 'Akane Tendo'," Brunhilde said. "I do the rest."

"Rest of…what?" Minmei asked.

"I shall help in the war effort, of course," Brunhilde said, as she raised the hilt of her sword, so as to not bump the ceiling. Due to her size, at 6'3", she barely cleared the doorway, and the SDF-3 "Pioneer" was not exactly built for creature comforts. Still, she had enough wiggle room to do the following:

"P-chan, come forth!" Brunhilde called out.

FLASH!

"Nyaaaaah-eh-eh!" said a white Pegasus, as she flapped her wing.

FWOOMP!

"Ah!" Minmei said, as she barely ducked a wing.

"My apologies, friend," Brunhilde said, as she steadied her flying steed. "Easy, P-chan."

"You're going to fight the enemy, with that?" Minmei asked incredulously.

"Indeed."

"But…how can you? It's space out there! Humans can't breathe in space!"

"I am human, but I am a god, champion and leader of the Valkyrior, the Choosers of the Slain. What you call 'space' is mere abstract to my kind…"

Brunhilde then gets on her flying steed.

"I must be off. But should I die this day, tell 'Ranko' that I will see her in Valhalla with honor…or in Hel in disgrace. Ya-ta!"

And, with that, Valkyrie, with P-chan between her legs, phase through the hull of the ship.

FWOOMP!

Minmei shakes her head in disbelief.

"I got to start making NORMAL friends," Minmei said with a sigh…"

Meanwhile, the Bridge was in a flurry of activity, as it managed the fight between UN Spacy's "Robotech Expeditionary Forces" (REF) and the Invid fighters. So far, the battle has been a stalemate.

"Hinata, status report," asked Admiral Lisa Hayes, as she sat in the center seat.

"All forces have reported in light casualties," replied Ensign Hinata Hyuga, as she continued to relay the information.

"Sakura, have our air support cover up any 'holes' that are developing."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Lt. Sakura Haruno, as she directed the various squadrons towards the intended battle sectors.

"Ma'am, I picked up a 'blip' on the internal sensor grid," Ensign Temari Sunano said. "I'm trying to localize the source-"

"Um, the hell is THAT?" said Lt. Ino Yamanaka said, as she points towards the front of the Bridge, just beyond the ship's "space shield glass".

"Is that…a woman on a flying horse?" Lisa asked.

Meanwhile, Brunhilde charges towards the offending Invid fighter (a crab like craft), as she hurls a spear at it.

FLING!

SMASH!

Brunhilde's spear kills the instantly, and blows up the craft.

BOOM!

Brunhilde magically retrieves her spear, and narrowly avoids being caught in the crossfire of more Invid attack.

RATATATTATATATAATAT!

Brunhilde narrowly avoids the strike, before she turns to face her attacker.

"You dare strike me like the coward you are?" Brunhilde seethed. "P-chan! To the battle we must! HA!"

Brunhilde charges forward at the incoming Invid, as the pilot tries to achieve a kill shot.

RATATATATATATATAT-!

"Steady!" Brubhilde said, as she began to time her next move while swerving side-to-side.. "Steady…NOW!"

RATATATATATATATAT-!

Brunhilde leaps off her steed, and lands on the fighter. She then proceeds to stab into its hull.

"HA!" Brunhilde yelled, which was impossible to do considering the fact that she was in the vacuum of space.

THUNK-SPLURCH!

With craft slowing down a bit, Brunhilde proceeds to rip open the hull with her bare hands, before pulling out the corpse from the craft.

"Disgusting creature," Brunhilde said, as she sat in the slimy cockpit. She, as a warrior goddess, instinctively figured out the controls of the craft. They were simple enough, with the controls being nothing more than a joystick.

"Now, let us see if we can knock down that carrier," Brunhilde said, as she moved the joystick, so that she could maneuver it towards alien carrier. The carrier itself was of a simple design as well. It was clam shaped, and had very little in the way of defenses.

Perfect.

Calling upon her memories as the mortal Akane Tendo, who was an avid fan of video games when she was younger, Brunhilde proceeds to circumvent the attack patterns of the enemy, before she proceeds to attack both the Invid fighters and the Invid carrier.

RATATATATTATATATATATATA-!

Surprised by these turn of events, the Invid fighters were mowed down in quick order. Eventually, the Invid fighters caught on, and began to regroup, followed by an intense attack on the rogue fighter.

RATATATATATATATAT-!

However, Brunhilde was not going return fire. No, she intended to crash the fighter into carrier…

"You shall pay for your barbarian ways!" Brunhilde yelled, as she made sure that the fighter was on an intercept course with its intended target…

Climbing out of the cockpit, she whistled for P-chan.

"Weeeee-oooooooo-eeee!" Bruhilde whistled.

Just as the craft was about to crash into the carrier, P-chan dives down for her mistress, allowing Brunhilde to grab the reins of her flying steed in the nick of time…

"Away!" Brunhilde yelled. "Hurry!"

"Nyaaaah-ee-ee!" P-chan said, as she makes tracks, so to speak.

Unfortunately, for the Invid fighters that were pursing Brunhilde, they and their carrier were not as fortunate to get away.

WA-BOOOM!

"Ha, ha!" Brunhilde cheered, as the call of battle sang in her mind. "Why must I be ashamed of being a warrior born?"

For Akane Tendo, being Brunhilde the Valkyrie was like an epiphany, or an "Ah-ha! Eureka!" moment. However, the only reason why she doesn't stay as Brunhilde is because she likes being Akane, and the fact that each change to her Norse form was never the same, but always good. Plus, she didn't want to give her jerk of a husband any excuse to conveniently forget the fact that Akane Tendo still exists, no matter what form she may have…

In the meantime, it was still time to wage war.

"For ASGARD!" Brunhilde yelled, as she continued to fight…

Meanwhile, the Bridge crew and its commanding officer were observing Brunhilde's actions, and were speechless to see some Viking maiden successfully attack the Invid fighters while riding a mythical beast…

"The first chance we get, I want all of us to get checked out by the Chief Medical Officer," Lisa replied. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the Bridge crew in unison…

**Tbc.**


End file.
